The Do Over
by Kody Wright
Summary: Jack gets a "do over" in life after his retirement when he is sent back mentally to when he was a child with full knowledge of what his life will hold. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Janet Fraiser had just recently been promoted to Lt. Colonel and temporarily placed in charge of the SGC upon General Hammond's sudden retirement. He didn't wish to retire early but was forced to after suffering a heart attack that nearly killed him. He survived thanks to the quick thinking of Dr. Fraiser who assumed she would be promoted to C.O. and a chief medical officer sent to replace her in the infirmary. Instead she received word that General Hammond's replacement would be arriving that day from D.C., General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. She felt rather down being replaced but tucked her disappointment into the back of her mind and went on with her duties.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter arrived at Janet's office off the briefing room. She wore blue "BDU's" or battle dress uniform and had her blonde wavy hair kept short. She grinned, "Ready for lunch?"

Janet looked up and tried to smile but her heart just wasn't in it. She forced a half smile and gave a simple nod, "Yeah!"

Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

She held up the letter, "Hammond's replacement is coming today."

Sam cocked her head, "I thought you were getting the promotion."

Janet sighed, "Nope! General Jonathan O'Neill. He's brass from the Pentagon."

Sam let out a depressing sigh, "Great!"

 **Meanwhile**

Jack O'Neill arrived in Colorado Springs and immediately went to the Air Force Academy. He had the driver wait by the government owned black Cadillac as he made his way to the dorm building. He walked the well-lit halls to the dorm room and rapped on the door. He stood waiting for a minute in his dress uniform and his officer's visor hat tucked under his arm. The door opened to reveal a young man in a blue uniform with the rank of cadet. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly shorter than Jack but shared similar features in his face. He smiled, "Dad!"

Jack smiled back, "How ya doing?"

Charlie nodded, "Good! You moving out here?"

He gave a nod, "Yeah!"

He asked concerned, "You sure you okay?"

Jack nodded and shrugged, "Everyone dies eventually. Your mother fought cancer hard…" He gave him a half smile, "I'm gonna be the new C.O. for the base inside the mountain. I'll be right in town if you need me."

"I'll be fine, Dad." he assured him. "If you need help moving your stuff let me know."

"I will!" Jack replied. "Well, I guess I should be going now."

Charlie then wrapped his arm around him and gave him a hug, "I'm glad you're here Dad."

He patted his son's shoulders in the embrace, "Thanks son."

Charlie released his embrace, "You talk to Jackie lately?"

He smirked, "She's being assigned to the mountain too. She's just finished taking care of the estate."

"We're all in the same city!" he cheered. ""We're still a family. Mom would want it this way." he told him.

"She would," he agreed. "I got a driver waiting…"

"We're both here for you, Dad!" he assured him.

"I know." he gave Charlie a nod and said goodbye, "Gotta go now." He turned and started down the hall.

"We'll catch up!" Charlie shouted and then closed the door.

Jack continued down the hallway. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed. In his first life his son died and he never had a daughter. His wife left him and he was recruited for a suicide mission off world. He recalled the life he lived like a movie playing over in his head. Then he was given a "do over" thanks to an alien device that sent his mind back in time to when he was a child. He got to live his life a second time. He couldn't tell anyone for no one would have believed him but he changed things in the do over. He had a daughter and a son with his late wife who recently died of cancer. He was never recruited for the mission to Abydos for his son never died. He warned his best friend, Retired Colonel Charles Kawalsky of the off world dangers. Jack seemed to be a psychic to the Brass as his predictions were always on target. Jack knew more about the people in the SGC than they knew about him and he could tell no one. He walked out of the dorm building and got back in the waiting car. He headed to the SGC to take over for George Hammond like he did the first time.

 **SGC**

Jack entered the SGC and found his adult daughter waiting for him in the elevator. She was much shorter than he, had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked more like him than her mother in her face and she had picked up his mannerisms and corny sense of humor. She wore dress blues with slacks and held the rank of second lieutenant.

She smiled at him, "Dad!"

He smiled back, "Kid." He stepped onto the elevator next to her and looked proudly upon her. He found a stray strand of hair on her shoulder and picked it off. "That's better!"

She winced, "Another hair! I swear I'm gonna be bald."

"As a Jaffa." he kidded.

"Jaffa aren't bald." she replied unsure what he meant.

"I suppose…" he shrugged. "Excited about your new assignment?"

"I am." she nodded. "You see Charlie!"

"Just came from him." he told her.

"I bet he liked hearing we're all in town." she figured.

"He did." he nodded as the elevator door closed and they started down.

She admitted, "I can't wait to meet Dr. Jackson! Can you imagine being able to speak that many languages!"

Jack sighed, "I can."

"He sounds amazing." she told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"I read his file." she admitted. "He's cute."

He cocked an eyebrow, "He's too old for you."

She rolled her head back and gave a heavy sigh, "You do this every time. Whenever I say I find a guy cute or say that I like him you come up with some excuse as to why he's not right for me. Seriously, do you intentionally sabotage my love life?"

He admitted, "Yes!"

"Dad!" she huffed annoyed.

"You can date when you're eighty." he told her.

"You don't do this to Charlie!" she huffed.

"Charlie isn't a girl," he huffed.

She threw him a look, "Oh' so if I was a boy then I could date anyone I wanted. Dad! I'm twenty-two!"

"And decades more to go before you are eighty." he grinned.

"For crying out loud." she miffed.

The elevator came to a stop and door slid open and before them stood Sergeant Walter Harriman in his dress blues ready to escort them. He came to attention, "General! Lieutenant O'Neill."

Jack wanted to hug him but kept his emotions in check, "Sergeant." He couldn't believe Walter was still the gate guy.

"Sergeant," Jackie gave a nod as she stepped off the lift with her father.

Walter stated, "I'm here to escort you to your office sirs."

Jack knew where the office was but had to pretend he didn't for in this do over he had yet to be in the SGC. He smiled, "Lead away!"

"Sir," he gave a nod and started down the hall with the officers in tow.

Jackie asked her father, "You know him?"

Jack simply smiled and asked, "Why you ask?"

"You seemed like you knew him." she shrugged.

"Saw him in the visions." he excused. The vision were his cover story for giving out information prudent to the Gate and program from his previously life.

"Oh!" she replied figuring her father had some sort of gift.

They were led to the briefing room where Janet Fraiser, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Lt. Colonel Carmon Mitchell all waited to greet the new General. Jack walked into the familiar room and spotted Janet sitting at the head of the table where Hammond would sit. She was alive! She was never killed off world! He wanted to run over, hug her tight and tell her how much he missed her fighting with him. But Janet had never met him before. She, Sam and Mitchell all rose to their feet.

"Sir!" Janet gave a salute.

"Sir!" Sam and Mitchell both followed.

Jack had to remain calm for if he acted like he knew all of them it would appear strange. He kept up the act, "Colonels!" He looked at Daniel who slowly rose to his feet and offered a hand.

"I'm Dr. Jackson, General!" he greeted.

Jack tried not to grin but a smile crept out. It had been a long time since he saw his old friend, "Daniel!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "First name bases?"

"You're a civilian." he shrugged trying to keep himself together. He was giddy as a kid on Christmas upon spotting presents waiting under a tree.

"Okay!" he agreed. "It's Jon?"

"Jack!" he smiled brightly. "This is my daughter, Lieutenant Jacqueline O'Neill…'Jackie'…after me."

Daniel smiled pleasantly, "Lieutenant."

"Dr. Jackson." she greeted him.

"Daniel." he stated.

"Jackie." she smiled.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "That's 'Dr. Jackson' to you, Lieutenant."

Jack embarrassed his daughter once more. Her face turned red as she was angry with him. She miffed, "Yes sir."

Jack looked at his friends. His eyes landed on Sam. In his first life he married her after he retired. They never had any children together and he knew Sam loved kids. He meekly stated, "Carter."

"Sir," she greeted. She figured he read their records and knew who everyone was.

Mitchell spoke up. "I'm Colonel Mitchell, sir. Welcome to the SGC."

"Mitchell," he gave a nod.

Jack looked about. There was one missing. Teal'c! What became of Teal'c? He asked, "You know a Jaffa named Teal'c?"

Daniel gave a nod, "He' the leader of the Free Jaffa. He's a friend."

"Why isn't he here?" Jack asked.

"He's the leader of the Free Jaffa." Daniel repeated. "He's their leader. Would you like to set up a meeting, General?"

Jack huffed and shook his finger, "You call me 'Jack'! Got it!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "Okay."

Mitchell asked, "Do you prefer to be on first name bases, Jack?"

Jack gave him a look, "Not with you! You call me by rank or sir."

"Oh," he blushed meekly.

He looked at Sam and Janet, "Same with all officers!" He then looked at his daughter and smirked at her, "Especially you young lady."

"Dad!" she started.

He held up a finger, "Not here!"

"For crying out loud," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack walked down the halls of the SGC upon changing into a set of green battle dress uniforms. He figured he might as well get comfortable in his role. He had to admit it was like déjà vu as he walked back into his old life. He soon found everything was exactly as he recalled. The commissary still had blue gelatin, Walter was still running the Gate controller, Janet was the C.M.O., Daniel's office was still a mess and Sam's lab was right where he remembered. He casually walked to the door and then came to a stop outside upon hearing voices.

Inside the lab Sam sat with Janet, Daniel and Mitchell at the work table. They were discussing the new commanding officer.

Mitchell stated, "I heard the grapevine the new C.O. is psychic."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Psychic! You don't believe in that stuff!"

Sam told him, "I heard that too. Colonel Kawalsky told me that a while ago. He said that General O'Neill knew about Ra and the Goa'uld before we even dialed out. Maybe there is something to it?"

Janet added concerned, "He acted like he knew you, Daniel."

"I never met him before today." he insisted.

Mitchell sounded, "I think he's psychic! I wonder if he can read minds."

Janet cocked her head, "Seriously! Cam you are one of the smartest men I know. I know that you don't believe that. I read his file. His wife just died of cancer. She fought it for years! He just got assigned here and has two kids who also are in town. His son is in the Academy. He's a cadet. His daughter…"

Mitchell smiled, "Is a looker."

Janet huffed, "She's twenty-two and too young for you."

He held up a hand, "I just said she's pretty. Not that I want to risk my neck dating her."

Daniel wondered, "Did he get her transferred her? Maybe he wanted to keep his kids close after losing their mother."

Janet shook her head, "She was transferred her before and it was delayed when her mother passed and she had to take care of the estate. She should have been here two months ago. Hammond wanted her brought in."

Mitchell stated, "You wanna know why I think he's psychic?"

"Why?" asked Janet.

"He knew Teal'c!" he replied. "He was asking about him."

Daniel smirked, "But if the General was physic then he would haven't to ask about him."

Mitchell countered, "You saw the look on his face when he walked into the briefing room. It was like he knew us."

Daniel admitted, "That was odd."

Janet agreed, "That was kind of freaky. He did recognize us."

Sam motioned, "He read our files. He's not psychic." Then she winced, "Though he knew about the Goa'uld before we even dialed out." She asked her friends, "How could he have known that?"

Mitchell insisted, "He's psychic!"

Jack rapped on the door as he stood outside. All eyes fell on him.

Sam blushed for she figured he overheard them talking, "Sir."

He stepped inside and looked at the curious faces. "I heard you talking."

"I'm sorry sir…" she started.

He held up a hand, "It's okay! I did know about the Goa'uld before the first dial out. I'm not physic though."

Curiously Daniel asked, "Then how did you know?"

"I was on the first dial out." he explained, "with you, Daniel. Kawalsky was there…we dialed out and found Ra. We came back, started the S.G.C. and I was a colonel on SG-1 under General Hammond. I went off world, found Teal'c, found the Asgard, found Thor, we found it all. I lived it all! I lived out my life and retired. I have that gene that activates the Ancient technology. I was in a lab after I retired and I was looking over a new artifact that was brought back. It activated. The next thing I know I'm a five year old kid living my life all over again. I know you don't know me but I remember you from that first time I lived my life."

Daniel became intrigued. "This is a second chance to live your life all over again for you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm doing it all over again. I remember everything that happened the first time."

"You changed things?" asked Daniel.

"I only had a son the first time. He died in an accident. This time I have two kids and they are both alive. My wife died of cancer." he told them. "I changed some things…somehow."

Daniel figured, "So that's how you knew and were able to warn us?"

He nodded, "Yup! I know all of you. Teal'c was on the team too. I fed information to Hammond and Kawalsky about who to trust and who to avoid. I warned them about what we would find. That's how we stayed ahead. I never told them how I knew. I didn't think anyone would believe me. My kids have no idea."

Daniel told him. "I believe you."

Sam had to agree, "We've seen enough to know what you say could be true. That could have happened. So, you would know what happened to all of us. You would know the future."

"Things changed," he reminded her. "I have two grown kids. I didn't have them the first time. I changed things."

Janet curiously asked, "What happened to all of us the first time?"

Jack admitted, "You were killed in action. I know you never met me before today but for me it's been decades since I've seen you. But that never happened because I was able to warn you about Anubis."

Daniel figured, "You warned us about Anubis and Super Soldiers too."

"I warned ya about everything." he told him. He looked at Sam, "Would you like to know what happened to you the first time?"

"No," she shook her head.

Jack asked, "Why not?"

"Because if you changed things and whatever happened then won't happen now." she figured.

He told her, "You made General!"

"Really!" she grew excited for a moment and then caught herself. "No, no, no…you can't tell me. I don't want to know."

"You got married." he tried to give her hints.

"Really!" she then caught herself again. "Don't tell me anything more!"

Janet huffed, "You did better than me. I died!"

Daniel curiously asked, "What happened to me?"

"You met this pirate…" he winced.

Daniel crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "Pirate!"

Jack slowly nodded, "I don't know what you were thinking."

Mitchell asked, "What happened to me? Did I make General?"

He informed, "You retired a full colonel."

Mitchell gave an approving nod, "I can take that."

Janet asked, "Just who did Sam marry the first time? Was it that cop her brother wants to fix her up with?"

Sam held up a hand before Jack could answer. "I don't want to know. You can't tell me. If what you say is true then you have already changed the timeline. You can't change it anymore."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm sure we screwed that timeline up a few times."

Sam then told Janet, "I have met Pete. He seems really nice."

Janet didn't reply but obviously disagreed.

Jack wanted to tell her that she married him but out of respect for her wishes he could not. He changed the subject, "My daughter didn't exist the first time. I don't want her to know that. She's supposed to go off world for training with SG-1. You guys need to keep an eye on her for me. I can't tell what could happen to her."

Mitchell assured him, "She will be safe with us sir."

"Good," he replied and then addressed Janet. "I'm assigning you SG-1 and bringing in a replacement for the infirmary."

Janet asked, "Why?"

Jack understood she would have gotten command of the SGC but he intervened to send himself and felt bad for her. He needed to make an excuse. He motioned towards Sam and Cam, "Because the first time these two co-led the team and it was a disaster."

Sam rebutted, "Cam and I have been co-leading SG-1 for years now."

"And the only reason you didn't get killed is because I warned ya what was out there and how to deal with it." he rebutted. "Things have now changed and I can't warn ya anymore. I can't be out there myself. I need Fraiser out there."

Daniel asked, "Why Janet."

"I don't have a clone this time!" he confessed.

"Clone?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow.

"We never really got along." he admitted.

Meanwhile, Lt. Jacqueline O'Neill had changed into a pair of green BDU's for her assignment with SG-1. She walked down the hallway with a real estate booklet in her hands. She could hear her father's voice coming from Colonel Carter's lab and walked inside.

"Dad!" she called out.

Jack looked back for she just missed the conversation. Whew, that was close. He smirked, "Yeah!"

"You know how you told me to look for a cabin with a pond for sale." She smiled, "I found a listing."

He sprang to life, "Oh' good!" He then hovered over her as he looked upon the listings. His eyes landed on the familiar picture. The last time he saw that cabin he sold it to Hank Landry. Now it was up for sale once more and this time around he knew exactly what he wanted. This time he would have Charlie and Jackie with him. He would have a family cabin retreat and all he needed to do was win Carter back and he would the family he dreamed of to go with it. Jack's dreams were simple for his do over. He wanted Sam back as his wife. He wanted his kids to have a place to spend time together. That was all he wanted. And he wanted Daniel, Teal'c and Janet to be part of that life once more. He dreamed of a vacation home and spending time with his family and friends.

"This one kind of looks like what you wanted." she pointed to the picture.

Jack snatched the booklet, "That's it!" he cheered.

She stood a bit ruffled by his enthusiasm. "Why do you suddenly want a cabin with a pond in the middle of nowhere, Dad? Charlie and I like it when we had the boat."

"We're in the mountains." he rebutted. He coaxed her, "This will be perfect. It's a nice little cabin with a pond. You and your brother can go fishing with me."

She set out a sigh, "Dad that was yours and mom's thing. We went on the boat for the sun and fun. What are we gonna do in the mountains other than freeze?"

"It will be a nice quiet place for some down time." he told her.

Mitchell cheered, "Hey going to a cabin with a pond on your days off with your dad sounds like fun. I would have loved to have done that with my dad."

Jack suggested, "You can come too."

Mitchell gave a handsome smile, "I would really like that sir. Thanks for inviting me."

Jack looked at his daughter, "Well?"

"Shouldn't you at least check the property out first?" she asked. He seemed very eager to get the cabin to her estimation and it worried her.

"You and I can go this weekend." he suggested.

"I'm still waiting for my own place!" she huffed. "Base housing is back logged."

Jack rolled his head back, "Just move in with me. They gave me a huge house."

She winced, "I really don't want to move back with my father."

Jack shifted his weight, "Why? What's the matter with me?"

She motioned, "You're my father. It's bad enough everyone thinks you brought me here with you. General Hammond recruited me two months ago but when mom took a turn for the worse I had to defer it and now…well…I look favored. Now you want me to move in with you!"

Jack gave her a look, "I changed your diapers! You can live with me for a little bit."

She rolled her eyes, "You also told me Santa Clause was real and so were the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny."

He snorted, "And that fact you told your brother there was no Santa when he five and shattered him didn't help."

"I was seven," she shrugged. "I figured that he figured it out too. I didn't know he would cry like that."

Daniel stood by laughing to himself. He stated amused, "You figured there was no fat man in the north when you were seven. That's pretty good."

She wondered, "How old were you when you figured it out?"

Daniel shook his head, "My parents never told there was a Santa. I was never subject to it." He glanced at Sam, "How old were you?"

"Eight," she admitted. "My older brother told me. I was mad at him at first." She looked at Janet, "How old were you?"

Janet let out a sigh, "Around nine or ten." She looked at Mitchell, "And you?"

He smiled, "I am Santa! I make sure the kids have a good Christmas."

Jackie sighed and looked admiring his candor, "That's so sweet."

Jack cocked an eyebrow not amused. She seemed to like Daniel and Mitchell. At that moment he wished he had a clone again so he could have an extra set of eyes. "We're going to check out that cabin this weekend."

"I have a full schedule," she rebutted. "Take Charlie."

"He has class." he huffed.

She motioned, "Take someone else. How about Colonel Carter? She should know the area."

Sam looked on wide-eyed.

Jack smiled brightly for the suggestion worked to his favor. "You wanna come with me to check out the cabin for sale?" he asked.

"Um…" she wasn't sure what to say.

"You can do that." Janet suggested. She was hoping Jack would open up more and tell Sam who she is supposed to marry for she hoped it wasn't the cop.

"I suppose," she replied. Sam found Jack handsome and funny. He was a known war hero and she now was curious for what if he really did get a do over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teal'c of the Free Jaffa had been requested to come to the SGC. In the Gate room he emerged from the shimmering event horizon in traditional brown Jaffa dress. His dark hair was short and a single dreadlock flowed down the back of his head like a tail. He came unarmed and greeted his friend Daniel standing at the end of the ramp as he walked down.

"DanielJackson." he acknowledged the man.

Daniel smiled back, "Teal'c! I'm glad you came on such short notice."

"You said I was requested by the new general." he replied.

He nodded, "Yeah! About the new general…He claims he knows you. He's a little off. I just wanted you to know before you meet him. He seems to be a good guy over all though."

"I see." he replied.

Daniel told him as they began to walk, "His name is Jonathan O'Neill but he likes to be called 'Jack' by civilians."

Teal'c replied, "I see." He followed Daniel to the briefing room. Upon walking into the room his eyes landed on Jack sitting alone at the head of the table in green BDU's. The Jaffa's face softened but he said nothing.

Jack looked upon him and sprang up, "T!"

Daniel let out a heavy sigh for sure enough Jack acted like Teal'c was a longtime friend.

"JackO'Neill." he greeted him.

Jack cocked his head and suddenly recalled, "You were in the room with me! How could I forget that?"

Daniel held up a hand, "Jack! I told him your name and what you like to be called ahead of time. He never met you before either."

Teal'c ignored the comment and replied, "You are well O'Neill."

"I'm fine." he nodded unsure if Teal'c knew him or not. Perhaps, he really was going crazy? Maybe he was losing his mind after all.

"It is good to see you again old friend," he gave a nod.

Daniel did a double take, "Whoa, whoa…What?"

"I was in the room with JackO'Neill when the device activated." he told him. "It affected both of us."

Jack recalled Teal'c was standing behind him when the accident happened. He then asked, "How far back were you sent, T? I was suddenly a little kid again."

"As was I," he nodded. "I retained full knowledge of events and how the Goa'uld would fall once the Tau'ri accessed the Gate. I was most concerned when you were not there." he confessed.

"I changed things so I never went off world. It wasn't intentional. My son never died. I have two kids now! I didn't want to do exactly the same thing all over again and things somehow changed." he explained.

"I see," he gave a nod.

Daniel soon figured, "So that's why you were so willing to help us, Teal'c! That's how come you trusted me and Sam so easily! You already knew who we were."

"Indeed." he gave a nod. "I assisted you in every way I could."

Jack walked over to him grinning for ear-to ear, "Ya know I was beginning to think I was nuts. You have no idea how relived I am that you remember it too. You wanna be on SG-1 again, T?"

Teal'c replied, "Yes."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "What? How come whenever me, Sam or Mitchell asked you always turned it down?"

Teal'c stated, "ColonelMitchell is not JackO'Neill." He then confessed, "But he would do at the time."

 **Meanwhile**

Lt. Jackie O'Neill walked into Sam's lab carrying an artifact that Daniel asked her to deliver to Sam for further study. She found Sam sitting at her table working. "Colonel! Dr. Jackson asked me to bring this to you." she called.

Sam looked up, "Oh' thanks! Set it here." She stood up and moved away some papers.

Jackie placed the artifact down and wiped her hands clean. She mentioned, "I know my Dad has some pretty big shoes to fill here." She referred to General Hammond's reputation.

"Yes he does," she nodded.

"I know this will sound kind of strange but when he says something listen to him. He kind of has this gift and he knows what will happen before it does. He has nailed every single major election. He always knows what team will win in major sporting events. He knows who is a good guy and who is a bad guy. Sometimes my dad kind of comes across as childish but he's never wrong." she told her.

She sighed, "There is a reason your father can do that. He said he was exposed to an alien device as an old man and it sent him back to live his life all over again to when he was a child. I can't disclaim that when I have come across devices that can body switch and send people into other dimensions. That would explain why he knows the winner of every major election and outcome of major events."

She gasped, "You think my dad is living his life all over for a second time?"

"It's possible," she shrugged. "I wish I could find a way of verifying it. He says he knew me, Daniel, Cam and Teal'c before."

"Teal'c?" she asked.

"He's the leader of the Free Jaffa. He's my friend. He has helped us more than anyone. We wouldn't have made it out of some situations alive if weren't for him." she informed. She then smiled, "You'll like Teal'c. He's coming to meet your father today."

She sighed, "I just hope he doesn't do anything embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" she asked.

"My dad doesn't exactly play by the rules. When I went to the Academy the Dean had staffers following me around because he knew my father's reputation. They thought I would be a trouble maker too." she explained.

"The General has a reputation of being a great man: Special Forces, pilot and he seems kind of fun." she told her.

"The 'fun thing' he can take to a whole new level." she warned.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Wait until you see what he eats!" she huffed. "You don't want to be around him if you are on a diet."

Sam grinned amused, "Really!"

"Really!" she nodded.

Sam glanced at her watch, "You have lunch yet?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Come on!" she stood up and waved for her to follow. "You can launch with me. I promise not to ruin your diet."

"My father eats the weirdest things," she shook her head following Sam out the door.

 **Commissary**

Sam walked into the commissary with Jackie and found Daniel sitting at a table with Mitchell. She stated, "I want to see how the meeting went." She led Jackie to the table and took a seat next to Daniel. She asked him, "How did the meeting go with Teal'c?"

Daniel looked across the table at Mitchell who Jackie had taken a seat beside. His eyes were wide and he sucked in a breath.

Mitchell spoke up, "We were just talking about that. You will never believe this, Sam. Teal'c says he was with the General in the room when the device activated and it sent both of them back to when they were kids. Apparently, the reason he was more willing to help us is because he already knew us…All of us!"

Sam gasped, "Teal'c just collaborated the General's claim!"

Daniel nodded, "They know each other. He called Jack an old friend. He told me Jack was my closest friend in that first life. But in this life you and Mitchell are my closest friends."

Mitchell then miffed, "Teal'c also said I was no Jack O'Neill but I would do. Apparently, General O'Neill was a legend amongst the Jaffa the first time."

Jackie sat gasped, "You mean what my father told you guys were true! He really is living his life for a second time!"

Mitchell nodded, "He's got a do over. He can live his entire life for a second time and remember everything that happened the first time. No wonder everyone thinks he's psychic."

"Wow!" she pondered. "If I could live my life a second time I imagine I would change things. I would make it so my mom never got cancer and died."

Daniel told her, "In your father's first life he never had you. He had his son but he died in an accident as a child. Your mother left him after your brother died. He told me she never got cancer the first time and he figured that he somehow changed things so she did. He kind of blames himself for that."

Her face drew long, "She never had cancer the first time and I was never born. Maybe I caused it?"

Sam shook her head, "You could not have caused your mother to get cancer. She could have been exposed to something that she wasn't exposed to the first time…there are chemicals that cause cancer. You didn't cause her cancer so don't ever think that."

She nodded, "I suppose you're right. Why wasn't I born the first time though?"

Daniel told her, "He said he changed his assignments around so he would avoid a major injury to his head. That made it so he was with your mother more and well…" he motioned towards her. "He was around to have you."

"Oh!" she looked surprised.

"Otherwise he would have had a metal plate in his skull instead. He said you were a good trade off." he added.

"So where is Dad?" she asked looking about.

"He's getting Teal'c settled in." he replied. "We've been asking Teal'c to join us here on SG-1 for years. He always declined. Your father asked him and he jumped right in."

Jackie figured, "I guess my dad is not as crazy as I thought."

Daniel sighed, "I'm not sure about that one."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cadet Charles O'Neill was requested to come to the SGC. Jack knew one or both of his children would have the necessary genetic material to help Thor save his people and one thing Jack promised himself that he would do in his "do over" was save the Asgard. He had blamed himself for Thor's demise. He never said anything to anyone but knew if Charlie had survived the first time the boy likely could have helped save an entire race. He blamed himself because it was his negligence that led to the accident that Charlie died in the first time. But this time he prevented the accident from ever occurring and Charlie had grown into a man.

The elevator door slid open to reveal the young cadet. In the hallway Jack waited with Teal'c to greet the young man. Teal'c stood in green BDU's feeling as if he just walked back into his old life once more and rather please Jack was with him.

Charlie stepped off the lift and greeted his father, "Dad!" He looked at Teal'c unsure what to make of the Jaffa.

Jack cheered, "Charlie! I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Teal'c. He's my Jaffa."

The words were very special to Teal'c who had not heard those words in years. He feared he never would at one point but now Jack was back and so was he.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow, "Your what Dad?"

"You'll see!" he cheered.

"What did you call me in here for?" he asked.

"You and your sister need to give blood to look for a gene. Your sister is in the infirmary now." he explained.

"Genetic test?" he asked confused.

Jack placed his arm on Charlie's shoulder and started down the hallway. He told him, "I have this rare gene and it's possible you and maybe your sister also have it. We're gonna have ya checked."

Charlie let out a sigh, "I suppose. What happens if I have this gene?"

Jack asked, "How would you like to finish your up your training here? I can have you transferred and you can learn what we do. You're an ace at computers and stuff."

"I'm going to be pilot Dad." he reminded him. "Combat pilot!"

"You will learn from the best," he gave a nod.

"I suppose…" the young man sighed.

Jack caught the sigh, "What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend just dumped me this morning." he miffed.

"Oh!" Jack puckered in thought for he wasn't aware his son had a girlfriend. He shrugged it off, "I'm sure you will find another."

Charlie complained, "I doubt it! Jennifer was one of a kind."

"Jennifer?" asked Jack.

"Jennifer Hailey!" he huffed. "My girlfriend! I told you all about her or weren't you listening again?"

"Hailey!" he made a face for the Jennifer Hailey he recalled was a bit of a pain.

"She's a genius, super smart and has long red hair." he described her.

Jack winced, "I'm sure you will find another. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Not like Jennifer." he insisted. He walked into the infirmary and spotted his sister Jackie wearing the same green BDU's as their father, sitting on a gurney as a woman in a white lab coat drew her blood with her back to the men.

Jack called out, "Frasier!"

She removed the needle from the girl's arm and placed a gauze pad over the wound. She turned around as she finished the collection, "Sir." She looked over her shoulder at Jack.

Charlie's eyes settled on the angelic face of Dr. Janet Frasier. She was simply breathtaking to young man. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes glazed over and he soon forgot all about Jennifer.

Jack motioned, "Charlie is here for the blood test."

She smiled, "Great! Have a seat Charlie."

She called him by his first name! The young man simply melted in her presence. He wandered over gazing upon the pretty doctor.

Jackie caught the look and rolled her eyes. Her brother had a thing for red headed pretty women ever since she could remember. Luckily, he would go back to class and not be stationed in the SGC to her knowledge. "Have fun," she hopped off the bed after Janet taped the gauze down on her arm. She gave a smug look for she knew her brother was a sucker for redheads.

Jack caught Jackie's smug look but didn't say anything to her. He told Charlie, "I'll be right outside, son."

Charlie smiled at Janet as he replied, "I'm fine Dad." He then spoke to Janet, "You're the doctor?"

"I'm Dr. Fraiser." she told him as she examined his arm for a vein.

Charlie stated, "I'm going to be transferred here to be a combat pilot." He tried in vain to impress her.

"Really," she stated as she looked for the spot correctly assuming he was making small talk to impress.

Jackie stepped out of the room with her father. She stopped on the other side of the door and asked, "What do you mean Charlie is being transferred here?"

"He can finish his studies here and prepare to be placed on a team." he figured.

"You sure having him here is such a good idea. You know how he is with redheads." she rebutted.

Jack asked, "How is he with redheads."

"He falls for everyone." she mentioned. "You saw the way he melted in there."

Jack looked back through the window over his shoulder. There Charlie sat looking all smitten over Dr. Frasier who was drawing his blood. He grimaced, "He does like redheads with power trips."

Jackie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"It's just a crush." he assured her. "Frasier won't be playing with a cadet. She might mother him to death but not play with him."

She miffed, "He likes redheads the way you like blondes."

Teal'c stood by amused at the banter. He watched as Charlie emerged from the exam room with the band aid on his arm. He smiled, "All done!"

Jack stated, "You're sister can show you to my office. I have some papers for you to sign."

Jackie motioned, "This way." She then led her brother out the door.

Jack looked over at Teal'c, "Think I'm making a mistake bringing my kids in like this?"

"I do not!" he told him.

He gave a nod relived Teal'c agreed. He glanced at Fraiser through the glass, "Nice to have her back."

"Indeed." the Jaffa agreed.

"Ya know I didn't tell Sam who she marries." he mentioned.

Teal'c cocked his head wondering why.

"I don't want to overwhelm her with it all." he told him.

Teal'c reminded him, "She nearly married another man before you."

"Pete," he gave a nod and a worried look.

"He followed her." he reminded him.

"Stalked her." he agreed. "Then bought a house without her knowing and scared the crap out of her with it."

"Do you think it is wise to not intervene, O'Neill?" he asked concerned.

"What am I supposed to do T? Drop to one knee and pop the question?" he asked.

"A date." the Jaffa suggested.

"I'm her C.O.! Regulations!" he reminded him. "We didn't get involved until after I was promoted to the Pentagon."

Teal'c stated, "You have a chance to live your life once more. Do you really wish to make the same mistakes as you did before?"

"Of course not." he rebutted. "But regulations…" 

Teal'c cocked his head, "Is what your chains are made of O'Neill." He stepped forward, "You would risk your life to save an entire civilization that was of no value to your people but you would not risk your rules to save SamanthaCarter from a mistake."

"You know I won't let her marry that creep." he insisted.

"Indeed." he agreed.

Janet had come to the door and looked concerned, "Are you two talking about Sam?"

Teal'c gave a nod, "Yes."

"And?" she asked.

Jack replied, "She nearly married that cop and he wasn't a very good guy after all."

"So she doesn't marry Pete!" she asked. "Is he dangerous?"

"He followed her around and got himself into trouble." he told her.

"Okay, but who does she marry?" Janet asked.

Teal'c answered, "JackO'Neill."

Jack's head rolled back and Janet looked surprised.

"Sam marries the General?" she asked Teal'c.

"Yes," he gave an approving nod.

She pondered at Jack, "No wonder you didn't want to tell her. You said I died and Daniel meets a pirate."

"Vala!" Jack rolled his eyes.

She shifted her weight and confessed, "I never told him how I felt…" she tailed off as she realized both Jack and Teal'c looked wide-eyed.

Jack leaned closer to her and asked, "Felt what?"

She admitted, "I always admired him, I've always had a soft spot for him but he never seems…" She then grimaced, "Some pirate named Vala!"

Jack shrugged, "Honestly he would have been better off with you than her."

Janet shifted her weight, "That's comforting. How did you get two great kids anyway?"

"I'm lucky." he grinned.

"Your daughter is a professional and an officer and you son is sweetest young man and you…" she reached for a word.

Jack smirked, "Me!"

"I'm still trying to figure you out." she admitted.

He shrugged, "I'm not that complex."

"You are very complex." she insisted. "You know a heck of a lot more than you let on."

Jack shrugged and looked at Teal'c.

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack had a dilemma. He needed to win Sam's heart but for Sam she had just met him and he is her commanding officer. He knew Sam, he knew her like the back of his hand. He knew what she liked, her favorite dessert, that she liked to ride motorcycles, fix cars and her favorite TV show was _MacGyver_. He knew her deepest fears and the joys she found in the little things in life. But Sam did not get a chance to know Jack in return in the do over. To her he was nearly a stranger who seemed like a nice guy with a nice family and he had some quirks. For Sam, even though Teal'c verified Jack's claims, she still had a slight shred of doubt though her heart told her that he was truthful. Jack figured once he got Sam to the cabin and she could spend some time alone with him then she could get to know him, fall in love with him and bypass that fling she had with the creepy cop. He schemed for a plan. He had to get Sam to fall in love with him but there were so many hurdles in his path. Sam didn't really know him and he was her commanding officer and regulation would be against them. Jack sat behind the desk in the SGC fiddling with the pencil as he pondered how to win Sam's heart for he never got the chance to go off world and bond with her like he did the first time.

Janet Frasier came to his door. "Sir!" she started.

Jack looked up, "Frasier."

"I have to pull SG-2 from duty. They were all exposed to strep throat off world." she informed.

"Strep!" Jack then recalled many times teams would be exposed to off world diseases that were common to Earth as well.

"I'm putting them on oral anti-biotics and confiding them to the infirmary for three days to make sure we stop any spread." she informed. "You might want to assign some men to cover for the team."

"Right," he nodded.

She added, "SG-1 has some extras right now and your daughter and son need off world time."

Jack pondered, "How about you and Mitchell take Jackie and Charlie for a training mission."

"And the rest?" she asked.

Jack smiled, "If something comes up I can tag along with them." He nearly jumped up for the very idea of going off world as SG-1, his SG-1, was so inviting.

"Okay," she agreed with a small smile. She added, "Ya know sir when I first heard you were coming here I thought you were gonna be this hard nose from the Pentagon. I thought you were sent to make sure I wouldn't get the promotion."

He countered, "You already got a promotion. The first time you never made it past major. I went to your funeral. That was hard," he chocked a bit.

"I guess so." she agreed. "I guess I left an impression because we just met and you are entrusting me with the welfare of both your kids off world. That's speaks a lot."

"I know you will watch out for them." he told her.

"Thank you sir." she gave a nod. "Oh, the testing came back. Both Charlie and Jackie have the same gene as you."

"Thank you." he nodded for he figured they would.

She cocked her head and wondered, "You really had a clone the first time?"

"Loki did it," he gave a nod.

"Asgard!" she quickly figured. "They have been very cautious of us so far."

"I know," he sighed. "The first time I made contact with Thor and gained his trust. That didn't really happen though Mitchell kind of took my place."

"Hopefully they will be a bit more forthcoming now that you are here." she stated. "Teal'c mentioned to me that you were key to the advancements you made the first time. He says we are a bit behind schedule."

"I know," he gave a nod. "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "Nope." She looked upon him trying to figure out if General O'Neill was truly the key that Teal'c claimed. She had to admit he was handsome, funny and kind. He had great kids and she was beginning to see the uniqueness in his being.

"Dismissed," he replied. He caught the gaze in her eye as she debated him. She never looked at him like that before. Though, for Janet it was wonderment but Jack began to wonder if perhaps Janet Frasier found him attractive. He thought back on how much she would fight with him. He began to ponder if perhaps she fought with him because maybe she was attracted to him and that was her way of expressing it. "Frasier!" he stated.

She snapped out of her thought, "Right sir." She gave a pleasant smile before slipping out of the doorway.

He sat pondering, "Frasier doesn't have the hots for me, does she?"

 **Short Time Later**

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell walked into the Gate Room sporting tan BDU's and his combat gear. His eyes settled on his "team" all dressed in the desert BDU's for the next dial out. It was nothing more than a training mission. Dr. Frasier, Cadet Charles O'Neill and Lt. Jacqueline O'Neill would be accompanied off world for training purposes. Mitchell looked at the trio, "Ready campers?"

Charlie and Jackie traded glances. Their father always used the term "campers" with the pair.

Janet gave a nod, "I think they are."

Charlie told him, "Ya know you sounded just like my dad for a minute there."

Mitchell smirked, "Really!"

"Really!" he agreed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mitchell told him. He looked at the pair, "We're going to Abydos. This is a very basic dial out. Visit the locals, see some ruins and come back. Got it!"

"Got it!" Charlie nodded.

"Abydos was the first dial out." Jackie mentioned excited.

Mitchell nodded, "It was."

The Gate started to spin with a grinding sound of stone. The first chevron locked and coded in place. It then moved again locking the next and the next.

Jackie and Charlie looked on in wonderment as the Gate came to life. The pair looked back to the control room window overlooking the area. There they spotted Jack's face staring down as he watched his adult children ready for their first dial out. It was a safe place to send them for Abydos hadn't had any issues since Ra was defeated.

The liquid event horizon leapt from the center of the stone ring like gushing water and then quickly snapped back into place like a pool standing on its side.

Jackie and Charlie looked on and gasped.

"Whoa!" Charlie stated amazed.

"That's incredible." Jackie added.

Mitchell smirked, "This way kids."

Jackie and her brother glanced at one another. "We are not kids," Jackie insisted.

"Cadet," he motioned towards Charlie. "Lieutenant." he gave Jackie a half smirk.

Janet had to agreed, "They are both adults, Cam."

He waved his arm, "Time's a wasting campers."

Charlie led his sister up the ramp. They stood and studied the liquid energy at the mouth of the wormhole. Charlie placed his hand flat against the shimmering surface. "It doesn't feel wet." he noted. He grinned at his much shorter sister, "The energy this is giving of is amazing. The vortex feeds on energy from sides…"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna do that again."

Charlie grinned, "You should study physics more…along with math and how to balance a checkbook."

She threw him a look, "You should learn a language other than sarcasm."

Mitchell had read their files and understood their talents and weaknesses. Essentially, he could compare Charlie to having Sam's mathematical mind and talent for advanced physics while Jackie was a linguist who had mastered a half dozen languages in college alone and recently picked up Ancient text with ease. They were the equivalent to Sam and Daniel but with a healthy dose of sibling bickering.

Charlie teased her, "I hear a check bouncing."

"That wasn't my fault," she huffed. "My deposit didn't come on time."

Charlie rebutted, "You wrote a bad check and Dad had to bail you out."

"I paid him back." she insisted.

Mitchell ordered annoyed, "Go!"

The pair stepped through the event horizon as Jack looked on from above.

Janet entered next and Mitchell looked back up at Jack in the window. Jack gave him a nod of approval and then he swiftly turned and disappeared into the vortex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack stood in the control room upon watching the temporary SG-2 team go off world. He stood pondering the situation. Normally, Jack would not get involved with everyone's personal lives and love interest but this was Jack's second time living his life and he figured he didn't have much to lose. He had already changed things; he prevented his son from dying as a child, had a daughter than never existed before, was now a widower for he remained married until Sarah's death and never divorced. He knew he had to get some things on track, like becoming close allies with the Asgard and finding Atlantis and brining the city to Earth. He knew about the Ori and the dangers they posed and was determined to avoid contact with the adversary that nearly destroyed Daniel. He knew so much about what was to happen and now he was in a position to change things. He didn't want anything to do with the Ori and felt a need to save Thor and his people all while trying to win the heart of his future wife, Samantha Carter.

He debated what would be the best way to approach Sam for he knew she would never openly go on a date with him for she always followed regulations even if they worked against her best interest. She was a self-sacrificing soldier who followed command and never got in the way while in uniform. It was after he retired and gained some weight that he saw the "drill sergeant" side of Sam. When she placed him on a diet and exercise routine he purposely cheated and ate every donut he could lay his fingers on. His eyebrow cocked as he realized this time around he would not only have Sam placing him on a diet but his daughter and son as well as Janet Fraiser. Oh no, he would be drastically outnumbered in future battle of the bulge.

Teal'c walked into the control room looking for Jack. "O'Neill." he stated.

Jack turned and looked at him, he raised a finger, "You remember that time we lived the same day over and over again?"

Teal'c gave a nod, "Indeed."

"This is kind of like that but bigger." he insisted.

Teal'c countered, "We do not know what will happen once we find the artifact again."

He puckered, "I guess you're right." He glanced down at the silent standing Gate and then back at Teal'c, "Daniel really took it hard when we lost Fraiser the first time."

"She died in front of him." he recalled.

"But we avoided that this time." he countered. "She just met me and thinks I'm a nice guy. You should have seen the way she was looking at me earlier."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow unsure what Jack was talking about.

"Think about it!" Jack cocked his head in thought. "If we can fix Fraiser up with Daniel we can avoid that whole Ori thing."

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Teal'c concerned.

Jack shrugged, "Probably not! I bet Carter might be more apt to go out in a group than just me alone."

Walter looked up from his seat. He said nothing but whatever was going on it was interesting to say the least.

Teal'c gave a confused look.

Jack asked, "Remember that creepy cop, Pete?"

Teal'c shot his head back as his face scowled.

"You don't want her to marry him!" he insisted.

"I do not." he agreed.

 **Abydos**

Colonel Mitchell led his team to the small village. A young man with copper skin and long black hair in dreadlocks wearing a dusty beige robe approached them as children played with a soccer ball in a nearby area.

Mitchell smiled, "Skaara!"

Skaara was pleased to see his friend, "Cameron Mitchell! You have come." He looked over the face and seemed a bit confused for it was not SG-1. "My brother has not come?"

"Daniel is back home." he told him. "You know Dr. Frasier and these two are along for training. Jackie and Charlie O'Neill…They are brother and sister."

He smiled at the pair, "I am Skaara son of Kasuf."

Mitchell informed, "The village leader."

"Nice to meet you," Jackie told him.

"I am pleased." Skaara replied.

Charlie stuck out a hand, "Name's Charlie. Glad to meet ya."

Skaara was familiar enough to shake the hand and nod, "As I am."

Mitchell told him, "We're here to go over the ruins SG-5 found."

"This way," Skaara motioned for them to follow him.

They walked through the village and across a number of sand dunes. They came to a fallen obelisk near an underground entrance that barely could be seen under the shifting sand. Colonel Mitchell led them inside the ruins using a flashlight.

"This way," Skaara stated. He then led them further into the ruins under the sand.

They soon came to a gold lined room. The walls were covered with hieroglyphs in Ancient. An access panel was to the far wall. Charlie removed his back pack from his shoulders, "I'll take a look at the computer. You see what we got here, sis."

Jackie reminded him, "I'm an officer and you are a cadet."

Charlie got to the panel and balked, "You gonna pull rank on me now?"

"You're giving me orders just like when we were kids." she shot back as she shined a light on the wall.

He muttered, "You were the one bossing me around."

"Yo!" Mitchell huffed. "I'm the C.O. here."

Charlie and Jackie both paused what they were doing and looked at him expectantly.

Mitchell soon realized they already were on top of their duties and waved his hand, "Just do what you are doing."

"Right," Charlie stated and went back to work. He looked over his shoulder, "What ya got on the wall, sis?"

"Some sort of library." she assessed. "What's in the data bank?"

"A lot," he sighed.

As Jackie covered the wall she soon came across a portal in the wall. She wasn't sure what she was looking at and shined a light on it. She wondered aloud, "What's this?"

Mitchell stated, "We have yet to figure that thing out. We came across a few holes like that. It doesn't do anything."

Jackie squinted and tried to shine the light into the hole. As she got near a pair of hands erupted from the center and grabbed her by the head. It pulled her inside the hole and held her against her will.

Mitchell and Charlie both sprang to action.

"Get her out," Charlie huffed as he grabbed his sister's shoulder.

As hard as the men tried they could not pull her free and then suddenly the hands released her and she fell to the floor. She seemed dazed and unable to stand.

Janet rushed to her side, "You okay?"

"It did something to me." she managed to speak.

"Let's get her back." Janet ordered concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Colonel Mitchell led his team back through the Gate and to the SGC with an emergency dial in. Jack met them in the Gate room as they emerged from the event horizon. Jackie was propped up between her brother and Mitchell as they helped her down the ramp. Janet Frasier met Jack for a quick debriefing.

Jack took one look at Jackie and gasped, "What happened out there?"

Janet explained, "She has that gene and activated something we have not come across before. She was examining a hole in the wall and what looked like a set of hands grabbed her head and pulled her inside. It did something to her but we don't know what yet."

Jack's eyes grew wide as he shook his hands and mimicked the device, "She got caught in the hand thingy!"

"You know what it is?" she asked him.

"Yes! It downloads all of the Ancient information into your head. It happened to me twice the first time." he explained. "It slowly over take you and it can kill her if Thor doesn't remove it."

Janet told him, "The Asgard are not as friendly with us as they were with you. I'm not sure they will help."

"Thor will help!" he insisted.

Janet stated, "I need to get her to the infirmary now."

"Go!" Jack barked worried sick. How could this happen he wondered. He was the only one ever sucked into such a device and he successfully avoided it over the years. Now, his daughter got caught in one and on Abydos of all places. They never found one on Abydos the first time. He watched as Jackie was soon placed on the gurney and quickly moved the infirmary. Jack ran his fingers through his hair worried that now he was going to lose his daughter instead of his son. It was if Jackie took his place off world and did what he should have done. His worst fears were losing his kids. And now that fear could come true. He needed to find Thor and the Asgard if she was going to survive.

 **Short Time Later**

Jackie was committed the infirmary as they waited to get some reply from the signal they sent to the Asgard for help. Charlie wandered into Sam's lab with his computer to go over the results with Sam. He found her sitting at the table looking rather worried.

"Colonel," he called.

She turned her head, "Charlie! Come in."

"I have the computer I brought to the site. I figured we could maybe find something that could help Jackie." he told her walking into the lab.

"Sit it down here," she pointed to the table.

Charlie placed the computer down and Sam hooked it up to a more powerful computer nearby to examine the information.

"Jackie and I figured the ruins were that of a library. Dad the thing that grabbed her downloaded whatever information it had." he told her.

"I'm waiting for SG-4 to bring it back," she told him. "Your father said there wasn't anything I could do."

"He said it happened to him in his first life. He said it grabbed him twice and the Asgard had to save him both times." he nodded. He then turned the laptop on.

"The gene you, your sister and your father share is a gene that activates the artifices. It's a very rare gene. We haven't had a lot of things turn on remotely like it did with your sister." she told him. As she waited for the computers to boot she mentioned, "Teal'c told me we are pretty far behind schedule. Without your father and the gene our progress has been much slower. He said we should be sending an expedition team to the Pegasus system to find a city right now."

Charlie wondered, "What city is that?"

She shrugged, "He wouldn't say. He said eventually the city in Pegasus would be brought to Earth." She looked at the screen, "You did pretty good getting these readings, Charlie. You got more than most of the scientist who work here would."

"I went for what looked prudent." he mentioned.

"These readings are great." she told had to admit. "I couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks," he smiled glad she approved of his work.

"I read your file, Charlie. You have a real knack for physics. Why are you so set on being a combat pilot?" she wondered.

"I like to fly." he replied.

"Maybe you should think about having a backup plan? Maybe quantum physics…" she started to suggest.

He winced.

"What?" she gave him an amused look.

"Have you seen what geeks they are?" he asked not realizing he essentially just called Sam a geek. "A bunch of wierdos running around in lab coats, with scientific calculators and pocket protectors and bad comb-overs. I don't want to be that guy. Pilots are cool!" he told her.

Sam coaxed him, "Yes…pilots are cool but so are scientists. You could easily become Dr. O'Neill. That sounds pretty cool to me."

He countered, "General O'Neill sounds cooler. I'm gonna be just like my Dad." He then mentioned, "I can play dumb like he does and make all the geeky scientists confused."

Sam asked bewildered, "Your father plays dumb?"

"Yeah, who do you think got me into physics?" he asked. "My dad taught me how to apply it to flight theory."

"Your father knows something about quantum physics?" she wondered.

Charlie nodded, "He can explain it to me on a basic level. He even knows how to read that Ancient text and help Jackie with that when she was preparing to take her examines."

"Really?" she cocked her head.

Charlie stated, "Jackie told me he is living his life for a second time in some do over. I guess he would learned it all once before."

She slowly nodded, "He would have."

"Just hope he's right about Thor helping us." he added.

She gave him an assuring smile, "Me too."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack walked into the infirmary to check on his daughter. He found her tucking in her green t-shirt of her uniform into the waistband as she got dressed. He cocked his head, "What are you doing?"

She looked over, "I'm getting dressed."

"You need to stay in bed." he insisted. "You got caught in a hand-thingy."

She insisted, "I'm fine Dad."

"No, you only feel fine." he insisted. "You've been downloaded with a ton of information. It will overtake you as it leaks out."

She insisted, "I'm fine!"

He stepped closer, "Listen kid…I know what has happened to you. It happened to me twice. At first you think you are okay then the information starts to unwind and before you know it your speaking gibberish."

She stated, "Hock esta?"

He cocked an eyebrow for he knew what Ancient sounded like. It was a contorted form of Latin. "Like that!"

She told him, "Did you know the Ancient's language was very similar to Latin, Dad? This is so cool. I like know their whole language."

"It's the download!" he insisted.

"I know," she nodded in agreement. She then placed her jacket on and started to button it, "I can know speak fluent Ancient. I can just scan over what I am looking for in my head and viola…there it is."

"It can over take you." he warned. "You won't be able to control it."

"So far I'm controlling it." she insisted. "So, I'm going back to work."

"No," he shook his head.

"For crying out loud, Dad! Do you really think I am just gonna lay in bed all day when I got a gold mine of information in my head and at my fingertips? I know you wouldn't."

"This isn't about me." he insisted. "This is about saving your life."

"I never existed the first time." she reminded him. "It's not about saving me."

"You exist now." he countered.

"Only after an Ancient device sent you and Teal'c back to when you were kids and allowed you relive your lives." she countered. "I'm fine, Dad. I'm here, I'm alive and I'm doing fine." She then cocked her head, "Did you know the legend of Atlantis is based on a city that is in another galaxy?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Did you ever go there the first time?" she wounded.

"Yes…we brought it back to earth." he admitted.

"That is so cool." she grinned. "Did you know the Ancients even invented a ship that can jump thousands of years through time?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"You know there is a ship out there that is seeding the universe with Star Gates?" she wondered.

"Yes," he nodded unenthused for she was accessing the information easily.

"Did you know there is an Ancient colony that achieved ascension in another galaxy and demand to be worshipped as gods?" she asked.

He nodded, "The Ori."

She pondered for something he didn't already know about, "You know about the Jin?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "The what?"

"They are a race of beings that are energy based instead of carbon based and like to feed on your soul." she told him.

He held up a finger, "Those we never came across."

"Better if we don't." she concluded. She walked by him, "Come on! We got work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In a desperate attempt to contact the Asgard, Jack went off world with his original SG-1 in hopes of making contact. He left his daughter in the SGC under Janet's care for he knew Janet would not let Jackie off base despite her seeming to have some control over the knowledge in her head. He figured it was just a matter of time before it over took her but he also wondered if perhaps her mind could handle the information after all. He didn't wish to risk her life and simply decided it was best to get the information out of her head.

They arrived at a rendezvous point off world on P3X-666. Jack hated the planet for he had too many bad memories associated with it for Janet died on that planet the first time he lived his life. He wondered if it was jinxed do to superstition but so far nothing bad had occurred to him or his team.

He sat around the camp with his old team. They settled in for dinner and started their MRE's.

Daniel dug into the MRE and noted, "Ya know General…This taste like chicken."

Jack shrugged, "So!"

"It's macaroni and cheese!" he told him.

Jack could not help but smile to himself as he glanced at Sam who found the observation funny. She shrugged and continued to eat her food. Jack leaned closer to her, "Chicken Mac!"

"Sir." she replied amused.

Jack looked at Daniel and told him, "The meals never get any better, Daniel."

"How old were you when you were sent back to live your life all over again, Jack?" Daniel asked taking a seat nearby.

"I was seventy two." he replied. "Me and T had been golfing and we were called in." He looked at Sam, "You and Daniel were both on site but not in the room when it went off."

Daniel figured, "If you were seventy two then I must have been close to retirement myself."

"You were," Jack nodded. "You took an early retirement. We were all retired. Even you, Carter."

"I was a retired general?" she asked.

"Brigadier general." he nodded.

"Why did I retire at one star?" she asked.

"To take care of your husband who had some health issues." he told her.

She wondered, "Where was my future husband?"

Jack could not tell her that he was her future husband so he simply stated, "On site."

Sam wondered, "What's he like?"

Jack glanced at Teal'c for support and then pondered what to say. "He's um…"

Teal'c stated, "A great man! You once told me you fell in love with your husband when he made you laugh. You also said that he is a brilliant man."

Sam's eyes glazed over as she dreamed of the perfect man, "Sounds so sweet."

Jack felt humbled and sighed, "He can also annoy you pretty good too." He referred to himself annoying her at times in the future but Sam never considered Jack to be her future husband. The one man she could think of that was smart, funny and yet annoying was Rodney McKay. She did like Rodney and found him attractive. She found him funny and annoying all at the same time. She suddenly drew the wrong conclusion.

"I think I know who he is." she admitted.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "Who? We don't know anyone like that."

"Yes we do." she replied. "Think about it."

Teal'c and Jack glanced at one another as they wondered who Sam was thinking about. Jack decided to change the subject and spoke to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel!" he stated.

"Jack!" he replied.

"What ya think about Frasier?" he asked with a smile.

"Janet's a great doctor." he replied.

Jack held up a hand, "On a personal level."

"She's a great friend." he told him.

Jack grinned, "She told me a secret that she never told anyone before."

Daniel asked annoyed, "What's that Jack?"

"She likes ya." he told him.

"I like her too." he replied thinking Jack was kidding him.

"I mean she really likes ya. Maybe you should ask her out to dinner sometime." he suggested hoping to keep Daniel away from Vala and the Ori.

Daniel smirked, "I'll take Janet out to dinner and we can make it a double date and you can come with us and bring…"

Jack took the opportunity, "I can bring Carter."

Sam blushed, "It would be best if you didn't bring me, sir. That would be seen at fraternizing and well…"

Daniel looked Jack dead in the eye and stated, "Your daughter!"

Jack gave him a look, "Why?"

"She's smart and can absorb information like a sponge. You know she is now teaching me how to speak Ancient! She's an amazing woman, Jack." he insisted.

Sam added, "You got two really amazing kids, sir. Your son is absolutely adorable and has a knack for quantum physics. He can do far more in that field if he applies himself. I know he wants to be a combat pilot and Special Forces but he could rival me or Rodney in the field eventually. And Jackie is sweet, kind and compassionate…." she looked at Daniel, "She kind of reminds me of you a bit, Daniel."

Daniel smiled bright, "My protégée."

Sam finished her meal and told Jack, "I know they just lost their mom but they are great kids and you are so lucky to have them, sir."

"I am lucky." he agreed.

Sam asked, "Did you ever remarry the first time after your son died and your wife left you?"

"Eventually." he nodded.

Thus Sam figured Jack must have remarried another woman and never thought it would be her. She gave him an assuring smile, "I bet this time she will love your kids and make a great step-mom to them."

"She will." he agreed.

Daniel spoke up, "Asgard contact won't be here for six hours and it's getting dark. We should get some shuteye."

"Sounds good," Jack agreed wondering if Sam figured out that she would be his future wife for she did indeed adore his kids.

 **Hours Later**

In Jack's bedroll movement occurred. A groan arose waking up Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. They looked over in the dark shadows of the night that was only lit by the flickering flame of the campfire as the being inside the sleeping bag sat up feeling rather groggy. It was not Jack in the bag but rather a teenage boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. The boy blinked and looked about at the gaping faces.

"What?" he asked. "We miss the Asgard contact?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow and suggested, "Look in the mirror."

The boy reached for a signal mirror in the nearby pack. He looked at the face and gasped. "What!" He looked at Teal'c, "You don't think Loki…"

"I do." he agreed.

"For crying out loud!" he tossed the mirror. "Dammit Loki! You did it again!"

Daniel asked, "How come Jack is a teenager?"

The boy suddenly realized, "I'm the clone."

Daniel asked, "What?"

"Loki!" he sighed. "He took me…I mean him. He left me to replace him so he could get away with it. He screwed something up so I stopped growing at fifteen. Now, I'm a teenage clone and I recall everything he recalls. Dammit, I thought I avoided this from happening."

Teal'c stated, "You have not."

"Obviously!" the clone huffed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lt. Colonels Janet Frasier and Cameron Mitchell led Jackie and her brother, Charlie off world to P3X-666 to see what happened to Jack O'Neill. They stepped through the event horizon and soon came across a teenage boy who looked much like Jack.

The boy was shorter and found Jack's clothes hung from his skinny frame. The boots were two sizes too big, the trousers needed to be rolled up and the belt tightened. The BDU jacket went down to his knees. He gave a scowl look as he barked, "You bring me some clothes that fit?"

Mitchell handed him a pack, "Here!"

Jack's clone grabbed the pack and started to dig through, "Thank god." He reached in the found a pair of boots and then slid his foot out of the larger boot and sized it against the sole of his foot. "This should do."

Jackie asked, "What happened to my dad. Why is he a kid?"

Sam explained, "Apparently he's a clone of your father who was abducted last night by an Asgard named Loki who has given us issues in the past. He has all your father's memories but is a clone. Apparently, this happened the first time for your father as well."

"So that teenager is my dad's clone?" asked Charlie as he watched the clone started to change into the smaller sized clothing.

"Yes," Sam concluded. "If Loki is behind this we need to find Thor because your father's clone said he will die if Thor doesn't stop an Asgard planted self-timer that would cause the clone to expire and degrade. Apparently, the first time the clone lived and grew normally into an adult."

"Okay," Charlie tried to judge the clone. He looked like a teenager around 15 years of age but seemed to act much like his father. "So what do we call him? I'm not calling him 'Dad'."

Jackie figured, "He's not our dad. He would be our brother."

The clone snapped, "How would I be your brother?"

"Well, you have a single source for DNA. My father is your DNA source. Many species have a single source DNA parent that pass down all their knowledge to their offspring…it's like cloning yourself. The Goa'uld for example." she then winced as she realized she compared the clone to the Goa'uld.

Charlie had to agree, "That kind of would make dad's clone our brother. I always wanted a kid brother." he admitted.

Jackie pondered, "What should we name him?"

The clone huffed, "I have all of his memories. I have his personality, his knowledge. The first clone went his own way and did his own thing. He didn't have a brother or sister and he never, ever considered him to be his father." He continued in the rant, "Loki stole his ass and made me. I am not him nor am I his kid."

Jackie disagreed and looked at Janet, "Dr. Frasier would he qualify to be an offspring of a single source parent?"

Janet slowly nodded in thought, "He would."

Charlie stated, "Let's name him Roy."

"Roy!" Jackie huffed.

The clone huffed, "Yo! We need to find Thor and Loki to get him back and save my life. I'm not a puppy. You can't just name me like that."

Charlie asked, "What are we supposed to call you then? Mini-Jack!"

The clone narrowed his eyes annoyed. "You seriously didn't say that!"

Jackie stated, "Once we fix him and get Dad back he will eventually grow up and look just like dad. Let's name him Jonathan O'Neill the Second."

The clone stood gasping, "You're serious!"

"We can name him after dad." Charlie agreed. "Call him Jon instead of Jack."

Jon asked, "Are you listening to yourselves? You're worried about naming me."

Charlie asked, "Would you rather be called 'the clone'?"

"No," he shook his head. "Jon will work."

Mitchell told them, "Thor contacted us and said he couldn't make this rendezvous point. He gave us another address to dial."

"Let's go!" Jon huffed. He realized he would expire in less than twenty four hours and though he was a clone he simply didn't wish to die.

Mitchell went to the DHD and started to dial the address. The Gate locked on the vortex established with the shimmering blue event horizon glazed over like a poll of water. He motioned, "Let's go!" He watched as the teams went through and then followed last into the vortex.

 **P3X-013**

The land was dark and damp. A thick fog had settled across the swampy land surrounding the Gate. The area seemed ominous to the travelers.

"Creepy," noted Mitchell.

Daniel sighed, "We're in the middle of a swamp." He smelled the air, "I smell tar pits."

"It smells bad." Sam agreed wrinkling her nose. "Did Thor say why to come here?"

"Nope," Mitchell shook his head.

"Let's see what we can find." Daniel suggested. "Everyone watch your step."

Slowly they walked down the steps and found high ground that appeared to be a path. They started to walk a distance through the boggy swamp that was filled with snakes, frogs and reptiles of all kinds. They soon emerged from the swamp to a clearing. As they stepped closer the fog started to lift to reveal a step shaped pyramid in the middle of a courtyard. Slowly they continued looking for any signs of life. As they rounded the pyramid they came across hieroglyphs on large stone pillars. Daniel and Jackie both started to translate the words.

"This is a form of Aztec. It's Aztlan!" he gasped.

"Aztec?" asked Mitchell. "South America?"

He nodded, "Yeah! Aztec."

"This is the entrance to Chicomoztoc." stated Jackie as she read.

"Entrance to what?" asked Mitchell.

"The seven caves." Daniel told him. "Aztec are believed be ancient people who descended from seven tribes who came from seven caves."

"Makes ya wonder of the Aztec empire knew about the Gate." Mitchell noted. He made another step and the rock beneath their feet gave way sending them down into a dark pit.

The two teams hit the dirt floor of the pit hard. Slowly they rose to their feet while checking themselves over for injuries.

As Daniel stood up he felt a sharp pain in his ankle, "Ouch!" He suddenly went back down for he could not bare weight on it.

Janet came to his aid, "Let me see." She loosened his boot laces and rolled up the pant leg. His ankle was contorted. She gently felt the area.

"Oye, oye…" he gritted his teeth.

"It's broke," she concluded. She reached for her pack and found a SAM splint and began to unroll the item. She fitted it to Daniel's ankle to prevent further injury. "Is everyone else okay?" she asked.

Mitchell nodded, "Just banged up a little." He looked to Sam, "You okay?"

Sam held her computer up in pieces, "My bag broke my fall. My computer is shot." She looked at Charlie and Jackie, "You two okay?"

Charlie rubbed his arm and side, "Hard landing but nothing broke." He looked to his sister. She had blood streaming down the side of her head. "You're bleeding."

Jackie felt the cut above her temple, "I banged my head."

Janet yelled, "Sam check her."

Sam went over to her and stood before her. She looked at Jackie's eyes and shined a light, "Look at me. Pupils are equal and reactive." she yelled out. She grabbed Jackie's hands, "Squeeze both my hands."

Jackie did so, "I'm okay."

"You have a bad gash." Sam told her. "Touch your nose with each hand."

Jackie complied but missed her nose with her left hand. She had to do the test again to get it correct. "I'm just a little dizzy."

Janet finished splinting Daniel's ankle and huffed, "We need to get out of here."

Jon shined a light about the area. He found a human skull in a corner, "That's not good."

Mitchell stated, "There is a tunnel here. You stay here and I'll go ahead to check it out."

Just as the worlds passed his lips the top of the wall gave way and sand began pouring into the pit. As the pit began to fill they forced into the tunnel as the sand blocked the entrance.

Daniel looked back and winced in pain, "We're not getting out that way." He couldn't put any weight on his foot and just moving a few meters was painful.

Charlie made himself into a crutch and placed Daniel's arm over his shoulder. Teal'c took the other side and two men helped Daniel further into the tunnel.

Mitchell stood before the group, "Okay we move slow and precise. These ruins are likely booby trapped."

Jon sighed, "You don't say."

Mitchell threw him a look, "I don't need a teenage clone of General O'Neill mouthing off."

Jon rolled his eyes for he knew he was a clone and really had no say in the matter.

Charlie defended him, "With all due respect Colonel ease up on him. He's only a day old."

Mitchell rolled his eyes, "Right." He then shined the light ahead of them, "This way!" he stated leading them deeper into the darkened tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The intrepid explorers found the tunnels under the temple above snaked around in a maze. Often they found dead ends and were forced to back track. Other times they found tunnels intersecting in different directions. After walking for hours with Daniel having to use two grown men as crutches they came to a dead end once more in the middle of the maze. Before them sitting on an altar in the center of the maze was a small box adorned with solid gold. Not even a cobweb was seen nearby. It sat glimmering in darkness as the flashlight shined upon it.

Daniel eased himself down by the wall. His ankle was now swollen and very painful. He looked at Jackie, "You and Sam need to check that artifact out. I can't bare weight on this foot."

"We will," Jackie assured him. She looked at Sam who had no working computer. The pair made their way to the strange box. Jackie spotted hieroglyphs engraved in the golden side, "It's a kind of Aztec writing. I will have to document this." She removed Daniel's camera and handed it to Sam, "Here…Take pictures while I draw."

Sam took the camera and made the setting adjustments for the conditions. She looked over at Jackie, "We need to take it back for further study. Can you read what it says?"

"I think it's a warning." she told her. "I'm not sure to what though."

Sam made a call, "I will carry it back. If it's booby trapped I don't want you exposed."

Jackie glanced up as Sam took the photos, "You can't keep protecting me."

"I promised your father to look after you." She then glanced back to Jack's teenage clone, "And he's not able to protect you. If this thing is going to go off it will go off on me."

Jackie finished the drawings as Sam took the last photo. She suggested, "Have me take your broken laptop so you have more room. It's best to isolate whatever this thing is."

Sam then dug into her bag and found the laptop. She removed it and handed it off to the young officer. She carefully looked the altar over for any signs of a trap. She found none and decided to try to remove the object.

Jackie suggested, "Maybe you should have gloves on."

Sam looked over at Jackie and then gave a sigh. She reached into her pocket and found her gloves were missing. She lost them in the fall. "I must have dropped them." she concluded. She went ahead and touched the artifact before Jackie could hand her as set of gloves.

"Wait I got mine." Jackie started and then realized it was too late and Sam already had grabbed the artifact.

"It's okay!" she told her relived nothing happened. Sam lifted the box and placed it in her bag.

Jack's clone Jon looked down at his feet as water suddenly started to seep into the area. He stated, "You triggered something!" 

Daniel shimmied himself up the wall, "The room is flooding!"

Mitchell looked back and found the tunnels were all starting to flood. He suddenly realized, "We don't have enough time to find a way out."

The water was now knee deep and rising fast. Daniel was being held up by Charlie as the whole area started to flood. "I don't think taking that box was such a good idea." stated Charlie.

"Too late to stop it now," Daniel told him as the water rose to waist deep.

The water kept flowing into the underground maze. Before they knew it they had to swim to stay above the waterline. The water rose and carried them higher and higher up the inside of the ruins. Daniel looked up to the ceiling. It was made of hand crafted solid rock. Then he saw light. To one side near the top of the pyramid was a slot in the rock.

"There is a hole! Try to get out through it." He yelled to his friends as they treaded water to stay a head above.

As they reached the top of the inside of the pyramid the water flowed through the large slot and flowed down the side of the temple like a waterfall. They each squeezed through the slot opening one by one. They held onto the stone walls to prevent going down to the ground below with the flowing water that gathering in a pool.

Charlie helped Daniel climb to the top of the pyramid. There they all gathered and watched as the water continued to flow.

Daniel stated, "Least we all made it out."

Mitchell asked, "But where is Thor?"

An Asgard vessel broke through the clouds above and headed right for the wary explorers.

Jon pointed, "There!"

The ship came a rest above them and then suddenly they were beam aboard the ship and directly onto Thor's bridge.

Jon's eye lit up upon see the Asgard leader, "Thor ole Buddy."

Thor quickly assessed, "You must be the clone."

Jon nodded, "Yeah! You need to fix it so I don't die."

"I require the permission of the original to make such adjustments." he told him.

Jon was afraid of what Jack would say and muttered, "That bastard better not say 'no'."

Sam spoke up, "Daniel has a broken ankle and this is Lieutenant O'Neill. She's the reason we called you. She was caught in a device that downloaded her with Ancient knowledge."

Thor instructed, "Please get in the pods."

Two pods were before them on the bride. They were white in color with glass area over the head. The canopy drew back automatically.

Daniel and Jackie were both led to the beds. Daniel held his foot high and slid down into the pod and then easing it down in position.

Jackie slid into the next pod and stated, "I feel fine."

Thor placed back the canopies as the technology began to work. Daniel's ankle was healed instantly relieving the pain.

Thor then studied the readings on Jackie. He announced, "Her mind is compensating for the knowledge. She is holding steady. I can remove it but it will be lost."

Jon huffed, "Get it out of her head!"

Thor replied, "You have no authority."

Jon glared at Thor annoyed.

Mitchell told him, "Remove it! We can't risk her life."

Sam nodded, "Remove it."

"You have no authority either." he informed.

"Her father is not here and I'm her C.O." Sam stated. "He wouldn't risk her life. Remove it, Thor."

Thor opened the microphone to the pod that held Jackie. He stated, "Your mind is capable of handling the information. You are of sound mind and it is up to you if you wish to have it removed. Once the information is removed it will be lost."

Jackie stated, "Leave it!"

"Very well," Thor replied. He added, "There is an abnormality in your genetic code that could prove beneficial to my people. I would like to study it further."

"Sure," she shrugged. "I can go back home, right?"

"Indeed." he replied.

Jon spoke up, "We need to find Loki." He was sure once they found them that Jack could have Thor remove the information to protect Jackie's mind.

"I have already tracked his ship to this planet. We are nearly there now." the Asgard replied. He drew back the pods in the area to let Daniel and Jackie each out.

Daniel had no idea what the conversation was for the pods were sound proof and his speaker system was off for him. He looked at Jackie as he rubbed his ankle to ensure it was fixed. "Feeling okay?" He assumed the information was removed.

"I feel great." she told him.

Sam spoke up, "She wouldn't let Thor remove it."

"What?" Daniel looked worried.

"She's holding her own and Thor said it was up to her. She said to leave it." Sam informed. "Your father is not gonna like that." she told her.

"Since I can handle it then leave it. Once it's removed it's gone for good. We may need it." she determined.

Thor announced, "I have found Loki and I am beaming us over."

Within seconds they found themselves standing on another bridge of another ship. Another Asgard that looked just like Thor was standing at the bridge. Two pods were in the area before them identical to Thor's ship.

Thor spoke, "Loki! What are you doing?"

Loki looked over, "He has an anomaly and I need to study it further. This could save our people."

Thor stepped up the controls, "The same genetic anomaly I discovered in his daughter. It's identical. We do not need to study both." Thor pressed the controls and the pod opened up before them. Suddenly Jack sucked in a breath and then realized he was in a familiar environment. He sat up and found he was nude.

"Where are my clothes?" he barked.

Sam walked closer rather timidly with the bag, "Here sir. We brought them for you." She held the bag at arm's length before her trying to look away.

He looked over and discovered two Asgard and both teams. His eyes settled on the teenage boy. He blinked. He pointed, "You!"

"You need to tell Thor to stop the biodegrade thing from happening or I will die." he told him.

"You're the clone." he quickly figured.

"I know." he huffed.

"I stopped that from happening this time." he insisted.

"No," the clone shook his head. "You just delayed it. Now, just like the first time you need to tell Thor to not let me die."

Jack started to get dressed and wiggled himself into his shorts. He stood up from the pod and huffed, "I should let you expire this time." He didn't mean it. He was angry that Loki swiped him again.

Jackie and Charlie both stood up for the young clone.

"You can't do that!" Jackie huffed.

"Yeah!" snorted Charlie. "You can't let him die. He's family."

Jack looked at his kids, "What?"

Jon grinned as he found the kids played to his advantage. "I'm family! They said I'm their brother."

"You are not their brother! Loki stole my ass…Again…and made another mini-me." he huffed back.

"You are wrong, Dad." Charlie insisted. "He's your offspring with a single source parent. Other species do that…like the Goa'uld. He's your son and my brother. You are not gonna let him die."

Jackie added, "Charlie and I both agree he is our brother, Dad. You let him die and…" she shook her head disappointed in him.

"Fine!" he threw up his hand. "Let him live."

Jon happily smiled as he walked to the other pod. He mentioned, "Oh, Thor check Charlie. He might have what you are looking for."

Thor looked at the young man, "You are Charlie?"

Jack stated, "That is my son, Charlie and that young lady is my daughter, Jackie. They both have the Ancient gene and I know this is gonna be hard to explain but I've known you for a very long time and I know you need help saving your people. They could have that genetic thing you are looking for."

Jon told him, "Thor already did Jackie. She has the same gene thing as you. Oh, and Thor said she is handling the information in her head and let her choose to keep it. She still has it." He lay down ready for the needed repairs.

Jack looked at Jackie and gasped, "You what?"

"I'm handling it Dad." she told him. "Thor said once he removes it then it is gone. I told him to leave it. We may need it later."

He grew angry, "You do not know what that can do to you. Thor, take it out."

Thor refused, "She made her choice and I cannot go against that."

"Listen to me," he pleaded. "I know what the information can do. It will slowly release and eventually kill her. I know this will sound kind of weird but I had that happen to me twice and you removed it both times."

Thor looked at Sam for an explanation. "I do not understand."

Sam explained, "The General and Teal'c were both exposed to a device that sent them back mentally to when they were children. He's a seventy year old man in his mind. The first time he lived his life he knew you and he knows what will happen to your people."

Thor looked at Jack, "What will happen to my people?"

"You will die." he told him.

Thor stated, "I see." He looked to Charlie, "Please take the pod."

Charlie walked over to the pod and looked inside. "Cool," he stated and then climbed inside and lay down. Thor then worked to stabilize Jon and scan Charlie for genetic material.

"I have discovered the flaw in the clone that prevented his development. I am stabilizing his body now." Thor then reported, "I have found the genetic anomaly in your son, General. His is slightly different than yours and his sister's. This could be the key to discovering a way to restore my people."

It was music to Jack's ears. He knew at least one of his kids could hold the key to saving the Asgard and Charlie seemed to be it. He was ever so relived. Thor told Jack, "My people owe you a great debt, General O'Neill. You and your children are very generous."

"Jack," he told him. "The first time we were friends."

Thor gave a nod, "As we are this time."

Daniel cocked his head, "You believe him."

Thor admitted, "Yes! Such technology does exist and only a select few would access it. His memory scans are equivalent to a much older man who led a fulfilling life. There is much information."

A grin crept across Daniel's face, "You can actually verify what he claimed too. You can see the proof in his memory scans."

"Indeed." Thor admitted. "Those memories have also been copied and transferred to the clone. The clone is physical proof of his experience."

Jon suddenly figured, "I'm proof that he is living his life a second time."

"You share his memories." Thor stated. "You are a living testament to his first life."

Jon smirked at Jack, "And you were gonna just let me die!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

Jackie then perked up, "When we get back home I can help you decorate your room, Jon."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Room!"

"He's coming to live with us Dad." she insisted. "He's family."

Jon was planning on going his own way but seeing how Jackie and Charlie both insisted he was their brother and family he changed his mind. He smirked at Jack, "Family…Daaad."

Jack scowled and muttered, "For crying out loud."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The intrepid explorers had returned to the SGC with Jack's clone in tow. The weekend was coming and Sam had placed the golden box they found in the ruins in her lab to be studied further when she returned to work. Going on Jack's hints she received off-world she assumed Rodney McKay must be her future husband. She received a voice mail from the scientist asking her on a dinner date and she decided to accept the invitation.

Jack met her in the hallways after she emerged from the women's locker room and walked towards the elevator. Sam had changed into a pair of jeans, a white blouse and a demin jacket. She was getting ready to leave for the weekend. Jack had also changed into jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"What ya doing this weekend, Carter?" Jack asked walking beside her.

"I got a date." she admitted.

Jack cocked his head, "With who?"

"A good friend of mine, Rodney McKay!" she smiled. "He asked me out to dinner and I thought I would go."

Jack asked, "Why?"

She replied, "I figured it out." She came to a halt before the elevator and waited for the lift to open.

"Figured what?" asked Jack.

"I marry Rodney." she told him.

Jack's mouth dropped. He stood like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment. He was about to tell her she was wrong when his clone caught up with him. He heard the voice from behind.

"Padre…" the voice teased.

Jack scowled and looked behind him. There was his teenage clone Jon walking down the hall with Jackie and Charlie. All three had changed into civilian clothing of jeans, sneakers and t-shirts under their jackets.

"What do you want?" Jack barked.

Jon knew all of Jack's wishes and wants and had taken the lead for Jack seemed to be falling behind to his estimation. "We're going up to look at the cabin." he told him as they came to a halt at the elevator doors.

Jackie simply adored her newfound "little brother" and held onto his arm. She grinned, "Jon thought we should all go up and check it out together."

Jack winced and glanced at Sam for support.

Sam smiled at the trio and noted to Jack, "You certainly were cute as a kid, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Charlie added. "We can all fit in your new truck, Dad."

"Great," he growled.

Jackie added, "I asked Teal'c is he wanted to go and funny he didn't seem too enthused about it. He was your best friend the first time, right?"

"One," Jack nodded.

Jon told her, "Teal's is going golfing." He stood and placed his arm around her feeling very lucky to still have his family even if he was just a clone.

Jack told his clone, "You really don't have to call me 'dad' or 'padre' or any of that."

Jon smirked, "But I want to."

"Don't…" Jack warned him for he understood his clone was simply using it to irritate him.

Jackie spouted, "Dad! Jon is our brother and family whether you like it or not. He's not just your clone. He's your son…In a way. If he wants to call you 'dad' too then let him. He's got his whole life ahead of him and has to face that life with your memories. Show a little heart!"

My how Jon loved Jackie taking his defense. He grinned from ear-to-ear. It was heaven for the young clone that otherwise would have faced an uncertain future alone. Instead, he had Jackie and Charlie by his side and he didn't lose them. In a way he still had his children even if they saw him as their brother and he was physically younger than they.

"You're liking this!" he accused his clone.

"What's my other option? I pack a bag, get a new ID and just leave and never come back." he reminded of what happened to the first clone.

Jack shook his finger, "You want to not be me. You want to be different from me…Remember!"

Jon stated, "That was the first clone. He wanted to not be you and left. Can you really blame him? He had nothing to stay for." He looked at Charlie and Jackie, "I got a family still. You changed things this time. I'm not just walking away from Charlie and Jackie."

Charlie insisted, "We would not let you just walk away."

Sam started to slip away, "I'm glad you are all staying together. I have to be going now. I'll see ya Monday." She slipped into the elevator.

Jack let out a heavy sigh as the door closed and Sam left his sight.

Jon assured him, "You still have time."

"She thinks she will marry McKay." Jack huffed.

Jon winced, "Rodney! For crying out loud."

Jackie and Charlie noted the concern in both Jack and his clone.

"Who is Colonel Carter supposed to marry?" Jackie asked.

Jack admitted feeling defeated, "Me."

Charlie cocked his head, "But Dad…Mom just died two month ago. You are already got her replacement lined up."

"It's not like that." Jack held up a hand.

Jackie gulped, "You came here for her. You brought us all here to meet her because you married her the first time after mom divorced you."

"It's not that." Jack tried to assure them.

Jon confessed, "He came here to get things on track and avoid a few pitfalls." He then admitted, "Carter doesn't marry him for a few years. Okay…You guys got time to get to know her. She likes you guys."

"But mom just died." Jackie told him. "It's like you're looking for a replacement to us."

Jon grimaced, "The timing could be better."

"I'm not trying to replace your mom." Jack insisted. "But Carter is my second wife. I know her better than she knows herself right now and she thinks she is going to marry Rodney McKay!"

Charlie asked, "Who is Rodney McKay?"

"He's another top scientist. He was supposed to go to Atlantis. Boy, we are behind schedule." he miffed.

Charlie gasped, "Atlantis! Like the legend?"

Jack nodded, "Yup." He then added, "You'll like it. It's got cool gadgets all over the place."

Jackie stated, "I can access the address from the download. We can find the city and do what is supposed to be done. Who found it the first time?"

"Daniel." he nodded. He then recalled, "He was really pissed that I wouldn't let him go on the expedition team."

Jon suggested, "We can piss him off a second time!"

"McKay is supposed to go." Jack reminded him.

"McKay has the hots for Carter!" he shot back. "And she thinks he's her future husband."

Jack winced, "I know."

 **Later that Evening**

Sam had changed into a powder blue dress for the evening. She stood before the mirror as she fastened the necklace. Her hair and makeup was perfect. As she looked in the mirror she saw the image of a dark haired man standing behind her in tan trousers and a matching jacket. She quickly turned and found no one was there. Relieved she let out a sigh, "I must have been seeing things." She finished placing on her jewelry and headed for the door as the bell wrong.

She answered the door and found Rodney McKay standing before her wearing a tan blazer and matching trousers. It was the same clothing she saw the man in the mirror wear and she was rather startled at first. She paused and shook the thought from her mind, "Rodney!"

"Sam," he smiled in return. He could not believe he got a date with her for he had asked her religiously for months and she would always turn him down. "You look great!" he told her.

"So do you." she closed the door behind her. She took his arm as he walked her to the car.

Rodney stated, "I heard you got a new general in the SGC."

"His name is General O'Neill." she nodded as a grin crept across her face. "You would like him. He's a nice guy. He's got two grown kids and his wife just passed away. His kids are great. His son is in the Academy but is really good at quantum physics. His daughter is a linguist who can rival Daniel." She bubbled up inside as they reached the door, "They are the cutest family."

Rodney opened the door for her and then got behind the wheel of the old green sedan he drove. He could have cared less about the family but was amused by how much Sam seemed to like them. "Sounds nice," he stated, "Where to?"

"You said dinner and dancing." she told him.

Rodney didn't think Sam would accept his invitation thus he aimed high. He pondered for a place, "How about _Captain Jack's Bar and Grill_?" He rattled off a local casual dinner restaurant.

Sam cheered, "That's the new general's first name…Jack. Let's go there!"

"Sure," Rodney agreed. He noticed she seemed to be thinking of the new general and his family far more than normal. It was obvious to Rodney that Sam liked the new general and his kids more than she let on. He could see the gleam in her eye as she spoke of them. He started to drive down the road hoping his evening would not be about Sam talking about the new general.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daniel Jackson had arrived home after work. Tired from the long week he collapsed into a reclining chair in his living room and placed his feet up. He laid his head back to rest before making himself something to eat. He closed his eyes and soon found himself in what appeared to be a dream.

He was walking through the halls of an alien city that looked familiar but he had never been before. He seemed to know where everything was in the city. As he walked the halls the klaxons sounded and he bolted towards the scientific labs. He found Sam standing in the hall outside a lab. She was dressed in civilian clothing of jeans and a red flannel shirt over a white tank top. She seemed frantic as she warned, "Daniel! Don't go in there."

He looked past her and saw Jack and Teal'c both laying on the floor and an oblong silver device sitting on a table. He rushed in to drag the two out when he was hit with some sort of energy beam. He saw a bright white light and suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

He sat up in his chair sweating profusely. Suddenly he started to recall another life that he lived, a life where he knew Jack well. He recalled Jack was suicidal on the first dial out. Jack was with him and helped him defeat Ra. He recalled being Ascended and Janet dying before him on P3X-666. He sat breathing heavy as Daniel suddenly realized he too was exposed to the device that sent Jack and Teal'c back to when they were children. But his exposure was after the device was activated as he tried to save his friends. He was not sent back as far as Jack and Teal'c were. Instead, he was still an adult retained both sets of memories. He closed his eyes for a second and let out a deep breath.

"I know Jack. I was exposed too." he quickly figured. He opened his eyes and gulped, "We changed things. Janet died in front of me. It was Jack who led the team. Cam didn't come on the team until later. Atlantis! We were on Atlantis when it activated." His eyes grew wide, "Sam and Jack are married." He then cocked his head, "If Sam didn't go in after me than she won't remember and she just met him." His head rolled back and he started to laugh, "The cabin! Loki! Jack's kids adopted his clone." He then recalled, "Vala! How could I forget her? Oh' wait, she dumped me. That's why I was living on Atlantis. We haven't found the city yet. We're way behind." He rubbed his face, "I remember now!"

 **Short Time Later**

Jack watched on in horror as Jackie and Charlie settled their new found little brother and Jack's clone, Jon into a bedroom in Jack's house. Upon erecting a bed and donning new curtains in the bedroom the room was now ready for the new occupant.

Jackie looked at the empty closet, "We can take you to the mall and you get you some clothes tomorrow after we check out the cabin for sale."

Jon looked at Jack who stood miffed in the doorway. He smiled, "Sounds good."

Charlie looked over the empty wall, "And some décor. Hey, should we enroll Jon in school?" He looked at his father and sister for answers.

Jon shook his head, "Hell no! I'm seventy-two in here." He pointed to his head.

"But you're a teenager physically." Charlie replied.

Jack knew Jon could easily be assigned to the SGC under his command. He could have given Jon a job and a rank and placed on a team even with a teenage body. But Jack had been searching for a way to get even with his clone in the battle of the wills. Suddenly being turned into a teenager and forced to go to high school would be pure torture for Jack and surely it would be pure torture for his young clone. A smile crept across Jack's face, an awful smile at that. "I think you should go to school." Jack told him.

Jon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

"You're young!" he replied innocently trying to keep the true reason hidden.

Charlie figured, "He can enroll in the Academy with me."

Jon looked at Jack and he knew something was about to go very badly for him by the look on Jack's face. He stated, "College sounds good."

"I was thinking high school." Jack told him.

Jon gasped, "Are you insane?"

Jack just stood giving him a smirk.

Jackie pondered. "Actually that is a pretty good idea. You could socialize with kids today and learn what they are into. Get some friends your own age. You can also get a diploma and prepare for a good college. Going to high school like any other teenager would be good for you."

Jon's mouth dropped as he shook at the idea.

Charlie added, "You could use the time to prepare to get into the Academy. Being a normal kid would be the best thing."

"I'm not a kid." he growled.

Jack told him. "You can't even shave yet."

"I am not going to high school." he determined.

Jackie pleaded, "Give it a chance. You might like it. You got your whole life to live with all of Dad's memories. You can start to be your own person this way."

Jon huffed, "I can go to work in the SGC and be assigned a SG team." He looked at Jack and snorted, "I know for a fact you can make that happen."

Charlie balked, "Work in the SGC? It's gonna be hard enough explaining to everyone that we suddenly got a kid brother. How are we supposed to explain that my kid brother works for the military in a top secret base? High school is the best thing you could do."

Jack grinned wide, "Your big brother and big sister agree with me."

Jackie sadly pleaded, "Do it for us! Please!"

Jon stood faced with his genetic daughter's big brown eyes batting at him with that sad look on her face. Jack never could say "No" to that look. It was his one weakness in reality. He could take on any System Lord, destroy any alien Replicator and even laugh in the face of certain death but when she flashed those big brown eyes and gave that pleading look his heart simply melted into a pool of spineless jelly and for Jack's clone it was no different.

"Okay," he sighed in surrender.

A knock came at the door.

Jack mentioned, "I'll get it." He turned and walked down the stairs to the front door. Upon opening the door he found Daniel standing before him. "Daniel!" he stated wondering why he was there.

"After you and Teal'c were exposed to the device on Atlantis, I tried to save you and I remember it now." he told him.

Jack cocked his head, "What?"

"Sam warned me not to go in. I looked through the door and found you and Teal'c lying on the ground. I ran in to drag you out when I was hit with an energy blast. It sent me back. I suddenly remembered it when I was resting in my chair at home. Jack, I remember now. I remember that life. I remember you on SG-1 with me, Sam and Teal'c. I remember living on Atlantis after McKay and Sheppard brought it to earth. I remember Janet dying before me. I remember being the best man at your wedding when you married Sam. I remember!" he told him.

Jack opened the door, "Get in."

Daniel walked past him and found Jon, Jackie and Charlie standing at the bottom of the stairs wondering what was going on. He looked at the clone and stated, "I remember now. I walked into the lab to try to rescue Jack and Teal'c and I was hit with it too."

Jack closed the door and followed Daniel down the hall.

Jon cocked his head, "Does Sam remember?"

"Only if she goes in after me." he told him. "There seems to be some sort of differential between when you are exposed and far back you go. I didn't go as far back as Jack and Teal'c. If she steps in after me then she should remember it too." he figured.

Jackie asked, "You remember the life my father lived the first time?"

Daniel stood before her and nodded, "Yes! Everything he said is true. This device can send you back through time mentally but not physically. I now have two sets of memories. One my life without your father in it and the other, the first time, your father was with us on SG-1 and helped start the entire program." He looked back at Jack, "Where is Sam? I went to her house but she wasn't there."

"She has a date with Rodney!" he proclaimed.

Daniel grimaced, "She's on a date with Rodney!"

"She thinks she marries him." he told him.

Daniel's eyes rolled back along with his head, "Oh god."

Jackie asked, "Does my dad really marry Colonel Carter?"

Daniel nodded, "I was his best man at his wedding." He looked at Charlie and Jackie. "I know for you this has got to look really bad since your mother died two months ago. He's not trying to replace your mom." He looked at Jack, "You aren't gonna let her marry Rodney are you? Because that would be a dream come true for Rodney."

"She's only known me a week, Daniel." he shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? Knock her over the head and force her to marry me!"

"You can knock Rodney over the head." he replied.

Jon cheered, "Yay…Daniel's back! I missed that side of you."

Jack nodded, "Me too!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and then looked at Jackie, "You have no idea just how special you are."

Jackie shrugged, "Um…"

"The first time I lived my life, I was Ascended. This time around I didn't ascend and Oma left us alone and since we never had a hand-thingy operate before we didn't really understand the magnitude of what you are able to do." he started.

Charlie cocked his head, "What do you mean? My dad freaked out and you didn't think too much of it."

"That's because I didn't remember then. Your father was downloaded twice and it nearly killed him. Thor removed it just like he said." Daniel explained.

Jackie asked, "What is the Ascended that you are talking about?"

"There is a group of beings who at one point were Ancients. They were able to ascend to higher level of consciousness and leave their bodies behind. Ancient text on Earth referred to them as Angels. I had ascended for a year and then I was sent back. The Ascended have access to the universal knowledge. A human mind cannot handle that much information and would die from it. For me to be able to survive it's locked in my sub consciousness. Most humans cannot handle the vast knowledge the Ancients left behind in those depositories. You can! That makes you very unique." He looked at Charlie, "And you have the genetic material to save the Asgard. The whole civilization dies without you."

Charlie gulped, "Dad said they died."

"They commit mass suicide and left us with their technology." Daniel told him. "You can help prevent that." He looked at Jon and nodded and could only say, "Loki did it again."

Jon huffed, "Thanks Daniel!"

He replied, "Least you got Charlie and Jackie this time."

"They want me to enroll in high school." he told him.

Daniel winced, "Sorry!" He then looked at Jack, "Let's have Teal'c come over and order a pizza. I haven't got a hold of him yet to tell him that I remember."

Jack agreed with a smile, "I'll call T." For the first time in a long time Jack was beginning to feel like his old self once more. He had his kids but he thought he lost Teal'c, Daniel and Sam in return. He found he wasn't alone as Daniel remembered as well. He gained his old friend back once more and now had just one more hurdle to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After an awkward dinner with Rodney followed by awkward dancing in a ballroom full of senior citizens, Sam found herself standing at her door to say goodnight. It certainly wasn't the date she hoped it would be. It failed to be romantic on so many levels from Rodney's bragging about his intellect to his two left feet. Despite the evenings' misgiving Sam continued on like a trooper and presented the most pleasant face she could muster.

"I had a wonderful time, Rodney." she lied. She didn't wish to hurt his feelings for she didn't have a good time.

Rodney smiled confidently, "I had a wonderful time too."

Sam stated, "I guess this is goodnight."

He agreed unsure what to do, "Yeah!" He then leaned closer and awkwardly kissed her goodnight on the lips.

As Rodney kissed Sam she closed her eyes for a moment and was suddenly in a dream like state. She stood in a hazmat suit overlooking a silver oblong object. She made an adjustment with a tool in her gloved hand and then satisfied she removed the hood of the suit. She called out, "It's off!" Then suddenly the small computer attached to the device spiked without warning. "Wait!" she tried to figure what was happening. "I have a power spike." Then she was hit with a white light.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and found she was still kissing Rodney. She blinked as her memories of another life started to flow in her mind. She pulled away and gasped, "I don't marry you!"

"Marry?" he asked baffled.

She then realized what she was doing. She had been kissing Rodney and had actually considered marrying him. She gave a disgusted look. "You're not my husband." she huffed.

Rodney asked, "When did you get married? You said you were single."

Sam recalled her old life. She suddenly figured, "I was exposed too! I remember my life before."

Rodney asked, "Exposed to what?"

"Not now!" she huffed angry at herself for even thinking she would marry Rodney.

"Not now?" he asked. "How about another date, Sam?" he asked hopeful yet in doubt.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Goodnight Rodney!"

He rebutted, "But I thought we had a thing…"

She insisted, "Goodnight Rodney."

"Um," he quickly figured he had no recourse. "Goodnight." He walked back to his car befuddled at Sam's rejection.

Sam watched as he got in his car and drove away. She let out a heavy sigh, "Daniel was exposed before me. I wonder if he remembers too." She then figured, "Jack came to the SGC for me."

 **Short Time Later**

Sam had changed into a pair of jeans and donned an air force sweat shirt. She got in her car and drove the streets as her mind whirled with memories from two lives. The first life rushed back to her as she remembered the gut wrenching feeling that over took her when Janet died off world. She recalled her father dying, how she nearly married Pete and when she was the administrator of Atlantis. She recalled her wedding day to Jack and how Daniel was his best man. She recalled a trip through time to 1969 and met George Hammond as a young man and Cassie Frasier as an old woman in the future as they tried to get home. She felt overwhelmed upon realizing Jack remembered so much more than he let her know and yet stayed true to form and didn't take advantage of her. She then realized he could have easily won her over by simply catering to her likes and wants. He didn't do that. Instead he stood steadfast and let her get to know him and his grown children. At that point it hit her just how important his children turned out to be. His daughter had a flexible mind that could handle a download that should have killed her and his son was equally impressive with a high IQ and the genetic material that the Asgard needed to survive. She then realized she had never come across the golden box in the Aztec like ruins before. That was discovery was new even for Jack and his SG-1.

She found herself at Jack's house and discovered Daniel's car in the drive along with the SUV that Teal'c drove. She parked and climbed out of her Volvo and walked to the door and knocked. She stood waiting wondering how she was going to explain she had the memories as well.

Jack opened the door and found Sam standing before him. He wondered what was wrong and stated, "Carter!"

"I tried to shut the artifact down when it surged in power and hit me." she told him. "I suddenly remember doing that."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You remember the sliver thingy?"

She nodded, "I remember seeing you and Teal'c on the floor. Daniel went in to save you and was hit too. I put on a silver lined hazmat suit to act as a faraday cage and I thought I had it turned it turned off and removed the hood when it had a surge and I got hit with it. I saw a white light and then the next thing I know…I remember you."

"You remember?" he asked surprised.

"Does Daniel remember? He was hit before me but after you and Teal'c." she stated.

"He showed up before dinner. It hit him when he got home from work." he told her. He swung the door wide, "Ya coming in?"

"Yeah," she nodded still a bit ruffled by the recall. As she walked into the home Jack asked another question.

"So how was your date with McKay?" he smirked.

She stopped in the hall and admitted, "Terrible." She found the amused look on his face. "You honestly let me think I was going to marry him."

"I was worried you might." he confessed closing the door. "Or that weird cop…"

"Pete wasn't that bad." she defended. She caught Jack's doubtful look. "Okay maybe he was." She stepped closer and asked, "Why didn't you tell me I had married you?"

"Would you have believed me?" he asked. "You just met me and that would come across as kind of creepy."

She slowly nodded, "That would come across as creepy." Her eyes met his she reached up with both hands and cupped his face as she leaned in and kissed him.

Jack hands landed on her waist and he reminded her, "Regulations."

She stood in her dilemma. She recalled a life where she was married to Jack and at the same time she lived a life where she only knew him a week and he was her commanding officer. She had to make a choice. Would she allow regulations to affect her at that point? She whispered in his ear, "Screw the regulations. How can we pretend we're not married when we both remember it?"

"We can't." he quickly figured. He turned to walk Sam the rest of the way into the house when he spotted Charlie and Jackie standing at the entrance of the hallway watching them. He soon realized the hardest part of getting his wife back was how it was going to affect his kids. For them they just lost their mother and suddenly their father was on to another woman.

Sam gulped at the pair, "I remember now too."

Jackie asked, "You got hit with it after Daniel did?"

"I thought I had it turned off when there was a power surge and it got me after I took off the hazmat suit's hood." She glanced at Jack and then at the pair, "This has got to seem really rushed to you."

"It does." Jackie nodded.

Charlie added, "Daniel was telling us about the perspective. He said when Dad was on SG-1 the first time you guys experience far more strange things than the second time. He said it's the gene that made the difference. After seeing how Jackie got grabbed by that hand thingy so suddenly after you guys thought it was safe I can see how this can kind of screw ya all up."

Jackie asked, "Do you have two sets of memories too, Colonel?"

Sam nodded, "I do! I remember just meeting your father earlier this week and I remember meeting him when the SGC started. It's weird." She gave them a smile, "And you don't have to call me by rank. You both can call me by my first name. I would like to get to know both of you. You weren't in our lives the first time."

Jackie told her, "You're not gonna replace our mom. We're not little kids."

"I wouldn't think of trying to replace her." she told them. "You are both very special and I want to be a part of your lives as well."

Jackie and Charlie glanced at one another. Jackie spoke for the pair, "I think we would like that."

Jack beamed, "You guys are all gonna get along great. Now, let's tell Daniel that Sam's back too."

Sam recalled, "He was a bit more cynical the first time." She followed Jack into the living room where she spotted Daniel and Teal'c on the couch eating pizza. She looked at the pair, "I guess the artifact got us all."

Daniel looked up, "It hit you too?"

"I remember turning it off and then getting hit with a power surge." she confessed. "I just started remembering everything as I got home from my date with Rodney."

Daniel couldn't help but ask, "So how did that go?"

She told him, "You are such a smart ass!" She sat down beside him, "You know exactly how that went." She shivered, "He kissed me goodnight when I started to remember I'm married to Jack."

Daniel kept a straight face, "You don't say."

Charlie took a seat on the other sofa and added, "Dr. Jackson got like ten times cooler since he started remembering."

Jack added while grabbing a pizza slice from the box on the coffee table, "Daniel is fluent in sarcasm. Though, this last week with him thinking that I was a stranger and him being on his best behavior, it was kind of nice."

Daniel smirked, "I know you better now."

Jack smirked back at him amused.

Sam grabbed a slice of pizza as well and mentioned, "That artifact we found can go off any anybody. It can send back through time mentally anyone who comes in contact with it."

Daniel stated, "True but it seems to be that the people who activate it go all the way back to childhood when you and I were sent back a decade and a half. So, anyone else who could be sent back would have the same thing happen to them as to us. They will suddenly remember the first time along with the current life."

Charlie wondered, "Who else could come in contact with it?"

"Anyone on Atlantis," Daniel told him. "McKay, Sheppard…" he rattled off a few possibilities. We found the artifact in the city years after it was raised and brought back to earth. We need to raise Atlantis and bring the city back."

Sam asked, "Do you have any memory of finding the artifact we found in the Aztec ruins?"

Daniel pondered, "No! I don't. We never found that before."

Sam agreed, "Me neither. We need to examine that when we get back to work Monday."

"It can wait until Monday!" Jack insisted. "Tomorrow I'm going to make sure the cabin is as I remember and make a purchase offer." He looked over at his clone sitting and eating pizza on the sofa. "Then we're taking mini-me shopping for clothes."

Jon rolled his eyes, "I can buy my own clothes."

Jack smirked, "But you need something for school."

Jon growled back annoyed.

Sam asked, "School?"

Jack grinned, "He's going to high school."

Jon slunk on the sofa for he hated the idea.

"That's great!" Sam stated. "Cassie has been getting bullied. You can keep an eye out for her." 

Jon let out a sigh, "I will."

Sam sat back, "I'm glad we got Janet back. Cam got on SG-1 much earlier this time around than the first." She cocked her head, "I wonder whatever happened to Vala?"

Daniel figured, "She must still be out there somewhere."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam woke with Jack's arm over her middle. She lay in bed beside him after spending the night making love. She smiled to herself recalling how in her first life time she first slept with him at his cabin. She loved him dearly but their careers led them to be apart often in that life. They both sacrificed for their careers and the good of world. She recalled using Jack's health as the reason she took early retirement but in truth it was to have more time to spend with him as they grew older and approached the golden years in life. She recalled how she placed Jack on a diet after he started retaining water and gained weight. He fought her on it but she feared his heart would give out and he would suddenly die. She wondered if perhaps the real reason Daniel and Teal'c both came back into their lives after retirement was to spend more time with Jack fearing his health would take a turn for the worse. Little did she know her suspicious were true but now she was in a position to change the future. She could stay on top of Jack's health for she knew what problems lay ahead for him. Jack had already changed things. He indirectly saved Janet by warning them about Anubis. He avoided the run in with the Ori. He saved his son and had a daughter. He took advantage of the do over and Sam failed to see how she could not do the same even if she tried to not change anything. She had to admit the idea of reliving your life and not changing anything sounded like a gain less task. What would be the point of getting a do over in life if you just did the same thing? She pondered what she could and what she could not change. She rolled to her other side and looked upon Jack's peaceful face.

Jack woke with a deep breath. He found Sam cuddled next to him in the bed with her head on his chest. "Morning," he stated groggy.

Sam smiled and gazed upon him, "Morning."

"What ya thinking?" he asked knowing the pondering look on her face.

"Knee braces." she concluded.

Jack asked, "What?"

"As I recall you got two bad knees, you ended up got for a number of surgeries and being on steroids and that made you gain water and weight." she told him. "We get you a good knee brace now we can hopefully prevent the surgeries and steroids."

"I suppose." he had to agree.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked directly at him. "How did you do this for so long?" she wondered. "I've only remembered for a day and I'm already tempted to make major changes. I can't imagine going through this all alone and not telling anyone how you know."

"It wasn't easy." he admitted.

She figured, "It would have been hard for me if I had gone back to when I was a kid and then met you and you didn't remember me, it would drive me crazy acting like I hardly knew you."

"It wasn't easy." he repeated. "I didn't know you and Daniel both got exposed after me and Teal'c. Heck, I didn't even remember Teal'c standing behind me at first. All I remembered from the accident is the thing going off after I asked what it was."

Sam confessed, "I wonder if anyone else was exposed after me? After we got you, Daniel and Teal'c out I tried to shut it down and it went off again on me. That would leave Rodney McKay and John Sheppard in the vicinity."

Jack stated, "I'm sure they got it shut down. Was I dead?"

"No, you were unconscious when we pulled you out," she recalled, "Same with Daniel and Teal'c." She comforted him, "I'm sure no one else was hit by it."

"Hope not." he agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

In a cold Antarctic base a troubled pilot lay down on his bunk to rest. He was sent to the end of the world as punishment after upsetting a commanding officer. He placed his head of thick black hair on the pillow and closed his dark brown eyes for a moment. He suddenly found himself half awake and half in a dream. In his dream he wore a silver lined hazmat suit. Another man was with him as they entered a lab in a futuristic city. He gave orders in the dream, "Get that thing shut down, Rodney. I'll get Sam."

"Okay." he agreed.

John Sheppard got to Sam's limp body and hauled her up from the floor. As he started to haul her to safety the oblong device on the table let off a huge energy burst. He was soon knocked to his feet. He looked over and saw Rodney holding onto the hood of his hazmat suit as he tried to get the device under control. As he went to stand up to pull Sam to safety her limp hand caught the hazmat suit's hood and pulled it accidentally. John had no time to react as the energy from the device seeped into his suit. Soon he saw a bright white light.

Major John Sheppard then sat back up on his cot. He was sweating profusely as his memories returned from that first life he lived after being exposed to the alien device. He rubbed his face. He looked and suddenly figured, "I was exposed to it. I'm back in the Antarctic."

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie had just gotten out of the shower in her father's base provided home. She walked with a towel around her middle to her bedroom from the bath. She closed the door behind her and suddenly heard a knock. She turned around and opened the door but no one was there. She grimaced figuring she must have been hearing things. She closed the door again and went to get dressed. She found her jeans and a purple and white flannel shirt to wear on the outing. Upon placing on her bra she glanced in the dresser mirror and thought she saw a vague figure of a man standing behind her. She turned and no one was there. "Huh," she shook her head. "I must be seeing and hearing things today. I hope I'm not coming down with something."

 **Cabin**

Jack drove his truck up the dirt drive of the cabin he once owned in his first life time. Sam sat in the passenger's seat with his clone and his adult children in the back seat of the large truck. Behind him Daniel drove his green SUV with Teal'c sitting shotgun. They parked the vehicles and emerged from waiting for the realtor.

Jack smiled, "There she is!"

Daniel replied, "Funny it's just like I remember it."

"This is great." Sam grinned.

Charlie looked about, "It's got a nice pond. Dad could fish in that."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all traded glanced in a private joke.

Jack told him, "You can fish with me Charlie."

"When I have time." he shrugged it off.

Jack looked at his daughter, "How about you? Go fishing!"

"Not my thing." she shook her head. She looked about, "Lots of land. I can set up an archery range."

Jack nodded, "You can do that."

Daniel asked her, "You into archery?"

Jack bragged, "She competes! Long bow!"

"Very nice," Daniel gave a nod.

Sam recalled, "I was on an archery team in school." She then spoke to Jackie, "Maybe you and I can practice together?"

"Sure," she nodded.

Jack then looked at his son, "Hey Charlie! You bring your slingshot?"

He pulled a handmade slingshot from his pocket, "Yeah! Why did you tell me to bring it?"

"Show them what you can do." he told his son. "He can hit anything with a slingshot!" he bragged. He looked around the ground at his feet and found a few small rocks. He picked them up and handed them to Charlie. He found a stick and stuck it in the dirt straight up. "Show em, kid!" he grinned pleased.

With one swift motioned Charlie used the slingshot, turned sideways and broke the stick in half from a distance away. It was fast and accurate.

Jack stood pleased grinning as his son was one of the best slingshot users he ever saw. "Cool!"

Daniel gave a nod, "That is pretty cool."

"Kid can hit anything with a slingshot." he told him.

Teal'c stood looking at the slingshot. It was a primitive weapon even by off world standards. He approached the young man. "May I?" he asked.

"Sure," handed him the slingshot and a small stone.

Teal'c turned and aimed the shot at the remaining part of the stick. He hit the stick but not in the place he was aiming for. Teal'c was familiar with a yoyo like weapon for rubber and wood was hard to come by in his village. He handed it back, "Thank you."

Charlie told him, "Keep it! I make them in my spare time. I got a few more."

Teal'c smiled pleased, "Thank you. I shall cherish it."

The realtor's car pulled up the drive. Jack grinned, "Let's make a deal."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Saturday night was usually spent working overtime for Sam and Daniel. Even in their first life they worked long hours and often into their scheduled time off. However, having a life time of memories simply changes ones point of view. Work no longer seemed so important. It no longer seemed like the end of the world was at hand if they didn't put in that extra hour. Suddenly they had the knowledge of what their lives would be and how they would view their lives looking back upon their time after retirement. They found themselves in their own "do over" and were determined to not waste the gift of extra time. And what better way to spend that time than having fun!

Sam had a dilemma. The man she loved and married had lived his life all over again and now had two grown children who just lost their mother to cancer. Her future no longer would be just her and Jack but rather her, Jack, Charlie, Jackie and a clone who was adopted into the family. Jack's young clone was the least of her worries for he was a copy of Jack and understood more than anyone what a "do over" could mean. She was going to be the stepmother to two young adults who were still grieving for their mother. She didn't want to seem pushy to them. She wanted to bond with them and be a part of their lives. She also didn't want to waste the second chance she received to have her best friend, Janet Fraiser back in her life. She still reeled from the gut wrenching feeling she felt when Janet died on P3X-666 the first time she lived her life.

With Cassie Frasier babysitting for a local family Janet Frasier had a free night on her hands. She was invited to go out on the town with her friends. The doctor had dressed in her best casual jeans and red blouse and headed out to a local western restaurant and bar to meet her friends for dinner.

Jack gathered with his friends and family at the bar of the restaurant as they waited for a table and Janet to arrive. He stood behind Sam and Jackie who had taken seats on the bar stools. He waited for his beer with his son standing beside him. He asked Charlie, "What ya want to drink?"

Charlie replied, "Beer."

Jack gave him a look, "You're not twenty-one yet."

"Fine," he miffed. "Ginger ale."

Jack cocked his head, "Why ginger ale?"

"So it looks like beer." he insisted. He simply wanted to not look like a kid who was not old enough to drink.

"Okay." Jack sighed. He looked at his young clone standing to his other side, "And you?"

"Beer," Jon told him.

Jack huffed, "I'm not buying you beer."

"Fine!" the clone snorted. "Ginger ale."

Meanwhile Sam looked at Jackie sitting beside her at the bar, "Know what you want?"

"I don't normally drink." she admitted. "I have no idea. What's good?"

"Let me." she told her and hollered for the bartender, "Two white zinfandels."

Two glasses of wine were quickly placed before them. Jackie took a sip, "Dry! Not bad." she nodded.

Daniel and Teal'c stood near Jack waiting as well. They each nursed a beer and watched as Jack handed Charlie and Jon each a ginger ale in a beer glass. Daniel spoke to Jack, "What are they drinking?"

"Ginger ale," Jack told him.

Charlie looked at the door for his crush to arrive. He shifted his weight and straightened out his gray t-shirt in hopes of looking presentable. He asked his father, "How's my hair?"

"Fine!" he replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." he miffed.

The door swung open in walked Janet Fraiser with Cameron Mitchell behind her. She gathered the colonel upon hearing they were all going out together. Neither she nor Mitchell was aware that Daniel and Sam were also exposed and had regained their memories of the first life as well.

Charlie melted at the sight of the doctor as he gazed upon her.

Jack caught the look and rolled his eyes annoyed. Of all the redheads his son could have developed a crush on he fell for the one woman who would gladly stick a needle in Jack's behind.

Janet smiled, "General! Thank you for inviting us all out like this. This is very nice."

Mitchell added, "Thank you for this General."

Daniel whispered to Jack, "Only if Janet knew you better. I can't wait for her to figure you out and stick you again. What was it you called her? Napoleon power monger!"

"It fits." he insisted.

Mitchell mentioned, "I got this weird call today."

Jack asked, "And?"

"It was from this guy who said he knows me." Mitchell started. "He's another pilot but I never heard of him before. He's stationed in Antarctica and wanted to speak to you, sir."

Jack asked, "Did he give a name?"

"Major John Sheppard." he replied. "You ever hear of this guy?"

Jack traded a glance with Daniel. He gave a sigh, "I know him. I guess he was exposed after you and Carter."

Daniel pondered, "I wonder if it got Rodney too?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know."

Daniel groaned, "Can you imagine what Rodney would do knowing what his future holds."

Jack puckered in thought and then winced.

Mitchell asked, "Am I missing something?"

Daniel told him, "Sam and I were both exposed to the artifact after Jack and Teal'c. It took us a while longer to remember. The only two left in the vicinity was Rodney McKay and John Sheppard. If John Sheppard called you that means he must have been exposed too."

Mitchell asked, "You and Sam both remember living another life?"

He nodded, "I remember it now. So does Sam! There seems to be some sort of connection between when you were exposed and how far back you go. Teal'c and Jack were exposed first and went back the furthest. Then I was exposed and then Sam. Must be Sheppard was exposed after she was."

Janet asked, "Is Major Sheppard important to future events?"

Daniel nodded, "He is! Matter of fact he made General right before the accident. I bet that must be a wakeup call for him. Go from General to a Major stationed in the Antarctic."

Mitchell admitted, "He insisted I get him out of there."

 **Monday - SGC**

Jack, his family and friends, minus the clone Jon who was to enroll in high school, had returned to work the SGC early Monday morning. Upon changing into BDU's they had gathered to the briefing room for the daily briefing. Jack sat at the head of the table and Janet had taken the other side directly across. As they were about to begin the meeting Sergeant Walter Harriman walked into the room escorting Major John Sheppard.

"Sir," Walter started. "I'm sorry to interrupt but this Major says he knows you and needs to speak to you."

John Sheppard looked worn for wear as the man pulled every favor owed to get himself to the SGC to try and explain to Jack that they needed to go find Atlantis. He stood in blue green flight suit and a black flight jacket. He hadn't shaved in two days and had dark circles under his sleepy eyes. "Sir," John started. "I know you don't know me but I know you."

Jack glanced at his SG-1 team and then decided to simply play dumb. He cocked his head, "Major…"

John Sheppard held up a hand, "Just let me explain. I know how this is gonna sound but I know what is in this base, I know what it does and I know where the city of Atlantis is and we need to go there."

"Um…" Jack pondered if he should let John continue to make a fool out of himself and explain that he understood or continue. But seeing John Sheppard as frazzled as he was and Jack living a lifetime dealing with the same issue he decided to see just how crazy John Sheppard could act.

"Hear me out!" John begged. "In that room is a Star Gate that creates a wormhole to other worlds. You can also dial other galaxies and in the Pegasus Galaxy on a planet is the lost city of Atlantis. The Ancients built it! I know where it is! I can tell you how to get there. You got to believe me! I'm telling you the truth!"

Jack looked at Sam and Daniel as a slight smile crept across his face. "You don't say," he replied to Sheppard candidly.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy but I was exposed to some sort of alien device that sent me back mentally through time. I was General!" he claimed. He frantically tried to prove his position, "I know nearly everyone at this table. I know you, sir. I know Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell…" he got to Jackie, Charlie and Janet. "I don't know you guys through."

Jack told him, "My son Charlie who is a cadet in training here, my daughter Jackie who is a new lieutenant and assisting Daniel and that is Dr. Janet Frasier."

John cocked his head looking at Janet, "So you are Dr. Frasier. I heard a lot about you."

Janet asked, "Anything good?" She had to admit John Sheppard was easy on the eyes and very handsome.

"Yeah!" he nodded. "Sam and Daniel were telling me about you when they came to Arlington to visit…" he caught himself for he didn't wish to upset her with information of her demise.

"When I died?" she asked.

"You died off world saving a man…" he gulped.

Sam asked, "How exactly were you exposed, John?"

John replied, "I was trying to get you out after the device reactivated itself when I was hit with a blast of energy. It jostled my hazmat suit and I was exposed to some of the energy. It somehow sent me back mentally. I know this is gonna sound weird but I know all about this place, I know all about the Gate and I should be on Atlantis right now."

"Was anyone with you?" asked Sam.

"Rodney McKay!" he told her. "He was trying to get it off…" He cocked his head, "You called me by my first name."

Sam smiled and nodded, "It reactivated right after I thought I had it off."

Daniel stated, "I was hit when I tried to get Jack and Teal'c out."

Teal'c declared, "I was standing behind JackO'Neill when the device activated. I was then sent back to when I was a child."

Jack added, "I was sent back to when I was a kid too."

John looked at the faces, "You believe me!"

Sam grinned, "John it's us! We remember you. That why you got here so fast after we figured out you were exposed too."

John huffed, "I pulled a lot of strings to get here."

Jack told him, "Not nearly enough!"

Mitchell stated, "When I told them about your phone call to me they knew who were and said you were pretty instrumental. Rodney McKay as to the best of my knowledge has not remembered anything."

Jack stated, "Let's hope he doesn't."

Sam winced, "Especially after I kissed him."

John figured, "That must be the highlight of his life." He then demanded, "When do we go to Atlantis?"

Jack stated, "Not right now. We already know what pitfalls there are. We need two Z.P.M.'s…One to dial out and one to power the city. Plus, the elderly version of Weir you found said the initial dial out what a disaster. We need to avoid that and bring the city back."

"But Teyla and Ronon!" he huffed.

Sam soothed him, "We haven't gone yet so the Wraith was never woken early. They are fine. Jack's right! We can't go without a Z.P.M. to install in the city. We will all drown!"

Jack determined, "This won't be a civilian expedition either. It will be a military operation and clean retrieval of the city. We go! We install the new battery and we bring the city back here. We're not screwing around in Pegasus for five years this time."

John asked, "So you are just gonna throw Ronon and Teyla under the bus?"

Jack huffed, "They won't know you! The only other person who could possible go back is Rodney McKay and so far he's not remembering. You will be a total stranger to them and McKay. John…Listen to me! I've been dealing with reality since I was sent back to being a child. I knew my late wife before she knew me. I knew my son before he was even born. I knew what was out there before the first dial out. Do you really want to make the same mistakes twice? Because I sure as hell don't! It will not be an expedition. It will be a military extraction. Now, you want in or would rather go back to the South Pole?"

Sam added, "Liz is still alive and well John."

He then realized, "She won't even know me."

Sam stated, "But she will live and have a long and happy life here on Earth. She won't have to die like she did. No one will suffer. If we find Teyla and Ronon and they are willing to help us we can bring them back with us like the first time but Jack's right…We can't make the same mistakes twice."

John asked, "What about the timeline? Shouldn't things stay the same?"

She shrugged, "It's already changed. Jack and Teal'c both went back so far they already changed it! Teal'c was working off world and Jack was working from within the Pentagon. Janet is still with us! Jack has a daughter he didn't have before and she was downloaded with the Ancient knowledge and is handling it so far. Thor of the Asgard just met Jack two days ago. Jack's son Charlie has the gene they need to save their people. John, the timeline has already changed."

John ran his finger through his hair. "Okay! The timeline has changed. I'm in on the mission. Let's get Atlantis and bring the city here."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Retired General Jacob Carter and Selmak of the Tok'ra had come to the SGC for a meeting. SG-1 were glad to see their old friend once more and Sam knew her father would die soon if they didn't find a way to save Selmak who was nearing the end of her life span. Jacob was greeted at the Gate by his daughter, Sam along with Daniel, Teal'c and the new general, Jack O'Neill. He had no idea they had all come to simply see him once more for all had the memory of him passing.

Jacob's hazel eyes landed on Jack as he got to the end of the ramp, "You must be the new general." he greeted.

Jack had to greet him like Jacob was a stranger, "I'm General Jonathon O'Neill. I prefer to be called 'Jack.'" He held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, General Carter."

"Jacob," he smiled rather pleased for the new general seemed like a nice guy. "I'm a host to Selmak of the Tok'ra. We are here for our monthly briefing General. I was told General Hammond had a heart attack. Is he okay?"

"George took early retirement," Jack told him. "He suffered nearly 50% damage to his heart. He can't work anymore."

Jacob stated, "Selmak can heal his heart. George is a good friend of mine and I would like to help him anyway I can." Jacob lied for Selmak was unconscious for days and was dying. He planned to heal George's heart using the hand ribbon device himself.

Jack understood George was borrowed time as well and eventually would die of another heart attack. He decided long ago that he was not going to watch his family and friends suffer for a second time. He smiled, "I'll have him brought into the SGC today."

Sam hugged her father, "Thank you, Dad. I love you so much."

He returned the embrace, "Love you too, Sammy." He released her and noticed Daniel and Teal'c both seemed eager to see him. He found it odd. "Dr. Jackson! Teal'c." he greeted them.

Daniel reached over and hugged him, "It's good to see you again, Jacob."

Jacob stood rather surprised and patted his shoulder, "You too Dr. Jackson."

Daniel released him and then Teal'c did the same and hugged him but said little.

Jacob wondered what going on. "Is everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Indeed," the Jaffa declared.

Sam asked, "How is Selmak?"

"She's fine." he insisted.

"Can I speak to her?" she asked knowing the Tok'ra was not fine.

Jacob let out a sigh, "Actually she's unconscious. She old and doesn't have much time left. I didn't want you to know that."

Daniel suggested, "Can you get another Tok'ra to host?"

"There isn't any who would take an old man like me." he explained. "Well…one…but…"

"But what?" asked Daniel.

"She has a host and is a Tok'ra spy. Few know she works for the Tok'ra and I don't want to expose her…" he started.

"Who?" asked Daniel.

"Her name is Qetesh and she was as a Goa'uld. She converted to Tok'ra about a hundred years ago when the Free Jaffa gained ground under Teal'c. Apparently Teal'c said a few things to her that sunk in. She credits him for making her question what she was doing. She has since gotten a new host…" he mentioned as he realized the bizarre look he was getting. "What?" he asked.

Daniel stated, "Teal'c inadvertently converted Qetesh a hundred years ago and she is a Tok'ra spy?"

"Yes," he nodded unsure what he seemed so shocked about. "Teal'c is a legend among the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. His name is feared among the Goa'uld. When word got out he joined SG-1 recently it sent shockwaves through the Goa'uld community." he explained.

Daniel realized Teal'c essentially accomplished off world what Jack had accomplished the first time. He cocked his head, "Huh!" He looked at Teal'c, "What did you say to Qetesh a hundred years ago, Teal'c?"

"I told her she was programmed genetically to believe in falsehoods and she lacked the ability to think for herself. Essentially, I told her she was a genetic slave to the will of a single source parent." he proclaimed.

Jacob told him, "You struck a nerve with her."

Teal'c stood pleased with himself.

Daniel asked, "Is her current host a woman named Vala ma Duran?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes! She's very helpful."

He shifted his weight surprised, "Really!"

"Really!" he nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

Dr. Janet Fraiser walked out of the stall in the ladies' rest room upon relieving herself. She had donned her dress blues once more and went to the sink to wash up and fix any flaw in her makeup.

Jackie had emerged from another stall as well sporting green BDU's. She went to the sink and noted with a grimace, "I think I might be gluten sensitive."

Janet stated, "Avoid wheat for a week or two and see if it helps." She stood before the large mirror before the row of sinks and started to fix her lipstick that smudged.

Jackie glanced up as she washed her hands and gazed in the same mirror. Behind them in the mirror was a man. It was same man that Jackie saw over the weekend at her father's home.

Both quickly turned around and no one was there.

Janet asked, "Did you see that?"

She nodded, "I saw it before."

Janet asked concerned, "Where?"

"In the mirror in the room my father gave me at his new house." she replied. "I got out of the shower and went to the room and closed the door to get dressed. I heard a knock on the door but no one was there. I was getting dressed and I saw the same man standing in the mirror. I turned around and no one was there. I thought I was coming down with something and I was seeing and hearing things."

"We both just saw that!" Janet told her. "We're not both seeing things." She looked back at the empty space, "What was that?"

Jackie pondered, "I don't know."

 **Later That Day**

Sam had made some time in her busy day to finally look at the golden box they found in the Aztec-like ruins. She had the box placed before her on the table. She started to examine the box for any signs of technology. She handled it with her bare hands and found no signs of a computer port, wires or even an antenna. She found no signs of how to open the box but it felt light and she figured it was hollow inside. She sat it back down and looked at the golden shell. The gold was so polished it shined. She could see her reflection in the artifact and the more she stared the more captivating it became. She found herself being drawn to it, like some was calling to her. She nearly went into a trance when she heard Jack call her name.

"Carter!" he cheered as he walked into her lab. He loved calling her 'Carter' while on duty. He found a certain ring to the name.

Sam nearly jumped upon being startled. "What?" she looked about. Her eyes landed on Jack who stopped mid-stride and gave her a funny look for Sam never jumped like that.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"You startled me." she sighed. "I was looking at the artifact and I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh!" he looked at her frazzled expression. She seemed a bit pale to him and he thought perhaps she needed a break. "George is here."

"Great!" she smiled and stood up from her stool. "I know Dad can't heal him like he wants too but I'm glad they got a chance to see each other again." She wrapped her arm around his middle as she started out the door. She paused and looked back at the box.

Jack asked, "You okay?" He glanced back at the box as well. It seemed ominous to him but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. He just felt odd when around the box.

Sam shook herself, "I'm fine. Just tired." she assumed. She started back down the hall with Jack. He placed his arm around her concerned for she seemed preoccupied with the box and it worried him.

As he walked her to the briefing room they passed a few servicemen and women in the hall. He found some strange looks as they passed. He figured rumors would start to fly soon. As he walked to the briefing room he found Walter setting up the coffee pot.

Walter took one look and asked, "Is Colonel Carter alright?"

"She's a bit overworked." Jack walked her to a seat.

Walter noted, "She looks pale. Should I call Dr. Frasier?"

"She's on her way for the meeting." he told him.

Dr. Frasier soon walked into the briefing room with Jackie. They were both chatting about what they saw earlier.

Jackie asked, "Could it have been a mass hallucination?"

Janet rebutted, "Only if it was in the same place but you saw it before at your father's house."

"That was strange." she admitted.

Janet and Jackie both looked at Sam and became concerned.

"You okay, Sam?" Janet asked. "You look pale."

She nodded, "I'm okay. I'm just tired. Maybe I'm coming down with something?"

Janet suggested, "Maybe you should go home and get some rest?"

"I'm fine." she insisted. She tried to change the subject, "What were you two talking about? Mass hallucinations!"

Janet stated, "Jackie and I were in the bathroom earlier today and we both saw this man standing in the mirror. We turned and he was gone. Jackie says she saw the same man in the mirror over the weekend at her father's house. Normally, I would say there is a reasonable explanation but we both saw it together."

Sam asked, "Did the man have dark hair?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah! He wore a brown jacket and matching pants."

"I saw him too." she told them. "In the mirror when I was getting ready for my date with Rodney. I turned and it was gone. I thought I was seeing things."

Janet gasped, "You saw him too!"

Slowly Sam nodded, "I did."

Jack snorted, "That's weird! We never came across anything like the first time."

"Why am so tired?" Sam asked. "I was fine a half hour ago and now I feel absolutely beat."

Janet asked, "What were you doing a half hour ago?"

"I started to work on the artifact that we found." she told her. "I was examining it."

Jackie asked, "The gold box?"

She nodded, "Yeah! I was just looking at it…That's all."

Jackie stated, "None of us saw that man until after we brought that box back." She cocked her head, "You were just working on it and you are exhausted, Sam. I don't think you should be anywhere near it."

"I was just looking at it." she replied.

"You need to get as far away from that box as possible." Jackie insisted. "It's draining you. I don't know what it is or how I know that but in the back of my mind something is telling me you need to get away from it."

"I'm fine." Sam insisted.

"You don't look fine!" Janet huffed. "I want you away from that artifact until we figure out what it is."

Jack stated, "I want you to stay away from it too."

"I'll have it placed in a store room." she told him.

Jackie shook her head, "Not far enough. You have to get far away from it. Like go off world until you recover."

Jack asked her, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Dad but something tells me it's not good. There is something attached to the box…Something that I can't really explain but I can feel it in the air. It feels heavy." she told him. "It's somehow draining Sam."

Jack stated, "I'll do something."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack wanted the box removed from the SGC for it appeared to be making Sam sick and the women all reported seeing the same apparition in the mirror. He decided it would be best to have it taken back to the temple it found in and buried deep in a pit. He decided to tasks Cameron Mitchell and John Sheppard with its disposal. The pair dawned hazmat suits and placed the golden box in a lead lined container. They each took an end and lifted the heavy lead box and slowly walked it to the Gate room and waited for the dial out.

Jack stood above and watched from the control room as Walter dialed out. The chevrons locked one by one and the event horizon soon established. Daniel had walked into the room above to watch. He looked at Jack and at the scene below.

"Getting rid of it!" he quickly figured.

"Jackie said Sam needed to be off world. I figure we should just take the thing back." he informed.

"We really have no idea what it is." Daniel told him. "We never came across it before."

"I'm sending it back, Daniel." he told him.

"I know." he nodded. "It's making Sam sick. I'm just wondering what it is. It's…" he tailed off in thought.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Familiar in a way." he admitted.

As the men started to walk the box up the ramp Walter reported, "Sir! The Gate Room just dropped to freezing." He then reported, "The Gate is losing power."

"What?" Jack asked alarmed. He watched as the Gate suddenly lost the wormhole and went silent.

Mitchell looked at Sheppard and huffed, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Sheppard found his face shield was freezing over, "Me too." He tried to clear the frost with his gloved hand.

Suddenly the strange man wearing brown appeared at the mouth of the Gate above them as if blocking the way.

Mitchell stated, "What the hell?"

As soon as the words left his lips both men were knocked from their feet and the lead box fell hard to the floor. The klaxons sounded as emergency procedures went into place. The room then filled with a thick smoke that appeared out of nowhere. Jack spoke into the microphone, "Get out of there." he feared his men were about to be trapped.

Mitchell and Sheppard managed to get through the bulkhead door before they slammed in place. Daniel rushed down the stairs and found the men at the door removing the hazmat suit hoods.

Sheppard asked, "You know what that thing is, Daniel?"

He helped the man up, "I think I might."

Mitchell leaned against the wall and huffed, "What was that?"

"A Jin." he told him helping John Sheppard get his balance.

Sheppard asked, "What is that?"

"A demon." he told him. "A predator being that is energy based."

Sheppard paused and asked him, "Are you serious?"

Daniel nodded and replied worried, "Yeah! And it's attached to Sam and won't leave."

 **Short Time Later**

The Jin had commandeered the Gate Room and shut down the Gate preventing anyone from coming or leaving. They gathered in the briefing room to try and figure out their next move.

Sam looked very pale and sat at the table. She felt tired and could barely keep her eyes open. Her father sat next to her very worried for she seemed to be getting weaker with each passing moment.

Jacob asked, "What do we do? What is this thing?"

Jack had taken the head of the table one more. He looked to Daniel, "What did you say this thing is again?"

"It's a Jin!" he told him. He looked at Jackie sitting next to him. "You should be able to access what the Ancients knew about them from the download."

Jackie replied, "From what I can figure the Jin are an energy based life form that are predators. They are intelligent and stalk their prey and feed off their energy. When Sam touched the box it imprinted her DNA to the Jin and he is now feeding on her. The box is its anchor. It can't leave it for a long time. The Jin are dimensional bases hunters. The box is its access point."

Janet asked worried, "How do we get rid of this thing?"

Jackie stated, "We force it back in the box and then bury it deep where no one can find it."

Daniel told her, "That's easier said than done. It can fight us! This is beyond Anubis being half ascended. This is something that was never carbon based to begin with. It's a natural predator. Like a shark but energy based."

Sam shivered for she felt cold. She spoke rather weak, "I feel like I have the flu but worse. You will need to bring in Rodney. If its energy based he can help force it back in the box." He looked at Jack, "Charlie can help him. I'm not gonna be much help."

Jacob asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Jackie asked, "You have a ribbon device with you, General?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Maybe the energy from that can help force it back in the box." she suggested.

Sam nodded, "That might work."

Jack asked, "What happens if we can't get it back in the box?"

Daniel told him, "It will feed on Sam until there is nothing left to feed on. It will kill her, Jack. Then it will come after Jackie and then Janet. It basically tells you it will come after you when it presents itself. It only presented itself to Mitchell and Sheppard when they tried to take the box away and it stopped them. By showing up in the mirror it's basically announcing itself and telling you that it is going to target you."

Sam looked at Jackie and Janet, "I am so sorry I brought you two into this."

Janet assured her, "We will stop it! I'm not afraid of it."

Jackie mentioned, "That's good because it feeds better if you are afraid of it." She looked at Sam, "You can't be afraid of it."

Sam admitted, "I'm afraid of what it will do to you. You also have the download. It will want that knowledge."

"We have to get you away from it." Jackie insisted. "The further you get away from it the weaker it will get." She also knew it come after her after Sam was no longer in range but chose not to tell her that information.

"It's blocking that Gate." Sam told her. "I can't go off world."

Jackie insisted, "Dr. Frasier and your father can take you off base. Get far away…To relative's house."

Jacob stated, "I can take you to your brother's house."

Sam agreed, "I suppose."

 **Few Hours Later**

Sam had been taken off base by her father, Jacob and Dr. Janet Frasier to her brother's home an hour away. Her brother Mark was given little detail and asked to take his family out of the house for Sam was ill. She had grown much weaker by the time her brother left with his family. Sam was placed on the sofa where she rested as best she could.

Janet asked, "You starting to feel any better?" She assessed her vital signs.

Sam shrugged, "Not really."

"I'll get you some water, Sammy." her father went to the kitchen rather worried.

Sam looked at Janet and confessed, "It feels like a weight is just sitting on me. I am so tired."

"Just stay with us," Janet told her.

"I'm trying." she replied.

 **Meanwhile**

Dr. Rodney McKay had been brought into the SGC to help find a way to trap the Jin back in the box. Working in an isolated lab and wearing hazmat suits, Charlie O'Neill assisted the scientist in examining the energy signature emitting from the box.

Rodney soon discovered, "The box is powered by dark matter."

Charlie asked, "Could that explain how it was able to drop the temperature in the Gate Room to below freezing in seconds?"

McKay nodded, "It could." He placed more sensors near the box, "If we can get the Jin back in the box then I can seal it using a naguadah generator and a crude electromagnet seal."

"Question is: how do we get it back inside!" stated Charlie. "The box never actually opened up. Sam simply touched it and her DNA attached to the Jin."

McKay confessed, "I don't know how to get back inside."

 **Meanwhile**

With Janet and Sam both an hour away from the base the Jin was not able to feed on Sam as efficiently. The only other dedicated prey in the area was Jackie O'Neill and thus it decided to go after its next meal.

Jack stood with his daughter outside the bulkhead to the now frozen Gate Room. The Gate was covered with ice as the Jin prevented anyone from coming in or going off world. She fitted the altered ribbon device to her hand and stood facing him. "You sure about this kid?" he asked her.

"I just need to get it to target me and then I can lead it right to the box where Dr. McKay can seal it back in." she told him.

"If it over takes you…" he started.

"It won't!" she assured him rather unsure herself.

Jack sighed for he knew they running out of time and Sam was getting sicker. He punch the override button of the bulkhead door and looked into the frozen tundra that was once the Gate Room as the door lifted. Ice and snow covered the floor, the walls and ceiling. He stood wondering where the Jin was hiding.

Jackie used the ribbon device and opened a blast of energy into the room in hopes of spooking it. She couldn't focus the energy as well as a Goa'uld but was able to get off a shot. It provoked the Jin that came after her and Jack.

Jack suddenly felt something claw at his back and side. It burned like fire. He winced in pain and lifted his shirt, "What did it do?"

Jackie looked and found deep claw marks that bled, "It scratched you."

Jack looked at his side, "Damn it burns."

They started down the hallway when the lights began to flicker. The scene played out like a horror movie to Jack as they were attacked the whole way down the hall. He felt more claws going across his back. The doors were slamming and opening as they ran past. They got mere feet from door that led to the lab where Rodney and Charlie waited to spring the trap when the Jin stood before them in human form. But when Jack looked upon the face he saw solid black eyes. Suddenly the Jin erupted into a ball of fire and came right at them. Jack pushed his daughter down and lay on top to protect her. He looked back over his shoulder as the Jin solidified once more into the image of the man. It began to slowly walk towards them unimpeded.

Daniel then rounded the corner behind Jack and his daughter. He walked right towards the Jin with a determine look in his eye. "You can hurt them but you won't dare hurt me!" he challenged the Jin.

The Jin stopped and looked upon Daniel marching straight for it.

Jack looked at his friend as he walked by, "Daniel!" He wasn't sure what his friend would do.

Daniel stood between Jack and the Jin and admitted, "It took me a while to figure out why you avoided me and went after the women. You were trying to feed on them to gain your strength before going after me. I was an ascended being and you know that. There is a little loophole isn't there? Only an ascended being can take on a Jin." His hands landed on the Jin and Daniel was able to physically grab the being. He forced it through the door and into the lab. He looked behind and found the box, "You are going back in the box!" He forced it back as the Jin struggled but it was much weaker than Daniel.

McKay sounded, "Shouldn't you be in a hazmat suit?"

Daniel huffed, "Activate the generator."

Charlie flipped the generator on and a hum arose as Daniel pushed the Jin back to the golden box. He held the Jin tight and demanded, "Let Sam go!"

The Jin said nothing but looked at him square in the eye.

"I said let her go!" he growled.

The Jin held onto the connection to Sam as Daniel held it in place above the box.

Meanwhile, at the home Sam suddenly went limp. Janet started checking for breathing when Jacob emerged with the glass of water.

"What happened?" he gasped.

Janet stated, "She's in cardiac arrest." She pulled Sam's body to the floor and began CPR. "Call an ambulance." She ordered.

Meanwhile, Daniel held the Jin in place. He sneered, "You let her go or I will rip you apart."

The Jin's black eyes stared back but it said nothing.

"Let her go!" he demanded. Then he shoved it into the table with the box. A blue light of energy erupted around Daniel and Jin emerging from the box. "Let her go!" he repeated.

The Jin suddenly blinked and Daniel let go of the being as the light sucked it inside the box. He stepped back as Rodney employed the electromagnetic field to seal it inside.

Daniel exhaled, "It let her go."

As Janet started the next round of compressions on Sam, she suddenly gasped for air. Janet immediate checked her for signs of life, "Sam! Sam can you hear me?"

Sam gasped, "It let me go. Daniel made it let me go."

Janet asked, "What?"

"It nearly took me with it," she tried to explain. "Daniel stopped it."

"Sam you were in full arrest." she told her and placed a pillow under her head.

"I know!" she explained. "I was out of my body watching you."

"What?" she asked.

"It took me out of my body and tried to take me into the box." she explained. She looked as her father walked in from the front door with the phone to his ear as he watched for the ambulance.

He found her alive and called, "Sammy!"

"I'm okay Dad." she told him. "I'll be okay."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam was brought to the local hospital and admitted for observation. She was stable and gaining her strength back as she rested. Jack was treated for the deep claw marks he received from the Jin. The burn slowly subsided by the next morning. The Gate Room thawed leaving a massive amount of water to clean up and little by little the SGC became operational again.

Jack had gone to the hospital with Daniel to see Sam as she was to be released that afternoon. He walked into her room sporting jeans and a t-shirt under a green windbreaker. Daniel walked in behind him in jeans and a black shirt with a denim jacket. Both cheered upon seeing her.

"Sam!" Daniel smiled brightly.

"Carter!" Jack teased.

Sam lay sitting up and grinned at them, "You came."

Daniel reached over and hugged her before taking a seat in the chair. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thanks to you." she told him in return.

Jack sat on the edge of her bed. He admitted, "I was worried there."

"Me too," she confessed. "We've been through a lot and I've never come across anything like that before."

"True." Jack agreed.

Sam told him, "It took me right out of my body. I can't explain it…"

Jack soothed, "It's okay. It's gone and it's never coming back. I sent the box back to the ruins and had it buried in the deepest hole we could dig and covered with cement. That thing is never getting back out."

Daniel added, "And Rodney sealed it inside."

"Good," she felt relived. She then asked Daniel, "You ever get a translation on it?"

He nodded, "It basically said 'Do no touch.'."

She laughed and asked, "Any news on Vala?"

"We have a meeting set up with Qetesh." Daniel told her. "Not sure how that will go down."

"I'm sure it will be okay." she replied. Her hand landed in Jack's. She gazed upon him, "How are Charlie and Jackie dealing with all this?"

"Like a couple of troopers." he told her. "Mini-me is in high school and hates it!" he grinned.

"I feel so sorry for him." she admitted. "The first time he was all alone and this time he has Jackie and Charlie mothering him."

"He likes that part." he smirked.

"For him they are his children too." she reminded him. "I guess he gets to keep them in his life this way."

Jack admitted, "Losing them would be hard."

"It would be." she agreed. "We never had kids of our own the first time. I know they are both adults but having them around kind of makes up for that."

Daniel pondered, "Did you want to have kids?"

Sam confessed, "The time we were in a position to get married I was too old to go through it. Jack and I never told anyone but I did miscarry that first year we were married. After that it was just too late in life."

"But you are younger now." he told her. "You can still have kids, Sam."

"I would have to resign my commission." she told him. "That's the only way we could get married legally right now. Then we have to find two Z.P.M.'s and bring Atlantis back to Earth. Kind of busy…"

"True but you're not carrying the load alone anyone, Sam." Daniel countered. "You got Charlie and Jackie with you this time. They both helped take down a Jin. That's pretty impressive. They can help us find the Z.P.M. and bring the city back."

She looked at Jack, "What ya think?"

"What's the point in getting a do over in life if you do the same thing over and over?" asked Jack. "If your resign your commission now you go to being Dr. Carter and just won't make General this time."

She told him, "I guess I can do that."

Jack replied, "Wait until you are out of the hospital."

"I'm fine. The Jin didn't affect my mind." she rebutted.

"I mean the bills." he told her.

Sam reminded him, "If we get married I'm covered under your insurance."

Daniel mentioned, "You two will have to plan that wedding out. Janet would want to be in it and so would Jack's kids." He then told Jack, "I'm still standing as your best man this time too."

"Charlie might want it." he smirked at him.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "He can be a groomsman and Jackie can be a bridesmaid." He then chuckled, "Make your clone the ring bearer."

Jack added kidding, "And have Rodney give her away."

Sam gave him a look, "Don't make that poor man cry."

 **Meanwhile - SGC**

John Sheppard found Rodney McKay having lunch in the SGC as he filled in for Sam as she recovered in the local hospital. For John Sheppard he knew McKay well. He also figured he couldn't tell him much about the future but wanted to talk so he took a seat next to him with his lunch. "Rodney!" John cheered.

"Major," he gave a nod.

John let out a heavy sigh for Rodney just met him but he knew Rodney for years. It was an awkward situation for John. He asked, "You heard about the do over, right?"

"General O'Neill claims he is living his life a second time." he nodded.

"It's not just General O'Neill in this do over. It's Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter, Teal'c and me." he confessed.

Rodney stopped eating and gasped, "All five of you!"

"Listen to me. On Atlantis there is a device that we won't find for years. It can send someone back through time mentally. You are the last person who was around it. It's up to you to shut it down. I know you well, Rodney. You have to shut it down. I know you can shut it down and if you can somehow do that and send yourself back it would really help us out." he told him.

Rodney blinked, "You want me to send myself back like the General did?"

"You won't go back as far as he did. You will only come back about fifteen years. You will suddenly start to remember your other life if you do." he told him. "I kind of need you, Rodney but I need to the Rodney that knows me."

"I'll think about it." he gulped.

"I wish you could remember too, Rodney." he admitted. "Things would be a hell of a lot easier that way."

Rodney repeated, "I'll think about it, Major Sheppard." He stood up feeling rather disturbed. He left his food behind unable to eat for it sounded like Major Sheppard was asking him to commit suicide to the scientist. He walked to the nearest bathroom to relive himself and simply be alone in a stall for a moment to collect his thoughts. He dropped his pants and sat down and looked at the shiny bathroom stall door before him. He spotted his reflection in the metal door. Suddenly he found himself in a kind of daydream. He was no longer in the bathroom but rather in the lab on Atlantis. The device was overloading and he couldn't stop it. He tried everything and failed to turn it off. He didn't have time to evacuate the city and figured it was going to blow soon. Something told him his only escape was to remove the hazmat suit's hood. He looked at the readouts in the red on the computer. He had mere second before it exploded. He removed the hood of the suit and closed his eyes as the device erupted before him. He saw a bright white light.

Rodney then blinked as he sat in the bathroom stall. He soon figured his only escape from the device was to send himself back and somehow in his subconscious mind he knew he had to expose himself to do so. The memories of the first life over took him. He recalled everything; the expedition, losing Elizabeth Weir, losing Carson Beckett and the city. He recalled his friends and his enemies. He then realized everyone exposed to the device was sent back before it exploded. He knew where the device was on Atlantis and what happen once it was found. Then he suddenly figured they had not found Atlantis yet. Major Sheppard was right! He needed to be there with them. As he pondered the situation he suddenly got his appetite back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cereal bar. He began to eat while sitting on the toilet. He started feeling like his old self again. He finished the bar as he heard someone walk in. He then finished his business and hiked back up his trousers. He walked out of the stall and found John Sheppard washing his hands at the sink.

John spotted Rodney coming out of the stall. He gave a sigh as Rodney walked up to the sink to wash up. John stated, "I'm sorry if I startled you back there, Rodney."

Rodney now recalled knowing John Sheppard for years. He was one of his closest friends and rumors even flew that they were secret lovers over the years. He decided not to say anything at first and let John grovel a little longer. He stated, "I have work to do, Major." Then he turned and swiftly walked away as a smirk crept across his face.

 **Later that Day**

Lt. Jackie O'Neill received a call from the local high school for they could not get a hold of her father. She was informed that her "brother" had gotten in a fight at school and was requested to come to the principal's office. She grabbed Charlie and drove her car to the school still in uniform.

As they walked into the school Charlie spoke, "Let me handle this."

Jackie replied, "How can he get in a fight? He knows better than that."

They walked into the principal's office. Behind the desk sat a chubby balding man wearing a gray suit and blue tie. He looked over at the pair, "Lt. O'Neill, I'm glad you came on such short notice."

Jon sat in a large black chair across from the principal sporting jeans and a red t-shirt. He crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

Jackie asked, "What happened?"

"Your brother has been suspended for fighting. He punched another boy." the principal informed.

Charlie scowled, "Jon!"

"He was bugging Cassie Frasier so I hit him." he told him.

Charlie gasped, "You just hit him!"

"I told him if he didn't leave her alone I would beat the crap out of him." he replied. "I gave him fair warning. He didn't believe me."

The principal stated, "The boy and his mother are coming to talk to you."

The door opened in walked a rather large young man with a muscular build and his much smaller mother who was dressed in a waitress uniform. The boy was a senior and a wrestler. He held an ice pack to his bloody nose and black eye. He winced in pain.

The mother looked at Jon and stated, "That can't be the boy who did this to my son."

Jon smirked, "Oh' I did that! He was harassing a friend of mine and wouldn't leave her alone."

The mother looked at her son, "He's half your size."

"I thought I could take him." the boy confessed.

The principal spoke up, "There is no fighting on school grounds regardless of who started it. Both your son and your brother are suspended for two weeks."

The mother looked at her son and slapped him on the arm, "You should know better."

The large boy winced, "Not my arm. I think he broke it."

Jon huffed, "I didn't break your arm! I just twisted it." He spring up, "We done, Principal Howard?"

The man reminded him, "Two week suspension and if you get in another fight you will be expelled."

Jon looked at Jackie and Charlie and cheered, "You heard him! One more fight and I get expelled."

Charlie scowled, "Wait until Dad hears about this."

"Trust me," Jon stated. "He's not gonna care." He walked past them and out the door. He then walked back into the office and spoke to the wrestler, "If you bug Cassie again I will not go so easy on you next time." He then walked away confident he stopped the bully in his tracks.

Jackie winced, "Maybe school wasn't such a good idea after all."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After Sam's release from the hospital, Jack and Daniel brought her back to the SGC upon her request to return to work. As they got to the elevator they were surprised to find Jackie, Charlie and Jon stepping into the lift as well.

Jack looked at his clone, "No school?"

"I got suspended." he replied nonchalantly.

Jackie interrupted, "He's been suspended for two weeks for fighting, Dad. You are gonna ground him, right?"

Jon and Jack both had an identical look of disbelief.

Sam asked, "How did you he get in a fight in the first place?"

Jon told her, "I took care of Cassie's bully."

Charlie chirped, "He beat up a guy twice his size."

"Basic combat maneuvers." Jon miffed.

The elevator started down. They all stood with an image of Jack's teenage clone beating up another student in their minds. The silence was awkward.

Jackie spouted, "Just because you know hand-to-hand combat, Jon doesn't mean you should use it."

Jon rolled his eyes annoyed.

Charlie added, "If you get in another fight the principle will have you expelled."

"How is that a bad thing?" Jon asked.

Charlie and Jackie both looked to their father for him to put his foot down with Jon's attitude towards high school.

"You better straighten him out, Dad." Charlie insisted.

Jack huffed, "He's me! He's got my brain in his head. I suggested high school because I knew he would hate it. He lasted longer than I thought he would."

Jackie shook her head, "I am so disappointed in you both."

Daniel found the whole situation hilarious and stated, "You can always home school him, Jackie."

She snorted, "Which one? My father or his clone!"

Jack looked at her, "Funny!" He then looked at his clone, "Gonna need ya anyways. We're going to retrieve Atlantis. I'll need ya for that."

"Gonna bring it back early?" his clone figured.

"Yup," Jack nodded.

"Avoid the Wrath entirely and just bring the city back." he figured. "Save us five years, blood, sweat and tears." he gave a nod of approval.

"That's the plan." Jack agreed.

"I'm in!" Jon told him.

Jackie looked at her brother Charlie and stated, "It's like they can read each other's mind."

"Kind of freaky." he nodded.

Jon told them, "I only look like a kid and I have a distinct memory of changing both of your diapers so don't treat me like a kid." He then looked at Sam, "You feeling better, Carter?"

She smiled at him, "Much better!"

"She's resigning her commission." Jack told him.

Jon looked at her, "Really! You gonna get remarried then?"

Sam blushed, "We're discussing it."

Jack looked at his clone and kidded, "So you get to call her 'mom' instead of Carter."

Sam shook her head no.

"Funny!" Jon huffed. He then looked at Charlie and Jackie who both seemed to be still getting used to the idea of their father getting remarried. He told them, "I might as well call these two 'mom' and 'dad.' They act like it."

Charlie told him, "We are concerned about you. We know it can't be easy having Dad's brain and a teenage body."

The elevator came to a stop and door slid open. They stepped off and started down the hall.

Jon assured them, "Trust me I have weirder things happen to me than this."

Jack asked, "Like the time we lived the same day over and over again?"

"Yup," Jon nodded as they strolled along.

Daniel added, "Or time we all ended up body switching?"

Jon nodded, "That too."

Sam added, "The time we found Replicator versions of ourselves."

Jon nodded, "Yup!"

Daniel stated, "The time we freed an alternate reality Earth from the Goa'uld."

Jon nodded, "Dr. Carter! She married their Jack…"

Charlie asked, "Dad was married to Sam in another reality?"

Jon told him, "They were married in a couple of realities."

Charlie figured, "We got a lot of catching up to do."

Jack stated, "That's the plan."

 **Short Time Later**

Jacob Carter, Jack and SG-1 including Colonel Mitchell stood waiting for the newest guest to arrive in the Gate Room.

Daniel looked at Sam rather depressed. "Not sure how I am gonna handle this." he admitted.

Sam stated, "I'm sure you will do fine."

Through the event horizon emerged a figure. It was Qetesh and her host Vala mal Duran. They were dressed in a red flowing gown. Vala's long black hair was neatly placed in a bee-hive hair style and her makeup was flawless. She looked distinguished and nearly dignitary. It was a far cry from the skimpy tight leather black outfit Vala wore on her first trip to the SGC in the first life time. They graciously walked down the stairs to greet the audience.

Qetesh spoke, "Selmak!"

Jacob stated, "She's unconscious. I'm her host, Jacob Carter. Thank you for coming on such short notice, Qetesh."

"Why have called me here?" the queen wondered.

Jacob stated, "I need another symbiont. Selmak is dying. You owned her a favor…"

Qetesh suggested, "You need a sarcophagus to heel her and yourself."

Jack huffed, "Those are a little hard to come by. Jacob wants to know if you would take him as a host. Not that I agree with it!"

Qetesh assured, "I do not wish to find another host. I saved Vala from a terrible childhood and molded her into one of the best operatives the Tok'ra could have. She is far too valuable to simply give up in such a manor."

Daniel asked, "Vala do you want to be free from being a host? It's actually up to you, not Qetesh. It's your body after all."

Vala stated, "I would rather stay with Qetesh. SG-1 was a great help in taking down Anubis before he gained more power but there are other Goa'uld who are threats."

"Such as?" Daniel asked.

"Baal," she replied.

Qetesh insisted, "Baal is gaining in power and strength. We cannot allow him to continue on this path." She looked at Jacob, "I am sorry but I simply cannot help you at this moment. Vala is needed to help bring down Baal before he gains more power. You understand!"

Jacob let out a sigh, "I understand."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Qetesh and Vala returned to complete their mission to take down Baal leaving Jacob to die along with Selmak. They simply could not risk the trap they had laid for Baal as Baal assumed Qetesh was still a Goa'uld and they would join forces.

Jackie went to her brother, Charlie for help. She had an idea on how to save Jacob and Selmak but she needed his expertise to make it a reality. She took the idea of a sarcophagus and went to work on building one. She gained a bronze metal casket and lined the inside with heavy aluminum foil to act as a faraday cage. She gutted the padding and foam interior and with Charlie's help they handcrafted a makeshift sarcophagus designed to heal both host and Tok'ra. Pleased with their work they gathered Sam, Jack and Jacob to show them.

In a storage room the casket was set on the floor with cables running to a computer system on a nearby table. Jackie and Charlie worked hard and were very pleased with themselves and never really considered just the how the casket would present itself to a dying man. They met outside the door of the room in the hallway, the pair was eager to show their work.

Jack asked, "Okay what have you two been doing all day?"

Charlie started, "We heard how Qetesh said you needed a sarcophagus to help General Carter and Selmak."

Jack cocked his head and asked suspiciously, "Is that why you wanted a casket?"

Charlie explained, "We needed the metal shell. Jackie was able to draw up the blue prints for the inner workings from the download. I wrote the programming."

Sam gasped, "You two have been making a sarcophagus?"

Jackie smiled, "To help save General Carter."

Jacob found it amusing and figured they likely failed but decided to play along. "Well, let's see it kids."

Charlie grinned, "Right!" He opened the door and there sat a bronze casket on the floor hooked up to a computer.

Jacob stated, "I like the casket! That's the color I would want to be buried in."

Charlie and Jackie winced realizing how it looked.

"Sorry about that, sir." Charlie told him.

"It's okay son." he patted his shoulder.

Sam walked over to the contraption and started to inspect the work. She gasped, "Wow!" She then went to the computer and started to dig through, "You wrote the program, Charlie?"

"I did!" he nodded. "Jackie told me what I needed to do. I followed her instructions."

"I couldn't have done that on my own." she insisted.

Sam spoke up, "Dad this could actually work."

Jacob asked, "Really?"

"Really Dad!" she grinned. She looked at the pair, "You two can do some amazing things when you work together."

They blushed feeling humble.

Jack bragged, "Of course my kids can do amazing things. They get from me!"

Charlie whispered to his sister, "Why is it that then wherever we accomplish something Dad always takes the credit?"

"Just the way he is." she shrugged.

 **Meanwhile**

Cameron Mitchell walked into Daniel's lab to gather him for lunch. He found him sitting behind his desk with a pondering look upon his face. Mitchell stated, "Hey wanna get a bite to eat?"

Daniel shook slightly startled. "What?"

Cam walked closer, "You got that deep thought look again. What ya thinking about?"

"There is a site in Egypt that was supposed to have a Z.P.M. in it. I sent in a friend to find it early and they didn't find any Z.P.M. I'm wondering what changed." he admitted.

"Ya know that kind of irritates me a bit." he confessed.

"What does?" asked Daniel.

"It's this whole 'do over' thing! It's not just the General but also Teal'c, you and Sam. My entire team got a 'do over' and I'm in the dark here. I feel like I'm not part of the team anymore." he admitted.

Daniel replied, "When you got SG-1 the first time you came in much later…Like not until next year. And when you came in me, Teal'c and Sam, we all went our separate way beforehand. You were to pick out a whole new team under a new C.O. You convinced me, Sam and Teal'c to come back and work with you. This time you got the team years ago and have actually experienced more with us as a team than the first time. I know you better now than I did then."

Mitchell cocked his head, "Seriously?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes! When you came the first time you never even called me by my first name. You called me 'Jackson' all the time. So, I called you by your last name in return. We got along okay but to be honest I like having these years with you on SG-1, Cam. You only had SG-1 for two years before Atlantis came to Earth and then we all went our separate ways."

Mitchell asked, "So I'm actually closer to you now than before?"

He nodded, "Yup!"

Mitchell felt more relived, "So I'm not being replaced or anything. I mean after the new General came and you and Sam started remember him it seemed like he became your new best friend and I'm…"

Daniel assured him, "You are still my close friend! Teal'c didn't get the extra time with you like me and Sam but the three of us did pretty good together."

"I'm glad to hear that." he told him. "So, trying to find a Z.P.M., huh?"

"We need two." he replied. He turned a text box before him around, "The site that was supposed to have the Z.P.M. was under 2nd dynasty. In the glyphs I can see a Z.P.M. depicted. So, it was there five thousand years ago."

Mitchell looked over the photo, "Too bad we can't just go back five thousand years get it and bring it back."

Daniel puckered in thought, "Actually we can!"

 **Moments Later**

Daniel led Colonel Mitchell down the hallway to find Jack and Sam. He explained, "There is this Ancient named Janus who invented a time machine out of a jumper."

Mitchell came to a halt. "Okay back up there, Daniel. Run that by me again!"

Daniel stopped and tried to explain, "An Ancient name Janus took an Ancient shuttle we called 'jumpers' and made it into a time machine. It can go thousands of years through time but not short distances, like a hundred years. We found his shuttle…Or will…"

Mitchell quickly figured, "You want to find this shuttle and go back five thousand years get the Z.P.M. and come back."

"That's the plan!" he cheered. He started walking down the hallway with Mitchell once more. He suddenly came to a halt, "Huh!" he thought to himself.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"The first time there was no fish in Jack's pond and then after we found that Z.P.M. there was suddenly fish in the pond." he observed.

Mitchell stated, "You got my confused now."

Daniel cocked his head, "I wonder if there is fish in the pond."

"The pond?" asked Mitchell.

"Behind Jack's cabin." he replied. They started down the hallway again. They arrived to the commissary and entered. Teal'c sat at a table with Janet Frasier having lunch. Daniel motioned, "Let's see if Teal'c remembers the pond." He led Mitchell to the table and they took a seat.

Janet smiled, "My two favorite handsome men."

"Hey Janet!" Daniel smiled back. He looked across at Teal'c who sat with a huge plate of food before him. He stated, "You remember Jack's pond?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed."

"You remember there not being fish and then there was fish." he stated.

"Indeed." he gave a nod.

"How do you suppose that happened?" asked Daniel.

"I do not know." he admitted.

Daniel stated, "Remember how we got a Z.P.M. sent to us from a site in Egypt that should happen in a few months."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

"I sent a friend there and no Z.P.M." Daniel told him. "If Jack and Sam are counting on that find it won't be there."

Teal'c assumed, "Something has changed."

"Or we changed something the first time and we weren't aware of it." he suggested.

Mitchell asked, "Would it have really mattered? I mean look how much things have already changed."

"True," Daniel conceded.

Janet glanced up and spotted Sam walking into the commissary and she walked directly for Janet upon spotting her.

Sam quickly got the table and took a seat, "Janet! I need you to give my father a full physical and observe him for a day."

"Is he getting worse?" she asked.

Sam shook her head, "No! He's feeling better and Selmak is awake. Jackie and Charlie worked all morning on making a sarcophagus and they did it. They healed Dad and Selmak."

Janet asked, "How did they make a sarcophagus?"

Sam winced, "They used a funeral casket."

Daniel rubbed his forehead, "Oh god." He could see the makeshift sarcophagus in his head and the look on Jacob's face.

Sam wagged her finger at him, "Hey these are my step-kids and they are really smart."

Janet cocked her head, "So to you Sam you are already married to the General."

Sam admitted, "For a few years now. I know it seems like I just met him a week ago but I actually have known him twenty years."

Daniel added, "I've known him over twenty years now…From the very first dial out."

Teal'c chimed, "I have known O'Neill for twenty of your years."

Janet confessed, "Sometimes I feel kind of jealous of that. You all share memories of another life and apparently I was in it but I don't recall any of it."

Daniel told her, "Jack once called you a Napoleon power monger when you pulled rank on him during a medical emergency."

Janet narrowed her eyes, "He called me a what?"

"You jabbed him in the ass with a needle." he informed.

Janet looked at Sam who nodded as she recalled. Sam added, "You could get right in his face and shut him down."

Daniel added, "I think Jack misses that."

Mitchell smirked, "She gets my face and shuts me down."

Janet replied, "Only when you forced me too, Colonel."

Sam added, "Actually Cam is lot like Jack. They have the same sense of humor."

Daniel told them, "The first time you two never knew each other. This time you got to really spend time together and become friends."

Janet admitted with a smile, "I'm thankful for that."

Daniel started, "Sam do you remember the Z.P.M. that was found in the site in Egypt this year?"

Sam nodded, "Yup! I figure we only need to actually find one."

"I sent the site coordinates to one of my contacts and they found the site but no Z.P.M." he told her. "It's not there."

"Huh!" she looked baffled.

Cam stated, "It gets better. Wait until you hear his idea."

"I found proof it was there five thousand years ago in a glyph that was documented." he told her.

She cocked and eyebrow, "And?" She waited for the insanity that would surely follow.

"I was thinking we could find the time jumper…" he started.

Sam rolled her head back, "Oh god!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jack's clone Jon O'Neill walked into the commissary for lunch next. He was given a set of green BDU's and assigned to SG-2 to keep an eye on Charlie and Jackie who were still in training. He spotted Daniel, Mitchell, Sam and Janet all talking with Teal'c at a table. He gathered his lunch, a baloney sandwich and a bag of potato chips and headed over to take a seat. He cheered, "Campers!" He took a seat and began to eat.

Daniel started, "You got all of Jack's memories. Do you remember not having fish in the pond and then having fish in the pond?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"It was after a Z.P.M. was found in a site in Giza. It will be this year." Daniel told him.

Jon nodded, "Yup! You won't find a Z.P.M. there. We need to find two."

Daniel asked, "How did you know that? I sent in a friend to the site and no Z.P.M."

"Because we never went back this time." he told him. "I mean you guys went back. Don't you remember the video tape they found with it? You guys were on it. He kept asking Carter if they should be going back and she said you already did. Went to the cabin and poof, fish! Changed something there but I still haven't figured out what." he told them.

Daniel and Sam looked at one another. He drew a blank, "I don't remember a tape…"

Sam suddenly recalled, "Oh' I remember it now. We did find a tape of us too. We had somehow gone back, placed the Z.P.M. in the treasury and added a tape to ensure we told ourselves. I don't think we actually came back from that."

"A tape?" Daniel thought hard. Though he was sent back mentally not all the memories seemed to flow easily.

Jon told him, "Jack remembers more than you guys do because he had longer to recall it." he looked at Teal'c, "Do you remember a tape found with the Z.P.M.?"

Teal'c thought about it and then suddenly he recalled the tape, "I do now. I had forgotten." he stated puzzled.

"See that's the thing about the 'do over'," started Jon. "You can also forget things and then suddenly remember later. The only way we are getting that Z.P.M. from Ra is to go back five thousand years and take it."

Sam then realized, "They never returned! The version of us on the tape must have not been able to return. So, they made the tape, hid it in the grave and made sure we would get it now. But since we all got sent back mentally and things changed, that never happened either. I can verify that by simply seeing if there is fish in pond. If no fish then we never went back."

Mitchell stated, "So finding the time jumper and going back five thousand years is a bad idea."

Sam pondered, "Not if we do it right. The original tape it was just me, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack on it. No one else went back. We must have used the time jumper to do it. So, we find the time jumper and go back but we go back with reinforcements because we know there will be trouble. We get the ZPM and return with it in the ship."

Mitchell asked, "Who do you plan to bring on that little trip, Sam?"

Daniel placed his head in his hands as he suddenly remembered, "That's right! There was a tape with it! Maybe that's not a good idea after all?"

Sam stated, "It obviously worked the first time…" she then winced, "Kind of…"

Jon spoke up, "Hey! If you guys are gonna get that time ship and go back five thousand years you better bring me, Jackie and Charlie with you for backup."

Mitchell stated, "Okay! But we should take out Ra. That can save us a massive headache."

"Eventually the locals would rise against him anyways." Daniel told them. "We don't have to take out Ra. Doing so would mess up our first dial out to Abydos." He then cocked his head, "It would have gone much smoother if Ra wasn't there, huh?"

Jon nodded, "Yup!"

Sam stated, "All we have to do is force Ra to flee. We don't have to kill him. That would be rather difficult with the Jaffa guards anyways." She let out a sigh, "As much as I hate to place them in harm's way we do need Jackie and Charlie. Jackie has the download and she needs Charlie's skills to make what she sees a reality. They work really well together. They need each other."

Jon told her, "You guys are really going to have to pitch that idea hard to the old man. He has no intention of going back five thousand years and getting stuck there."

Sam told him, "We'll talk to him."

 **Short Time Later**

Jack found himself being pestered by Daniel as he walked down the hall. The minute Daniel stated, "Time Jumper" he knew exactly what insanity was brewing. He found himself repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"No Daniel," he shook his head.

"That's how we got the Z.P.M. the first time." Daniel stated. "You know it was us who put it in the tomb. We have a plan this time."

"No Daniel," he shook his head.

"Come on Jack! It's a simple in and out." he told him. "We won't mess up whatever we messed up the first time."

"No Daniel," he repeated.

"Do you have any better ideas because we need to find two Z.P.M.'s to even get Atlantis back." he huffed. "We know where one Z.P.M. is already."

Jack came to a halt, "Do you really think we can pull that off? We went and then made it so we never went meaning there was another version of ourselves who died five thousand years ago."

Daniel pondered, "I guess we would have died and…" he pondered, "Then how did the Z.P.M. get there if we never went back but did go back?"

Jack threw up his hands, "I've been trying to wrap my head around that for decades." he continued to walk down the hall with Daniel still pestering him.

"But Jack we can take back up with us. Two teams! Including Jackie and Charlie." he cheered.

Jack came to a halt and gave Daniel the most disgusted look ever, "You really think I'm gonna let my kids go on that harebrained mission?"

Daniel pondered, "Probably not."

"Bingo!" he told him and started down the hallway.

Before them the elevator door slid open and out walked George Hammond in casual civilian clothing. He wore tan trousers and a blue and white striped shirt under a tan windbreaker jacket.

"George!" Jack cheered.

George looked over and spotted his friend, "Jack!" he offered a hand. He then greeted Daniel. "It's good to see you, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel shook his hand, "You too George."

"Dr. Frasier asked me to come in." he told them.

Jack nodded, "She thinks she has something that can help heal the damage to your heart."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Really!" he grinned figuring they could buy George more time.

"I'll have to talk to her." He told him. They started back down the hall and George asked, "How is your daughter fitting in Jack?"

"Doing good." he gave a nod.

"I heard your son has been transferred in." he mentioned.

"He's training for an SG team." he stated.

He confessed, "I gotta admit, Jack. I miss being here."

"Me too." he cheered.

Hammond wasn't sure what Jack meant by the comment but always liked Jack's sense of humor. "Well, let's see what Dr. Frasier has in store for me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Retired General George Hammond's damaged heart was healed by the makeshift sarcophagus that saved Selmak and Jacob. Feeling much better and full of gratitude George decided to stay on as an observer for the time being and see his old friends again.

The time jumper was found right where Jack recalled it would be and much to his relief no sign of his old buddy, Maybourne who never knew about the program. He had the jumper returned to the SGC and reluctantly had to admit his best chance at getting one of the two needed Z.P.M.'s was through the use of the ship and to intentionally travel through time. But this time Jack would be much smarter about it. He would not allow himself or his kids to be trapped in the past. Nope, they would take precautions and reinforcements. Jack secretly wished he could find a way to shrink down to miniature size an entire battalion of Marines and equipment and bring the battalion back with them and make then poof, make the soldiers regular size to attack and completely destroy Ra. But since there were no sink rays available he had to settle on a surgical strike with a limited team. He debated who and what to take on the trip. He hated the idea of placing his kids in harm's way but he also understood they worked well together and would insist on being in on the mission anyways along with his clone. He decided to bring Janet Frasier for any medical needs and keep John Sheppard in the present in case they screw up the timeline even more. He needed someone with both sets of memories and figured John Sheppard was the best person to gauge for Rodney didn't seem to remember anything to Jack's estimation.

Rodney McKay played the recall to the hilt. He not only remembered he decided to use some of that information to his advantage. He adjusted his stock market portfolio and in short time already doubled his retirement account. He was on the phone with his stock broker in his small office with his back to the door.

"Right, now I need you sell all bonds and put the money in these stock in these companies; Bio-tech Industries, Energy Solutions, Tesla and Apple." he tried to keep his voice low.

John Sheppard had come to the door to collect him for lunch. He heard Rodney name off a number of companies that would benefit from the Atlantis discovery. He puckered in thought.

Rodney then nodded, "That right! Sell all bonds! No I don't want to go long on bonds. The interest rates drop to zero and I will make nothing." He insisted, "Yes the rate go to zero. No I'm not kidding. Trust me I know." He paused, "Okay thank you." He hung up the phone.

"How do you know the interest rates are about to go to zero?" asked John.

Rodney looked over his shoulder. Oh no, he's been found out. He meekly stated, "I remember it."

"How much do you remember Rodney?" he asked.

"I remember sitting in the lab trying to get the device off. It hit critical mass and just as it was about to explode something told me to just remove the hood." he admitted. "I started remembering after you told me I needed to expose myself.

"So, you remember now!" he figured amused. "And you didn't tell us you remembered."

"I needed time to restructure my retirement. I just doubled it." he informed.

John admitted, "You never hit me as someone who cared for money, Rodney."

"I don't." he agreed. "Just the first time I was so busy saving the planet and Atlantis I neglected it and well, I was looking at retirement in five years and nothing to retire on. So, I thought I should do something about that while I still can."

"I can't say I blame ya." he agreed. "My retirement is taken care of by Uncle Sam. I never thought much about it anyways."

Rodney asked, "You ever think maybe you should get married and have kids? Fifteen years kind flies by and before ya know it you're heading into middle age and…" he looked at John's amused face. "What?"

"I'm just picturing you with kids." he smirked.

"I'm good with kids!" he insisted. "And if Sam didn't remember when she was kissing me, that she is married to General O'Neill, then I could have had her." he huffed. He rose from his seat, "We would have had beautiful kids."

"Come on," he motioned shaking his head. "Let's get launch."

Rodney repeated, "Sam and I would have had great kids. Can you imagine how smart they would be with her body and my brain?"

"Keep dreaming, Rodney." John told him.

 **Meanwhile**

In a nearby top secret hangar the time jumper sat waiting for the mission. Jack walked up the back ramp sporting the desert tan BDU's and his gear. He found his teams of eight were assembling nicely. Sam was busy working with Charlie on the jumper as they prepared it for flight. Teal'c was storing his gear; Janet was double checking her medical supplies while Daniel and Jackie sat on the nearby bench going over the Egyptian hieroglyphs. Jack's clone Jon was storing equipment near Teal'c as they prepared for takeoff. Jack walked to the helm and took a seat behind the controls and waited for the team to get settled. Sam secured her computer to the co-pilots station and took a seat beside him. She went over the systems check on the screen.

"Almost ready, sir." She had found herself back in the habit of calling Jack "sir" while on duty. She said it without much thought.

Jack wondered, "Could we say take a stop in 1918?"

Sam asked, "Why?"

"To see the Red Socks win…" he began.

She shook her head, "The jumper cannot travel through time in short distances. It has to be long chunks of time; thousands of years."

"So seeing the game…" he started.

"Can't do that." she told him.

Jackie chirped from behind, "If we could travel to any decade in the last hundred years I would want to go to the 80's."

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Why?"

"They had all the cool TV shows." she mentioned.

Jack asked, "You remember what you watched as a little kid?"

"I watched _Nick_ and _Disney_ ," she replied.

Sam stated, "When I was a kid the hot TV show was the _Brady Bunch_."

Jack smiled, "The seventies was kind of fun!"

Charlie cheered as he worked behind, " _The Dukes of Hazard_ was my favorite show."

Jack sighed, "I know! You watched every episode that was aired."

"Bo and Luke were cool and Daisy…" he grinned to himself.

Jack admitted, "The only reason I watched that show."

Sam gave him a look, "You really didn't have to tell me that."

"You're hotter!" he cheered trying to save himself a trip to the doghouse.

Daniel teased, "Just dress up in tight cut off shorts, Sam and run around in a tied flannel shirt and tank top with no bra and I'm sure Jack will never watch that show again."

Charlie chuckled, "And getta Dodge Charger!"

Jackie miffed, "Pfft, get a black Trans Am."

Charlie teased her, "So you can dream David Hasselhoff is driving you."

She glared at him, "You have the hots for Catherine Bach!"

Jack was about to tell them to stop bickering when his clone spoke up.

"Shut up and sit down both of ya!" Jon snorted.

Jackie and Charlie glanced at one another and then at Jon. They then looked to Jack.

"Dad…" Charlie started.

"Listen to him." he smiled. "He beat me to it by two seconds."

Jackie and Charlie looked at Jon who stood looking peeved. He may have looked like a teenage boy but his expression was that of anger and the same expression Jack would get when he was upset. They suddenly became rather meek and went back to their duties.

Daniel chirped, "He might come in handy after all."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The time ship arrived in ancient Egypt. Everything had gone smoothly thus far. Jack landed the shuttle outside of the Giza plateau and they devised a plan. Leaving the shuttle cloaked Jack and Teal'c would don period clothing enter the Ra's treasury and retrieve the Z.P.M. using a Jaffa zat gun. The rest would remain under cover to ensure they were successful. Everything went fine and Jack walked back out the treasure room with the Z.P.M. in hand. It was a cake walk so far and everything went off without a hitch. They regrouped and started back for the time jumper. As they peeked over the top of the sand dune they spotted Jaffa's guards surrounding the ship which was now visible as the sands had shifted. They quickly ducked for cover.

Jack stated, "They found the ship."

Charlie asked, "What do we do?"

Jack figured, "We can take them before they get reinforcements."

Sam disagreed, "We can mess up first contact. If Ra is not on Abydos…" she puckered in thought.

Daniel figured, "We find a village full of nice people."

Jack reminded her, "The do over! Ya really wanna leave a tape of ourselves to find?"

Sam sighed, "Of course not."

Jon stated, "There are enough of us. We can take the guards out, get the jumper in the air and get out of here."

Sam reluctantly agreed, "Okay!"

Jon stated, "I'll take the Frasier and the kids and circle around." He motioned for Jackie and Charlie to follow him as Jack agreed.

The counter attack erupted as Jack charged the guards. He took out two Jaffa in short order. Jon led Jackie, Charlie and Janet acted as reinforcements to SG-1 as the guards were taken out in the firefight. They climbed up the back of the jumper and were airborne in short time. From Ra's ship enemy fighters perused them in the air. The little jumper was fired upon as it gained altitude. Jack returned fire as Sam worked to bring them back home.

"I almost got it!" Sam declared. The shuttle was rocked by direct hit. Sam activated the time controller and suddenly they vanished before the oncoming Goa'uld gliders.

 **Modern Time**

The shuttle came out of the jump through time and at first everything appeared on target. Sam grinned, "We did it! We made it back." She made a few more adjustments to her readouts. She admitted, "That was close. When we were hit I thought for sure it was gonna throw off our return."

Jack stated, "Carter!"

"What?" she asked.

"Have a listen to the radio!" he told her concerned.

Sam tuned the radio to a local broadcast station. A male voice came over the air, "In the news today Star Gate Command has announced open recruiting dates for the next month. See your local recruiter if you are interested in joining." She turned the voice down and checked the date indicator on her computer, "That hit we took did something to us. We're one year into the future."

"We can't jump again?" asked Jack.

"It's too close." she signed.

Daniel stated surprised, "The Gate is now public! How could that happen so fast? It was still classified when we got exposed to the 'Do Over' device on Atlantis."

"We somehow changed something." Sam figured.

Jack looked out the front windshield of the jumper and spotted an F-22 fighter plane escorting them. He waved meekly to the pilot.

Over the radio the pilot's voice stated, "Please identify yourself."

Jack opened the microphone and stated, "This is General O'Neill and SG-1."

The pilot stated, "Roger that." He then opened another channel but it was heard in the shuttle as well unbeknownst to the pilot. The pilot's voice suddenly was in a much higher pitch and rather excited, "Yo Jerry! It's General O'Neill and SG-1. We found them!"

Another voice came over the same channel. "We found SG-1! Crap man were gonna be famous."

Jack gave a concerned and confused look as he glanced at his time jumper crew mates. If there was ever a 'what the heck?' moment for Jack, that was it.

Daniel figured, "Apparently they heard of us."

Sam added, "If they declassified the Gate and we have been missing a year then they would have just found us."

Jackie gasped, "We've been missing a year! But we just left this morning!"

Janet gulped, "Wonder what happened to Cassie?"

Daniel assured her, "I'm sure Cassie is fine. She'll be glad to have you back. We missed our re-entry date by a year. We can't go back and get that year back so we just have to make due."

Jack wondered, "Who did they put in charge of the SGC? Who is running the show now?"

"I guess we will find out," stated Sam as she found they neared the air base in Colorado Springs.

As they flew over the mountain base they spotted TV trucks stationed in the parking lot outside. The cameramen were all trained on the incoming Ancient shuttle craft. Jack cocked an eyebrow as they flew overhead.

Daniel gazed out and observed, "It appears we're the big story of the day." He looked at his friends. "The SGC is crawling with reporters."

Janet closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Charlie winced, "I hate reporters."

Jackie placed her head back and looked up. "Why?" she asked.

Jon sighed, "I hope they don't know I'm a clone."

Teal'c observed, "These issues would have been averted if your government was honest with your people to begin with. The Gate is known far and wide on all other systems. Only yours keeps it hidden from the population."

Daniel rebutted, "They know now!"

Jackie added, "Did you hear that pilot? He was like a fanboy or something. What if Dad and SG-1 are famous legends now?"

Jack looked at Sam concerned.

She slowly nodded, "We could be."

Jack landed the shuttle in the nearby airfield and lowered the rear ramp. He could see military vehicles coming towards them from a distance. He grumbled, "Least there's no press." He stood up from the seat and took a deep breath for he wasn't sure what the situation in the SGC was at the time. He led his friends and family down the ramp and waited.

The black SUV pulled to a stop before them. The driver's door opened and out popped John Sheppard with Cameron Mitchell riding shotgun. They were both in BDU's and were on hand to greet them.

John Sheppard grinned, "I thought you all died on that mission to ancient Egypt. You made it back!"

Mitchell added, "Boy are we glad to see you!"

Jack asked, "What the hell happened?"

Mitchell told him, "You have been missing for a year. You went in the time ship back to ancient Egypt to get a Z.P.M. and never returned until now."

John Sheppard asked, "You get it?"

Sam held it up, "Right here! It should be full. Um…The Gate is known now?"

"It was declassified six months ago." John told her. "I know it wasn't when we got the 'do over' but some things have changed in the last year."

Jack asked, "Such as?"

"You're all famous." he told him. "You're all also missing and presumed dead."

Janet gulped, "What about my daughter, Cassie?"

John assured her, "She's fine! She's living with Liz for the last year."

Janet asked, "Liz?"

"Elizabeth Weir!" he grinned. "I got her brought in to the SGC. She's on my team now."

Jack asked, "Who is running the SGC?"

He smiled, "Hammond is! When you guys failed to return he was on hand to take over. Since his heart was healed he was able to get his old job back. When the Gate was declassified the International Oversight Committee wanted a civilian in charge. Since George was a retired General he was perfect for the job. He could be military and civilian all the same time. President Landry assigned him."

Jack gasped, "President Landry?"

"He won the election." he told him. "You remember Hank Landry. He took over your job the first time. Since he wasn't recruited to work the SGC he retired and ran for president."

Jack gasped, "Hank is the President!" He looked at his friends who just shrugged amused.

Daniel told him, "He would make a good president."

Sam nodded, "I think so too."

Jack cocked his head, "I guess I lost that bet."

Amused Daniel asked, "What bet was that Jack?"

"That I would become president before he would." he told him.

Mitchell grinned, "It's great to have your guys back. We still haven't gotten Atlantis yet and as you know we're dealing with the press."

Jack wondered, "How many reporters are in the SGC?"

"A few: _Stars and Stripes_ , _Air Force Times_ and few major networks. They rotate people in and out. Local paper also has access." he told him. "For the most part they stay out of the way. General Hammond gives them a weekly press conference. He's good at that."

Jack grumbled, "I don't want to deal with the press."

Mitchell told him off hand, "They are making a TV show based on you and SG-1."

Sheppard added, "And a movie based on first contact."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I'm afraid to ask but what's the title."

Jack suggested with a smirk, "Wormhole Extreme!"

Mitchell cocked his head confused, "What? No! Star Gate is the name of the movie and Star Gate SG-1 is the name of the series they are making. They are casting right now." He then joked, "I was gonna go down and try out for a part and not tell them who I am."

John added, "The Air Force is working with the producers to make sure they don't give out anything really classified and that we are portrayed accurately." He cocked smirked and added, "The SG-1 series is supposed to be altered to not reflect SG-1 but I kind of made some suggestions that make it more accurate and place you on it, Jack. It's more like the first timeline."

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed.

John grinned, "This way it's accurate and yet different enough to not be accurate. In this timeline SG-1 were Sam, Daniel and Cam with Teal'c helping off world. To change that they made it so it's you leading the team and Teal'c on it with ya." He tried not to laugh but found it ironically hilarious.

Jack blinked, "What!"

"Instead of you being a general who comes in and goes missing with his kids two weeks after being on the job they decided to make you the leader of SG-1 and make a series that is pretty accurate to the first timeline." John clarified. "The producers didn't want to portray you as a paper pusher with kids. Instead they wanted to give you some hero characteristics for the series."

Jack growled, "Thanks!" He marched past him to the truck, "Let's go campers!"

Sam looked at John Sheppard and asked, "How am I gonna be portrayed?"

"Pretty much like you." he smiled.

"Good," she stated pleased and walked by.

Daniel asked, "And me?"

"Somewhat like you." he told him.

"Okay," Daniel gave a nod and walked by.

Teal'c stood silently looking at him.

John assured him, "Just like the first time."

"Very well," he gave a nod and walked by.

Jon the clone asked, "Do they know about me?"

"No," he assured him. "You're safe."

"Good," he walked by.

Jackie, Charlie and Janet stood and looked at him.

"You won't be affected by it." he assured them.

Janet stated as she walked by, "I just want my life to be normal." She then went to the awaiting SUV.

Jackie and Charlie glanced at one another. Jackie asked, "With the Gate being public knowledge and our father being famous do you really think Charlie and I will have a normal life?"

John sighed, "Nothing is normal. We just do the best we can."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jack and his team were escorted to the briefing room after securing the Z.P.M., military issued side arms and rifles. Retired General George Hammond emerged from his small office wearing a dark blue suit with red tie. He looked well and smiled brightly upon seeing them.

"I almost didn't believe my ears when I heard you had come back," he told them as he approached.

Jack replied, "We just left this morning on the mission. When we came back we overshot the date by a year. We were hit by one of Ra's fighters."

Hammond looked to Sam, "You just left?"

"Yes sir." she nodded. "For us it's only been one day and the mission was a success. We retrieved the Z.P.M. It's on its way to my lab."

"You mean Dr. McKay's lab?" he asked.

"Is Rodney's lab my lab?" she huffed.

"He took over your position when you didn't return." George informed. "I was brought back in and had to start a new SG-1. Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard are SG-1 with Dr. McKay and Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Qetesh and her host Vala have been assisting us with Baal."

Jack asked, "Qetesh is here?"

"She's very helpful." he told them. "We lost a great ally in Teal'c when he left for the mission with you. Selmak and Qetesh are our best allies now."

Jack asked, "Any other surprises?"

"You know about disclosure." he stated.

"We were told," Jack nodded.

Hammond stated, "During disclosure SG-1 and you were disclosed along with your disappearance and presumed deaths. It gave the media something to peruse to keep them away from our current SG teams. We still plan on bringing the city of Atlantis back like you planned, Jack. We have not disclosed Atlantis to the media and want to avoid them finding out ahead of time or they will insist on sending reporters with us."

Daniel figured, "Since we didn't come back right away and it looked like we failed you threw them a bone to chew on with…Us."

"We are close to finding another Z.P.M. but we need to keep the media at bay." Hammond informed. "With your sudden return and all the press about the movie and TV show that is being made you could really help keep the press away from sensitive information."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You're not suggesting what I think you are, George?"

He smiled at his friend, "Just entertain them, Jack! You're a celebrity!"

Jack's mouth dropped as he soon figured he was just promoted to Public Relations specialist.

Sam stood beside him and stated, "I guess I won't have to turn in my resignation then. You're no longer my C.O."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Hammond smiled, "Jack will be reporting directly to President Landry. You and SG-1 will be part of the P.R. team." He looked at Jack's kids and clone, "With a family to boost that image. Jon's true nature will remain classified. He will be your son to the public, Jack. It's been over a year since Sarah died. I heard all about the 'do over' from Sheppard and McKay. They informed me you two were married the first time."

Sam asked, "Rodney remembers?"

"He said the device exploded and he exposed himself to escape it seconds beforehand." he replied. "Your return has already made international news. We will come up with a good cover story to not expose the time ship or time travel. You will find yourself facing the press, I'm afraid I can't prevent that but to cover up the time travel and the ZPM you brought back we need a good distraction." He looked at Jack and asked, "How do you feel about getting remarried soon?"

"That kind of thing takes some time to plan," Jack huffed.

"Your return and a wedding would be a media event." George told him. "I just got off the phone with President Landry who already got a call from Queen Elizabeth who grandsons want to meet you. You have been invited to Buckingham Palace."

Jack balked, "I don't want to go!"

Daniel gasped, "Jack! It's the Queen of England."

"I don't care!" he huffed. Poor Jack his 'do over' just turned into a nightmare of celebrity status.

As Daniel shook his head annoyed at Jack's attitude he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Someone is here to see Dr. Frasier." Elizabeth Weir called out as she escorted the teenage girl into the room.

All eyes fell on Dr. Weir and Cassie. Liz sported green BDU's and a patch for SG-1. Cassie was dressed in jeans and a peach blouse for she came from school. The teenager's eyes fell on Janet and she ran to her.

"Mom!" she called and wrapped her arms around her. Cassie stood holding Janet tight for a moment. "I couldn't believe it when they told me you were back and okay."

Janet assured her, "I'm fine! For me it's only been a day. We traveled back through time to get a Z.P.M. and we did it but coming back we overshot the return date by a year. It wasn't intentional." She looked at Liz, "Thank you for taking her in."

She smiled assured, "It was my pleasure. John and I have loved having her around."

"John?" Janet asked.

"John Sheppard," she nodded, "My fiancé."

"You two are engaged?" she asked surprised.

Liz nodded, "He's an amazing man. He told me about the 'do over'. He and Rodney have been instrumental in making progress since your disappearance. We're all very much relived that all you are back with us." she told the group.

Jack figured, "Sheppard and McKay kept things going here while we were gone."

Sam grinned at Liz, "I am happy for you and John. I can't tell you how much you mean to him. He knew you the first time as well."

"I know," she nodded. "He told me I was the administrator of Atlantis and I died in Pegasus saving everyone else. He has told me a lot of two friends of his: Ronon and Teyla, who we have not found yet. He wants to bring them back to Earth with the city when we retrieve it."

Jackie spoke up from behind the team, "Excuse me but there aren't many humans left in Pegasus over all, is there?"

Liz shook her head, "No! John said they were hunted to near extinction by the top species there called the 'Wrath.' Our plans are to avoid them."

Jackie replied, "I can see the city in my head. I can see the blueprints. It's a class of deep space vessel that doubles as a city. It can easily hold 6 million people. In all of Pegasus how many people do you all think are left?"

Jack looked back over his shoulder, "Best estimates placed it at five thousand. That's why the Wrath can't all wake up and eat. They will consume the last of the stock."

Jackie smirked, "What if they all wake up and there are no humans in the entire system for them to chow down on?"

Jack told her, "They will turn on each other. They will go to catabolism."

She suggested, "Five thousand people are nothing, Dad. A stadium can handle far more than that. We get the city and collect all the people and bring them here where they will be safe. The Wrath wake up and find all the humans are gone. They then turn on each other and that breaks their empire. Starvation can collapse entire civilizations."

Jack coked an eyebrow rather impressed and looked at Sam and Daniel.

Daniel stated, "That sounds like something you would come up with, Jack."

Jack smiled proudly, "She gets it from me!"

Jackie added in thought, "If we planted a nuke in the heart of their main ship that would do some serious damage too."

Jack asked, "There is a main ship?"

She nodded, "I can see it in my head…Much bigger than the others."

"Bigger than a hive ship?" he gasped.

"It serves as an incubation ship for their young." she informed.

Jack stood pondering taking out the ship.

Daniel stated, "Jack! What are you thinking about?"

"How to take out the main ship." he told him.

"We're talking about destroying an entire civilization." he reminded him. "That's genocide."

"They are hunt humans, Daniel." he rebutted.

"But you are talking about committing genocide and wiping out the entire race." he rebutted. "It's one thing to get Atlantis and bring it back without waking them up but to wipe out an entire civilization…"

"They suck the life out of ya, Daniel." Jack huffed.

"But it's unethical." he told him.

"It's survival of the fittest!" Jack disagreed.

"What if you wake them all up and they find Earth?" asked Daniel hoping to point out the dangers.

"What if they find Earth and we leave them intact?" Jack countered.

Daniel suggested, "We go to Pegasus, bring back Teyla and her village and if we can find Ronon then bring him back too. We leave the Wrath asleep."

Jack looked at his daughter, "Can you draw up blue prints of the Wrath ships?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Jack looked at Daniel, "We have a tactical advantage. I'm not wasting it."

"Attacking them will wake them up and that will be a really big hornets' nest you are disturbing, Jack." he warned.

"Best way to take out a hornets nest is with fire." he told him.

"Are listening to yourself, Jack?" he asked him.

"It's an advantage we can't pass up." he insisted. "We can't say they won't find Earth and we know damn well they nearly did the first time."

"This is insane." Daniel told him.

Jack disagreed, "This is our chance to end the Wrath once and for all."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Journalist Emit Bergman was eager to interview General Jack O'Neill and the team. He understood the General's sons and daughter had also disappeared and returned with him. His protégé in his assignment to the SGC as a reporter was a young lieutenant sporting dress blues named Penny Parker. She was a spunky, petit redhead with the naivety of youth on her side. Emit brushed back his slightly graying black hair with his fingertips as they made their way towards the press room. Emit wore casual civilian clothing as his was brought into as a SGC Press Corps as a specialist and contract worker.

"We need to sit each of them down for an interview, Penny." he told her as they walked. "We need to video record each of them."

Penny asked, "Where do you think they were for the last year? Stranded on an island really makes no sense."

"Especially since they returned looking like they just left." he noted. "I'm sure the island story is a cover. Whatever they were doing it's classified. See if you can get any additional information when you do your interviews."

Penny stated, "But whatever they were doing is classified. We can't go above the chain of command."

"You will never win a Pulitzer with that attitude." he told her.

They entered the press room. The SGC press room was much larger than the briefing room and housed ample room for cameras and seating. A podium was in the front the room with the SGC seal facing out. The room was quickly filling with men and women reporters from all major news outlets. The pair took a seat in the front row of chairs and waited for George Hammond to appear from a side door. They didn't have to wait long when George walked into the room from the side door with Jack and his teams in tow. Jack and his team lined the far wall near the front of the room just off the entrance while George walked to the podium.

"Thank you for coming!" George addressed the room as the reporters all fell silent. All they could be heard was the sound shutters firing and flashes of light erupting from the rear as photographers took their shots.

Jackie blinked and squinted. She found the flashing lights very irritating. She muttered, "This is gonna give me a headache."

Janet stood nearby and then cocked an eyebrow as she realized the flashing lights could affect Jackie's brainwaves and thus affect the download. She whispered, "You let me know of you don't feel right. Those lights could trigger a seizure or affect you in ways we don't know yet."

"I'm trying not to look at it," she shielded her eyes with her hand.

Jack looked over to his daughter and asked, "You alright?"

Janet spoke up, "The camera flashes are affecting her. Don't put her in front of them. I don't know if it will trigger a seizure."

"Keep an eye on her," he whispered.

Hammond started with his press release, "As you know General O'Neill and his crew were rescued from a deserted island after being missing a presumed dead for a year. I am happy to announce they have been recovered alive and well. The General, his children and our friends have all been through a long ordeal and we would appreciate your corporation in giving them time to readjust to civilization. We are pleased to have Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Samantha Carter of SG-1 back with us as well. Teal'c of the Jaffa has also been recovered along with Colonel Janet Frasier the SGC's former Chief Medical Officer. General O'Neill will make a short statement." He motioned to Jack.

With the enthusiasm of a man facing a root canal, Jack walked up to the podium. For Jack he would rather have a root canal performed by the worst dentist on the face of the planet and with no Novocain than face the press. He stood before the eager faces, flashing lights and annoying press corps. He removed the small index card from his pocket to read off the prepared statement.

"After a year of being stranded on an uncharted island my family, my friends and my fellow officers are thankful to be home. We would like to request some privacy as we readjust to things, as you know when we left disclosure had not happened. I and my family would like to ask you to give us time to adjust to all the changes that happened in the last year. Thank you." He began to walk away from the podium when the reporters started shouting out questions.

Penny Parker shouted, "One question, General! Just one question!"

Jack was not supposed to take any questions but figured he would take one to make the cover story seem legitimate. He returned to the podium and pointed to Penny, "One question."

Penny stood up, "I'm Lt. Penny Parker of _Stars and Stripes_. On what island was you and your family stranded on, General?"

"It's uncharted." he replied. He glanced over at his friends and family. He squinted as he spotted Charlie's look.

Charlie's eyes fell on the pretty redheaded reporter. He liked Janet Fraiser but she was simply too old for him and he was not her type. He smiled at the pretty reporter. He then looked at Jackie who was having trouble looking up and shielding her eyes from the flashes. Janet seemed most concerned as she watched Jackie's reaction along with Sam who was also concerned.

"Can you tell us where the island is?" she pressed.

"No," he shook his head and walked away from the podium to Jackie. He leaned closer, "You okay?"

"I'm feeling real sick," she winced trying to not look at the flashes.

Janet insisted, "She needs to get away from the flashes." She placed her arm around Jackie and started to lead her away.

Daniel, "Is she okay?"

"Flashes are making her sick." she told him.

As they led Jackie out of the press room the reporters kept asking for questions. Finally Jack got out the door away from the swarm of piranhas. He asked, "What happened?"

Janet stated, "The camera flashes were affecting her. In some people camera flashes can cause epileptic seizures. We don't know what those camera flashes can trigger in someone who has been downloaded. She needs to stay away from the press."

Jack told her, "They want interviews with all of us."

Jackie held her head, "Great! I'll just throw up when I do mine."

Charlie stated, "I can keep them at bay. I'll keep the press busy so they stay away from Jackie and Jon."

Jack cocked his head, "You like Parker?"

He shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"You keep Parker and the Press Corps busy but don't tell them anything that's not cleared." he instructed.

"I won't," he smiled.

Jon muttered, "Of course he likes her…She's a redhead."

As Janet helped Jackie down the hallways she mentioned to Jack in passing, "Your son has good taste in women."

He rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway behind them. Sam walked beside him and stated, "Jackie will be okay. There flashes gave me a headache too."

Jack placed her arm around her shoulder, "It was a lot of camera flashes in there. We need a nice quiet place to get from the Press Corps."

"Too bad we over shot our return by a year. We could have had that cabin." she told him.

"Sheppard bought it when we didn't come back." he told her. "He and Liz use it for a getaway. He said we're all welcome to come up."

"You sold it to Hank Landry the first time." she recalled.

"Then he sold it after he retired. I never did get that back after I sold it, did I?" he mentioned.

"Nope," she shook her head. "We could get an RV and go traveling."

"Then everyone would want to come," he complained. "Teal'c would want to hit every golf course in every state. Daniel would drag us to every out-of-the-way museum. Mini-me would get right under my skin."

Sam asked, "And Jackie and Charlie?"

"They would be in the big-ass boat that would want me to buy and tow around." he insisted.

"Sounds like fun!" she grinned at him.

He shook his head, "Retirement before you placed me on a diet was fun. I could sleep all day."

She wrapped her arms around his middle, "You have plenty of time to sleep all day after you retire."

"I plan on it!" he confirmed with a smile.

 **Short Time Later**

Jack had been informed that all their personal belongings were placed in storage and the base provided homes were now taken by other military families. Daniel lost his apartment as his things were placed in storage by the military as well. His lab now belonged to Elizabeth Weir who took over as a translator on SG-1. They left that morning, traveled five thousand years into the past and completed their mission only to over shoot the return date and return a year too late. In that short time everything had changed even more so than in the original timeline. They were behind schedule on sending a team to Atlantis. They still needed another Z.P.M. and the first deep space vessel, the _Prometheus_ was just a drawing for the delay in gaining the trust of the Asgard put them far, far behind. Thus, if they sent a team to Atlantis and waited for a spaceship to be sent to Earth they would have a long, long wait.

Daniel walked into his lab and spotted Liz sitting at his desk. She had kept his lab and office in much nicer condition and well organized. She glanced up from her work as he walked in and smiled.

"Dr. Jackson!" she greeted him.

Daniel let out a sigh, "Well this was my office."

"It still is!" she assured him. "I'm having another desk brought in for me to use. I figure you would like the old desk back."

"I would," he gave a nod. "Thanks for that."

She replied, "I imagine leaving in the morning for a mission and returning to find a year had passed in one day might be kind of hard."

"It is," he agreed as he took a few steps and looked around. "You cleaned!"

She nodded, "And I organized it too. So, you knew me the first time like Colonel Sheppard knew me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I did." He then figured, "You're meeting me for the first time today."

"I am," she told him. "I have to admit the 'do over' that you are going through is kind of strange for the rest of us. You knew me when you walked in here and I only met you this morning, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel told her, "You call me 'Daniel.' We're friends."

"I'm glad." she told him.

"Me too." he smiled. "Well, least my stuff is still here. Now I just got to find a new apartment and move my things that are in storage." He sighed, "I should just start renting furniture."

She asked, "Where did you live before the do over?"

"On Atlantis." he confessed. "It was nice! We had the city off San Francisco. Nice weather! Ocean breeze!"

"It wasn't in international waters?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "They wanted to move it though. Of course disclosure hadn't happened so we had more options. I'm not used to all the reporters here now."

"Eventually you learn who to trust and who to ignore." she told him. "I'll be moving in with John soon. I'll make arrangements with the landlord to rent my apartment to you."

He replied, "I appreciate that." He motioned, "You might want to bring in a table for Jackie to work on. You heard about the download I assume."

"I'm looking forward to working with her." she admitted. "Does she work out of your office too?"

"Yup," he gave another sigh as he figured it was going to get crowded.

"Maybe we can get out own coffee maker?" she pondered.

Daniel smirked, "And a table for Sam!"

 **Meanwhile**

Sam had walked into her old lab and office to find Rodney McKay had now claimed the space. Her lab was a complete mess. A hot plate was sitting on the table with a small pot. She looked in and spotted the old food still in the pot. It appeared burnt to her. She smelled it and wrinkled her nose.

Rodney walked into the room behind her carrying a chair. He cheered, "Sam! I got you a chair."

She looked back at him, "What is in this?"

He pondered, "I think it was chili." He placed the chair down, "I figured we can share the lab. My casa is your casa."

Sam glanced around at dirty coffee cups scattered about, a trash can over flowing with garbage and piles of papers spread about. Her face contorted in pain.

He walked over to the desk and moved some papers. He found a bag of potato chips from a vending machine. He sniffed, "Smells okay." He stated to munch before her. "Hungry?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head disgusted.

Rodney replied, "You know how far behind we are! No ships, no Atlantis, and we're barely friends with the Asgard."

"I know Rodney." she told him.

"You and I working together with the knowledge from the 'do over' and we can close that gap." he insisted.

She shook her head, "I will just kill you."

He rebutted, "I still remember when you kissed me thinking I was future husband."

She shifted her weight and snorted, "I didn't recall the 'do over' at that time."

"But you still considered marrying me," he insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Rodney, I know you were upset when Jennifer dumped you but you have got to get past me. I marry Jack."

"I know." he replied. "But if you change your mind…"

Sam assured him, "I'm not dumping Jack for you. I'm sorry, Rodney! You have got to go on and find someone else other than me."

"I know that!" he defended. "But since you return Hammond said you and I are going to be sharing the lab so…Where would you like to place your desk?"

"How about you clean this mess up first?" she asked.

"I will," he lied, "How about we place your new desk right next to mine?"

Sam rolled her head back, "Whatever! I still have to find a house to live in after the time jumper mishap."

Rodney tried his best smile, "You can move in with me."

She threw him a look, "No!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jack sat in the briefing room looking over a list of available base houses. He made notes as to what he needed to find as his life was turned upside down once more. His daughter walked into the room after her headache subsided. She was looking for a cup of coffee and found him sitting alone.

"Dad," she greeted as she went for a coffee cup on the nearby table.

He asked, "How's the head?"

"Better," she nodded. "Janet had me lay down in a quiet dark room and gave me a small dose of valium. She thinks the camera flashes from the press conference triggered it."

"It was a lot of flashes." he agreed.

She took a seat across from him with her cup, "What ya looking at?"

"List of base houses." he replied. "All our stuff is in storage and I need a place for us."

"I can get my own housing." she told him.

He shook his head, "Not with disclosure. I want you and your brother safe." He grumbled, "I also need a place for mini-me."

"You're looking for a three to four bedroom house," she figured.

"Four with a large master bedroom." he nodded. "Gonna have five people in it."

"Five?" she asked.

"Sam!" he reminded her.

She let out a heavy sigh.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"I know we jumped over the last year but to me, mom just died three months ago." she told him. "I like Sam! She's great it's just it's so soon to me."

"I got extra time with your mom," he explained, "and to be honest when I got transferred here I wasn't sure I would win Sam back. I didn't know she was exposed too. I was hoping I would get her back but I wasn't sure I would. For you Sam is a stranger and your mom just died. For me she was my second wife for years and your mother left me when your brother died," he explained.

"How did Charlie die the first time?" she wondered, "Everyone just said it was an accident."

"I left my service weapon where he could get it and he shot himself," he told her. "The day I buried him I nearly put that weapon in my mouth and pulled the trigger."

She blinked unsure what to say. She rebutted, "You always locked your gun up and when we were old enough you taught us how to unload it and how to handle it."

"I didn't want to make the same mistake twice," he confessed. He then smirked, "Though you were real good at watching him and dragging him around with you."

"I'm glad you prevented that from happing. I would have been devastated if he killed himself like that," she told him with a sigh. "Mom just walked out on you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She needed me to be strong for her and I couldn't be."

"I think she needed to be strong for you. You had the guilt trip going!" she rebutted.

"She blamed me for it," he told her.

She sighed, "I can see Mom blaming you." She then leaned back in her chair, "If the roles were switched and it was Sam and her son accidentally shot himself, she would be there for you….wouldn't she? She wouldn't blame you."

"Sam would blame herself," he told her.

"If you had a choice between Mom or Sam who would you choose?" she wondered.

He asked, "Why would want to know that?"

"Just curious," she told him with a shrug.

He replied, "If it was the choice between your mother from the first time and Sam then I would choose Sam. But your mother was not the same woman as the Sarah from the first time. She had you and you did change her a little. It would be a tough call."

She asked, "So you remember two different versions of my mom."

He insisted, "The first one wasn't your mom! She was only Charlie's mom."

Jackie figured, "I wouldn't want you to be with someone who would blame you for that kind of accident. When I accidentally killed the cat you didn't blame me because you knew how bad I felt."

Jack told her, "I blamed myself for that. You were learning archery and I should have had a better target. You couldn't have known the cat was behind the target."

"I cried myself to sleep for days." she recalled.

He mentioned, "Your mother wanted me to ground you and take away the bow. I thought you felt bad enough and didn't need to do that."

"Mom didn't like me practicing after that." she recalled.

Jack shrugged, "She blamed you for not knowing the cat was behind the target. It was a freak accident. You couldn't see the cat and I didn't know that bolt would go right through."

"Mom did blame me for that." she slowly nodded.

"I should have known the bolt could go through that target and I should have gotten you a thicker one." he told her. "That was my fault…Not yours."

Jackie slowly nodded as she recalled, "I know." She found she understood more than anyone the guilt her father must have felt when Charlie died that first time. Though he prevented it from happing in the 'do over' she had a basic understanding of guilt associated with a death by negligence. Her father never blamed her for the accident that killed the cat but she couldn't say the same for her deceased mother. The memory made her reflect more on her relationship with her mother. It was good relationship over all but she was never as close to her mother as her father. If her father had died of cancer she wasn't sure if her mother would be there for her past the standard time one is given to grieve. She was thankful it wasn't him who died in a strange way. Yet, she found she had perplexing feelings as a part of her father's life that she never knew about came to light. Who was he? He wasn't the man she assumed he was. He was far more complex than she thought.

"You upset that I'm getting remarried?" he asked.

She thought for a second. She wanted her father to be happy. She didn't want for him to be alone for the rest of his life. He also needed someone he could share his experiences with. He couldn't tell her mother what he endured at work and that often left him isolated. She reached across and squeezed his hand, "I'm not upset. I want you to be happy. Sam is pretty amazing. Everyone affected by this 'do over' has the most amazing stories about you and what you went through. I'm just glad I got to be a part of it."

He squeezed her hand in return and assured her, "You're pretty amazing too, kid."

 **Meanwhile**

Cadet Charlie O'Neill strolled the halls of the SGC as he made his way to the commissary for something to eat. As he walked inside he found _Stars and Stripes_ reporter Penny Parker sitting at a table having her lunch. She scribbled on a notepad beside her as she started her story for the paper. Charlie grabbed his lunch and walked over. He smiled, "Mind if I take this seat?"

Penny looked up and assumed he was going to take the seat itself. She shrugged, "If you want."

He sat down across from her and smiled casually.

"Oh' I thought you wanted to chair." she told him.

"I thought I would get to know the SGC reporter." he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Just because."

"Most don't want to speak to me," she admitted.

"Well, I'm not like most." he meekly replied.

She gave a sigh and placed her work aside, "So…You are a cadet here. You realize you are the only cadet in the SGC!"

"I'm piloting a training program." he told her.

"But you lost out on a year." she reminded him.

He slowly nodded and confessed, "I'm still adjusting to that."

Penny asked, "Funny your little brother looks exactly like he did last year. It's like he stayed the same. How old is he?"

"Fifteen…I mean sixteen now," he caught himself.

"I'm just amazed how good you all look after being stranded on an island for a year." she told him.

"We cleaned up well." he stated. "You should have seen us on the island," he spun a tale. "We looked like a bunch of castaways."

"I bet," she stated amused.

Charlie then coughed to up his courage, "So um…You doing anything this weekend?"

She smiled, "No."

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go catch a movie with me," he suggested.

Penny gave a look, "But you just got back home after being stranded for a year on an island. Don't you want time to settle in and stay with your family?"

"If I just spent a year stranded on an island with them I don't think I need to spend the weekend with them all that much." he rebutted.

Penny decided her best chance at finding out where General O'Neill and SG-1 were for the last year was through Charlie. She agreed, "I would love a date with you."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Colonels Sheppard and Mitchell hunted for the second Z.P.M. George Hammond placed Jack in a game of dodge the reporters.

Jack never adored the media, matter of fact he had a distinct distain for the news and the media's ability to vilify any one they chose. The media simply no longer reported the basic facts to Jack's estimation. They spun and weaved a story by omitting facts or outright lying in some extreme cases. Innocent people smeared in the media could never have a normal life after the public lynching and the simple task of reporting: who, what, where, when, why and how seemed daunting to the reporters. The simple facts didn't sell papers…Sensation sold papers! People wanted tragedy, angst and shock. It didn't matter how dull the real story was the media would polish and shine that story until it gleamed the like fake gem it was.

The greatest threat to Jack's future was the media which was now underfoot and ever so close. He trusted reporters as much as he trusted snakes of the off world kind. To Jack there was little difference between the two. He needed to counter the reporters. He needed an inside man to feed them absolute nonsense. He rounded the corner and spotted Charlie walking Penny Parker to the base provided press office. He came to a halt and looked on.

Penny stated, "I have to get back to work now. I'll see you around, Charlie."

"And this weekend," he smiled trying to act cool. In reality he simply looked stupid with a head over heels expression of puppy love.

"I look forward to it," she told him and slipped into the office closing the door behind her.

Jack called out, "Charlie!"

He let out a deep sigh and looked over at him, "Yes Dad!"

"Come here," Jack wagged a finger for him to come.

Charlie walked up to him. "I'm just keeping her away from Jackie. She's supposed to do interviews with everyone."

Jack puckered in thought, "You know how to write an article?"

Charlie stated, "Yeah! I learned that in English class. You answer: who, what, where, when, why and how?"

Jack smirked, "I want you to write the stories for them to publish."

Charlie asked, "Why?"

"If you are writing the stories then we know nothing classified is getting out." he told him. "And you can lead them down rabbit holes and keep them busy."

Charlie stated, "That's kind of deceptive."

Jack shrugged, "You ever watch the news?"

He balked, "No! I read blogs."

Jack's mind then recalled the power of the emerging internet and how eventually everyone would have an iphone except him. He refused it and would only carry a flip phone. Sam would know how to ride the wave of technology about to erupt better than anyone. His hand landed on Charlie's shoulder, "I got a mission for you!"

 **Meanwhile**

Sam sat in a chair at a table in Daniel's lab. She liked Rodney as the friend and he was a good friend but that friendship had developed into a strange hate/love affection for the man. He was funny and smart but could get under her skin like no other. Not even Jack being on a strict diet could irritate her more. Thus, she found refuge in Daniel's office which was getting crowded with four grown bodies in a small space. Her saving grace was Liz had a coffee maker brought into the office and thus she had an ample supply. She looked over the listings for homes for she and Jack needed to find someplace to live.

Jackie walked in carrying a box of pastries from the commissary. She placed the box near the coffee pot not far from Sam. She glanced over at the paper, "Looking for a house?"

"Big enough for all of us." she nodded.

Jackie took a seat, "You lived alone for most of your career, didn't you?"

Sam put the paper down and nodded, "I did!"

"It was just you and my dad after he you retired?" she wondered.

She nodded and smiled, "It was! To tell you the truth the 'do over' gave us a second chance at this. Life was getting kind of mundane after a few years."

"I can see that," she admitted. "I heard Dr. McKay took over your lab."

Sam growled, "I'll say he did."

Jackie grinned, "Gotta admit he's funny and kind of cute."

Sam threw her a look, "Not that funny."

Jackie teased, "I like guys with a sense of humor." She then asked, "If I take Rodney out to lunch ya think my father would freak out?"

Sam nodded wide-eyed, "Without a doubt!" The mere thought of Rodney with Jack's daughter sent shivers down her spine.

She sighed, "If I could only find a guy with Daniel's good looks and Dr. McKay's sense of humor."

Sam countered, "What about a guy with your father's sense of humor?"

"I share his sense of humor. That would be boring for me." she told her. She let out a deep sigh, "My love life is kind of like being stranded on a deserted island. You're alone and there is water everywhere but non to drink. I'm in the military and surrounded by men by a ratio of ten to one and Charlie has a better love life than me."

Sam gently grasped her hand, "I'm sure you will find someone special. You have a lot to offer. You're smart; you're pretty and have a great sense of humor."

She pondered, "I also have a great white shark circling the island. Dad would scare anyone I liked off."

Sam slowly conceded, "That is a problem for you."

She rolled her eyes, "Charlie can get dates so easily and here I am…pfft…I'm like a disease."

Sam told her, "You don't want to settle for just anyone. You want a quality guy. You want a man who has his life together. You're twenty-two years old, you got time and Jackie, don't compare yourself to Charlie...He falls for every redhead he sees."

"He likes Parker." she told her.

"Your father is already a step ahead on that." she assured her.

Jack walked into the lab with Daniel in tow. He cheered to Sam, "Guess where the next dial out is?"

Sam and Jackie both looked expectantly at him.

Daniel spoke up, "Langara."

Sam grinned, "Jonas Quinn!"

 **Gate Room**

Jack gathered with his original SG team before the Gate. He looked over at Sam and stated, "This the second dial out to Langara in the 'do over,' right?"

"It is," she gave a nod.

He looked at Daniel, "What about that time when Daniel did his thing…"

"I'm already two steps ahead." she beamed. She motioned towards her pack, "I got the program needed to prevent the project going to critical mass forcing Daniel to shut it down. No critical mass means no radiation exposure for Daniel."

"Good!" Jack smiled approving.

Daniel stood behind Sam and assured him, "Don't worry, Jack. I'm not gonna do anything that stupid again. Last thing I want to do is ascend for a third time."

Jack wondered, "Since we you got the 'do over' too then you never actually ascended this time so…How does that work?"

"I ascended before the 'do over,' Jack." he reminded him. "So, when the device sent me back I was still ascended. If I expose myself again it will make three times for me. The nice thing about the 'do over' is I'm smart enough now to know what mistake that was."

Sam reminded Jack, "For Jonas this is only the first time meeting us. So, we need to act like we don't know him."

"I've aced that skill." Jack assured her. He looked past her and spotted a sight he wished he never saw. Penny Parker was being escorted into the room by Charlie and Jackie. This could not be good.

Charlie spoke up, "Dad! Lt. Parker has been granted permission to be embedded on this dial out. She will be reporting on it."

Jack scowled, "Who granted her permission?"

Penny replied, "George Hammond did! He said it was a standard mission and I had the clearance to go."

Sam whispered in Jack's ear, "George wouldn't remember what happened to Daniel the first time."

"Great," he muttered. He looked at his children, "And you two?"

Jackie replied, "George said Langara would be great for training for me and Charlie."

His head rolled back with his eyes. He had to let them come on the mission and had no choice. The Gate started to dial out before them.

Penny removed a tape recorder from her pocket and pressed record. She started to verbally take notes, "Lt. Parker, fist dial out. The sound of the Gate starting is like grinding stone. The chevrons locking into place are much like a snap sounds." She noticed Jack looked annoyed at her. "I'm taking notes for my article, sir."

He pointed towards her recorder, "You gonna be doing that the entire time?"

"Yes!" she nodded.

"That is gonna drive me nuts." he snorted.

"She has to do her job, Dad. Give her a break." Charlie defended her.

He grumbled incoherently under his breath. The last thing Jack needed was a nosy reporter following him around and the only way that situation was made worse was by his son's affections for the girl. The Gate established and he huffed, "Go!" He then watched as Charlie led Penny up the ramp behind Teal'c.

Jackie sighed, "Looks like Charlie already found himself another girlfriend."

Sam wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "You'll find a guy soon." She started with her up the ramp. "I know you will like Jonas and Jack likes him too."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "Are you trying to fix me up?"

"He's a lot like Daniel," she cheered leading her through the event horizon.

Daniel looked at Jack, "Sam really did like Jonas, didn't she?"

"Like a baby brother," he nodded.

"Would be nice to have him working with us again, Jack." he suggested.

"You didn't work with him." Jack rebutted. "You were doing your…Thing."

"True," Daniel agreed as they started up the ramp together. They stood before shimmering blue pool of energy. Daniel admitted, "Every time is like the first time going through."

"Yup," Jack nodded.

"I don't regret it." Daniel told him.

"Regret what?" Jack asked.

"Going in after you and Teal'c and getting sent back by the D.O.D.," he told him.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "D.O.D.?"

"The Do Over Device. I'm glad we got a chance to do this together," he confessed.

"Me too," Jack agreed. He and Daniel then stepped through the wormhole together as Jack found he truly wasn't alone in the do over.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jack and his team arrived on Langara eager to see Jonas again. Penny Parker continued to take notes upon experiencing her first trip through the wormhole which irritated Jack to no end.

Parker placed the recorder to her cherry red lips and made a note, "Going through the wormhole is harsh and can send a chill through you. It's not like what I thought it would be. It's not as simple as walking through a door. It's more like…" she reached for the word, "being slammed through a wall."

Jack paused and looked at her. He was actually impressed with her assessment of Gate travel.

Penny caught the look and assumed she upset him again. She asked, "Is there something you would like me to add to my notes, sir?"

He admitted, "Nope! 'Slammed through a wall'…I like that."

"Thank you sir," she replied unsure if he was true to her or just entertaining her.

Daniel asked her, "First time through, huh?"

She nodded, "My first off world assignment. You guys all seem to be handling Gate travel well."

Daniel told her, "You just get used to it." He then continued ahead of her.

Charlie walked beside her as they made their way to the nearby city. He smiled, "I think you impressed Dad with how you described it. He doesn't trust reporters."

"I see that," she agreed. "Thank you standing up for me back there. Getting an off world assignment is rare and getting approved is difficult."

Charlie assumed, "Must be a huge waiting list of reporters wanting to go off world?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Nope! Most have no intension of going off world. No one really trusts that Gate travel is safe. Few of us are willing to go off world and Hammond has strict rules. He won't embed anyone with a team due to risks. The fact he's semi-embedding me with your father and the former SG-1 is a pretty big deal. Normally, we just get the press releases and an occasional interview."

Charlie cocked his head, "But I saw a report on TV about SG-5 last night and they were off world."

"Mock footage," she told him with a grimace. "Since we can only interview and get press releases some stations were using mocked up sets to…recreate…what it would be like to be off world. It's fake footage."

Charlie gasped, "Why?"

"Ratings," she replied. "If it looks like off world footage the viewers watch it. The press releases get boring. Hammond said I can only take still shots with my camera and he has to approve anything to be published."

"Let me get this straight," Charlie began. "The television stations are faking off world footage for ratings and placing it in a story to make it appear like they have total access?"

She nodded, "Yup!"

"Just for ratings?" he clarified.

"The ratings dictate how much they can charge for advertising. Just fake some off world footage, plant that into a very basic and frankly lame story and poof…people watch." she told him. "You would be amazed what they can do with a green screen and a computer. They can make it look like a TV crew came under alien fire off world and no one would know they never left the studio." She looked up ahead, "I got to take a picture of the city!" She stopped and removed her camera from her bag. She took the shot of Jack and his team walking ahead of her with their backs turned. She called out, "General!"

Jack came to a halt and looked back, "What is it Parker?"

She asked naively, "Can I get a shot of you and the team standing before the city off in the distance?"

Jack barked, "No! This is not a picnic, Parker. You take your shots but keep that camera out of my face." He then turned and continued his march.

She stood soured, "You could cooperate a little more, General."

Charlie assured her, "Dad likes you."

She gave a doubtful look, "How so?"

"He said you can take you shots. If he didn't like you he would have just taken your camera and told you to make stick figure sketches." he informed.

"That so assuring." she miffed.

 **Meanwhile**

Retired General Hammond sat in his office with Janet Frasier sitting across from him as they went over the medical briefing for the teams. He informed, "The new C.M.O. is Dr. Carolyn Lam. She's President Landry's daughter."

"As long as she is a good doctor I don't care who her father is," she told him.

"She an excellent doctor but with her father being the president she looks favored." he told her. "I need you to help ensure the press doesn't try to make a scandal out of nothing."

"I'll keep them at bay. Emit asked me to lunch." she told him. "Charlie is keeping Lt. Parker busy."

"Understand," he agreed. He then gave a smirk and placed another file before her.

She looked at the title and asked, "Casting?"

"The producers would like our input on actors to be cast in the movies and series. You have any suggestions?" he laughed amused.

Janet gave a wicked grin, "You know that actor who played in that TV show, _MacGyver_?"

"I already suggested they cast him to play Jack." he told her.

"That would be hilarious since they look so much alike." she chuckled. "They should get James Spader to play Daniel. He was so good in all those movies."

"Who do you suggest they should get to play me?" he wondered.

She assured, "I'm sure they will find a great actor to play you. Sam would be harder to cast. They would have to get someone who can research some of what she does so you don't get that…" she reached for a term, "Bambi affect."

"It will be interesting seeing what they come up with." Hammond admitted. "I heard disclosure didn't happen the first time."

Janet confessed, "I wonder how much they deviated from the original time?"

"Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard reported we were far behind."

Klaxons suddenly sounded. Hammond and Fraiser went to the Control Room over the Gate to see what the matter was. Hammond hollered, "What is airman?"

Walter replied, "Langara sir. I'm getting SG-1's signal."

"SG-1 isn't on Langara. General O'Neill is escorting trainees and a reporter with the old SG-1 and Teal'c. Where are Sheppard and McKay?" he asked.

"In house sir," Walter reported. "Our SG-1 is not off world. I'm getting a radio signal sir."

"Put it through," Hammond stated.

Over the radio a voice came, "This is Jonas Quinn. Langara has fallen to the Ori. I have a handful of survivors. General Landry, we are coming in hot!" the voice proclaimed.

Janet looked at George confused. "Langara isn't under attack."

Hammond told Walter, "Lower the iris. I was warned of the Ori by Colonel Sheppard." As he spoke John Sheppard and Rodney McKay had entered the room upon responding to the klaxons.

Sheppard shouted, "Who is knocking?"

"Jonas Quinn," he replied. "He said Langara has fallen to the Ori and have refugees."

"We avoided the Ori," he insisted. John looked out the window as a handful of women and children emerged from the event horizon along with Jonas Quinn who seemed worse for wear. His dirty blond hair was cut short and he sported what appeared to be a military uniform that was tattered. The wormhole dissipated behind them.

Jonas Quinn's hazel eyes landed on General Hammond as George emerged from the stairs and into the room. He was most surprised to see him, "Sir!"

Hammond never met Jonas before, "You're Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas cocked his head, "Yes! General Hammond, I thought you were transferred to the Pentagon. Sam told me you were…" His eyes then landed on Janet Fraiser as she walked into the room carrying a first aid kit she grabbed to tend to the wounded. He gasped, "Dr. Frasier!"

Janet stood before him, "Are you okay? I need to tend to any injured."

"You died!" he gasped.

"You met me before?" she asked concerned.

"I know both of you. Where is SG-1?" he asked.

Sheppard spoke up, "I'm SG-1!"

Jonas looked on a bit baffled, "Where is Sam Carter?"

Hammond told him, "She just went to Langara to see you."

Jonas blinked confused, "There is nothing left on Langara. The Ori destroyed it."

John told him, "We avoided finding the Ori here."

"What?" he asked baffled. "Dr. Jackson and Vala mal Duran led them to our galaxy."

Hammond stated, "I'll have you and the refugees taken to the infirmary and cleared. Soon as General O'Neill returns with Colonel Carter from Langara we will sort this out."

Rodney suggested, "I should run some test on the Gate. Sometimes it can do odd things…Like cross realities."

"Do it," Hammond ordered.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As they got closer to the city on Langara they soon came across a military blockade manned by armed guards outside the city limits. Jack found this unusual and called out, "What's going on?"

An armed guard at a make-shift gate in a military uniform stated, "This place is off limits. You can't enter. There was an accident. You have to go back."

Jack asked, "What kind of accident?"

"It's classified." he told him.

"We're here to see a friend, Jonas Quinn." Jack told him.

The guard replied, "He's dead! He died in the accident. A lab exploded…" he caught himself.

Sam's Geiger counter started beeping. She informed, "Jack there is radiation in the surrounding area…Higher than normal." She asked the guard, "When was the accident?"

"Few cycles ago." he told her. "Whole city is unlivable. It took out a number of buildings in the explosion."

Sam let out a heavy sigh, "We're too late." She looked over at Daniel, "We didn't prevent it after all. The first time we stopped this from happening and you…" she caught herself for Penny Parker was listening intently.

Daniel slowly nodded, "I know." He looked at Jack, "Jonas died in the accident. It was like a nuclear micro bomb going off. There is nothing left here now."

Jack stated with a heavy heart, "Let's go home campers."

 **SGC**

Jack and his team returned to the SGC and reported to Hammond what they found on Langara. They were all most saddened for they looked forward to seeing Jonas Quinn again even if he didn't know them very well.

Hammond stood and slowly nodded upon listing to the debriefing in the Gate Room upon their return. He then looked at Lt. Penny Parker and stated, "You are about to become privy to highly classified information. You cannot write about what you are about to find out."

"I understand," she told him as she reeled from the thought of the accident destroying the city and killing innocent lives.

Sam stated, "Sir she doesn't need to know about the 'do over.' It's not relevant anymore."

"Do over?" Penny asked unsure.

Hammond informed, "While you were gone we got a dial in from Langara. Jonas Quinn and a handful of survivors came seeking refuge. He said the Ori attacked. McKay is examining the Gate. We think they crossed realities and came to our SGC accidentally."

Jack asked, "What?"

"He says he knows me and that Dr. Frasier died over a year and a half ago. The Ori invaded his reality." Hammond told them.

Penny asked, "Wait a minute! I'm really confused here. What is going on?"

Sam started to explain, "Occasionally the Gate can have a mishap…"

Daniel added, "Like send people through time."

"Right," she nodded, "and sometimes we find things that can send someone to another reality. You see multi-universe theory says there are an unlimited number of other realities in existence. You can go to another reality that is just like ours or slightly different or very different. Those alternate realities exist and it is possible to travel between them." She grinned, "Jonas Quinn from another reality came here."

"Dr. McKay is leaning towards that theory." George told her.

Jack asked, "Jonas found a mirror?"

"No," Hammond told them. "He came thinking Earth was the last holdout before the Ori. According to Sheppard and McKay that was the case the first time here as well. We believe he came here from a twin reality that also had an Ori invasion." He looked at Penny, "You cannot write about this."

Penny balked, "With all due respect sir, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Daniel grinned, "Basically time travel is possible along with going to alternate realities."

She gasped, "Which one occurred?"

"Both," he told her amused.

"What?" she asked baffled.

Sam stated, "Your official story will be we went to visit Kelowna on Langara but there was an accident a few days before that killed a number of scientists and left the city uninhabitable. You will not mention anything about an alternate version of survivors from that city coming to the SGC after suffering an Ori attack."

"Who are the Ori?" she asked.

Daniel stated, "Bad Ancient who ascended and like to be worshipped as gods. We avoided contact with them this time around."

"This time around?" she asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"I don't get it." she told him.

Sam informed, "Time travel is possible not only physically but mentally. I know you are not buying the stranded on an island for a year cover, are you?"

"No one is buying that!" Penny told her.

"We weren't stranded on an island for a year. We traveled through time. We went five thousand years into the past and when we returned we missed our return date by a year and ended up a year in the future." Sam informed.

Penny slowly began to understand, "That's why you all look the same. You were gone…How long?"

"One day!" Jack spouted.

Penny asked, "You said time travel was possible physically and mentally. What do you mean?"

Sam let out a sigh, "Me, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay were all exposed to a device that has the ability to send you back mentally to relive your life. For Jack and Teal'c, who were exposed first, they were back to when they were kids. For the rest of us we were sent back fifteen years. Because Jack and Teal'c were sent back to when they were children they were able to make significant changes to the timeline. We avoided contact with a major threat called the Ori. In the other realities they might not have. Do you understand now?"

"I think so." she slowly nodded trying to follow.

"You can't write about that." Sam reminded her.

"No would even believe me if I did," Penny told her. "I would be laughed at and called a conspiracy theorist. You know what that would do to my reputation?"

Daniel replied nodding, "I sure do!"

She winced upon realizing Daniel was considered such, "Oh' god."

 **Short Time Later**

In a small waiting room Jonas Quinn sat at a table wondering what his next move would be. His planet had fallen to an invader with god-like abilities and his attempt to escape to Earth led him to a planet where there was no Ori and SG-1 was not the SG-1 that he knew. He was told that Dr. McKay believed they cross over into another reality and he would likely die if he stayed.

The door to the room opened and much to his surprise Sam walked in next. She smiled upon seeing him and took a seat, "Jonas!"

"Sam!" he gasped. "I was told I'm in another reality and I was never on SG-1 here."

"Yes and no." she told him. "You know me from another reality that we believe is very close to our original timeline. From what you have described we think it's your reality and our original timeline are nearly identical. Our reality's timeline changed here due to an accident that will happen in the future."

Jonas stated, "I'm not sure I follow."

Sam sucked in a breath and tried to explain, "Did you ever wish you could go back in time knowing what you know now and change things?"

"Who doesn't?" he asked.

"Well, I got a chance to do just that. I was exposed to a device that sent me back through time fifteen years. But before I was exposed, Jack O'Neill was exposed and that sent him back to when he was a kid. Knowing what you know about Jack from your reality, what would he do if he was suddenly sent back to when he was a child and recalled his life?"

Jonas blinked, "He would change things!"

She added, "Now imagine Teal'c being sent back to when he was a child too!"

Jonas cocked an eyebrow, "You got my attention."

"Six of us were exposed: me, Jack, Daniel, Teal, Rodney McKay and Colonel John Sheppard. Jack and Teal'c changed the timeline so when we arrived into our younger selves we had two sets of memories: The original timeline with you and a second timeline when you were never on SG-1. George Hammond and Janet Fraiser were never sent back. They don't remember the original timeline but are aware of it."

Jonas figured, "You were sent back mentally from fifteen years into the future?"

She nodded, "And I know you."

"McKay said there is another version of me here and we have to find a way to go back." he told her.

She shook her head, "We changed the timeline. I just came back from Langara and you were killed in the accident that basically killed Daniel and he ascended the first time. We weren't able to save the city."

"I just lost my entire planet to the Ori." he told her.

"In the first timeline, Langara fell to the Ori as well. I never heard from you after that. I never found out what became of you. I thought that we could prevent the accident from happing here and we would save you and your world from the Ori. We were too late to prevent the accident." she confessed. "Your alternate died. You won't suffer cascade failure. You can stay."

"What about the women and children?" he asked.

"We're cross checking them now. So far it looks like all died in the accident." she reported. She then leaned closer, "You remember how the Gate was classified and the public didn't know?"

He nodded.

"Well, they disclosed it and there are reporters here now." She placed her hand on her chin and continued, "We are going to keep you origins secret but disclose the accident on Langara."

Jonas stated, "I appreciate that."

"There is one reporter who knows. Her name is Penny Parker and she is an Army lieutenant working for the _Stars and Stripes_. She won't disclose it. If she does, she could face a court martial. Also, in the first timeline, we found a city called Atlantis. We are going to retrieve it but Parker and press cannot know or they will try to send reporters on the mission and that will place people in danger and you should know that Jack and I are married. I mean we were married when the accident happened that sent us back through time. We got married after we retired."

"Retired?" asked Jonas amused.

She shrugged, "After you saved the galaxy a few times retiring and taking it easy sounds pretty inviting." She then added, "Jack changed his own life so he has a son and daughter. They are both here as well. Charlie is a cadet and Jackie is a linguist in the Air Force."

"Didn't his son die?" asked Jonas.

"The first time but he changed that." she smiled. "They are aware of what we call the 'Do Over' too. They understand the timeline changed but don't really know to what extent."

Jonas stated, "I look forward to meeting them."

Sam smiled, "I really want you to meet, Jackie. You'll like her! She's also unique. She was caught in a download device because she has the gene too and is handling it. She's maintaining it."

Jonas cocked an eyebrow, "Really! That nearly killed Jack O'Neill."

"I know," she grinned. "Oh, and Jack has a clone who is a teenager."

Jonas gasped, "What?"

"He's been named Jonathon O'Neill the Second." she told him. "He's about fifteen physically. Jackie and Charlie adopted him. Don't call him mini-Jack. He hates that!"

Jonas chuckled relieved, "I guess I came to right alternate reality then."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Poor, poor Daniel! His lab and office was slowly turning into a hub of out of place personnel as it turned into a main meeting place. He was used to working alone but suddenly his small space was getting very crowded. With Lt. Parker given some additional classified information she needed help in attempting to explain the latest story she was tasked to write. Charlie was tasked with assisting her and Jack wanted to sit in on the process to go over what she wrote for publish. Jackie and Liz were also on hand as they shared the office with Daniel. Sam walked into the office to provide technical support. Writing the article soon became a group effort.

Sam stated upon walking in, "Okay! Let's get this article out of the way." She looked about and noticed the full room. She looked at Daniel, "Kind of filled up in here."

"I noticed," he muttered.

Jack leaned against the wall and motioned towards Penny, "What ya got so far, Parker?"

"I started a rough draft," she told him. "I need some additional information to clarify some of what I need to explain in the article."

"Such as?" asked Jack.

"The nature of the experiment that destroyed the city on Langara." she told him.

Sam explained, "It was an experiment involving nagudah. They were attempting to make a weapon and it got away from them."

Jack stated, "We're not letting people know that. Say they were trying to make a power plant and it blew up."

Penny asked, "Like nuclear power plant?"

"Like that," he shrugged.

Daniel smirked, "Chernobyl! You really want to remind the readers of something like that."

Everyone stood pondering the notion.

Jack insisted, "Tell them this proves our nuclear power plants are better."

Daniel rubbed the side of his face with his left hand and shook his head, "You really suck at this, don't ya Jack?"

Penny sighed and suggested, "I'll just say they were attacked by the Goa'uld. The city was destroyed and it's not inhabitable."

Jack pondered, "Not bad!"

Daniel rebutted, "The Goa'uld had nothing to do with it. They were in a civil war."

Penny replied, "Explaining the civil war on Langara and how that affects us is hard enough to try to explain without having all this classified information that has to be edited. The Goa'uld sells papers. Everyone loves to hate them. It's the go to boogieman."

"You mean lie about what happened and blame it all on the Goa'uld?" asked Jackie sitting at her table in the corner as she sipped her coffee.

"Well…" Penny winced.

Jack held up a finger, "It's not lying. It's providing cover for Jonas."

Penny looked at her notes, "This is what I got so far. The city of Kelowna located on Langara was destroyed three days ago due to an accident involving nagudah. A number of scientist and civilians were killed. I have yet to get the numbers."

Daniel told her, "Sounds good to me…Short and to the point."

"My editor would reject that!" she complained. "I need a good hook line."

"Hook line?" asked Jack.

Liz spoke up from her desk, "Something to pull the reader in. I took a journalism course in college. A hook line is the first line that draws the reader into the article. A good writer always has a hook line." She looked at Penny, "What was your article supposed to be about before we found out the city was destroyed?"

"About my first trip through the Gate." she told her. "A fluff piece on General O'Neill and the former SG-1 members he had with him."

Liz grinned, "I like that! Then you work in the city in the order of which it came. It should be as shocking to the reader as it was to you. What ya got for your hook line?"

Penny read off, "The chevrons locked one by one with the sound of metallic thunder. As the Gate 'dialed' the address to Langara, I could feel the vibrations running under my feet, hear the grinding of the stone ring and feel the energy build in the air itself." She paused and looked at all eyes as they fell upon here.

Jack motioned for her to continue, "And?"

"The wormhole established before me with a mighty forced that erupted from the center and fell back upon itself. To the onlooker the Gate looked like a pool of water standing on its side. I walked up the metal ramp the…" she looked at Sam, "What do you call that barrier of water?"

"The event horizon." she told her.

Penny picked up, "I walked up the metal ramp to the event horizon and stood before the shimmer pool. My hand glided across the surface. It felt slick and smooth but lacked any moisture. I took a deep breath and stepped through. I was hit with a rush like I have never felt before. Instantly, I was transported millions of miles through the vacuum of space and arrived on Langara. Walking through a wormhole was like being smashed right through a wall. I had to catch my breath; I felt chills all over at first. It took a few minutes for my body to adjust…" she looked at the faces all gazing upon her. "Is that okay?" she asked unsure.

Jack glanced at the audience, "Sounds good to me!" he cheered.

Liz told her, "You have a knack for that. Why journalism? You could write a novel."

"You know how poor writers are?" she asked.

Charlie told her, "I wish I had met you when I was in English class."

Sam had to admit, "That was really good. You literally brought us to the Gate Room right in our minds."

Penny blushed, "You liked it, Colonel?"

She nodded, "I liked that opening."

Jack asked, "How fluffy are ya gonna make me in this piece?"

"My editor wants me to show you in a good light. Initially, I thought I would really have to stretch it but after meeting you personally, I don't think I will have a problem." she told him with a warm smile.

Liz suggested, "How about you let the paper report the city being destroyed and then you write a piece of how you went to Langara with General O'Neill and found what had happened. That should give you time to speak to Jonas and get an idea of what the city and people were like. That will get the reader's attention."

"Okay," she agreed. "But how do we explain the city was destroyed?"

Jack stated, "Blame it on a Goa'uld attack. If the people are gonna know we might as well use it to our advantage."

Daniel asked, "Isn't that technically a false flag, Jack? Blaming an attack on someone who didn't do it is a false flag."

Jack shrugged, "Who cares! It's the Goa'uld, Daniel! Use it to our advantage. Parker writes this piece on how fascinating Gate travel is only to come to a city destroyed by the Goa'uld. That will cement any doubt by the naysayer about just how bad the Goa'uld are."

Daniel reminded him, "But it unethical."

"War isn't ethical!" Jack rebutted.

 **Meanwhile**

Colonels John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell were riding in Cam's red mustang back from a casting call for the upcoming series. As a joke they both tried out for roles.

Mitchell sat behind the wheel laughing to himself. He couldn't believe he was offered a role as Dr. Daniel Jackson on the developing TV series. He glanced over to Sheppard who was offered a role as well. The producer debated making Samantha Carter's character a male for the series. He sat looking peeved.

"Come on," he laughed. "That was fun!"

Sheppard huffed, "That want to cast me as Sam. I was trying out for Jack O'Neill."

"I kind of like the idea of making Sam's character a guy and more of a lady's man." he laughed.

"What amazes me is how well you did at that try out." he told him. "I mean you absolutely nailed Daniel."

Mitchell confessed, "I was in all the plays in high school. I always liked it."

"I was in one play." John stated. "I was five and I was a tree." He looked over, "The funny part about today was when they gave you the glasses and you put them on, you did look like Daniel."

"I did!" he stated surprised. Suddenly lights erupted in his rear view mirror and spotted an unmarked police car. He sighed, "A cop." He slowed the car and pulled over figuring he was about to get a ticket.

The door swung open and a plains clothes officer with thinning hair and a head shaped much like a potato approached. He spoke up, "You realize that was speed zone back there." He got to the car and spotted two familiar faces. He gasped, "Um…Can I see some ID?"

Colonel Mitchell handed him his driver's license, "Can I see your badge officer?"

The officer's eyes grew wide, "You're SG-1." He reached into his pocket and removed his badge, "Pete Shanahan." He handed the license back, "Your Colonel Mitchell and Sheppard of SG-1."

John nodded, "Yes! We are!"

"You were doing 45 in a 30 mile an hour zone." Pete told them. "I could write you a ticket."

John smiled and suggested, "But you will let us go?"

Pete asked, "Can you get me a tour of the S.G.C.?"

Mitchell stated, "You will let the ticket go if I bring you into the S.G.C. on a V.I.P. pass."

"Could ya?" he grinned hopeful. "I know Colonel Carter's brother. I'm practically family."

John asked, "Then why do you need us to get a tour?"

"Come on man," Pete pleaded. "I just clocked ya doing 45 miles an hour in a 30 mile zone. That's gonna put some points on your license."

"On his license," John pointed to Mitchell.

Mitchell sighed, "I'll get ya tour pass."

"Great!" Pete cheered.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jack had found another house for himself and his growing family. He wasn't sure how his family grew so much and so fast. In his first life he was alone after his son died and later married Sam after he retired. It was just the two of them living out the golden years in life together. It was a nice existence though a bit boring at times.

Now, he had two grown children and a teenage clone underfoot and he knew Sam would not want to waste this second chance to have a child of her own. They were looking at the prospect of having a child late in life and long past the golden reproductive age of thirty. Jack could father children into his old age but for Sam it was a different story. For Sam time was of the essence and ticking down. By forty she would be looking at a high risk pregnancy if they were to have a child. After forty the risk goes even higher for both mother and child. In his first life Sam had miscarried shortly after becoming pregnant. After that they never attempted another for Sam was nearing menopause. Jack figured he would need a house with a room that could also become a nursery if they have a child. He kept those thoughts to himself but it was a driving factor for looking for a large family home.

Jack and Sam stepped out of the SGC to go look at an available house on base. They changed into civilian clothing and drove to the home in Sam's car. It was a large two story home with large pane glass window in the front. The lawn was perfectly manicured and a tree was planted in the middle of the front yard. A two car garage was attached to the home.

Sam admitted, "Looks pricey!"

"Five hundred thousand." he told her.

"Ouch," she winced.

"With royalties we can afford it." he told her.

"From a movie and TV series?" she asked unsure.

He shook his head, "You get an offer for a book deal yet?"

"I haven't checked my mail." she admitted.

"They want me to write a book." he told her. "I hate writing reports. How am I gonna do a book?"

She laughed, "You could get Parker to write it for ya."

"Kid can write." he had to admit. "Too bad she's a reporter. That's like being able to sing and write music but finding a career as a hooker."

"I wouldn't compare journalism to prostitution, Jack." she countered.

"Operation Mockingbird never really ended, Carter." he smirked.

She blinked, "Seriously! That's why you hate reporters?"

"Useful idiots," he nodded. "The good ones usually leave the field when they figure it out."

"Huh," she sighed. "I think Parker is pretty bright. She would know if something is up."

"As I said, waste of talent." Jack insisted.

"Maybe after her service is up she will go into script writing and get a job in Hollywood," suggested Sam figuring that would be a better field.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You understand how deep mockingbird goes?"

She gasped, "It's in Hollywood too!"

"The talented writers write commercials now." he admitted.

"Wow," she shook her head. "Maybe she can become a professional biography writer and help write books?"

"That's an idea." he agreed.

Sam glanced at the house, "Maybe we should look for something smaller?"

"We're gonna need the room." he countered.

"We don't need something that big," she shook her head. "Jackie and Charlie will both on their own soon and Jon will only be with us for two or three years. In a few years it will just be us, Jack."

Jack looked over and stated, "You want kids!"

"You want kids?" she asked in return. "That would make four for you essentially."

"I think I can handle one more." he told her. "And mini-me is not really my kid."

"According to your other kids he is." she chuckled.

"He doesn't think of himself as my kid and I don't think of him as my kid." he rebutted. "It's just those two who do."

"I kind of think of him as your son." she told him.

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Let's look at the house," she told him with a warm smile.

 **Meanwhile**

Jonas Quinn had found himself back in the SGC and wanting to find a team to join once more. He had no home to return to on Langara in this reality and he wasn't going to make it back to his reality soon. As he waited for Hammond to clear him to join a team he went to the gym to kill time. In the gym he found the most odd sight unfolding. Teal'c was playing basketball with Jack's daughter, Jackie. They both sported green BDU trousers and black t-shirts as they enjoyed their game.

Jackie was much smaller than Teal'c and the Jaffa took it easy on her. The object was to shoot a basket. Teal'c blocked as Jackie had the ball. She pivoted on one foot, ducked under his arm and threw the ball. She missed completely and over shot target.

Teal'c stood and wondered how anyone could be that bad at sports. Jack was an athlete, his son was an athlete but his daughter was simply not. He regained the ball and tried to cheer her up. "You play well," he lied.

"I suck at basketball. I told you that before," she rebutted.

"You need practice," he countered.

"It's really not my thing." she told him. "I prefer slow sports, like golf."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow, "Golf! You play golf?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm not thrilled about the funny clothes but I love the game."

Teal'c stood pleased, "As do I." Jack's daughter liked to play golf. Teal'c loved the game more than any other and even considered going pro. It was Jack who introduced him to golf. Perhaps, he found another golfing partner! His future retirement was looking much brighter.

Jonas stood in the door and removed his green BDU jacket leaving him in the same look at the others. He walked closer, "Teal'c!" He smiled at his friend.

"JonasQuinn," Teal'c greeted with a nod.

Jonas looked at Jackie, "You are?"

"I'm Lt. Jackie O'Neill." she replied. "I'm a linguist working under Daniel and Liz." She motioned, "Sam was telling me about you." She held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too." He had to admit Jackie was easy on the eyes. She was very pretty and pleasant to him.

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow upon seeing the look on Jonas as he feasted his eyes upon her. He liked Jackie very much and thought highly of her. He liked Jonas as well and thought highly of him but for some reason he didn't like the way Jonas was smiling at Jackie. He felt something he had not felt in a long time. Jealousy! It was feeling no Jaffa enjoyed and no human for that matter. Teal'c swallowed his emotions and remained his usual self.

Jonas suggested, "Need a third player?"

She shook her head, "Nope! You and T can have fun." She decided she had enough of the game. "I'm going to hit the showers." She grabbed a bottle of water and a nearby towel and looked back at the pair. "You two can continue." She had to admit that Sam was right, Jonas was indeed cute.

Jonas and Teal'c both watched as she left the gym and headed towards the women's locker room. Jonas admitted, "She's very good looking." He glanced up at Teal'c seemed miffed. "What?"

Teal'c reminded him, "JackO'Neill is her father."

"So I was told," he meekly replied.

"Do you think your infatuation with her is wise?" he asked.

Jonas then pondered, "Probably not! Looks to me like you're her protector anyways." he jested.

Teal'c growled, "Indeed."

Jonas grew wide-eyed, "I won't touch her."

He confirmed, "You will not!"

He then shifted his weight and asked, "Or you will kill me?"

"Indeed," he proclaimed.

 **Hammond's Office**

Retired General Hammond called a secret meeting with Jack to discuss the newest developments. Colonel's Sheppard and Mitchell had found the second Z.P.M. and they had the means to retrieve the city of Atlantis. Hammond wore a gray suit with black tie. He leaned closer over the desk. "We have both Z.P.M.'s. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay know the city best. They need to be on the mission to retrieve the city.

"We will need them, Daniel and Sam on the mission. Mitchell wasn't exposed to the D.O.D. and doesn't remember it." Jack told him.

George asked, "D.O.D., Jack?"

"Daniel came up with that. Do Over Device," he smirked amused.

"I see," he chuckled to himself. "According to Dr. McKay they need to get the Z.P.M. installed right away or the shield will fail and the city will flood once the lights go on. There will be very little time to do that. In case that city floods I want everyone outfitted with scuba tanks on the dial out. The city will be underwater and we can't take that risk."

"That way of the city flood we can still have air until we get the ZPM installed and raise the city." Jack figured.

"That's the nice part about this whole 'Do Over' thing. You already did it and can tell us information we never would have had otherwise." Hammond agreed. "Who else should we bring on this mission? I understand the first time we had the deep space ships that are in development much faster."

"We did," he nodded. "We also had the help of the Asgard. The city has a Gate and control room. In the middle of the city is one of those chairs like the one we found in Antarctica."

Hammond smirked, "I always wondered how you knew about that outpost, Jack. You knew from the first time."

"I sat in the chair and used it the first time," he admitted. "Anubis nearly invaded."

"We avoided that," he smiled at his friend. "I need to come up with a list of men for the mission. I will also need to find a replacement for me."

Jack asked, "For you?"

"I'm going on the mission, Jack." he told him. "I was thinking of placing Dr. Weir in charge here. Colonel Sheppard told me she died the first time and he would like her to stay behind."

"I suppose she would be best staying here and keeping the media at bay," Jack had to admit.

"I want to send Parker. She's got clearance and is military. When we come back with the city is will be disclosed and we will need a reporter to say they were there and witnessed the events. We can also make sure she doesn't disclose classified material in her article. That should cover the public relations part of all this."

Jack stated, "I hate the idea of having a reporter in tow."

Hammond agreed, "So do I but she is an officer first and reporter second. Not only do we have to plan out the mission and retrieve the city but also plan for disclosure and public access, Jack. Disclosure changes things! We need to be two steps ahead of the media. We need an embedded reporter to pacify them."

"I know," he sighed.

Hammond stated, "I informed President Landry of the Wraith and about the 'Do Over.' He doesn't want to risk them finding Earth or the Milky Way either. He's approved your plan of taking out the central ship. Once we get the city we take out the central hive ship for the civilization. That will have to remain classified."

"I understand," he agreed.

"Colonel Sheppard said there are more shuttles like that time ship on Atlantis but only those with the gene can fly them. Your daughter and son both have the gene to activate the shuttles along with your clone and you. There is one other man he knows who has the gene but he's a doctor but not a pilot. We're recruiting him for the mission, Dr. Carson Beckett."

"Good choice," Jack agreed.

"Anyone else you can think of, Jack?" he asked.

Jack smiled, "Janet! She never got to see the city before. I think she will like this chance."

"I plan to bring Dr. Frasier for medical purposes," he agreed.

"Good!" he smiled pleased. "The plans to take out the central hive ship need to be top secret until time to execute them. You can't tell everyone on the mission yet."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Daniel," he admitted. "He would be against it."

"I see," he agreed. "The plan will remain top secret. Just you, me, Colonel Sheppard and your daughter will know in advance."

Jack winced.

"We need her, Jack. She has the information from the download," he reminded.

"I know," he slowly nodded in agreement hoping he wasn't making a mistake and placing her in more danger.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell walked into the infirmary for his yearly physical. He discovered the SGC had a new C.M.O. once more. She sat behind the desk sporting a white lab coat over her dress blues. She had black hair and Asian features. He heard Dr. Lam was the President's daughter and assumed she was Caucasian. He cleared his throat, "Um…Dr. Lam?"

She glanced up from her work and smiled, "You are Colonel Mitchell!"

"You're President Landry's daughter?" he gasped.

"Expecting me to look just like him?" she asked amused.

"I wasn't aware…" he gulped and caught himself.

"My late mother is Asian. It's a dominate gene," she explained.

"I see," he smiled. "I'm here for my physical."

"I'll get your file, Colonel." She retrieved the nearby file and stood up. As she walked him to an exam room she noted, "You're pretty famous since disclosure."

"I'm about ready to move off world where the reporters won't find me," he admitted. He let out a sigh, "And the publishers…"

She grinned, "Publishers?"

"They want my life story." he told her. "I don't have the skill to write a book."

"Maybe you can hire a writer to help you?" she suggested. "My father did that when he was running for office."

Cam sat up on the table, "I voted for him. I like him. He doesn't lie like politicians do."

She countered, "He can be stubborn in his ways though. He wants to host you and your old team at a White House dinner with General O'Neill and General Hammond."

"I'm game if you're my date," he grinned.

"How would you know I'm single?" she asked him.

"No ring," he pointed to her hand.

"I could have removed it for work?" she countered.

"No tan line," he added.

"You're good," she grinned back.

"Are you my date for the White House S.G.C. dinner?"

"We'll see," she replied. "Now, let's start your physical."

 **Meanwhile**

As Sam walked through the halls of the SGC she found a V.I.P. tour coming through with Walter as the guide. The sergeant's job seemed to grow and was to walk the civilians through the SGC and answer questions. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted someone she had not seen in years; Pete Shanahan was on the tour.

He spotted her and called out, "Sam! Remember me? I'm your brother's friend."

She winced as she smiled wishing he had not spotted her. "Oh yes, you're Pete…You're a detective."

Pete was impressed by how much she remembered him. He assumed it was because she must have liked him. He came to a stop and fell behind the tour. He grinned at her rather silly. "I'm real glad Mark got ya back after you were missing for a year. I know that was hard on your family."

"Thanks," she nodded wishing she could sneak away.

He smiled, "Not often you know a real celebrity." It was evident he had some infatuation with her.

"I'm not…" she started.

"Hey, you are a real life hero." he told her.

"So are firefighters, paramedics, and police…" she winced upon realizing he was still a cop.

"I'm a cop," he touted. "Hey um…Mark said you might like to go on a date with me sometime."

Sam looked him dead in the eye, "No! I'm actually engaged."

Pete asked befuddled, "To whom?"

"General O'Neill." she told him.

He balked, "He's kind of old!"

Sam's eye narrowed, "If I ever see you again I will hit you. So, leave me alone." She walked by disgusted at him for saying Jack was old.

Pete watched her walk by. He liked her spunk and was close to her brother. He figured no possible way would Mark want his sister to marry come old general. He had to do something. He felt compelled as he slowly became more infatuated with Samantha Carter.

Sam marched into Daniel's lab in short time. She was livid at Pete for calling Jack "old". Her fist clenched and she grit her teeth as she went for the coffee pot and her only salvation in making her happy about hating Pete…Caffeine. She knew she drank too much coffee! She knew she worked too hard and stressed too much and her blood pressure was rising as her anger boiled. The memories of how Pete treated her the first time rolled through her head. She was angry at herself for letting him sweep her off her feet and then act like he was some sort of victim when he surprised her with a house. She poured herself a cup and plopped a spoonful of sugar in the drink. She stirred it briskly while still stewing.

Jackie walked into the office with a book in her hand. She spotted Sam looking peeved by the coffee pot. She asked, "Something wrong with the coffee maker?"

Sam looked over and shook her head, "No! Why you ask that?"

"You look really pissed off," she told her.

"Oh," Sam sighed. "I just saw my ex-fiancé from my first life in the hall and he had the nerve to say your father is too old for me." She shook the spoon, "You know what he did the first time! He tried to surprise me by buying me a house. He's a cop and he followed me around and nearly got himself killed when found a Goa'uld on Earth. What's worse is he's my brother's friend and he thinks he's close to me because of it. I never even dated him in this life time…" she miffed. She looked over at Jackie's amused face, "Do you think your father is too old for me?"

She shook her head, "Nope! You're too old for him."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She placed the book down on the table and started, "My father has lived his life twice from childhood all the way to retirement. I always thought that him acting juvenile was his way of dealing with growing older. Then I realized it's what ya do when you have a second chance to live your life all over. Don't take this personally but you act like a little old lady at times. I've noticed a change in your since you started to remember. I noticed a change in Daniel too. I'm not sure what my father was like before his 'do over' but he never sweats it. He doesn't care what anyone else thinks, he doesn't get upset over bills, he doesn't get upset over something not working out. He's like cool as a cucumber all the time." She poured her own coffee, "When I was fourteen I wanted to be cool and my father caught me with a pack of cigarettes. I thought he would ground me and get all upset. He just looked at me and asked if I wanted to start a habit that would make me sick when I am older. He didn't take away the cigarettes. He didn't make a big deal out of it and just told me that is was my choice and left it at that. Smoking didn't seem so cool after that. So, I threw the pack out."

Sam countered, "I get the feeling you were never all that much of a teenage rebel to begin with."

"I tried a beer behind his back once," she told her.

Amused Sam asked, "And?"

"I just got a headache from it." she replied. "I didn't really like the taste."

"Did your father find out?" she wondered.

Jack nodded, "He did! He told me I could buy the next six pack."

"And your mother?" she asked amused.

"Mom didn't think it was as funny as Dad." she confessed. "Dad never sweated anything. Nothing upset him. I failed gym once year and he just shrugged it off."

Sam asked baffled, "How do you fail gym?"

"I skipped most of it." she replied. "I was being bullied by another girl. I finally had enough and got in a fight with her. My mother nearly flipped but Dad just asked if I won. Dad obviously doesn't care that he is older than you. Heck, when you add up his years he's well over a hundred."

Sam asked, "How do you say that?"

"He was seventy-two when he got exposed to the Do Over Device. He is fifty two now. That makes him one hundred and twenty four years old by my estimation."

"One hundred and nineteen," Sam countered. "He was sent back to when he was five years old."

"Can you imagine going through your childhood knowing your entire life?" Jackie asked.

Sam figured, "I suppose if you already know what your life will be then why sweat it?" Feeling better she took a sip of coffee and then asked, "You meet Jonas yet?"

"I met him in the gym," she nodded with a smile.

"And?" she asked grinning.

"You're right. He is cute," she had to agree.

"He's only ten years older than you." Sam told her.

She let out a sigh, "I don't know…He's from another planet."

Sam countered wide-eyed, "So!"

"There are three billion males on this one. Ya think I could find one from Earth!" she huffed.

"Jackie!" Sam exclaimed surprised. "Jonas is exceptionally intelligent, brave, kind and caring. He's also human. Just because he's from another planet doesn't mean he's not a good guy."

She reminded her, "He's also from another reality!"

"We can't be that choosey!" Sam scolded. "You don't exist in his reality and our Jonas died. So, he's the next best thing."

"Ah-ha," she shook her head. "So who are these Ori that he was fighting in his reality."

"Something that we will not have to deal with here," Sam assured her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was a brand new day for Jack. Every day was a new day for the man after the "Do Over." History had changed and he had no idea what tomorrow would bring. While on base he and Sam were each assigned to separate quarters despite being married for years in their memories. Jack secretly enjoyed sleeping alone some of the time. He loved his wife and enjoyed the nights they spent together but nothing quite beat having a big bed all to one's self. As one grows older the need for sex diminishes and is replaced by a need for quiet and comfort. No snoring or bed hogging or cover wars to disturb a good night's sleep. Nothing beat a good night's sleep to Jack estimation. The most attractive woman in the galaxy was no match for that perfect night's sleep and perfect pillow resting under one's head. He woke before his alarm went off and glanced at the time. He still a half an hour to rest and thus would not waste the precious time getting up early. He snuggled back down and closed his eyes. A rap came at the door. Jack opened his eyes and wondered who would be knocking so early.

"Jack!" it was Sam's voice. "Why do you have the door locked?"

Jack muttered to himself, "To be alone."

"Get up!" she hollered. "I know you can hear me in there."

He muttered, "Go away Carter."

Another pound came at his door, "Jack!" It was Daniel's voice.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Something must be up for both of them to be knocking." He called out as he climbed out of bed, "I'm coming!" He rose to his feet and answered the door wearing green under shorts and a matching green t-shirt. He huffed, "What?" Daniel and Sam both were dressed in blue BDU's. He noticed they tend to match often, "Do you two call each other on what you will be wearing?"

Sam smirked, "Yes!"

Daniel held the daily newspaper out before him, "You better look at this!"

Jack's eye fell on the headline in bold black letters. It read: **Atlantis Found! SGC sending teams to bring alien city-ship to Earth**. He snatched the paper and looked closer for who wrote it. He first assumed it was Penny Parker for she had access to the information but her name was absent. "We have a leak." he huffed.

Sam sighed, "Obviously! You think it's Parker?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It could be her. She's got more access than most reporters."

Daniel cautioned, "Let's not jump to conclusions. It may not be her. There are other reporters in the SGC."

Sam added, "It may not even be a reporter. It could be anyone with access to those plans."

"We need to find the leak," he told them.

Daniel informed, "The UN is calling an emergency meeting and wants to run the mission. President Landry is going to be holding a press conference."

Jack sighed, "This isn't good."

 **Short Time Later**

News of the leak spread quickly after the paper published the mission to Atlantis. With only one reporter having access to the classified information many figured they had their suspect, Lt. Penny Parker. As a precaution George Hammond had her computer confiscated and her contacts and work folders taken from her desk.

Penny soon felt the cold stares upon her though she proclaimed her innocence. She swore she did not leak the information and had no idea who did. She was placed on suspension from submitting stories to the _Stars and Stripes_. She sat in the commissary sporting a pair of green BDU's later that morning as she stared into her coffee cup feeling depressed.

Jack wandered into the commissary for a coffee break when he spotted her sitting alone. He wandered over and took a seat across from her. "Parker," he stated.

She looked up, "Sir." She tried to smile but could not. She looked like she was about to cry to Jack's estimation.

Jack told her, "I don't think you leaked the information."

"I didn't!" she proclaimed. "I never told anyone, not even my editor. Just asks…"

Jack held up a hand, "They are investigating it from D.C. The guy who reported it said his source was 'Anonymous.' They are some sort of hacking group or something?"

"Sounds like CIA," she shrugged.

Jack pondered, "You aware of a tactic called 'poisoning the well'?"

"No," she shook her head unsure what he meant.

"It's an old war tactic. You poison a well to pollute the water so no one trusts it to drink." He then added, "We can do that with information too. You have been removed from _Stars and Stripes_ because of the leak or hack or whatever happened. The SGC needs to counter it by 'leaking' information to the media but fake information...Something to lead them away from Atlantis and the mission."

"You want me to be the leaker," she figured.

"It will be a team effort," he assured her. "Charlie and Sam will be going through the computers to see if there is any evidence of a hack."

Penny asked surprised, "You're giving me a chance?"

"I am," he nodded.

"Thank you," she sounded relived.

"Come to the briefing room after your break. We're gonna start counter intelligence maneuvers." he told her. He stood back up from the chair and gazed at the desserts being placed out for the coming lunch. He smiled, "Hmm…I see pie."

She gasped amazed, "You're thinking about pie!"

Jack shrugged, "Why not? You only live once…" he puckered in thought. "Well…" he pointed, "Pie! You like pie?"

She nodded, "I do."

He wondered, "What's your favorite?"

"Lemon meringue," she confessed. She wasn't sure how but Jack just seemed to make all her troubles melt away by talking about pie.

"Mine too," he grinned. "Want some?"

"I'm on diet," she told him.

"Pfft," Jack waved his hand. "You don't need a diet…You need pie." He then pondered, "I should get a tray. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c will be pissed if I don't bring them something too."

 **Briefing Room**

George Hammond called a meeting to discuss the leaked information. At the table sat Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Charlie and Jackie who wondered why her father asks she even come to the meeting for she figured there was nothing she could do.

Daniel asked George, "Just how bad is the leak?"

He told him, "The UN is demanding we add UN troops and congress wants to send civilians to observe the mission."

He shook his head and miffed, "Just what we need."

Hammond added, "The media is demanding full access to the city when we retrieve it."

Sam rolled her eyes, "The city is loaded with artifacts and devices and many we still didn't know anything about. It will take years to go through and make the city safe for civilians."

Daniel looked at her and stated, "It could be worse?"

"How so?" she asked unenthused.

"They could turn the city into an amusement park," he smirked.

"That would be worse," she had to agree. She looked over as Jack entered the briefing room with Penny behind him. He had a large box in his arms and was beaming at his friends. She was afraid to ask what he had in the box but had to anyways. "What's in the box?"

Jack grinned and held up a cheesecake slice on a paper plate. "I got us some dessert." He handed her the plate with a plastic fork, "Cheesecake!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she took the plate, "Oh' thank god! I could use this right now."

Daniel asked, "You bring me one too?"

Jack nodded and handed another cake to Daniel, "Yours!"

Teal'c sat trying to see inside the box but not look like he was trying to see into the box.

Jack then placed a slice of pie before him, "Cherry pie! Your favorite, T."

"Indeed," the Jaffa smiled pleased.

Hammond looked on as Jack placed lemon pie before Penny Parker and Jackie. He then placed apple pie before Charlie and looked at George, "Pumpkin!"

George nodded, "With whipped cream."

Jack snapped his finger, "No whipped cream." He handed him the slice and then placed a lemon pie before himself. He took a seat at the table staring eagerly at his treat.

Daniel began to eat and stated, "Pass the coffee."

Teal'c handed him a cup and the coffee pot from behind.

Penny asked, "Should we be eating in here?"

George stated, "No! But I'm retired."

Jack sounded, "Live a little, Parker."

Daniel asked, "How are we gonna counter these leaks?"

"Gonna poison the well, Daniel. The media will print so many fake stories no one will trust them anymore." Jack told him.

"Starting with?" he asked.

"The Goa'uld," Jack smirked. "It's your go to boogieman." He looked at Parker, "We are also gonna fake footage and feed it as real. They will discredit themselves and this Anonymous thing."

Daniel told him, "For that to work it has to be an obvious bunch of nonsense. What could we possible leak to them that they could leak thinking was true that we can debunk?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know! Tell them the earth is flat."

Daniel chuckled, "No one will believe that!"

Charlie countered as he ate, "Some people will!"

Hammond added, "Tell them we faked the moon landing. NASA was forced to recreate lost footage in a studio. People will go nuts debating it."

Sam suggested, "Tell the media the moon is hollow."

Charlie added, "With Martians inside."

Daniel added, "That the ruling elite are devil worshipers."

Jackie added, "Tell them we think there are Goa'uld hiding on Earth but we don't know where. That will really send everyone down a rabbit hole."

Jack wagged his plastic fork, "You're good! Tell them the Goa'uld leaked the story of Atlantis and it's all fake."

Jackie laughed, "The Goa'uld hacked the elections…"

Charlie chuckled, "The Goa'uld are running the media."

"Pretty close," Jack told him amused.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next morning Jack found he needed help trying to write fake information to feed to the media that sounded credible that could easily be debunked. He found coming up with fake conspiracy theories much more work than he initially anticipated. He wanted to come up with a theory so good it would blow away all others. His son, Charlie was working on the "Flat Earth Theory" and using placebo science to make it sound credible but easily debunked by basic land surveying and navigation methods. Sam had taken on the "Hollow Moon Theory" and to make that more entertaining she added alien bases. Daniel had taken his "Ancient Alien Theory" and then added non existing aliens such as shape shifting lizard people to the mix. Teal'c tackled aliens and secret colonies on Mars in his fictional piece. Jackie and Penny were working on faking pictures to leak to the press that could easily be proven to be faked. Leaving Jack trying very hard to come up with a good fake conspiracy theory for all the good ones seemed to have been taken. He pondered and pondered and pondered. He found himself biting the end of his pencil as he pondered. Jack had his first case of writer's block! He decided to take a walk to stretch his legs and perhaps clear his mind. He rose from behind the desk in his newly assigned office which turned out to have been the same office he had when he was a colonel on SG-1 in his first life and walked out the door.

Jack soon came to a store room that was marked "restricted" to keep unauthorized personnel out. He used his ID to gain access and walked inside the room which now looked more like a movie set. The set was complete with a life size replica of the Gate but made of plastic. It sat before green background. Near the base of the fake Gate was a mockup of steps and ground with shrubs. He walked up the fake Gate and tapped on it, listening to the hollowness inside.

John Sheppard walked up from behind him. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and a donut in another. He noted, "Looks real doesn't it?"

Jack looked back at him, "Looks like the real thing. Where did we get this from?"

"Prop company making them for the movie!" he chuckled. "Gonna fake finding some dead Jaffa and leak that to the press. Then Teal'c comes and says no Jaffa were killed in any attack. The pictures will be bad enough to see the fakery. It's part of the operation."

Jack gave a nod, "Operation Clear Water."

"How did ya come up with that name?" John asked.

"Poison the well until the water clears." Jack told him.

John grinned, "To bad you retired when ya did. We could have used you in the Pentagon a bit longer to deal with the press."

"You were doing well," Jack reminded him. "New promotion, nice office…" He then puckered and asked, "Can I have my cabin back?"

John grinned, "It's my cabin now!"

"I would really like it back." Jack confessed.

John asked, "How much?"

"How much are you asking?" Jack gasped.

"I don't know," he replied and pondered, "Liz kind of likes it there. I have yet to figure out why there is no fish in that pond. There should be fish in it. The pond gets geese and ducks; fish eggs attach to the feet and transfer but no fish."

"Still has no fish?" Jack asked.

John nodded, "I can't find any toxins in it. I tested it for everything. It's kind of weird."

"There was no fish in the pond the first time until we found a Z.P.M. with the tape of my SG-1. Then there were fish. Still no fish though." he pondered why the fish never came.

"No fish," he shrugged. He looked over the set, "Weird having this set here. I know we are simply creating an illusion but when you see how the green screen works it's like a computer hologram."

Jack stood scratched his chin as he looked at the fake Gate and the mock up. "Hologram?" he pondered.

John nodded, "They can do all sorts of stuff with those green screens. It's really incredible…Totally fake realities."

"That's it!" Jack cheered. "That's the theory!"

"Fake Gate?" he asked unsure.

"Fake reality!" Jack told him. "We come up with a theory where all of reality is fake and you are living in a hologram."

John cocked an eyebrow, "No one is gonna buy that."

"It's a good one though!" Jack countered.

"I suppose," John had to agree.

"Now how do you present reality as fake?" Jack pondered.

John stated, "I bet Rodney could come up with a good sounding theory that can be debunked."

"Rodney?" Jack pondered the notion. "He could come up with something."

John sipped his coffee, "You dressing up as one of the Jaffa for the fake photo?"

Jack shook his head, "No!"

John smirked, "Ya know what be a cool thing to fake for this operation?"

"What?" he asked.

"Zombies!" John grinned.

Jack recalled a coming TV show about zombies that would seem to last forever. "No," he shook his head.

 **Meanwhile**

General Hammond was giving a V.I.P. tour of the Gate and the SGC to the President Hank Landry and some of the Cabinet. As they made their way through the facility on the tour they came across Jack in the hallways as he emerged from the restricted storage room containing the set.

Landry spotted his old friend, "Jack!"

Jack looked over his shoulder and spotted Hank Landry with an entourage of people behind him. He was surrounded by Secret Service agents and military police. He had to admit, Hank looked good in a black suit and sporting a red tie. He smiled in return, "Hank!" He held out a hand, "How ya been?"

Hank shook his hand, "You owe me a round of golf." He reminded him with a devilish smile.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Hank announced to his entourage, "See General O'Neill and I had a bet as to who would be elected president first. I won!"

"Not if I get another do over," Jack muttered under his breath.

They started down the hallway for Landry knew not to ask about the restricted area in front of his staff and reporters in tow.

Hammond stated as they came to the Gate Room, "And this is where we keep the Star Gate. It's in a Cold War bunker designed to withstand a nuclear attack. This is to contain any threats that come through."

A reporter hollered from behind, "Such as the Goa'uld?"

"Such as," he gave a nod.

The Gate suddenly came to life before them. There was no one scheduled to come back so soon and the iris automatically tried to establish but was halted halfway and then opened.

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Get the president out of here."

It was too late and they were unable to secure the Gate or the room. A figure emerged through the Gate's even horizon. It was a woman with long black hair neatly placed on top her head and wearing a red flowing gown. The wormhole dissipated behind her.

Jack let out a heavy sigh for he recognized her. It was Adria of the Ori. "Oh' god," he muttered under his breath, "Just what I need."

Adria looked about, "So this is where Quinn went!"

Jack couldn't believe it. He tried ever so hard to avoid the Ori and Andria's existence only to have her show up from another reality. If she could have only stayed in her own reality Jack would have been content. "Not you again!" Jack huffed.

"Jack O'Neill," she quickly figured. "I've heard of you. I never met you before." She looked at Landry, "You look nice in that suit, General." She tried to seem pleasant and sophisticated in her conquest for power.

"I'm the president," Landry told her.

"In this reality you are the president of what?" she demanded.

"The United States," he replied.

"This world is now mine. You will answer to me." she told him.

"If I refuse?" he asked.

"You will worship and obey me. If you refuse you will die. If you agree you will be Ascend upon your death." she told him as she walked down the ramp. "Now where is Jonas Quinn?"

"Don't know," Landry lied. "And you will not get people to worship you by threatening them."

Jack added, "She also lied. The Ori do not ascend people upon death. They just use them and let them die."

Adria looked at him, "I did not lie."

"Then they lied to you." he told her.

"There are no Ori in your galaxy in this reality. I see that already. But how do you know of them?" she asked suspiciously.

"Lady you are full of it. Now go back to the reality you came from." Jack told her.

Adria soon figured the Ori in this reality would not be sucking up all the energy from worshipers and the Ascended in the reality would not interfere with her. She thereby deduced she was the only one and she did not have an alternate. Having access to universal knowledge came in handy for Adria. She was losing the war in her reality due to the Ori consuming the energy she generated. But in this reality that energy generated by followers praying to her would be hers to keep.

"I think I might like it here." she told him. "Daniel is here, is he not?"

Jack admitted, "Oh' yeah and he knows what you are too."

"I look forward to seeing him," she smiled. She found the reporters taking pictures and the men and women standing about the Gate and Landry. "What is all this?"

"The paparazzi," Jack told her.

"And what do they do?" she asked most amused.

"Report the news…Sometimes…." he added.

Adria saw her rise to power before her in the camera flashes. The paparazzi would be better than any Prior or Orical. They could do her bidding with far more flare and they seemed infatuated as they started asking many questions.

"Who are the Ori?" another reporter asked.

Adria smiled, "I am the Ori here. I am a goddess."

"Can you prove that statement?" another asked doubtful.

She lifted a hand and Gate came to life at her will with no chevrons spinning or locking. She could control the power of the wormhole with her mind. She informed, "The galaxy bends to my will."

Jack rubbed the side of his head as Adria not only showed up from another reality but had the media eating out of the palm of her hand in short time. He watched as the media seemed to fall over themselves asking her questions. At that point Jack realized people would indeed believe any fictional conspiracy theory he came up with as long as it had sex appeal and flare.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As Adria made herself at home in the new reality and her new found friends in the media, Jack had to inform Daniel of the recent events. He made it to Daniel's office where he found him alone and working at his desk on his theory to leak to the press.

Jack walked in and stopped before him, "Daniel."

He looked up from his work, "How does this sound, Jack? I have six classes of additional aliens. Reptiles that can shape shift and eat humans, humanoids with egg shaped heads that like to rule…" he looked at Jack's expression, "What is it?"

"Adria just walked through the Gate looking for Jonas Quinn." he stated.

"There are no Ori here. Even an Adria from another reality wouldn't have the power behind them." he stated. "Her powers would be limited and reduce over time as long as no one is worshipping her."

"The media…" he began.

Daniel's mouth dropped, "You're kidding! The media and Adria?"

"She came through right as Landry was getting a tour. The media was with them and they started asking questions and well…" he winced, "She found a new bunch of followers."

"What did she do to impress the media?" he gasped.

"She started the Gate up on her own and overcame our security measures. She's claiming she is a goddess and will ascend any worshipper upon death." he informed.

"And the media ate that right up, didn't they?" he asked.

Jack winced, "Yup."

"And what's worse now she has a direct line to billions of people and some will un-doubtfully worship her."

Jack sighed, "Yup! She came in that red little number and looking…"

Daniel asked, "Hot?"

Jack nodded, "Yup."

"Oh' god," Daniel complained.

"She asked about you," Jack told him.

He winced, "Oh' god."

"How do you do it?" he asked him. "It's like every evil alien chick falls for you."

Daniel shrugged, "It's not intentional."

 **Meanwhile**

It's was rather difficult to contain Adria for she had powers to overcome any security measure. She essentially had the ability to roam whoever she wished for any attempt to stop her was futile. Her mission was to find Jonas Quinn, bring him back and make an example out of him. If she could bring him back converted it would be much easier to convert the other holdouts to her will. With no M.P. having the ability to stop Adria they were told to stand down and follow her with cameras and men about the facility. She found Jonas in the gym with Jackie, Penny and Charlie all playing basketball in a break from work. They sported green trousers and black t-shirts. She stepped inside the door with Military Police staying back and watching her every move while keeping the media away for the time. It appeared Adria would be running shotgun over the SGC for a while.

"Jonas Quinn," she called out.

Jonas dropped the ball and looked over. His refuge from the invaders who claimed his home just came to him. He gasped, "Adria! How did you get here?"

"The same way you did," she told him. "You have two options. You join me or die."

Jackie, Charlie and Penny all traded glances.

Jonas shook his head, "I guess you will have to kill me then."

Adria didn't wish to kill him but rather convert him. The more she converted the stronger she would become. She decided to scare him instead. She lifted her hand and unleashed pure energy upon him. He was thrown against a wall and pinned for a few seconds.

Charlie tried to tackle Adria only to find himself in the same situation of being pinned against a wall with his feet dangling inches off the ground. He never felt such raw power before.

Penny looked at Jackie, "Run!" She went towards the exist looking for help. She found the MP and stated, "She's attacking them. Shoot her!"

The MP replied, "She can deflect the bullets. Our guns are useless, we tried that already. All we can do is watch."

"What?" she exclaimed. She looked behind the MP as Daniel and Jack were seen rushing down the hall upon hearing of the attack.

Adria let the two men down as they fell to the ground feeling exhausted. She then looked to Jackie, "You have seen the power I possess. Now, you have a choice: worship me or die."

"I know how you are doing that," she told her. She stepped between Adria and the men.

Jonas yelled, "Jackie get out of here. She will kill you."

"I know how she is doing it," she told him.

Adria looked at her, "Who are you? You were not in my reality."

"My name is Jackie. My father is General O'Neill." she simply replied.

Adria smirked, "You're just some mere human. I am the Ori."

"You're an Orical." she clarified, "A mouthpiece and nothing more."

"I have the power of a goddess," she proclaimed.

"And I have the power to say 'no.'" Jackie told her. "No greater power than that."

"Is that your answer?" Adria asked.

"That's my answer," she confirmed.

Adria figured she needed to make an example out of Jackie and destroy her to the point she was begging to be saved. Then she would save her and show how merciful she truly was. She held up the palm of her hand once more to unleash the raw power on Jackie like she had with the men. She was most surprised when Jackie countered the move by holding up her hand and blocking the attack with some sort of shield using the energy in the room. The temperature dropped suddenly as Adria attacked and Jackie blocked her move. Adria tried again but Jackie blocked her attack once more. The fight was draining both as Jack and Daniel made it to the gym.

Daniel gasped, "Jackie can counter Adria!"

Jack asked, "Can she neutralize her?"

"I don't know," Daniel told him. "Energy battles drain you. It will drain both of them." Daniel understood more than anyone for he battled Adria in much the same fashion in his first life.

Adria wobbled slightly and grabbed her head in a moment of weakness. She never saw any real opponents to her quest. Her biggest hurdle would be Daniel, not whoever this woman was. "How can you do this?" she asked unsure.

Jackie seemed to be handling the drain better than Adria. Though feeling tired she stated, "I can do this all day."

Adria gathered one last effort in an attempt to kill Jackie. She unleashed all the energy she could muster.

Jackie shielded herself as Jonas and Charlie were evacuated by the MP's. She held up much better than Adria expected.

Daniel and Jack then entered the gym as Daniel figured Adria was weakened enough they could take her down. He called out, "It's a hard for a human mind to hold that much information, isn't Adria?"

She looked over at Daniel. She was weakened from the fight and didn't anticipate the resistance from someone she knew nothing about. "How?" she asked.

Daniel told her, "Jackie has a flexible mind. She can handle the information that you and I cannot. Going against her is like…" he reached for a comparison she would understand, "a small child trying to fight a grown adult."

Jack looked at the MP, "Take her into custody and place her in a cell."

The brown haired guard placed a set of handcuffs on Adria upon figuring she was too weak to fight them. He smiled happily as he did so and walked her away to put her in a cell.

Adria warned as she was taken away, "You cannot hold me long. I will regain my strength."

Jack hollered as she was led away, "And Jackie can spank ya." He then looked at his rather tired daughter and asked worried, "You okay?"

"Just need a nap," she nodded. "It drains ya."

Charlie and Jonas walked up after shaking off the attack. Charlie asked, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"That was the first time I ever did that." she told him. "I discovered within a few days of being downloaded I have telekinesis." she explained.

Jack stated, "You never said anything."

"I didn't want you to freak out." she replied. "So, I would practice moving things when I was alone. I started out with small objects and worked my way up. Basically, I used my mind to move the energy in the air to act like a shield to block her. It's really not that complicated."

Jack scolded, "You should have told us you developed that ability."

"I didn't want people to freak out," she repeated. "Sam would be testing me, Daniel would be testing me and you would want Thor to get the information out. The only time you freaked out in my whole life is when I got downloaded. I didn't want you to freak out like that again." she told him.

Daniel told her, "Jackie there is no telling what abilities you can develop with this download. Telekinesis could be just the start. You could ascend using the download."

"I know," she nodded. "I already know how to ascend."

"Why haven't you?" he asked her.

"I already did," she confessed.

Daniel closed his eyes for a second and then admitted, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. If you had already ascended then how can you be here?"

"I sent myself back," she told him. "I met the other ascended. What a bunch of jerks! The only nice one was a woman named Oma."

"You ascended and sent yourself back?" he asked to clarify.

"One night when I wasn't able sleep I started meditating and the next thing I know I'm ascended. I met the others, they are a bunch of stuck-up snobs so I decided to go back and went back to when I was meditating on my bed." she told him.

"You ascended on your own and came back on your own," he clarified.

"Well, yeah!" she shrugged.

"That means you can ascend at any time." he figured.

"I can switch back and forth. I did it a few times to try it," she told him.

Daniel asked, "The others are okay with that?"

"What the hell do they care for?" she replied. "They only care about themselves. It's like a bunch of elitist! They really didn't impress me very much." she huffed.

Jack had to admit, "If I ascended I would probably send myself back too."

"I know you would," she grinned. "It was Oma who sent you back naked in a field, Daniel."

"You know about that?" he asked her.

"Last night when I was meditating I saw the first timeline before you and my father were exposed to the device. I know what happened and I saw what you had to do to stop Adria. I saw it all!" she told them.

"Why did you want to see that?" Daniel asked her.

"I wanted to know what my dad was like in the first timeline." she confessed. She spoke to Jack, "You are a lot like you are now. You really didn't change that much. I'm glad you got the 'Do Over'. I'm glad that you changed things." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I need you to understand something about the Do Over Device. It doesn't send you back mentally through time."

Jack asked surprised, "It doesn't?"

"It actually places your mind into an ascended state and you sent yourselves back through time." she told them. "You sent yourself back through time, not the device."

Daniel asked, "Can we reverse it?"

She laughed, "You already know the answer. You knew not to go into the lab when you saw Dad and Teal'c on the floor and Sam warned you not to go in. Deep inside you know that you didn't go in to pull them out. You knew what the device did subconsciously and you chose to send yourself back to when Dad would come to the SGC after sending himself back so you could help him; the same with Sam, the same with General Sheppard and the same with Rodney. Teal'c and Jack decided to go back to when they were kids to change the timeline. The only way you can safely change a timeline is by mentally sending yourself back and that's what you chose to do."

Charlie asked from the side, "Why would they want to change the old timeline?"

"Regret," she told him. "You died as a child. Dad carried that guilt with him, and he carries it even now. He also regretted Sam miscarrying after they were married late in life. Dad wanted to go so far back that he could save your life, Charlie. He did it! He saved your life and even had me. Teal'c wanted to go so far back he could change the lives of the Jaffa and he did it! He made a difference. Daniel went back to help Dad for he knew if he didn't go back Dad would be alone. Sam went back to be Dad. She sent herself back just to be with him. John Sheppard sent himself back to save Dr. Weir, and Rodney sent himself back to help John and Sam. They sacrificed themselves to help each other."

Charlie gulped, "Wow!"

Jack asked, "If the device ascends you mentally then what does that mean?"

"It means your mind will ascend once you die and you will be the newly Ascended to replace the old. They will go on and do their own thing leaving this galaxy behind. There will be a new Ascended with new rules. Those rules will be up to you to decide. The 'Do Over' you are experiencing is just the first step in a greater reality. However, you can become trapped in the Do Over if you have regrets."

Jack asked, "So, what do we do with Adria in the meantime? She will get her abilities back once she rests."

"You can shackle here with a radio wave," she told him. "Sam can make a device that will prevent her from using her powers. Daniel's right…She is basically a little kid. She was programmed by the Ori in her reality. She understands if people worship her then she can feed on their wills. That will make her more powerful. If you starve her of that ability then she has to learn on her own who she is. She has no idea of her true potential or that facts the Ori see her as nothing more than a puppet. She's being used. The first time in this reality she could not be saved from herself. Maybe you can save her this time, Daniel?" She looked to him, "I know you regretted not being able to save her. You figured if you could prevent the Ori then she would never exist and thus never be subject to kind of abuse. You thought you were doing her a favor by making sure she never existed in the first place."

"I did regret her being used like that," he admitted.

She told him, "You and Dad both need to learn to stop regretting and let things go or you will end up in another 'Do Over' when you come to the end of this lifetime. You will put yourselves through you own lives time and time again trying to fix things instead of ascending. You need to learn to accept what you cannot change to not go back in time or you will go back again."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"You will send yourself back over and over again until you get it right or you learn to accept your life." she warned. "You sent yourself back, not the device. The device merely placed your mind in an ascended state. Once you let go you can come out of it. Otherwise, you will trap yourself and do this all over again."

Jack asked Daniel, "You don't plan on doing another 'Do Over,' do you?"

"God no!" he huffed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Andria's paradise turned into a nightmare as she was shackled with a device that prevented her from accessing her abilities. It was the terrible existence for her as she was forced to come to terms with her own limitations.

With the realization that everyone exposed to the device had in fact ascended and sent themselves back and could be trapped reliving their lives over and over again Daniel made sure everyone knew they must let go of any regrets or they will be trapped in the Do Over for an eternity. Letting go of regrets and accepting one's fate was the hardest part of ascension. That was his downfall the first time he ascended with the aid of Oma. She helped him through the process but he never really let go of those regrets and when placed in an ascended state mentally his mind chose to go back and relive his life. He could have gone all the way back to when he was a child as well but chose to help Jack in some sort of compromise between the need to help his friend and help himself.

Sam figured she must have sent herself back to when Jack would come to the SGC so she would be with him. She figured if she never remembered then she might have married Rodney or even Pete and that would be regretful. She pondered why she didn't send herself back to save Janet and then realized Jack already did. When Jack went back he saved more than just his son but the good doctor as well.

Teal'c sent himself back to save his people and to make sure Jack would not be alone in the Do Over. He had gone back the furthest overall and impacted the Goa'uld the most. He already accomplished his goals but now feared his friends would not escape and thus he would remain as well.

John Sheppard so far had kept Liz Weir safe and sound. He knew they needed find the city of Atlantis and bring it back to earth but feared losing her again. Thus, he would be trapped in the Do Over if she was left to a tragic fate.

Rodney went back to help his friends and if he failed to help them he would be trapped as well. He understood regret more than anyone. He didn't go back to help himself. For that matter no one did. They each went back for a reason even if they forgot what the reason was.

Daniel walked through the halls of the SGC thinking about the Do Over and how to get everyone out of it. He pondered if they should try group therapy to help let go of any regrets they still carried. He rounded the corner and came face-to-face with someone he had not seen in a long time. She was dressed like a tourist with blue jeans and a flannel blouse. She wore sneakers and makeup with her light brown hair styled short.

Oma Delasa cheered, "Daniel!"

He came to an abrupt stop, "Oma! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she grinned.

"Um…" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I also came to see Jackie." she told him. She smiled brightly, "What a wonderful time this is."

"How's that?" he asked.

She grabbed his arm and started to walk with him down the hallway, "You see when Jack O'Neill got his 'Do Over' he had a daughter before his son was born."

"Yeah," he gave a nod.

"Well, humans are on the verge of discovering their true power. The new generation will usher in a new age and there will be a mental ascension like you have not seen before."

"Mental ascension?" he asked unsure.

She grinned at him, "It's the awakening! It's here! It's finally here. This is the true Age of Aquarius. The children will lead the way."

"The awakening?" he tried to recall but wasn't sure.

"Ascension in its raw form is what you and I achieved. It can and should evolve to a more sophisticated form. A mental form where the body can be utilized as needed. Jackie showed me how to do that when she took out Anubis for good."

Daniel came to a stop, "What?"

"When I tried to stop Anubis all I did was weaken us both to the point we were barely traceable. He would eventually come back as he regained his strength. When Jackie ascended she found Anubis as he was starting to regain his strength and he was recovering much faster than me. I was still weak from when I tried to neutralize him. You remember that? It happened in your first life time."

"I remember," he nodded.

"Well, she muted him and placed him in a gold box and hid it in old ruins." she told him.

Daniel asked, "The Jin was Anubis?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Why else would he have avoided you when Sam released him? It's hard to neutralize an ascended being. All one can really do is contain it. She contained it and anchored Anubis to that box where he will forever be imprisoned. Her father has it buried in cement. He will be there a long, long time. The others are going to move on to another galaxy. One without ascended."

"That leaves our galaxy wide open," he figured. "The Ori…"

"Oh' pooh the Ori." she grinned. "The reason the others are moving on is to make room for the awakening. The humans in this galaxy are going to achieve a greater ascension that the others ever did. They have to move on, they are obsolete."

"Obsolete!" he gasped.

"Those of us who see the awakening and can take part of it will remain. You and me for example." she cheered. "The reason your ascension was so hard for you was because you were the first in the awakening and the others didn't want to admit to it. They figured you were just a fluke and no others would follow. When Jackie ascended and on her own they were taken by surprise. It took years of meditation for the others to gain ascension and for her it was natural. She can place herself mentally into an ascended state…many of the young can. Her brother will learn how in time. So will others. Children born today will lead tomorrow."

"Ascended state is different from raw ascension." he figured.

"It's when you can stretch your mind beyond the norms." she nodded. They can reach ascension and retain a body and then…and here's the coolest part…they can be reborn as a new baby if they choose."

"Reincarnation," Daniel figured.

"It's only part of what the awakening will bring." she told him.

"You came to tell me that," he figured.

Oma grinned, "Oh no! Jackie taught me how to flip the switch between ascension and physical form. I descended myself. I'm here to stay to help with the awakening."

"You descended yourself!" he gasped.

She nodded, "I'm here to stay. I figure you use a hand un-programming Adria."

"I could," he agreed.

"I figured," she replied. "You know what they say when you are hit with evolution: change or get out of the way."

"The others are getting out of the way," Daniel figured.

"They are," she nodded. "Now, I need basic needs met while this form: food, shelter, clothing and the ability to provide these things for myself. I believe you call it 'a job that pays'." she told him.

"I'll talk to Jack," he assured her. He heard a rumble from her stomach, "Hungry?"

"Famished!" she cheered. "I always wanted to try that blue desert your friend Sam seems to like."

"Blue gelatin," he gave a nod as he walked her to the commissary.

"You know, I haven't had to eat in ten thousand years. This will be so much fun." she told him.

He glanced at her, "I'm sure it will all come back to ya."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam figured they had fifteen years to let go of the regret that trapped them in the Do Over in the first place. Upon retrieving Atlantis they would have to find a secure the device that caused their dilemma. Sam never considered she might be sent back more than once but she knew inside that was true, she could be sent back over and over again until she finally came to terms with any regrets. The key in the Do Over was Jack. If he sent himself back again then the rest would follow like before. Jack sent himself back first, he initiated the Do Over. She needed to have a heart to heart talk with him. She needed him to understand if he went back again she would likely follow even if she had no regrets just so she could be with him. As she rounded the corner on the way to Jack's office she came across a sight she wished she never, ever saw.

Pete Shanahan stood with other officers recruited to work the SGC and off world. He donned a pair of green BDU's with a special patch that read "Star Gate Command Civilian Tasks Force." The Letters: TF-1 was in the center of his patch. He beamed upon seeing her. "Sam!" he called out grinning.

Sam came to a dead halt and cocked her head with most bizarre look upon her face, "Pete!" She gasped as the regrets started to unfold before her eyes. Pete in the SGC could not be good.

He walked up to her all smiles, "I've been transferred to the newly formed Civilian Tasks Force. Check out the patch: Task Force One. TF-1!" he pointed to the patch.

She blinked shocked and then muttered, "Oh god."

Pete beamed for being on the Civilian Tasks Force was a big deal as the program was in a pilot stage. "We will be picking up the slack!" he told her. "I'm the civilian version of SG-1."

"Civilian version of SG-1!" she gasped. Sam was unaware of the changes that were occurring and it took her off guard.

"Yeah, it's the civilian initiative." he told her. "Cool, huh?"

"I suppose," she gulped.

"My team has been picked to go on the Atlantis mission." he beamed.

"Really?" she asked unenthused. Deep in the back of her mind she suddenly hoped they would find the Wraith and one would suck the life out of him. "What exactly do you do on Task Force One?"

"My police training and detective abilities put me in a leader position," he bragged. "I'm in charge of Task Force One. I got another cop, a fireman and a Paramedic under me. We will be doing search and rescue, research, investigations…" he noticed she looked a bit pale, "You feeling okay?"

"Fine," she gulped upon realizing there were going to have civilian SG teams and Pete just landed the flagship team and was the leader. Her day could not get any worse. "I'm late for a meeting. Nice to see you again, Pete." She walked by him biting her bottom lip as she figured Pete would likely need to be rescued himself in the near future.

Sam turned the corner and walked into her lab that she now co-shared with Rodney. She came to a halt as he stood in the lab with his trousers off and holding them up before his face. Sam's day seemed to be getting more bizarre by the minute. She cocked her head, "What are you doing?"

Rodney looked over, "Sewing my pants. The button fell off." He then gave a puppy dog look, "You sew?"

"No," she shook her head. She then asked, "Did you know they now have civilian SG teams?"

Rodney nodded, "They did that when the mission for Atlantis got leaked."

"My ex is on one of them," she huffed.

Rodney asked, "Who is your ex?"

"Pete Shanahan," she replied. "He was never in the SGC before."

"He's a cop," Rodney recalled.

"Yeah," she added. "He's leading the civilian version of SG-1."

Rodney shrugged, "You're married to Jack O'Neill, Sam. What's the big deal?"

"Jack and I are not married yet in this life time." she told him. "What if Pete is infatuated with me?"

"I'm sure you will let him down easy," he chuckled. "Ouch!" he stabbed himself with the sewing needle.

She came over and took the pants from his hands. She sat down and started to sew on the button. "So what was your regret, Rodney? Why did you send yourself back?"

"I think it's because I couldn't shut the device down and I couldn't save Atlantis from it." he figured. "I think that's why I went back. Maybe…" he tailed off.

"Maybe what?" she asked him still sewing.

"Maybe we shouldn't find the city? Maybe we should leave it where it is. A lot of people died: Liz, Carson, your career was nearly destroyed; we woke up the Wraith early and left all those people behind to be fed on. Maybe we should leave it there?"

Sam asked, "What do you think will happen to us if we never found the device? You think that would end the 'Do Over'?"

Rodney paused, "I don't know. I guess Jackie would the answer to that."

Sam bit the thread and handed him back his trousers and stated, "Let's go asks her."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Daniel's lab and office was growing ever so crowded as Jonas Quinn was also placed in the lab to work. It was becoming evident that Daniel's lab was now the hub of a department and Daniel had no office or lab of his own. Jonas Quinn placed a chair by Jackie at the far table and settled in beside her to work.

He casually asked, "What ya doing this weekend?"

She replied, "Dad wants to take me and Charlie out for pizza and a movie. It's a family night out. We're taking Jon with us too."

"That won't take the whole weekend," he insisted.

She smiled, "I'm free Saturday night."

"How about dinner?" he asked.

"Would love to," she grinned.

"Great!" he agreed.

Sam and Rodney busted into the room next. Sam called out "Jackie, I have a question for you?"

She replied, "You're coming too."

"For what?" she asked.

"Family night out," she grinned. "Pizza and a movie on Friday."

"Oh' yeah, of course…" she shook her thought, "That's not my question. What happens to everyone exposed to the D.O.D. if we cancel the Atlantis mission and never go, thus never finding it and never activating it. Can we still get trapped in the Do Over?"

"You already are trapped in the Do Over," she told her. "It already happened. If you don't go to Atlantis, don't you think you would still have regrets by not going?"

Sam let out an exhale as he shoulders slunk, "I would regret not going."

"And since you are already in the Do Over you will…" Jackie motioned for her to finish the sentence.

"I will go back and live my life all over again." she confessed. She looked at Rodney, "You would regret not getting Atlantis too."

He nodded, "I would…Damn if you do and damned if you don't."

Jackie cocked her head, "Everyone has regrets. The problem is not letting those regrets go. You need to let them go to get out of the Do Over."

Rodney told her, "We all die! The city will be destroyed by the device."

She shook her head, "No! The city survives and so do you, Rodney. I saw it when I was meditating. The energy it released did not destroy the city. You were knocked unconscious as well. You were lying on the floor. The device shut itself off after that. It's safe to handle."

"Then why can't I just wake up?" Rodney asked her.

"Because you left your body mentally and went back in time." she told him. "You can go back at any time. You don't have to live the next fifteen years or you can stay and live it all over again. That's up to you."

Sam asked, "You mean we can go back home and not have to relive the Do Over?"

She nodded, "Your mind has already ascended. You don't have to wait to die. You can go back to your own time if you choose. That's like a baby step. You can even choose to not remember the changes you will make so you can surprise yourself."

Rodney asked, "If we go back will we forget everything that will happen?"

"No," she shook her head. "You can go home whenever you wish or you can stay and relive the next fifteen years until you catch up."

Sam confessed, "I didn't know we could do that."

"When you're ready…" she motioned. "You just let go of the Do Over itself."

"Then we wake up?" asked Sam.

"You wake up when you either go back on your own or catch up with the moment you left." she replied. "You wake up eventually. It's up to you as to when."

Sam asked, "The timeline changes?"

"Things change," she smiled with a shrug. "It's up to you when you go home."

"I can't go back unless your father goes back." she told her.

"He knows that," she nodded. "He's waiting for all of you to be ready."

"My ex is here! Atlantis is still in Pegasus and we are so far behind. I can't leave now…Can I?" Sam gulped.

"Pete's a prick," she agreed. "Atlantis comes to earth on time and the ships will be better than before." she assured her. "The only thing holding you in the past is you. Dad knows he can go back. He's just waiting for all of you."

"How do I send myself back?" Sam wondered.

"Just let it all go," she told her.

Rodney spoke up, "One thing!" He turned to Sam, "Before you send yourself back," he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sam closed her eyes without much thought and just let the moment go.

 **Atlantis - 15 Years In The Future**

Sam's blue eyes fluttered open. She blinked and looked about. She was in the infirmary on Atlantis. She looked to her right and found Jack sitting up in the next bed eating some soup. He looked over at her, "Took quiet a knock on the head, huh?"

She then looked to her left and found Rodney lying on his back with smile on his face as he too started to come around. She sat up and found she was in a hospital gown. She felt light headed for a minute. She steadied herself and slowly looked about. Daniel was sitting up on the bed next to Jack and Teal'c in the furthest bed. John Sheppard was in the bed beside Rodney. She asked, "The Do Over?"

Jack looked over at her, "Heck of a head trip."

"Did I dream it?" she wondered.

"If you did then we all dreamed it." Jack told her.

"I don't remember…" she rubbed the side of her head unsure.

A dark haired nurse soon came and tended to her, "Would like something to eat?"

"No," she shook her head. She looked over at Jack, "I had the strangest dream."

"As I said…It's a head trip." he smirked. He looked past as Rodney McKay smacked his lips together. "How many times did you kiss him?"

"What?" she asked unsure. She heard a familiar voice as the doctor walked through the door.

"How are my patients?" Colonel Janet Frasier stated. She wore a white lab coat over dress blues and smiled at her friends.

"Janet?" Sam asked for she wasn't sure which timeline was real anymore.

"I'm glad to see you are awake," she told her. She glanced over the charts. "You all took quite a hit from the device."

Sam asked, "Where is it now?"

"It's been secured." she told her. "It shut off after it hit critical mass when Dr. McKay tried to shut it down. You ready for some visitors?"

Sam slowly nodded, "I think so."

The door opened in walked Jackie dressed in jeans, sneakers and a flannel shirt holding the hand of a young blonde haired girl. The child appeared around seven years old and wore jeans and a red blouse. Jackie told her, "Mommy and Daddy are fine, Livy!"

The child rushed to Sam, "Mommy!" She climbed on the bed and hugged her tight.

Jackie went to her father and leaned over and hugged, "You're okay, Dad!"

"Fine," he replied. "I think Carter forgot some of it."

"That was her choice." she reminded him.

Jack smirked as he looked at Sam, "You like to surprise yourself!"

"The Do Over really happened," she figured.

Daniel spoke up, "You sent yourself back home first. Then me, Jack, Teal'c followed. John wouldn't send himself back until he knew Liz would be okay and he got Ronon and Teyla here. Rodney wouldn't come back until everyone else did."

"I forgot what happened after I found I could send myself back," Sam told them. "It's a blank."

Janet told her, "Give yourself time. You were hit with a huge energy spike from the device. That could have affected you."

Jackie assured her, "It will come back to ya."

Jack asked, "Where is the device now?"

"Charlie just secured it in a restricted area." she reported. "We don't want civilians or reporters playing with it."

"Good," he gave a nod. He looked at Rodney still smiling, "What the hell is he smiling about?"

"He had his own Do Over too," Jackie reminded him.

"That's the scary part," he huffed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Slowly Sam started to remember what occurred after she realized she could send herself back mentally to the time of which she was exposed to the device. They raised and retrieved Atlantis and brought the city back on time. The earth-made deep space carriers were better than before with more power. The Asgard survived and Ori were never a threat. The Wraith became an alley as it was discovered they simply needed a sound food source that didn't require human lives to be extinguished. Todd the Wraith went from enemy of John Sheppard in the first timeline to friend in the second. Jack didn't need to wipe out an entire civilization, he simply needed to help them survive and find common ground.

Pete Shanahan turned out to be the jerk Sam knew he was with a lingering affection for her. He stayed on in the Civilian Tasks Force and became a hero in his own mind alone.

Sam had momentarily forgotten she was a mother to her young daughter, Olivia. She kicked herself for not remembering her at first. How could she forget her own child? But she did start to recall what happened after she realized she could send herself back to the future. She remembered getting married to Jack with Janet Frasier standing in her honor. She recalled Vala and Qetesh attending as guest. She recalled her father giving away her hand in marriage. She recalled George Hammond presiding over the ceremony and being congratulated by President Landry. She recalled finding the so called "leaker" to the press was in fact the result of a teenage hacker in China who wanted everyone to know the truth. She recalled Penny Parker marrying Charlie shortly after her own wedding. She recalled Jack's clone John growing to adulthood and still going into the military. She then recalled Daniel and Janet settling down together. Jonas Quinn never returned to his reality and accompanied them to Atlantis. He now lived in the city with Jackie as they had a relationship. She recalled how Oma and Daniel both worked together to deprogram Adria who then returned to her reality to confront the Ori and their lies. Sam then recalled that she and Jack were both now retired and she did indeed reach the rank of General herself before hanging up her uniform.

She walked onto the balcony of the Atlantis apartment, sporting white shorts and a purple flannel over a white t-shirt. Atlantis was still located in the middle of the San Francisco Bay. The city remained in US waters due to supply and logistic needs despite international cries for different waters. Jack sat in a lawn chair on the balcony sporting a pair of blue jeans and a matching shirt with a pair of sunglasses. Sam held two glasses of lemonade. She smiled, "Here!"

Jack reached over for the glass as Sam sat in the lawn chair beside him. He took a sip, "Pretty good!" He looked off over the bay.

"What ya thinking?" she asked him.

"How much fishing line I would need to cast from here," he admitted.

Sam looked over the city below. She smirked, "A lot!"

"Where's munchkin?" Jack wondered.

"She went to the zoo on a fieldtrip with her class." Sam told him.

Jack asked, "Things coming back?"

She nodded, "I'm remembering now. I still remember the original timeline and the second one."

"Third," Jack figured.

"Third?" she asked.

"Fish in the pond," he reminded her. "We changed something."

She shrugged, "It was close enough."

Jack asked her, "Would you send yourself back again?"

She pondered, "I don't know. There isn't anything I regret. I have you, a beautiful daughter, two great step kids and this fantastic view."

"I have regret," Jack admitted.

Surprised she asked, "What's that? You changed so much for the better."

Jack cocked his head and looked over at her, "I never got my cabin back. First time I sold it to Hank and second time Sheppard snatched it up. He still owns it."

Sam chuckled, "Maybe John will sell it to you?"

"He wants a fortune," he huffed.

"We have a nice place on Atlantis." she reminded him. "Everyone is working here and this is a great view…"

"The cabin had a nice view too," he miffed.

Sam asked, "You're not thinking of going back just to get your old cabin back, are you?"

"It would be quick in and out," he told her. "I send myself back buy the cabin before Sheppard can and come right back."

"What if you get trapped in the Do Over again?" she asked.

He asked, "You can come and get me, right?"

"Don't bet on it," she warned.

Jack sipped his lemonade and then asked, "We have any whiskey?"

"No," she shook her head. "Why?"

"To add to the lemonade." he suggested.

"You can get a bottle next time ashore." she told him.

Jack muttered, "You were way more fun when I was your C.O."

"What was that, Jack?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing," he chirped innocently.

 **Meanwhile**

Dr. Janet Frasier entered the restricted lab with Major Charlie O'Neill. Charlie was much older now as he neared thirty-five. His dark brown hair was cut short and he wore blue BDU's. He spoke to Janet about his wife Penny.

"Penny was throwing up this morning," he mentioned.

Janet kidded, "Sure she's not pregnant?"

Charlie paused, "Um…" He pondered the notion.

Janet looked at the device sitting on the table before them. "I just need to double check a few readings for Sam before we box it up." She walked up to the device and took notes from the nearby computer.

Charlie walked closer, "Hard to believe this thing knocked out six people and sent my dad all the way back to when he was a kid."

"Apparently, your father sent himself that far back. The device just made it possible for him to do it." Janet told him.

Charlie could see his reflection in the metallic object before him. He leaned closer to get a better look. He decided to rub the side to remove any spots.

"Don't touch," Janet warned.

It was too late and the object activated once more with Charlie's touch hitting them both with a wave of energy. Janet and Charlie saw a white light before collapsing to the floor.

 **In the Past**

Janet blinked as she heard a voice but couldn't quiet figure out what was said.

"Major," the voice stated once more. "Dr. Frasier!" she heard George Hammond speak to her clearly. She blinked and looked upon him standing before her in his uniform.

"Sir," she shook her head unsure what had happened at first.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she stated. She then realized she was back in the SGC and standing in the briefing room.

Sam walked into the room sporting green BDU's and looking much younger. Behind her was a younger Daniel Jackson and they both seemed bright eyed and full of energy.

Hammond stated, "Captain Carter. Dr. Jackson. I would like you to meet our new base Chief Medical Officer, Major Janet Frasier."

Sam grinned, "Nice to meet you."

Daniel added, "Welcome aboard."

Janet then asked, "Is Jack O'Neill here?"

"Colonel O'Neill?" asked Hammond.

"Yes," she nodded figuring she was just exposed to the device.

"Colonel O'Neill is working in the Pentagon as a liaison." Hammond replied.

"Bring him in," she instructed.

Hammond stated, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Just give him a call and tell him the Napoleon power monger was just caught in the Do Over." she instructed annoyed.

Hammond gave a confused look, "Excuse me."

"Just call him!" she huffed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Charlie O'Neill woke up sweating in his pajamas. He recalled seeing the light and figured he was knocked unconscious on Atlantis. He climbed out of bed and soon stepped on a Lego. "Ouch!" he hopped up and down on one leg. He tried to find the light but it was not where he thought it should be. He stumbled about in his room searching for a switch. His door swung open and the light came on.

"Charlie!" he heard his father's voice.

Charlie looked up and found his father standing in the doorway looking rather tired and much younger. He wore dress blues and held the rank of colonel. "Dad!" he gulped.

"What are you doing out of bed young man?" he asked him.

Charlie looked in the mirror and realized he was child again. He looked at his father, "Dad! The Do Over. It got me."

Jack cocked his head, "What?"

"I'm a grown man. I have a wife. I'm a major in the Air Force. I was on Atlantis and Dr. Frasier and I were securing the device and it went off." he explained.

Jack closed the door and walked into the room. He knelt down to Charlie's level, "It got you too?"

Charlie nodded, "It got me too. Jackie's okay!"

"Was she near it?" he asked.

He shook his head, "She wasn't near it but she's in the city."

"Listen Charlie, no one will believe you…Trust me I know. I only remember what happened before I went back. I know I changed things but I don't know to what extent. You can't tell your mother or Jackie about the Do Over…Okay!"

"They wouldn't believe me," he figured.

"Now tell me what happened on Atlantis." he instructed.

"You had come back and you were okay. I had secured the device and I was about to put it in restricted storage when Janet needed a final reading. I got too close and it activated." he told him.

Jack asked, "Why wasn't Carter getting that reading?"

"She got hit too and was recovering." he told him. "Dad, you don't remember yet but six people were hit by it. Well, now eight with me and Frasier."

"Six!" he gasped.

"You and Teal'c got hit first and then Sam, Daniel, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay. You were all recovering when it activated on me and Dr. Frasier." he told him. Charlie looked in the mirror, "Dad, I'm a kid again."

"I know what that is like," he assured him.

"Teal'c went back to being a kid. The rest only back fifteen years. They went back and they were still adults." Charlie told him.

"Listen to me, Charlie. You have to keep this a secret. We are the only ones who can know. No one will believe us," he told him.

"I know," he slowly nodded. "I didn't believe it at first when I heard about it."

"It's going to be okay," he assured him. "You grow up and get married. Nice wife?" he tried to cheer him up.

"She's a writer," he nodded. "She helped you write a book after disclosure."

Jack asked, "Disclosure?"

"That happens," he shrugged.

Jack sat his son on the bed and took a seat beside him. They looked in the dresser mirror at themselves. Charlie was a boy and his father a young man.

Jack sighed, "Least you didn't go back to when you were five."

"I'm nine," he recalled. "I haven't even hit puberty yet."

"Least now you know what to expect." Jack replied.

"My sister used to boss me around when I was nine." he recalled.

"I suppose you will get bigger than her eventually," he shrugged.

Charlie sighed, "This sucks!"

"Yup," Jack nodded in agreement.

 **Next Morning**

Charlie woke up and found he was still a child. His plight was made worse by his eleven year old sister who treated him like a baby at times. He wandered into the kitchen of the home. At the round wooden table sat his sister, Jackie wearing pink pajamas and eating cereal. Charlie had long outgrown cereal and preferred bacon and eggs. He let out a heavy sigh and made his way over to a chair with an empty bowl sitting for him.

Jackie ate her _Froot Loops_ and spoke between mouthfuls, "I got you your bowl, Charlie."

"Thanks," he miffed.

She reached over and poured the cereal in his bowl for him. She then started to pour the milk. "Here, you have to eat."

Charlie asked, "Where is Dad?"

"He was called into work early. Mom went to the store. I'm in charge now!" she told him.

"Lovely," he muttered. He picked up the spoon and began to eat.

Jackie laid out the plans for the day, "First you clean your room and then you can play video games and watch T.V., Mom said so."

He placed his spoon down and looked at her, "I know you won't understand what I am saying but you have to remember what I am going to tell you. I'm in the Do Over and I need your help."

Jackie gave a funny look, "You're what?"

"I was exposed to the Do Over Device," he told her. "You have to help me."

"You watching _Justice League_ again?" she squawked.

He slowly shook his head, "Please help me."

"I told you what mom said. Clean your room and then you can play games or watch T.V." She then hopped off her chair and walked her bowl to the sink to rinse it out. As she turned on the water she found herself in a daydream.

Jackie found herself running down a hall as the alarm sounded. She got to a room on an alien city and spotted two figures lying on the floor. She let out sigh and stated, "Crap!" She took a deep breath and stepped into the room before the guards could stop her. She saw a bright white light. She then realized the water was still running and a small voice was calling to her.

"Jackie!" Charlie called out.

She blinked as her mind adjusted to the new surroundings. She recalled the timeline and seeing her brother and Dr. Frasier on the floor in the lab. She turned around and looked at him. "What the hell happened? How did you and Janet both end up on the floor?"

"You got exposed too!" he jumped.

"After I saw you got exposed I had to go in after you." she recalled. "When did you arrive?"

"Last night," he cheered feeling relived.

"Does Dad know?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yup! But he only remembers the first timeline."

"Did you tell him he got out?" she asked.

"I did," he nodded.

She looked down at herself, "I'm a kid again."

"So am I!" he told her.

They heard a car pull in the drive and a door slam. They ran to the front of the house and looked out the window. It was their mother returning from the store.

"We can't tell Mom," Jackie quickly figured.

"Dad said not to tell anyone." he agreed.

Sarah O'Neill walked to the door with her hands full of grocery bags. Her dark hair was cut at shoulder length and she was dressed for work in a blue skirt suit. Much to her surprise the door opened for her as she reached the steps.

Jackie and Charlie both helped relieve the bags. "Let us help, Mom." Jackie stated taking one of the bags and Charlie took another.

Sarah smiled, "My…aren't you two my little helpers today." She followed them into the kitchen and started to put the food away. She spoke as she worked, "Your father was called into the office for an emergency. I have a house to show this morning. Jackie is in charge until I get back, Charlie. You listen to your big sister. No video games or T.V. until after you clean your room. Pick up those Legos on the floor before you hurt yourself, young man."

"Too late," he muttered under his breath. He already found the agony of stepping on one.

Jackie told her, "We can finish putting this away, Mom. You get ready for work."

Sarah smiled, "I am so proud of you. Look at you, growing into a wonderful and considerate young woman." She cupped Jackie's face and kissed her nose. She looked at Charlie already putting stuff away and correctly. She reached over and nuzzled him, "My babies are growing up so fast. Look at you too. Helping me out like this."

Charlie told her, "We can do this. You have a house to show."

She kissed his forehead, "So proud of you. Remember, no fighting."

Charlie assured her, "We won't fight."

Sarah looked at her wrist watch, "I can make it early. Your father was supposed to have today off to stay with you two. I'll see if I can get this showing done sooner and be back soon. You two be good while I'm gone."

Jackie assured her, "We will Mom. Just got show your house. Don't worry about us."

"I suppose I could go early," she figured. "I don't know when your father will be home. With these emergencies he can be gone a while. Be good for me."

"We will," Charlie assured her as he put the things away.

Sarah decided to leave early for the showing in hopes of getting done sooner than planned so she could be back home for her kids while their father was called into the Pentagon for an emergency. She grabbed her briefcase and stepped back out the front door. She climbed back into the blue car and backed out of the driveway with intentions of coming home earlier than planned.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jack got off the phone with General Hammond. He had spoken directly to Janet Fraiser and informed her that Charlie was caught in the Do Over as well. He decided he needed to go to the SGC once more and see what he could do. Upon returning home he found a police car sitting in his drive way. He wasn't sure what was wrong but that was not a good sign. He soon recalled leaving his sidearm at home. He wasn't sure if it was locked up for he left suddenly. He feared another accident. He parked his truck and walked up to the door and found a young uniformed police officer with light brown hair waiting for him at the door.

"Officer," Jack called out.

The young man asked, "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes," he replied unsure.

"Your wife was in a motor vehicle accident this morning," he reported. "I'm sorry but she didn't make it. We've been trying to reach you. I've been sitting with you kids."

Jack pushed his way through the door and found Jackie and Charlie sitting on the sofa in jeans and t-shirts. They both looked upset. He looked upon them, "You okay?"

Charlie nodded, "We weren't in the car with her, Dad. She left early to show a house."

Jackie wiped a tear back that rolled down her cheek, "This doesn't get any easier."

The officer stated, "I'm very sorry, Colonel. You have two great kids. They have been good."

"Thanks," he told him with a lump building in his throat.

The officer shook his hand, "Call if you need anything." He gave a nod to Jack and his kids and then walked out.

Jack stood and looked at his kids, "I don't know what to say."

Jackie sighed, "First time she died of cancer. Now she dies in a car accident. I thought I would have more time with her."

Jack cocked his head confused and asked, "What?"

Charlie told him, "Jackie ran in after me and was sent back. We only look like kids."

Jack asked her, "You got exposed too?"

"All three of us did," she nodded. "I had to expose myself after I saw Charlie on the floor." She gave a haphazard smile, "I got to see mom one more time this morning. She kissed me and told me she was proud. I thought I could spend more time with her…"She sniffled, "I am grateful I got to see her again."

"Me too," Charlie told her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He looked at his father, "What was the big emergency?"

"Frasier called," he told him. "I have to go to the SGC. I told her you were exposed, Charlie. I didn't know your sister went in after you."

"That means were moving?" he asked.

"To Colorado Springs," Jack nodded. "Thing is your mother just died. I have two young kids…" he paused and wondered, "How old are you two now?"

"I'm thirty-five," Charlie told him.

"I started counting backwards as thirty-five," Jackie stated not wanting to admit her mental age. She rubbed her cheeks, "We can send ourselves back once we release any regrets."

Charlie stated, "How do we do that when mom just died in car accident that she didn't die in before?"

"That's what's keeping me here," she admitted.

Jack asked, "You can send yourself back?"

"Must be you haven't figure that part out yet." Jackie told him.

"Uh," he pondered. "My plan was to change things so you two would be safe and I could give the SGC a heads-up on what will happen. I wasn't planning on going back to SG-1."

"Teal'c is waiting for you, Dad." Charlie stated. "If you don't go then he won't leave the Jaffa. Uncle Charlie will lead until he retires and then Cameron Mitchell comes in…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Great."

Jackie told him, "You mess up the timeline, Dad. You already changed things but they will fall behind and have to play catch-up without you there. Eventually you would come in anyways. In eight years on this timeline."

"If I go in now and take SG-1?" he asked.

"You can put things back on schedule." she told him. "Charlie has the gene to save the Asgard. We both have the Ancient gene. Without you they fall behind."

"Alright," he sighed with a heavy heart. "We move after your mother's funeral."

 **Colorado Springs - Few Weeks Later**

Jack had buried his wife and was transferred to the SGC under General Hammond's command. He stood in the elevator with his two kids going down into the base.

Jackie looked up at her father and asked, "How are you gonna explain us coming with you?"

"Frasier will come up with something," he told her.

Charlie stated, "I'm just glad I'm not in school."

Jack smirked, "I had more fun in school my second time around."

Jackie complained, "Can we please home school? I really cannot stand to be around that many kids."

"They are all your age…Physically," Jack told her.

She shook her head, "Was I that annoying?"

Charlie chirped, "You still are!"

She whacked his arm, "Funny."

Charlie smirked, "Dad! Jackie hit me."

"Don't hit your brother," he told her.

"He started it," she quipped.

"I'm finishing it!" Jack scolded. The door slid open as the words cross his lips. There before him stood Janet Frasier. He greeted her as they walked off the lift, "Napoleon."

She gave him a look, "Funny!" She looked at the two kids, "You two were cute kids."

Charlie smiled, "You never aged."

Jackie had to agree, "She does look the same."

Jack teased, "It's because of the blood she sucks out of ya."

Janet asked, "You done, sir?"

"Am now," he grinned.

They started down the hall. Janet debriefed him, "I'm not sure how much your kids told you but you apparently did change the timeline."

"I have two kids," he nodded. "I only had Charlie the first time and he…"

Janet replied, "We know about the accident. You prevented that. What do you remember from the first timeline other than me dying too?"

"I was a Colonel on SG-1. I led the team until Hammond was promoted to the Pentagon and then I was promoted to General." he summarized.

"From what I have gathered you didn't go on the first dial out here. This is the timeline that I remember. I don't remember the first timeline." she told him. "So, we have two timelines to deal with and try to keep straight."

Charlie spoke up, "We have three timelines now. Our mom didn't die this early in the second timeline and she didn't die at all in the first. She died in a car accident three weeks ago. We already changed the timeline again."

"That's not good," Janet figured.

They rounded the corner and came face-to-face with General Hammond. He came to welcome his old friend and greeted, "Jack!" He then noticed the two kids. "You brought your kids?"

Janet stated, "They were both exposed too, sir. They only look like kids. Charlie was with me in the room and Jackie came in after to try and help."

Hammond looked down at the kids, "They were sent back to being children?"

"We all were," Jack confessed. "That's how I knew about the Goa'uld before the first dial out."

"I see," he let out a sigh. "So far this information about this "Do Over" has remained classified. Just me and Dr. Frasier know."

Janet told him, "Sam and Daniel will be sent back but not for years."

Jackie chirped, "Unless they send themselves back to help us. But to do that they need to know where we went and would have to be aware of the Do Over. Until they are aware of it they will no idea what time frame to send themselves too."

"They can send themselves back?" asked Hammond unsure.

She nodded, "The device doesn't actually send you back. It places your mind in a state that allows you to send yourself back."

"I see," he pondered the notion. "And how many times has the timeline changed as a result of this device you will find in the future?"

Janet held up two fingers, "Twice that I know off."

Jack told him, "I remember the first timeline. I don't know the full details on the second timeline. Frasier and kids know that one."

Janet insisted, "We need Colonel O'Neill on SG-1. He and his kids have a gene that activates the artifacts that we are finding. Without that rapid activation we apparently fell behind schedule compared to the first timeline. We do catch up but not until after General…I mean Colonel O'Neill arrived."

"General?" Hammond asked baffled.

Janet explained, "When we were exposed I was a full colonel and nearing retirement, Colonel O'Neill was a retired general, Charlie was a major in the Air Force and Jackie left the Air Force after making Captain to be a civilian contractor. Jackie is a linguist who cannot only read Ancient but also speak it. She can read Goa'uld and speak that as well. She trained under Daniel. Charlie trained under Sam and on par with her in physics. They both continued their education and have PhD's. Jackie often goes by Dr. O'Neill."

"I see," he looked at the pair. He leaned closer to them, "You are both doctors?"

Jackie nodded as Charlie chirped, "Yup!"

Jackie added, "And I am currently in an eleven year old body."

"I'm in a nine year old body," Charlie added with a smirk, "And I am wearing underwear with Spiderman on them."

Jack spoke up, "Hey they didn't have that when I was a kid. I know! I looked! You got cool underwear."

He looked up at his father and shook his head, "No! These are not cool. When I was nine they were cool. Not now!"

Hammond stood back up surprised how the kids reacted. Charlie didn't sound like a nine year old little boy to him. Charlie sounded like a grown man forced to wear child's underwear. He told Jack, "I will come up with a cover for why your kids are here. I'll have them assigned to a room for their stay. Have you found housing?"

"Working on it," he gave a nod. "Thank you for this, George."

He smiled, "You're welcome Jack."

"I need to be on the next dial out." he told him. "I need to bring a Jaffa named Teal'c in. He went back when I did. I didn't know he was sent back with me."

"Teal'c of the Jaffa has helped us the last few dial outs." George told him. "I was suspicious of his intent to be honest. He seemed too willing to help."

"Teal'c was on SG-1 with me, Daniel and Carter." Jack informed. "We need him."

"Understand," he gave a nod. He stepped back and looked once more at the kids, "What about school for them?"

Janet asked, "Why? There is no point in sending them right now. Currently they only look like kids. They would be bored out of their minds in school."

Hammond nodded, "I see."

Charlie told him, "We can go back to our time once we are ready mentally. You have to let go of any regret to do so. Our mom just died unexpectedly and that's holding us both back. Eventually we will return and our child minds will take back over and we can then go to school. Until then it would be a waste of time for us and we need to deal with her early death."

"I see," he slowly nodded trying to understand. He looked at Jack, "You are here by regret as well?"

He nodded, "We all are."

He looked at Janet, "You as well, Dr. Frasier?"

She admitted, "I could have done more and I can't leave Charlie and Jackie stuck as kids like this."

"I see," he repeated again and gave a nod. "Can anyone else be exposed to this device?"

Janet nodded, "Anyone near it."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Atlantis - Future**

Retired Sergeant Walter Harriman was on the city for a vacation of a life time. He wandered the hallways sporting a red Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts. He heard the klaxons sounded as he rounded the corner. He looked inside the room that housed the device and spotted Janet, Jackie and Charlie all on the floor. He figured he might be able to reach Jackie's ankle as she was the closest to the door. He knelt down and tried to grab her ankle to pull her to safety as men and women responded to the alarms. He kept himself low and shielded himself behind the door frame. He grabbed her ankle and started to pull. He got her closer to the door when her foot was caught on the frame. He tried to reach around and free the foot but could not. He then tried to reposition himself for a better grasp and in the process his head moved into the door way just enough to be hit by the energy. Walter saw a bright white light.

 **SGC**

Sergeant Walter Harriman sat at the controls overlooking the Gate below. He blinked for a second as his memories started to come back to him. He didn't recall the first timeline but did recall the second. He looked about the area and realized the program was brand new and he was just transferred. He then remembered his lifetime and being retired. He knew what would happen and how Jack O'Neill was sent back first. "General O'Neill," he spoke to himself. He cocked his head, "His kids were exposed. Dr. Frasier…" he gulped. "Should I tell them I was hit?"

Captain Samantha Carter walked into the control room with a clipboard in hand. She smiled, "Hi Walter!" She was always nice to the enlisted and treated them as friends rather than subordinates.

"Captain," he nodded in reply. He sat unsure if he should say something or not.

"I heard we're getting a new Colonel." she mentioned as she took the readings from the computers.

"We are?" he asked a bit baffled.

"His name is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. Apparently he knew about the Goa'uld before the first dial out and warned Colonel Kawalsky. Some think he's psychic." she smiled in reply.

"I don't think that's it," he concluded.

"Oh," she glanced at him.

He gulped as he figured he had to tell Jack and Janet what happened. He heard Hammond's voice next.

"Airman," Hammond started as he walked in. "I need you to assign quarters to Colonel O'Neill and his children."

Walter looked up from his seat and gazed upon Jack and his kids standing beside him. A smile crept across his face. "Yes sir," he quickly figured Hammond was informed of the Do Over.

Sam looked at the handsome Colonel. She had to admit he was easy on the eyes but wonder why his children were in the SGC. "Sir!" she seemed baffled and looked at Hammond for further information.

Hammond didn't wish to go into excuses, "They will be staying in the SGC."

"Um…" she cocked her head in confusion. Why would children of an officer be allowed in the SGC?

"Is there problem Captain?" he asked her.

"No sir," she shook her head.

Jackie mentioned, "Our mother died three weeks ago in a car accident and Dad was transferred here suddenly. We don't have a place to stay yet." She figured it would make a good excuse and Sam would not question further.

"I see," she replied not really agreeing for they should have been given someplace to stay for such an emergency.

Jack's eyes lingered on her. He couldn't say anything but how he missed her dearly. He wanted to hold her, to wrap his arms around her but could not.

Walter looked at Jack's expression and understood Jack knew Sam but she didn't know him. He sat smiling to himself as if in on some secret.

Sam introduced herself, "I'm Captain Samantha Carter, sir."

"My two kids, Jackie and Charlie." he replied motioning towards the pair.

Jackie noticed the smirk on Walter's face as he watched her father and future stepmother interact. She wondered what he knew.

Hammond stated, "Captain Carter is head of our science department."

"I figured," Jack told him.

Sam blushed and turned as she caught herself staring at Jack. She stated, "I'm just getting readouts, sir. My report will be on your desk soon."

Hammond informed, "I will be assigning Colonel O'Neill to SG-1."

Sam looked back, "What about Colonel Kawalsky?"

"Reassigned," Hammond told her.

"I see," she gave a nod. "I'll finish my report, sir."

"Dismissed," Hammond told her as she meekly left the room.

"Is everything alright, Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack.

"Fine," he nodded. "I marry her when I retire."

His eyes narrowed, "I see! You didn't tell me that, Colonel."

Jackie studied Walter's amused face. She asked, "What do you know?"

Walter explained, "I remember trying to pull you out of the room by your ankle. I think I got too close and I was exposed."

Jack shot his head back and looked at Walter, "The silver thingy got you!"

"I was retired and I was vacation on Atlantis with the alarms sounded. I ran down the hall and looked inside the room with the device. I saw Dr. O'Neill, Major O'Neill and Dr. Frasier on the floor. I thought I could grab Dr. O'Neill's ankle and pull her out. I almost had her when her foot got caught and I tried to free it. That's the last thing I remember," he admitted.

Jack grinned and then leaned over and hugged the man, "Walter! You're back!" He released him shortly after.

Jackie smiled, "You were trying to save me?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"You were retired," she told him. "You didn't have to risk yourself."

"Of course I did," he told her. "That's what people do." He looked at Jack, "General Carter just met you."

Hammond asked, "General Carter?"

He nodded, "Yeah! She was a retired general." He cocked his head, "Does Dr. Frasier remember?"

"She does," Hammond assured. "You said Atlantis."

Walter nodded, "It's an alien city ship we bring to Earth in the future."

"Who else could be exposed to this device?" Hammond asked concerned.

"Anyone who comes in contact with it," Charlie spoke up. "We thought we had it shut down and it was going into a restricted storage area. We thought it was safe. It sounds like we lost control of it."

Hammond asked, "Am I in the area?"

Walter nodded, "You could be exposed, sir." He looked at Jack, "That has to be weird for you. I suddenly realized I've known you and your wife for years and she barely knows us."

"Yup," he nodded. "And my first wife died."

Walter stated, "She didn't die until your kids were grown."

"She died in a car accident." Jack told him. "That didn't happen the first time."

"What happened the first time?" asked Walter.

"She left me," he stated.

Walter recalled, "The timeline changed before."

Jack nodded holding up his fingers, "Timeline number three now."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam walked down the hallway trying to figure out why on earth General Hammond would allow two kids into the SGC to stay. It made no sense whatsoever. She walked to Daniel's office and found him placing his books on a shelf that were stored in a box. His hair was longer; he wore large rounded glasses and was much thinner. He sneezed as he tried to work.

"Daniel," she smiled at him.

Daniel looked back, "Hey Sam! I seem to have allergies no matter where I go."

"Ever been tested?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Dust mites, pollens…Just about everything that crawls, flies or floats."

"Ah," she winced. "Maybe Dr. Frasier can help you with that?"

"I hope so," he agreed.

"I just met my new C.O." she told him. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Colonel Kawalsky's friend?" he recalled the name in mention.

"He warned the first dial out of the Goa'uld." she told him.

Daniel gave a nod, "Ah, the psychic the guys were talking about on that mission. So, you actually met him, huh? He's got a crystal ball?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," she shook her head. "But he brought his two kids with him to the SGC and they are going to be staying here."

Daniel gasped, "Why?"

"Apparently they just lost their mom and their father was transferred here," she shrugged. "It makes no sense. One is about nine and the other eleven or twelve. They are cute kids but this is beyond any normal protocol."

Daniel stated, "Wasn't it Dr. Frasier who demanded Colonel O'Neill be brought in?"

Sam nodded, "Yes…It was."

"Does she know anything about his kids?" he wondered.

She shrugged, "Not sure."

"Maybe we should go talk to her?" he suggested.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Walter escorted Jack's kids to a room. He opened the door and stated, "Unfortunately, you two will have to share." He led them inside. The walls were all painted blue; the floor was carpeted gray. The room sported a dresser with a mirror and a large bed with red bedding.

Jackie and Charlie traded glances.

"Can't we have separate rooms?" asked Charlie.

"All we have right now," he told them. "You're related. You can share."

Jackie gazed upon the bed and muttered, "Great! I have to sleep with my brother."

"I'm not thrilled about sleeping with you either," Charlie huffed.

Walter told them, "You have a choice: share the bed or sleep on the floor."

"Ouch," Charlie winced.

Jackie sighed, "Okay! We will share." She walked into the room and climbed up on the bed. She looked at Walter and asked, "How come you never went off world on a team?"

"I'm a just a technician." he shrugged.

Charlie climbed up and sat down beside her as he looked upon him. He figured, "For you to be sent back there has to be regret. So, what is it?"

Walter closed the door behind him and wandered into the room. He sat on the bed next to the kids. He sighed, "I have a couple of regrets. One is that I never went off world on a team. To be honest I'm not sure if I would even qualify for one."

"What is your other regret?" Jackie asked.

"I have a wife and son," he told them. "My wife stays home and takes care of him and I work. He's got an inoperable brain tumor and that will kill him in a few years. I saw all this fantastic technology and I witnessed people brought back from the dead and I could not save my son from that tumor."

Jackie and Charlie traded glances feeling rather saddened.

Charlie asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well," he let out a sigh. "Everyone else was busy saving the world so I figured the last thing they needed was to bother with my son. I'm just the Gate guy. Half the time I'm not sure if they are calling me 'airman' or my last name. I'm the guy who is just kind of there. I come to work every day, I do my job to the letter, I file my report and then I go home and take care of my son to give my wife a break."

"You're not just the Gate guy," Charlie told him. "And your son deserves a chance."

He laughed to himself, "I always wondered if I had gone off world and somehow saved the planet if maybe they would give my son some advanced treatments. I stayed in my job to make sure I would be home to take care of him."

Jackie squeezed his hand, "This is your Do Over, Walter. You should not have to risk your life saving the world in order to get the treatment your son's needs. I'm gonna tell Janet about your son. She can take a look at his case and see if there is something we can do for him."

"I appreciate that," he gave a nod holding back a tear.

Charlie asked, "You still regret not going off world, don't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah! I do a little."

Charlie looked at his sister, "You know as well as I he can't go back until he comes to terms with his regrets."

Jackie grinned, "Let's see what we can do!"

"I need to be there for my wife and son," he warned them.

"You will be," Charlie assured him.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack strolled through the halls of the SGC after changing into a set of green BDU's. He decided to visit Daniel. As he got to the lab he found Daniel speaking with Sam. He caught something about asking Dr. Frasier but not the whole conversation. He walked in and spotted Daniel looking like his old dorky self with long hair and rounded glasses that were bigger than his face.

"Daniel!" he greeted.

Daniel looked over, "You must be the Colonel's friend."

"Jack!" he gave a nod. He scratched his cheek and pondered what Jackie told him earlier. He spouted, "Do Over!"

Daniel glanced around the room, "Do what over? Is something wrong?"

Jack's shoulder's slunk, "No!" he sounded depressed. He then looked at him and simply instructed, "Go back further than fifteen years."

"Um," he cocked his head and looked wide-eyed at Sam who shrugged in return.

Jack held up his hands, "When you send yourself back go back to the first year."

"What?" he asked.

"I need SG-1," he told him.

"You're getting SG-1," Daniel replied.

Jack rolled his eyes for it didn't seem to work, "Oh' for crying out load. Just never mind." He heard Daniel sneeze once more and grab another tissue.

Jack told him, "Just go see Frasier and she can give ya something for that."

"I'm about to," he replied.

"Go!" Jack waved an arm. He was upset for it didn't seem to work and he wanted Daniel to remember him. He needed his friend back once more.

Sam gathered herself, "I'll be in my office if you need me, Daniel." She quickly excused herself figuring Jack O'Neill must be insane. "Colonel," she gave a nod as she walked by him trying to not make eye contact out of fear he was going crazy.

Daniel looked peeved as another sneezed came over him. "Ah, ah, ah choo!" he grabbed a handful of tissue and sneezed hard. He sneezed so hard he went into a dream.

Daniel found himself running down the hall way in a large city. He rounded a corner and found a much older version of Jack standing before a door. Behind him was a familiar device and men working in hazmat suits to remove the unconscious victims.

Jack told him, "It got my kids."

Daniel rushed by him as a guard tried to stop him.

The guard yelled, "You can't go in there, Dr. Jackson."

He pushed past guard and stepped into the room. He was then hit by a familiar white light.

Daniel blew his nose in the tissue as the sneezing attacked continued during his recall. He wasn't sure which was worse: Uncontrollable sneezing or going into the device a second time to save Jack's kids. He sneezed and sneezed and sneezed. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he blew his nose once more. "Oh god," he muttered as he tried to get his body under control. As the sneezing subsided he thought he gained control. He looked at Jack, "I…hiccup…I…hiccup…I," he tried to talk but had the hiccups after the sneezing attack.

Jack handed him a cup of cold, stale coffee. Daniel drank it down in one gulp. "You okay?" he asked him.

Daniel held his breath for a minute and slowly exhaled hoping the hiccups stayed away. He began to nod, "I went back…hiccup." His head rolled back, "For crying…hiccup." He sucked in a deep breath and held it once more. He exhaled and then looked at Jack, "I know…I exposed myself again."

"You what?" he asked.

"You sent yourself back too far the first time. I sent myself back only fifteen years the first time. You couldn't go back because you were already there. The device got Jackie and Charlie," he told him.

"You remember?" he cheered. "How many timelines?"

He held up two fingers, "Two timelines." He then realized, "This is number three."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After his sneezing subsided Daniel had stopped in the men's room to gather himself. Jack stood nearby giving him an update. "So far both my kids were exposed, Fraiser and Walter."

Daniel washed his hands and looked up, "Walter?"

Jack nodded, "Yup! He was vacationing on Atlantis. He tried to pull Jackie out by her ankle. Her foot got caught and it got him."

"This will be a heck of a vacation for Walter," he figured. "I'm guessing Hammond knows what is going on."

Jack nodded, "Yup!"

"How are Jackie and Charlie doing being kids again?"

"They said they are in their thirties but they still fight like they did before so…" he shrugged.

Daniel turned off the water and told him, "Your son and daughter both have PhD's. Charlie is the chief research and development officer on Atlantis. He basically has Sam's old job. Jackie is chief researcher for historical research and archeology. She basically has my old job."

"They told me they had PhD's and Charlie is a major." he agreed. "I guess they did good."

Daniel smiled, "They did great, Jack!" He then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He cocked his head, "Boy does my hair look cheesy."

"You could update your big ole glasses," Jack mentioned.

Daniel gave him a look, "Funny!" He brushed his hair with his fingertips away from his face. He didn't like the look, "I need to get this cut."

"You had that haircut for a couple of years, Daniel." Jack reminded him.

"Don't remind me," he shook his head. He then stepped away from the mirror, "Let's go see Janet. I need some allergy meds before I end up buying a case of tissue."

Jack grinned as they started out the door, "I gotta admit I never seen anyone sneeze, get the hiccups and undergo a total recall like that before. That was impressive."

"That was terrible," he muttered through itchy and watery eyes.

 **Infirmary**

Walter Harriman walked Jackie and Charlie down to see Dr. Frasier. He smiled at the doctor upon escorting the pair inside the office. "Dr. Frasier," he greeted.

Janet assured him, "You don't need to act as an escort to these two…trust me…they are older than they look." she told him.

Jackie spoke up, "We brought Walter to see you."

"What for?" she wondered.

"Walter got exposed to the device. He was trying to get me out when he got hit." she explained. "He was on Atlantis."

Janet leaned forward in her chair and looked at Walter, "You got exposed?"

"I did," he confirmed.

Janet smiled, "Welcome to the club."

"It's exclusive," Walter chuckled.

Jackie stated, "As you know everyone stuck in the Do Over has some regret. You have to confront that regret to get out."

"Right," she nodded.

"Did you know Walter's son has a brain tumor?" she asked her.

Janet admitted, "I didn't know you even had a son, Walter."

Walter sighed, "The enlisted know. General Hammond knows but I never bring it up. The tumor is inoperable. He will die in a few years."

"That's your regret?" she asked, "Losing your son."

"My regret was seeing all this advanced technology and all these incredible things happen every day and thinking that someday, somehow my son would be cured and he never was. Then I figured maybe if I had gone off world and been a hero like SG-1 maybe they would have found a way to save him."

Janet swallowed hard, "How old is he?"

"Six," he told her.

"What's his name?" she wondered.

"Zach," he replied. "The tumor is in his brain stem. Once it gets too big…"

Janet told him, "Have all his medical records transferred to me here. I can't guarantee you anything but I am more than willing to take a look and see if anything can be done."

"You will?" he asked teary eyed. "The doctors all said to just make him comfortable."

"I will do whatever I can," she assured him.

Jackie spoke up, "I can make that tumor smaller and smaller until it goes away. Remember, the device places you in an ascended mental state. I think we are underutilizing what we can do with it."

Janet told her, "When you stopped Adria it drained you and you were a grown up. Look at you now! You're a kid, Jackie."

She shrugged, "So! The body is just the vessel. It's all in the mind."

"Using telekinesis or any other ability can affect you physically and we do not know how your body will hold up." she countered. "I don't want you risking yourself like that."

"You realize there are men like Walter who joined the military to provide for their families, to have healthcare for their children and risk life and limb to ensure a better life for everyone else," she rebutted.

"I know!" she nodded. "That's why I take such good care of those men. Men like Walter are the backbone of the military and this country."

"Exactly," she agreed. "And they are getting screwed! They should get access to the latest technology and healthcare advancements."

"But we need to ensure those advancements are safe," she reminded her.

Walter spoke up, "I'm just happy Dr. Frasier is willing to look at him. That's more than I could have hoped for. That's one wish filled."

Janet stated, "Your other wish would be to go off world?"

"I would love to go on a mission with SG-1," he grinned amused. "I know that won't happen but that would be cool."

"I'll speak to General Hammond," she grinned at him. "He can make sure you get that wish filled."

Jackie stated, "Then you can go back home, Walter."

He shook his head, "Not until you, your brother and Dr. Frasier go back. I still need to get you to safety. I couldn't pull you out but I can make sure you are safe while stuck in the past."

Charlie cocked his head and looked at Walter, "You remember that weird cop who stalked Sam? Pete was his name."

Walter nodded and laughed, "Civilian Tasks Force cop."

"Remember how he was always making himself out to be this big hero?" Charlie asked.

He nodded, "I sure do."

Charlie told him, "You have more honor, respect and courage in your little finger than that guy had in his entire being. And what blows my mind is how you simply came to work, did your job and never complained about anything."

Walter shrugged, "What good will complaining do? You do your job, take your lumps and think ahead."

Charlie told him, "I just want you to know how much I respect you."

"Thank you, Major." he blushed.

Jackie sighed, "I remember Pete. What jerk that guy was. Wasn't he friends with Sam's brother and thought of himself as family?"

Janet nodded, "Yup! I was so glad when she married Jack after he retired. Too bad they had to wait so long."

Walter asked, "Why did they wait so long? I could never figure that one out."

Janet told him, "Regulations! He was her commanding officer."

"Oh," he gave a nod. "But he's not her C.O. now. General Hammond is."

Janet told him, "Jack will be taking over SG-1 so he will be her C.O."

Walter shook his head, "No he won't."

Janet disagreed, "Yes he will."

He shook his head again, "No! She's the head of her department. She answers to General Hammond just like you do. It doesn't matter who is on a team. She's not an enlisted man or an officer on a strike team. She's not cleared for combat. She's the Chief Science Officer and any military enlisted or officers on a team would there for her protection only."

Janet gasped, "You're right! He would only be her C.O. if he is a general and sitting in that chair. We keep him out of that chair and there is no regulation issue."

Jackie and Charlie traded glances.

Charlie had to agreed, "You're right, Walter. He's only her commanding officer if he's heading the SGC. They don't have to wait until he retires or gets transferred to get married."

Jackie puckered in thought, "But didn't they wait due to regulations in the first timeline too? The one where I wasn't born and Charlie died in an accident and you also died, Janet."

Janet slowly nodded, "I think that's what was said. Jack would know. He's got that memory of it."

Charlie stated, "I bet they couldn't figure that out!"

Janet asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. You're really smart, my sister is real smart, and I got a PhD. It's just when I was in college I noticed the smarter the kid the less common sense they had. That includes me! I'll admit I did some stupid things. And we're all sitting around trying to figure out who is who and who has command and an enlisted guy has the answers." he figured.

Janet admitted, "We tend to take the enlisted for granted." She looked at Walter, "I won't be doing that anymore."

He blushed, "Thanks."

Jackie sat thinking aloud rather peeved, "I have common sense."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After informing General Hammond and Dr. Frasier that Daniel had exposed himself to the device and he too was trapped in the Do Over once more the General decided he needed to make sure they were able to fix whatever they needed to ensure they could go back home. Daniel and Jack figured the first task was to get SG-1 back to the way it was in the first timeline. Thus, they needed Teal'c.

SG-1 gathered before the Gate for the dial out. Sam had no idea that Daniel remembered two timelines, including the original timeline, or that he was mentally much older and from the future. He decided it would be best if Sam remembered on her own.

Sam noticed Daniel cut his hair. She gave a warm smile, "I like your haircut, Daniel."

"Thanks," he smiled back.

"Why did you suddenly cut it?" she wondered.

"I grew tired of it," he told her. He placed a bucket hat on his head and never bothered with the Kevlar helmet.

Sam stood in her helmet and looked at Jack who placed a tan ball cap on his head. He too had forgone the helmet. She smiled at him still wondering if he was crazy. She wasn't sure to make of him. He was far more complex than he appeared. He was a widower with two small kids who somehow seemed to gain the trust and loyalty of Daniel, Dr. Frasier, General Hammond and Sergeant Harriman easily. She noticed a change in Daniel after Jack yelled at him what appeared to be code words to her. She didn't know what "The Do Over" meant but it seemed to be code for something.

Jack noticed Sam looking at him, "Carter?" he asked.

"Sir," she replied.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No sir," she replied and then adjusted her gear.

Daniel decided to let them in on a little secret that Walter had brought up earlier. He told Sam, "You realize that just because Jack out ranks you it doesn't make him your CO. You're the Chief Science Officer. Jack's not in your department. He's here to ensure our safety. You answer to General Hammond not any colonel or any other officer."

Sam blinked, "I suppose that's true but courtesy for a superior officer would come into play."

Jack stepped sideways and whispered to Daniel, "I'm not her CO?"

He shook his head, "Not unless you get promoted to General and take Hammond's job. Then you are her CO."

He puckered in thought with the most contorted look on his face. "Regulations only applied when I was promoted!"

Daniel nodded amused, "Yup."

"Damn," he cursed himself. "I wasted all that time…"

"Walter brought that fact up," Daniel whispered. "He figured it out before you."

"Walter?" he whispered.

"Walter!" he grinned.

"Damn," he whispered again.

Sam stood baffled as the pair whispered back and forth before her. She felt like she was out of the loop somehow but didn't understand how. She gave a worried look.

Jack looked over, "I'm not really your CO. We can be on first name bases if you want."

"You're a colonel and I'm just a captain so…" she wondered what on earth was going on as Daniel suddenly cut his hair and was now in secret conversation with the new colonel.

Jack admitted, "I like calling you 'Carter'. It has a nice ring to it."

"Sir," she gave a nod confused.

Daniel whispered, "She is gonna be so pissed at you if she gets exposed again."

"Yup," he nodded.

Sam stood excited as the Gate's chevrons began to dial and lock in place. She could feel the energy in the air and every time she went off world was a rush for her. She looked over at Jack and Daniel and stated, "It's just amazing, isn't it?" Much to her surprise Jack looked bored and Daniel didn't look very enthused.

Jack sighed, "It's a job."

Daniel shrugged, "It gets kind of dull after a while."

Disappointed in their reactions she figured Teal'c of the Jaffa would at least be happy to see her and Daniel again. The Gate established and she walked up the ramp with Daniel and Jack in tow. They each walked through the event horizon as General Hammond looked from above with Jackie and Charlie sitting in the control room with Walter.

General Hammond asked, "You think he will help us?"

Charlie stated, "He's just waiting for Dad to show up."

Jackie stated, "You realize Teal'c is stuck like Dad and went too far back. He will only recall the first timeline and not us."

"True," Charlie nodded in agreement.

 **Chulak**

Jack stepped foot on Chulak once more yet Sam Carter thought it was his first time there. He noticed some changes had occurred. Apophis was nowhere to be found the Jaffa seemed to be in charge.

Sam told him, "This is the Jaffa's home world. The leader of the Free Jaffa, Teal'c led his people in an uprising against Apophis shortly after we established contact. He's been a great help to us, sir."

Jack smiled, "Let's see him."

"This way," she led the way though the rustic village. She came to a tent that doubled as the headquarters for the Jaffa. She stated, "Teal'c is usually meeting with Jaffa leaders. He trusts very few women. I'm the only human female he will speak to." She led Jack into the tent with Daniel behind them.

Jack had to duck his head slightly. He looked up and spotted Teal'c standing at a makeshift table with Bra'tac as they went over battle plans. Teal'c was dressed in Jaffa battle gear and had hair with a single dreadlock from the back. He looked upon Jack and his eyes softened.

Bra'tac spoke, "We are in a meeting."

"It is okay," Teal'c informed.

Jack grinned, "T!"

"JackO'Neill," he gave a nod.

Daniel spoke up, "I got exposed too." He pointed to his hair, "I needed to get rid of it."

Teal'c looked at Sam in hopes that she too would remember.

Daniel shook his head, "Not yet."

He seemed disappointed but relived that Jack had finally showed up. He was late to his estimation.

Sam stood wide-eyed wondering the heck was going on. Teal'c knew the colonel! How could he know the colonel? And Daniel was just acting weird to her estimation. She never felt more out of place than at that moment.

Bra'tac pulled Teal'c aside, "I do not understand your trust in these Tau'ri."

"You must have faith," Teal'c simply replied.

"Faith," he narrowed his eyes. "The Jaffa have accomplished too much to be subject to…"

"Trust me old friend," he told him.

"I will not be part of this." he told him. He then swiftly turned and walked out the tent fearing Teal'c was being too trusting of the humans from Earth.

Jack asked, "Everything okay?"

Teal'c gave a small smile, "Much better now."

Outside the tent Bra'tac feared they would lose all they gained for he was not aware Teal'c had changed things by opposing the Goa'uld much earlier. Far as Bra'tac knew the Tau'ri were riding a wave of recent Jaffa victories and he feared the Jaffa sacrifices would be in vain. Teal'c had gained a reputation among the Jaffa of a prophet. He seemed to know much more than most Jaffa and that also baffled Bra'tac. He couldn't understand how Teal'c seemed to excel in his mentoring to the point where Teal'c had become the mentor to Bra'tac.

"Faith," he muttered to himself. He looked up at the sky wondering if he was wrong to be so cautions of the Tau'ri when Teal'c so far ahead of everyone else. For a moment Bra'tac found himself in a dream like state.

Bra'tac found himself in an advanced city. He was not dressed as a warrior but rather in traditional robes. He heard an alarm and had rounded the corner to find a catastrophe unfolding as men in hazmat suits tried to contain an alien device in a room. The device spiked in energy releasing a wave that knocked the men to the ground.

Bra'tac covered his eyes for protection as he found men in the suits were attempting to evacuate the victims. He saw Daniel go by on a stretcher. He looked over and found a much older version of Sam being held back by Jack as she tried to run in to the device.

"You have to let me go," she screamed. "I have to go back."

"You will be trapped in it again," he warned.

"It's the only way," she insisted.

Bra'tac heard Teal'c from behind, "The device has reactivated. I went far back. I cannot go again. I am already there."

Bra'tac asked, "What does that do?"

"It will send you back to relive your life," he told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked him.

"You must have faith," he replied. "I cannot help. I went back to that of a child. I cannot go back again."

The device went off once more. It shook the surrounding areas. Sam yelled, "This is worse than the first time." She wiggled her way out of Jack's arms, "I have to help them. They are stuck!" She ran for the door with intent of exposing herself.

"Sam!" Jack yelled.

Bra'tac stepped forward and pushed Sam back fearing she was about to make a mistake. In doing so he exposed himself to the rays of the device that was growing in power. He then saw a white light.

Bra'tac blinked as he looked up at the sun. His memories started to run over him of how the Tau'ri assisted in their fight against the Goa'uld. He soon figured how Teal'c knew so much to the point he appeared like a prophet to the Tau'ri. The first time! Worse the first time! It had happened before. He stood baffled as to what he knew and what he did not know. He turned and slowly walked back into the tent.

Teal'c smiled upon Jack as he agreed. "I shall join SG-1." He then looked upon Bra'tac with a worried look.

Bra'tac seemed a bit confused for a moment, "I remember being on a city with this device that was causing problems. You were there, Teal'c." He looked at Jack, "So were you. And you," he told Sam. He told Daniel, "You were hurt."

Daniel asked, "We're you exposed?"

"I think so," he slowly nodded.

Sam asked, "Exposed to what?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

Jack stated, "This club is getting bigger and bigger."

 **Meanwhile**

Charlie and Jackie were in the Gate Room of the SGC. They decided to wait for SG-1 to return and be on hand to meet Teal'c for he had yet to meet them. They sat on the floor Indian style playing with a deck of cards.

Charlie stated, "No cheating!"

"I'm not cheating," she insisted. "You just suck at this game."

"No," he disagreed. "You can see the cards. I know you can. You are using your abilities."

She smirked at him, "I'm practicing."

"Cheater," he accused.

"I'm just getting even," she insisted.

"Oh' come on," he rebutted. "It wasn't that bad."

"You ate franks and beans last night for dinner just so you could fart in the bed and gross me out," she insisted.

"I was practicing," he smirked back.

"Not even Dad would do that," she insisted.

"Not to you but he would to Daniel," he noted.

She cocked her head in thought, "He does like to pick on him. Did he do that to Daniel?"

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" he told her.

"No wonder Daniel won't go camping with us anymore." she sighed.

The Gate suddenly came to life. Klaxons sounded as guards rushed into the room. Jackie and Charlie sat puzzled for there was no iris installed to keep the invaders out. Instead of having a shield engage Apophis troops erupted from the center of the event horizon. The troops spotted the children on the floor as the pair sat in shock as to how easily the Gate was compromised.

"What happened to the iris?" asked Charlie.

"They don't have one yet," Jackie yelled as she scrambled to her feet. "Run for the bulkhead."

Charlie scrambled to his feet as Jackie attempted to stop the invaders. She used her ability to move energy through the air in effort to push the troops back but she found her abilities were limited. She knocked down a couple of the Jaffa but they kept coming.

"I can hold them off," she quickly figured.

Charlie grabbed her hand, "Come on!" He pulled her behind as he ran for the bulkhead door. Guards emerged with weapons drawn. A firefight soon erupted over their heads.

Charlie and Jackie were caught in the crossfire. As they tried to escape the Jaffa picked them up and carried them back through the Gate before the guards to could advance.

Walter looked down from above with General Hammond. They both stood shocked at the event.

Walter told him, "Jackie isn't strong enough to hold them off. They got her."

"What was she attempting to do?" Hammond asked.

"She was trying to shield her and her brother." Walter told him. "Sir, let me go after them."

Hammond asked, "You want to go after them?"

Walter nodded, "Please! I know what they can do. Their father doesn't."

He slowly nodded, "I see."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jackie and Charlie found themselves in an iron cage. They were surrounded by other humans who were also in small cages. The whole area was dirty, smelly and dark. They appeared to be in some sort of dungeon. Cries were heard throughout the area as prisoners suffered from hunger and torture.

Charlie huddled next to his sister. He admitted, "I can't believe how easily we were taken."

"Me too," she admitted. "I should have been able to take them on. Why wasn't I?"

"You never exposed to the device before." he told her. "You said it places you in an ascended state mentally that allows for the Do Over."

"I know," she nodded.

"You were already in an ascended state mentally when you exposed yourself. You should have been able to send yourself back without doing that. You exposed yourself and that hampered your ability somehow." he figured.

"I suppose I could have altered my mental state," she agreed.

Charlie shook his head, "If I was a grown man I could have gotten us out of the crossfire. I could have fought off those Jaffa. I'm just too little right now. I'm not used to having to look up so much."

"I look up about the same as before." Jackie admitted.

"That's because you were short to begin with," he told her. "You lost what? Two inches and I lost…Two and a half feet. I haven't had to look up to see your face since I was thirteen. I couldn't even properly handle a weapon right now. The recoil would make it hard for me to control."

Jackie told him, "We have to think our way out. Brute force won't do much right now." She scooted closer to the lock on the cage. She placed her hand over the keyhole and concentrated on moving the inners one step at a time. She could hear the fingers inside the lock move slightly. "I can move the lock inside." she reported.

"You can pick the lock using telekinesis?" he asked.

"I think so," she nodded.

"You open that door and I will get us out of here." he agreed.

 **SGC**

Jack returned with Teal'c and his team. He couldn't tell Teal'c all the changes that occurred and figured that he and Daniel could debrief him once they got back. He walked down the ramp to find guards stationed about and General Hammond entering from the rear door.

Colonel Charles Kawalsky looked at Jack as he walked down the ramp. He had disturbed look upon his face and Jack knew something was very wrong.

"What happened?" Jack asked his old friend.

The colonel stated, "Jackie and Charlie were waiting for you to come back when we had a dial in."

Teal'c stood unsure what had happened. He had no idea who the colonel was talking about.

Hammond approached Jack, "Colonel!" He gave a wary look.

"What happened?" Jack snorted.

"Your children were waiting for you in the Gate Room. We had an unscheduled dial in. It was Apophis's troops. They took the kids before we could get them to safety." he told him.

"Apophis has my kids!" he huffed.

"I'm afraid so," Hammond informed. "Walter has volunteered to be on the rescue mission. We will get them back."

Daniel asked, "How can they just take them? Jackie should have been able to protect herself and Charlie."

"She tried to stop them with some sort mental ability. She only was able to knock down a few of the Jaffa. She wasn't able to stop them," Hammond reported.

Jack cocked his head, "What? Jackie doesn't have any mental abilities."

Daniel replied, "She has telekinesis. She can move things with her mind."

Jack asked him, "When did get that ability?"

"Not for a while," he assured.

Sam stood utterly confused, "What is going on?"

"It would be a lot easier to explain this to you if you would just expose yourself to the device again," Daniel told her.

"What device?" she asked.

Daniel sighed, "We don't have time to explain. We have to get those kids back."

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie had managed to move the last finger in the lock. She heard a click and then she slowly pushed the cage door open. She led her brother outside of the cage and looked about the dungeon. Her heart sank at the sight. Hands reached out with cries for helped.

Charlie told her, "We can't help them."

"We can't leave them like this," she told him.

"You can't pick every lock," he countered.

"I know," she had to agree. They heard a gate slam open as guards made their way to the dungeon.

Charlie found a canvas tarp in a nearby corner, "Under there." They quickly scooted under the trap and spied through a small hole.

The guards didn't seem to notice the missing kids as they went to another cage and opened the door. They forced out two young humans who were also brother and sister. They had long black hair and light brown skin. The young man tried to push the guard off his sister. The guard then turned and swiftly hit him. He landed hard on the ground before the tarp. He looked up with his big brown eyes and understood the kids were in hiding. He gave a pleading look for help.

The guard walked over to hoist him up while tormenting him in Jaffa language.

Skaara made one more attempt to save his sister before she was to be forced to become a host. He ran at the guard hard and knocked him down.

The Jaffa was about to punch Skaara as the sister Sha're cried for help. Charlie decided he could not sit still and watch and do nothing. He rushed out from under the tarp and placed his weight and effort behind him as he rushed the guard and hit the side of the knee, popping the joint.

Jackie climbed out, "What the hell, Charlie!"

"Just help me!" he huffed trying every combat move he could think of that would give him leverage over a guard twice his size. He rolled on the ground and hit the Jaffa using his feet. He grabbed a Jaffa staff weapon and leveled it on the oncoming guards. He opened fire as the guards tried to subdue him.

Jackie grabbed Sha're by the hand and tried to run for cover as Skaara and Charlie fought the guards.

The second guard tried to subdue them with a Zat gun. He opened fire on the girls when Jackie turned and mustered a shield that protected them.

Charlie then fired upon the second guard using the staff weapon killing the adversary. He turned to Jackie, "We need to leave now."

She yelled back, "You shoot them and I'll do the shield thing."

Sha're then spoke in broken English, "You speak English?"

Jackie looked at her as they ran, "How can you speak English?"

"My husband taught me," she told her as they ran.

Jackie asked, "Who is your husband?"

"Daniel Jackson," she replied.

They rounded a corner and Jackie looked up at her, "You're Daniel's wife?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Skaara and Charlie brought up the rear. Skaara also gained a staff weapon and was most impressed by how well Charlie used it. He found Jackie's ability to shield them to be godlike. He realized they spoke English as well. "You know English?" he asked.

Charlie looked at Skaara and then his sister and gasped, "They speak English!"

"They know Daniel," she told him. "We have got to get out of here."

They soon rounded a corner and entered the belly of the ship. They ducked into a storage room to hide from guards marching in the halls.

Charlie whispered, "We need to get out of the ship not go deeper in."

"I know," she huffed back.

"You led us the wrong way," he argued.

"You always were a backseat driver," she muttered.

"Your sense of direction always sucked," he countered.

Skaara stated, "I am Skaara and this is my sister, Sha're. We have met your kind before on Abydos. Daniel Jackson is my brother. He helped us defeat Ra with Colonel Kawalsky."

"I'm Charlie O'Neill and this is my sister, Jackie." he told him. "We know Daniel and the colonel."

"You are from Earth," he smiled nearly relived.

"Yeah, we're from Earth." he told him.

"You fight like warrior," Skaara told him grinning. "You are small but fight with spirit of a warrior."

"Thanks," he smirked and looked at his sister. "What does she fight like?"

Skaara informed, "Magic."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I don't have magic. I'm not a witch."

Charlie teased, "You like being a witch on Halloween."

"Shut up fart face," she rebutted.

"Fart face," he grinned amused. "I'll remember that one." He waved for her to follow, "Come on…This way." He led them out of the storage room and back into the hallway.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack led his team with Kawalsky and Walter through the Gate on the world Apophis ruled. They looked over the pyramid shaped mother ship in the valley below. Daniel came to a sudden realization, "Skaara and Sha're were taken here when they were captured. If we can rescue them we can prevent them from becoming host."

Jack looked over, "I need to get my kids back first."

"We can change…" Daniel started. He then caught himself as he realized the children had to come first, "I know we have to save the kids first."

"Let's go," Jack stated. He started to weave his way down to the heavily guarded area below in hopes of saving his kids before they were killed or worse.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Charlie and Skaara led the sisters to a hiding place upon escaping the mothership. Charlie whispered to Skaara, "We just need to get to the Gate. I can dial Earth and we can go home."

Skaara informed, "My home is Abydos."

"We can get there after," he assured him.

Skaara was most impressed by this warrior boy. He had never seen a child with such mental dedication to the fight. Usually, children ran in fear from conflict but Charlie was skilled in avoiding detection and in combat. It was most odd to find such a boy. To Skaara, Charlie was a warrior, god-like child. He had no idea Charlie was a grown man sent back to live his life in a child's body.

Charlie peeked around from hiding behind a crate. He noticed odd movement in the distance. There was someone else using the same tactics to avoid detection in the compound. He whispered to Skaara, "Stay here." He held the Zat gun in his hand and zigzagged forward across the compound to see who else was out there.

Jack looked about from his chosen place of cover in the compound. He hid behind a rock pile as he surveyed the area. In his binoculars he spotted Skaara peeking out from behind a crate. He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment.

Charlie came up behind him undetected. He whispered, "Dad!"

Jack nearly jumped. Charlie was so small and so quiet he didn't even see him coming. He looked over, "Charlie! Where is your sister?"

"With Skaara and his sister behind a crate." he told him.

He looked at the boy, "How did you escape, Apophis?"

"Jackie picked the lock," he told him. "I knocked out a few knees and got a staff weapon and used that. We found a guy named Skaara and his sister who were about to be taken someplace when we took the guards out. Skaara says he knows Daniel."

Jack stated, "Skaara was first contact." He looked over to Kawalsky and gave a hand signal. "We're gonna get a nice distraction going. You get your sister and get to the Gate."

"Skaara and his sister are coming with us," Charlie told him.

"Okay," he agreed. "Here, take my side arm?" He handed him the gun.

Charlie took it and tucked in in his waistband, "I'll hand it to Jackie. My wrists are too weak to handle the recoil. I'll stick with the Zat. No recoil!"

Jack glanced over and just sat amazed that Charlie admitted his hands were too weak to have the recoil of the gun. No nine year old boy would be able to make that determination. "Okay," he agreed. He glanced over at Colonel Kawalsky who threw a hand grenade. At that moment chaos erupted.

Charlie ran back across the compound to Jackie. He jumped over obstacles and dodged Jaffa fire as Skaara watched in awe. Charlie was simply amazing to the young man.

Jack watched on to cover Charlie's run. He had to admit, Charlie was pretty impressive. Jack understood Charlie. He too was in the same situation as a child where he could employ tactics that no child would know. He provided cover for Charlie and the boy warrior reached his sister.

Charlie handed her the pistol, "Here! You take this. We need to fight our way out of this."

She took the gun, "I can barely get my hands around it," she complained.

"It's all Dad had," he huffed.

She looked at Sha're who was older and bigger. She asked, "You know how to handle a gun?"

Sha're nodded, "My husband taught me."

"Here," she handed it off to her. "I need my hands free anyways." She spoke to Charlie, "I will shield us and you get us to the Gate."

"Will do," he agreed.

To Skaara and Sha're the children were a godsend. Both seemed to have supernatural abilities as far they were concerned. Only a true god would have such child. They were the children of the gods. Skaara and his sister came to the conclusion the parents of these special children must be gods themselves. Assure he was in the presence of greatness Skaara had no fear for surely they were protected. He grasped the staff weapon tight and readied for his run.

Charlie led the charge for the Gate as SG-1, Colonel Kawalsky and Walter Harriman laid down a suppressing fire for the kids to escape. Walter had not seen actual combat in years but it all came back to him. He followed behind the kids to ensure their safety. He didn't wait for orders. Instead Walter told Jack what he would do. He would make sure the kids got to the Gate and he would provide a personal escort for them.

As they reached the Gate and dial home device when Jackie started to dial earth. She spotted Walter behind them. He was laying a suppressing fire to cover them as Apophis forces closed in. A number of troops crested a nearby hill from the side in an effort to sweep them. Walter opened fire taking out a number but there was just too many.

Jackie used the telekinesis and ripped the staff weapons out of the hands of the coming troops. They all stood befuddled as to how she disarmed them. She felt weaker, "Charlie! I can only do this so much."

Charlie finished dialing as the SG-1 and the colonel covered them.

Jack and Kawalsky had no hesitations as they opened fire on the unarmed troops. Many started to run for cover as they were suddenly outgunned in an instant. The Colonels couldn't let that advantage go to waste and they certainly could not take prisoners.

Jackie huffed at Charlie, "They will follow us through. I will throw up a shield. Get the Gate down on the other end."

Charlie agreed, "I'll throw the override."

Sam witnessed the use of telekinesis to disarm the troops. She wondered how Jackie did it and how she was going to shield them. She wasn't aware of any special abilities she had until that moment.

The Gate established and Jackie grabbed Sha're who had fired off the pistol during the battle by the arm and hauled her through with her. Charlie went next for he needed to manually shut down the Gate once everyone came through. Skaara smiled at Daniel who stood beside Jack as they went for their only escape.

"Brother…Those children are…." he was at a loss for words.

"His," he motioned towards Jack. He assumed Skaara wondered who their parents were and if he was related to them. "Now go!"

Skaara watched as Jack covered their exit like a true warrior. He stood side by side with Charles Kawalsky and fought like true warriors. Jack surely must be special. He gave a nod and ran through the Gate with Daniel right behind. Jack and Kawalsky then made their own escape as reinforcements closed in on them.

 **SGC**

Charlie had already removed the plate behind the Gate to shut down the wormhole manually. Sam was right next to him as she figured the same. As Jack and the Kawalsky emerged Jackie threw up a shield over the Gate's event horizon. She stood at the end of the ramp with a hand held before her as she focused all her energy on a task that seemed much harder than before. The sound of staff weapon fire echoed through the room as it the shield took the beating.

"Charlie!" she hollered. "I can't hold it!" She was getting weaker by the second and felt faint.

Charlie, "Got it!" he yelled out as the wormhole disengaged.

Jackie released the shield and fell to her knees feeling exhausted. Walter came to her side and helped her back up.

"You okay, Dr. O'Neill?" he slipped. To Walter she wasn't a child but a grown woman trapped in a child's body.

Sam cocked her head, "Doctor?"

Jackie wrapped her arm over Walter's shoulder. She told him, "I drain real easy now." She nearly collapsed again.

Walter reached down and picked her up in his arms. He cradled her as he stood before Jack who was still shocked that Jackie had abilities he did not know about. "She needs to see Dr. Frasier," he told him.

"Does Frasier know she can do that?" he asked him.

Walter nodded, "We all know! It drains her but as an adult not nearly as fast. As a kid she can barely hold it." He then told him, "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

Jack gave a nod as Jackie seemed to fall asleep before him, "Hurry."

Walter then carried Jackie out of the room and headed for the infirmary.

Daniel stood before Sha're. He took the pistol from her hands. "Let me," he secured the weapon and handed it off to Jack. He looked upon her face. He had not seen her in years though for her it was much less. She died a host in both timelines. He wanted to hold her tight and yet he wasn't the same man that she knew.

Sha're smiled, "Daniel!" Her hands caressed his face.

"You have no idea what I would have given for this moment." he told her. What he couldn't tell her was he had gone on from her. He had Janet Frasier in the future and they were looking forward to spending their golden years together. He still loved Sha're but he also loved Janet. His heart was torn between two women.

"The children saved me and my brother," she told him. "I am so thankful…"

"Me too," he gently grasped her hands. "You and Skaara will go back home soon." He assured her.

"I will stay with you, my husband." she told him.

Daniel shook his head, "No! You need to go home to be with your father. I'm staying here."

"I don't understand," she told him.

"I'm not the same man you married," he confessed.

She shook her head, "You cut your hair. That is all."

Daniel sucked back a tear, "I have someone else." His relationship with Janet wasn't new or recent. They had been together for years. He still loved Sha're but he wasn't in love with her anymore. "I don't how to explain this…"

"I see," she gulped.

Sam stood wide-eyed for all Daniel ever talked about was getting his wife back from the Goa'uld and now he had a chance and he was letting her go. It made no sense to her. Nothing made sense! The children, their abilities, Jack, Walter, Janet, General Hammond and now Daniel dropped his wife right after he rescued her.

Sha're then determined, "I owe my life to those children. I will repay the debt."

"You don't have to," he assured her.

"I owe the children." she insisted.

Skaara agreed, "They saved us from Apophis. We owe them a debt." He looked as Charlie come out from behind the Gate. The young man held a screwdriver in his hands. He didn't know how Charlie turned off the Gate but he seemed ever so special to Skaara. He smiled at the young man, "Are you a doctor too?"

Charlie smirked, "Doctor!" He looked at the screw driver and joked, "I'm Dr. Who."

"I am in your debt, Doctor." Skaara told him.

Daniel soon realized that to Skaara, Charlie's talents would seem unworldly and Charlie was a lot like Jack and loved to play on culture icons. "Oh god," he muttered.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Captain Samantha Carter wondered if she had somehow managed to slip into the Twilight Zone. She felt like she was out of the loop and everyone knew what was going on but her. It was most odd as the events unfolded. All Daniel could speak of for weeks was getting his wife back from the clutches of Apophis. The day she is rescued he decides to let her go. The new Colonel who predicted Ra on the first dial out arrives with his two children after his wife dies and his kids appear to have extraordinary abilities. The new base Chief Medical Officer not only knew all of Sam's likes and dislikes but seemed to be in on some secret and much closer to Daniel than she admitted. The technician who ran the control room suddenly grew decades wiser and was in on some big secret that everyone knew about but her it seemed.

Stewing over the secrecy Sam made her way to the infirmary to check on Jackie as she recovered. She walked to the door of the recovery room and spotted the girl lying in bed with Janet by her side. She stood and listened to what was said.

Janet told her, "Your electrolytes was way off, Jackie. You will need to be on the IV for a little longer."

Jackie asked, "Why am I having such a hard time with this? I took down Adria a few notches and I wasn't drained like this."

"You were an adult when you took Adria down a few notches," she reminded her. "Your body was done growing. Your body needs more energy to grow and your hormones are just starting to kick in. Body chemistry can affect the brain."

"I suppose," she had to agree. "I'm still getting use to being a kid again."

"I don't blame you there." Janet nodded. "I don't think I would handle suddenly being a kid again so well."

"I thought it would be fun," she admitted.

Janet cocked her head, "Why would you think that?"

"Be kid, having both my parents back, not a care in the world…" she looked at Janet's doubtful face. "Okay, I wanted to bigger than Charlie once more in my life."

"You exposed yourself on purpose, didn't you?" she asked.

She nodded, "Walked right into the room."

"You knew it would send you back." Janet told her. "Why did you do that?"

"You and Charlie were on the floor. I had to go back! I can't let my little brother deal with this alone. Dad is still in the Do Over from his first exposure. He can't expose himself a second time. There is no place for him to go. The only ones who can expose themselves twice are Daniel and Sam because their first exposure wasn't as far back as Dad and Teal'c. Daniel already did. I don't know what is keeping Sam out," she confessed.

Janet asked, "You think it would be easier if Sam remembered?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Right now she's this new captain who has no idea what she is in for." She looked past Janet and spotted Sam standing in the door with a pale face. "Hi Sam!" she cheered oddly feeling like she was just busted doing something wrong.

Janet looked back and spotted Sam standing in the door. She gave a heavy sigh, "I take it you heard us talking."

She stepped forward and stated, "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

Janet tied to explain, "In the future an accident occurs that allows for some of us to go back in time to relive our lives knowing what we know. Jackie was a grown adult who sent back to being a child; the same with her brother. I was looking at retiring and so was Daniel. Walter had already retired and tried to save us when he was exposed and sent back too. You were exposed to this device once before. You weren't sent back this far. You could send yourself back to today if you wanted."

Sam asked, "Let's say that is somehow possible. That doesn't explain what Jackie can do."

Janet told her, "Jackie as some extraordinary mental abilities. She developed them as an adult but when she went back to her younger self she found she is having trouble controlling it. When she uses her abilities it affects her physically as a child. I'm trying to figure out why. As an adult it doesn't affects her as much."

Jackie looked at her, "I'm thirty-seven mentally. I have a PhD and I'm a linguist. Charlie is thirty-five. He has a PhD in quantum mechanics and is also a major in the Air Force. He and Janet were putting the device in storage after the first accident that affected my father when it went off for a second time sending them both back through time mentally."

"It affected your father?" she asked unsure.

"He is living his life for a second time. He went back to when he was a child." she replied. "You went back before, during the first accident. You only went back fifteen years…You were also retired when you were exposed. You could go back again and help us. The problem is once you go back you can become trapped reliving your life over again until you come to terms with any regrets. My father got stuck because my brother died in an accident in his first life. Dad prevented that but now my mother died in an accident and that is keeping me, my brother and my father all trapped relieving our lives."

"And you want me to help you get out of this?" Sam figured.

"No," she shook her head. "I want you to expose yourself again so my Dad won't be so alone." she told her.

"I'm not sure I follow," Sam replied.

Jackie told her, "My father married twice in his life. First it was to my mother. She divorced him after my brother died the first time. Dad didn't have me in his life the first time, just Charlie. He was supposed to be on the first dial out. That's how he knew what was out there. He later married you." She then cocked her head, "My mother died sooner than she was supposed to this time. Charlie and I know you very well and we would rather you two got married sooner rather than later so we can have a mom and dad growing up. My regret is mom died sooner than she was supposed to and I somehow caused that. I want you to be my step mom growing up."

Sam gasped, "I'm not sure I can do that." She slowly walked back out the door fearing what she just heard. Her head spun and she decided she needed some air. "I need time to figure this out." She then turned and quickly left.

Janet bit her lip, "Maybe you should have eased Sam into that proposal, Jackie."

Jackie laid back and looked up at the ceiling, "Damn."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam made her way down the hallway holding back her fears. Marry Colonel O'Neill! She just met him! Be a mother to two kids! She adored kids but Jack's kids were very different as far as she could tell. Her head spun and her chest tightened. She needed some time to be alone, to think about what she was told. She rounded the corner and spotted Jack walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He looked as if in thought. He glanced up and could tell by the look on Sam's face she was very concerned about something. She didn't want to speak to him so she quickly ducked into the nearby elevator. She frantically pushed the button to close the door as she pondered her next move. She would request a transfer out of the SGC!

Jack's hand stopped the door from closing. He squeezed into the lift just in time. He looked upon her worried face. "What is it, Carter?"

"I just spoke to your daughter in the infirmary." she told him. "She wants me to be her new mom. I need some time to think right now."

Jack pushed the stop button. He then asked, "That alone would not scare you like this. What else was said?"

Sam exhaled and shifted her weight as she crossed her arms in an agitated stated. "She told me that you were stuck reliving your life."

Jack nodded, "That's true."

"She said I was your wife in your first life time." she replied. She hoped he would deny it and tell her Jackie made it all up as some joke but he did not.

"We were married but not for years from now. Not until I retired," he told her. "You and I do not have to get married. Okay! Life is not written in stone. You just met me and you barely know me. I'm not gonna do anything or try anything on you."

"Prove it," she said.

"Prove what?" he asked.

"Prove you are my future husband," she demanded.

Jack rolled his head back, "How do I prove that?"

"What's my favorite TV show?" she asked. "If you are my husband than you should know what I like and what I don't like."

" _MacGyver_ ," he muttered.

She cocked her head, "Seriously? Why would I like that show? I mean the actor is good looking…" she then bit her lip as she noticed the wince on his face. "You kind of look like that actor."

"So I've been told," he huffed.

"My favorite kind of music?" she asked.

"Big band!" he replied. "You also always wanted to learn to play when you got time."

"Okay," she pondered, "My favorite dessert?"

"Blue gelatin," he replied.

She asked, "Favorite breakfast food."

"Waffles," he told her.

He was right on all accounts. She needed to ask a harder question, "Do I have a motorcycle?"

"An _Indian_ ," he nodded.

"Do I have a brother?" she asked.

"Mark Carter," he nodded.

"What do you know of my mother?" she asked.

He replied, "She died when you were a teenager when she was hit by a car. Your father was supposed to pick her up from work and got delayed so she started to walk home. You had a hard time forgiving him because you blamed him," he replied.

She gulped, "I never told anyone that I blamed him."

"You told me," he stated. "You also told Daniel, Teal'c and Frasier. Eventually you had to come to terms with it and you two made up. I know right now you are not speaking to Jacob."

"How come your daughter has those abilities?" she asked him.

"I don't know!" he admitted. "She didn't before. She told me she got them when she was older. I don't know how."

"You and your kids all got sent back to relive your lives?" she asked.

"How many kids can do what they did? Skaara is awestruck by Charlie. He thinks Charlie is some sort of child warrior and my daughter is some sort of sorcerer." Jack waved his arms, "Charlie just used basic training!" He then mentioned, "I'm still confused over Jackie though."

"Your daughter wants me to be her mom," Sam told him.

Jack puffed out his cheeks, "She said her mother wouldn't die for a few more years. She told me she was supposed to die of cancer and not in a car accident. In the timeline I remember she divorced me after my son died in an accident. I never had a daughter. You don't have to be their mom. You don't have to do that. In my first life you and didn't get married until I had retired from the military. We never had any kids…" he tailed off in thought.

Sam asked, "Why that look?"

"What look?" he asked.

"Something about kids," she replied.

"It was too late for us." he told her. "We tried and we lost it. You had names all picked out you were so excited."

"What names did I have picked out?" she wondered.

"If it was a boy you wanted to name it Jacob George after your father and General Hammond. If it was a girl you wanted Olivia after your grandmother…" he tailed off. "We never had any kids. I had a son and he died after he got my service weapon and shot himself with it. I went on the first dial out because it was a suicide mission and I wanted to die. It was Daniel and Skaara who brought me back from the edge. When I got my second chance I had changed things without even trying. I had two kids and prevented my son from getting killed. I warned Kawalsky about what was out there. That's how come first contract went so smoothly. I couldn't go myself. I had two kids…" he gave a heavy sigh. "Maybe I screwed it all up but I couldn't bury my son a second time." Tears swelled up in his eyes he looked upon her.

Her fears started to melt as she began to realize Jack was not about to force her into a life she didn't want. She admitted, "I wish I could remember this life that I supposedly lived with you."

"I would like you to remember," he admitted.

"I don't know how," she replied. She took a step closer and looked deep into his brown eyes. He held himself with such dignity despite the insanity going on around him. She stared into those eyes trying very hard to see herself reflecting in his face. She wanted to see a part of herself in his soul. Something, anything that would tell her this Do Over was real and not some sort of mass hallucination. She soon found herself in a kiss. It was a sweet, warm kiss that seemed to flow over her. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer as she found herself in a dream.

She was in his arms and trying to get away. She could hear klaxons sounding and men scurried about in hazmat suits. She turned and looked at his worried face, "You have to let me go!"

"I don't know if you will come back," he told her. "I can't lose you."

"If I don't go no one will make it back out," she replied.

His arms dropped in despair.

She promised, "I'm coming back." She kissed him once more and then broke away and past the guards and into the room where upon she saw a bright light.

Sam then found herself still kissing Jack in the elevator. The kiss grew deeper as her memories returned. She had to admit having her memories return while kissing Jack was much better than having those memories return while kissing Rodney. She pulled away slightly and caught her breath.

Jack stood still holding her in his arms. He opened his eyes expecting to see a very disgruntle look upon her face. He whispered, "You okay?"

She leaned closer and admitted, "That was way better with you than Rodney."

He asked confused, "What?"

She stated, "Rodney kissed me when I remembered the first time."

"Rodney?" he asked.

"Rodney McKay," she told him. "You didn't want me to expose myself again. You were afraid you would lose me."

"You remember?" he asked.

She nodded as a smile crept across her face, "Both timelines! If Janet and Charlie weren't exposed you would not have come here for years. And when you came here you would be a General and were sent to replace George in the second timeline. You remember the first timeline when Charlie died."

He nodded, "I lost my son and never had a daughter."

Sam explained, "I know how she got her ability."

Jack asked, "How? No one told me how."

"She was downloaded like you were but her mind is able to handle the information. It's flexible! Both your kids have the Ancient gene. Charlie has the gene the Asgard need. My god, Jack we are in the first year of operations. We have a huge advantage."

"I know," he figured. "But we're trapped…"

Sam told him, "I'm not trapped. I chose to come back to help your kids. I came back to be their mom." she realized.

"You did?" he asked as a small smile crept across his face.

"I did," she recalled.

Jack pulled her closer for another kiss. The elevator automatically came off stop and started back down as crews tried to retrieve the lift. The elevator came to a halt and the door slid open revealing Jack and Sam still kissing before a few enlisted mechanics. They pulled away upon realizing all eyes were on them.

Jack looked for an excuse. "There was something in her eye," He told the gawking men. Blushing, they walked back off the elevator and started back down the hall.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Jack led Sam to the commissary for a cup of coffee and to relax after she started recalling what had happened to her in the Do Over. Upon gathering a cup for her and himself they soon discovered Charlie sitting at a table eating hot dogs with baked beans.

Sam noted, "Charlie really liked that dish as a kid."

Jack shook his head, "Not really!" He led Sam over to Charlie and took a seat across from his son. "Charlie!" he looked at him suspiciously.

Charlie looked up and smiled, "Dad!"

"You seem to be eating a lot of that lately," he noted.

Charlie smiled to himself and shrugged.

"Your sister is recovering," Jack told him.

"I know," he nodded still eating. "I saw her." He looked at Sam, "I take it she scared ya good."

Sam nodded, "She did! But I remember now. I went into recall afterwards. I remember you as a grownup and I know for a fact you are not that big on hot dogs and beans. Maybe you should have Janet run a blood test? You could have been affected when you were sent back."

Charlie shook his head, "I'm fine! I really don't like franks and beans that much."

"Then why are you eating so much of it?" Sam wondered. "You keep eating like this and you are gonna have a bad case of gas." She then looked at Jack who sat looking expectantly at Charlie.

"That's the idea," he confessed.

Sam gasped, "Why would you do that to yourself?"

Charlie just grinned.

Jack stated, "He has to share his bed with his sister."

Sam suddenly realized Charlie was preparing for a practical joke on his sister. She gave him a disappointing look, "You should know better than that."

He shrugged, "This is payback."

"Payback for what?" asked Sam.

"She used to boss me around when we were kids," he confessed.

Jack figured, "So you are gonna stink up the bed you two are sharing."

He nodded, "Oh' yeah!"

Sam puckered in thought as she laid her head against Jack's shoulder. She glanced up at him and he glanced at her amused. He then reached over and grabbed the tray of food and slid it before him. He picked up a spoon and started to eat Charlie's food.

Charlie replied, "I was eating that."

"You know how you like MRE's?" Jack stated as Charlie seemed to love it whenever Jack brought home MRE's for the kids to eat.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow and admitted, "I'm not big on them anymore."

Jack told him, "I think you should go on a MRE diet."

"So I will get constipated?" Charlie figured.

Sam suggested amused, "I can get him the four fingers of death since he likes hot dogs so much."

"I get it," he figured. "Ease up on Jackie or I get MRE backlog."

Jack nodded, "Pretty much! We have a briefing this afternoon. Be there!"

"I will," he assured him. He looked over at the line of food, "I guess I will get something else to eat. Funny about having a child's body, I can eat far more and not get sick." His eyes scanned over, "Hey! Pizza!"

Sam's stomach turned at thought of eating pizza after eating hot dogs with baked beans. "I couldn't eat like that even when I was a kid."

"I could," Jack recalled. "It was kind of fun the second time around. You could appreciate it more."

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel stood in his office facing his wife, Sha're. He tried to convince her to go back home and leave the SGC. He pleaded, "You don't need to stay here. You can go back home and go on with your life."

Sha're stood in a surplus battle dress uniform as her ragged clothing was beyond repair. She refused, "I will remain until the debt is paid." She secretly hoped Daniel would change his mind and take her back. She could not understand what he meant by he had changed. She didn't understand the Do Over.

"I know what are doing," he sighed. "You think if you stay here then I will change my mind. Sha're, I can't change my mind now. When you look at me what do you see?"

"My husband," she admitted.

"I look in the mirror and I see a very young version of myself. I'm much older than I look. I lived my life. There was an accident! I'm now reliving my life. In my mind I'm still an old man. Sha're, I lost you a long time ago. I got a chance to relive my life and this time we saved you from Apophis and what I want for you is not to live your life as my wife. I want you to be free. I want you to do what you want with your life. I'm trying to make you understand. You have been given a second chance. Don't waste it trying to get an old man stuck in a young man's body to fall in love with you. I already love you. I will always love you but I'm not the same man you fell in love with all those years ago. Don't waste this, Sha're. You have been given something that most don't get. Keeping you would be the most selfish thing I could ever do." he told her.

Sha're asked, "Live your life twice! You're entire life over again?"

He nodded, "Yes! And I will keep living my life over and over again until I face my regrets. My first regret was losing you. My second regret was not being able to save you from Apophis. My third regret will be keeping you and misleading you into thinking I am the same man. My other regret will be breaking the heart of someone else very close to me and losing her again. My biggest hope for you is that you are free to do whatever you want. To live however you want. To be whoever you wish to be. If I keep you all for myself I would be denying you that freedom; that ability to find out who you are and be who you want to be. As people get older they change. I'm not the same man anymore and I know that. The man you married isn't me."

"I still have a debt to pay," she told him. "Those children…"

"Are not kids!" he huffed. "They were in the accident. They were sent back."

"They are not children?" she asked unsure.

He shook his head, "They were both grown and then they were sent back to be kids again. They are stuck like that until they come to terms with their own regrets."

"What regrets would the children have?" she wondered.

"Their mother died," he told her. "They can't go back until they come to terms with it."

"Poor children," she sympathized.

Daniel replied, "They are not children."

 **Briefing Room**

Daniel walked into the briefing room after his talk with Sha're. He found Jackie and Charlie both in large chairs and spinning around in circles. They came to a slow stop and would kick off once more with their dangling feet in amusement. They were not children mentally but certainly acted like they were.

"Having fun?" he asked them.

Jackie came to a stop and looked up at him, "This is way more fun as a kid. Your body handles getting dizzy easier."

Charlie's also slowed to a stop. He admitted, "It is more fun as a kid."

Daniel took a seat at the table shaking his head. The pair seemed to be enjoying themselves to his estimation. He would have hated being a child again. He never acted like a child the first time and doubt he would enjoy it more a second time.

"Burp," Charlie belched.

Daniel looked over at him from over the rim of his glasses.

Charlie tapped his chest, "Too much pizza and pop."

"How many cans of beans did you eat?" Jackie asked.

"I only got one down and when Dad caught me," he confessed.

Daniel asked, "Beans?"

Jackie explained, "He's eating cans of beans so he can stink up the bed that I have to share with him. I swear we were under a chemical attack last night."

Daniel looked at Charlie's grinning face. He rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I need my own room," Jackie figured. "Or I will suffocate."

General Hammond walked into the room from his office. He greeted the early arrives, "Dr. Jackson…Kids."

Charlie reminded him, "We only look like kids, sir."

George sat down and smiled, "I saw you both spinning in the chairs. When you act like adults I will address you as such. Is that understood, Major O'Neill?"

"Yes," he sighed.

Jackie told him, "We need separate rooms."

"I don't have extra rooms," Hammond replied.

"Skaara and Sha're are brother and sister and they don't have to share." she countered.

"They are adults," Hammond informed.

"So are we," she insisted.

Hammond told her, "When I see them spinning in chairs they can share too."

Charlie stated, "I thought our dad could be a hard ass at time. Man, I would hate to have you as my dad."

Hammond assured, "If you were my kids you would both be in school right now."

Next into the room was Janet Frasier. She smiled at her audience, "General! Daniel…Kids."' She took a seat.

Jackie reminded her, "I only look like a kid. It's my brother who is showing his true age."

"Ah-ha," she replied. "I remember your fist time off world with your brother. You were a young lieutenant and your brother was a cadet in a pilot program. You two bickered as much then as you do now."

Daniel sighed, "They did! They eventually got a little better."

Janet shook her head, "Penny tells me about their episodes. They are the _Odd Couple_. I haven't figured out which on is Oscar and which is Felix but they are close."

Hammond asked, "Penny?"

Janet told him, "Charlie's wife."

As Jack walked in her heard the words "Charlie's wife" and that struck him. He shot his back, "Charlie's wife?"

Janet looked over at him as he led Sam into the room. "Penny is the name of Charlie's future wife. You'll like her, sir."

He had to asks, "Does Jackie get married too?"

"Not officially but she has someone," she smiled.

Jack took a seat and asked, "Who?"

Sam sat beside him and informed, "Jonas Quinn."

A grin crept across Jackie's face, "You remember!"

"As of an hour ago," she nodded.

Jack asked, "Jonas Quinn?" He looked at his daughter, "Why not just marry him?" he motioned towards Daniel. "They are about the same."

"He's taken," she informed.

Jack asked, "By whom?"

"Janet," she replied.

Jack looked at Daniel and then at Janet. He had not gotten to the first Do Over and wasn't aware of the relationship.

Hammond also was surprised, "I see! That's why you couldn't accept your wife, Dr. Jackson?"

"No," he shook his head. "I couldn't accept her back because I could be stuck here and I'm not the same man she married. It wouldn't be fair to her. She fell in love with a different me from a long time ago. I had to let her go and move on because she died the first time. I'm not the same man I was then and she thinks I am."

Sam had to agreed, "We all change over time. No one stays the same." She looked at Jack and admitted, "Even you changed to some degree."

"No I didn't," he disagreed.

Charlie had to agreed, "Dad kind of stays the same. He's just as miserable in the future as he is now."

"I'm not miserable," he growled and cross his arms annoyed.

Sam then slid a paper down the table to General Hammond, "Sir!"

Hammond grabbed the paper and opened it, "What's this?"

"My resignation," she told him. "I got caught in the device. I remember both timelines. I'm married to Jack in both timelines. I need to go off world and I can't do so with regulations…"

"Regulations?" he asked.

"I'm married to my commanding officer," she explained.

Hammond looked at her, "Colonel O'Neill is not your commanding officer. I am your commanding officer. You are the commanding officer of your department. You do not report to him. You report directly to me. All military Special Forces here are here for your protection. You are not subordinate to any of them. Do I make myself clear?"

Janet smiled, "Walter was right."

Sam and Jack traded glances. Slowly Jack began to nod, "I'm here to ensure your safety along with Daniel's." He bit his bottom lip in thought. George Hammond just confirmed what Daniel told him earlier. He did waste all those years.

Sam gasped at Jack, "You mean all that time I thought you were my commanding officer and you never were?"

Jack cocked his head, "If it's by departments then I was the CO when I was promoted to Hammond's chair...Which won't happen for a number of years."

Hammond figured he better lay out the chain of command, "The chain of command for the SGC is simple. If I am incapacitated then Dr. Frasier takes over temporarily. If Dr. Frasier is also incapacitated then the next in line is Captain Carter. In line after her is Dr. Jackson as head of his department though he is a civilian. After Dr. Jackson would be military and that currently would be the senior military commander under me, Colonel Kawalsky. Colonel O'Neill is under him as security officer of SG-1."

Jack gasped, "Daniel gets command before me!" How could that be? He was shocked by realization.

Daniel chuckled, "Sam has command before you."

Sam reached over and retrieved her resignation letter, "I'll be taking that back, sir." She ripped up the paper while grinning before Jack who sat absolutely dumbfounded. All those years he assumed he was her commanding officer only to be told she only reports to General Hammond. It made sense since she was not security, combat or even Special Forces. She was brought in as an expert and the head of her department.

He then looked at George Hammond's stern face. If there was ever a poker player it would be Hammond. He must have known all along he was not Sam's commanding officer and she actually had rank over him in an emergency and never said a word the entire time. He let them think otherwise. My, what a wonderful trick George had played on the two of them.

 **Note** : I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Please read bio page before commenting on errors and "proofreading" in the future. I am very busy right now with business and taxes in regards. I try to post a new chapter timely but may get delayed in the near future. Thank you for your support.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The morning sun shined down on Colorado Springs as Hathor had made her way to the SGC in search of naguidah which drew her to the Gate. She used her powers to seduce men along the way after being released from her prison of two thousand years.

She rode the elevator down to the level and walked nearly unbridled to the Gate Room. Guards soon swarmed the area as the intruder made her way. Walter sat at the controls with Jackie and Charlie in nearby seats for they were not allowed in the Gate Room below. Walter squinted, "Oh No! Not her again!"

Charlie asked, "Who is that redhead down there?"

"Hathor," Walter warned. "She has the ability to overcome any man."

Hammond rushed to the control room and asked, "What's going on?"

"Hathor just showed up," Walter told him. "The first time she seduced Dr. Jackson and tried to make an army of baby snakes to go conquer the other Goa'uld. You can't trust her. Captain Carter stopped her."

Jackie glanced at her brother, "Better stay away from that redhead."

Daniel and Jack made it to the Gate Room first. They spotted Hathor standing before them. Their shoulder's slunk.

Jack complained, "Not that bitch again?"

"We should stay away from her," Daniel instructed. "We're not immune to her."

Hathor proclaimed, "I am Hathor. I am an enemy of the Goa'uld."

Jack hollered, "Bullshit! You are a Goa'uld and I'm not standing by while you get your way with Daniel this time."

Daniel admitted, "I appreciate that Jack."

Jack yelled out, "Take her into custody."

The guards nearby stood unable to move as they seemed to be overcome by her.

Jack huffed, "Shit!"

Hathor raised her arm to reveal and ribbon device. She gave a wicked look as she opened fire on the men. The blast suddenly hit an invisible shield and dissipated.

Jack and Daniel looked to their side and there stood young Jackie with her hand raised on a defensive position. Hathor tried again only to have the second blast fail as well. She cocked her head as looked at this child. "Who are you?"

She glanced up at her father and Daniel and then replied, "My name is Jackie of the Tau'ri. We already know what you are and what are going to attempt to do. Sorry, but it's not gonna work out for ya this time."

Sam came up behind them with Teal'c. Both came to a halt upon seeing Hathor. Sam sighed, "I forgot about her."

Teal'c added, "Indeed."

Hathor growled at Jackie, "You will bow before me child." She made another attempt to attack using the ribbon device when the device suddenly flew off her hand and directly into Jackie's grasp.

Jackie handed it off to Sam, "Here! You hold this." She looked back at Hathor, "I only look like a child. You have no power here." Upon speaking those words the guards came out of their stupor. They surrounded Hathor and physically restrained her.

Hathor warned, "I will destroy you, child."

Jackie smirked back but said nothing as Hathor was removed from the area by the guards.

Jack knelt down to Jackie's level and cupped her face with his hands. He asked, "You okay?"

She reached for his large hand and nodded, "I'm okay. I'm getting my strength back. It must be I just needed time to adjust to my body being so young after the exposure."

Jack looked up at Sam, "Is this normal for her?"

She nodded, "She can and has taken on worse enemies than Hathor."

Daniel added, "She's okay! I know you don't remember the second timeline. Jackie took on Adria. You remember her?"

Jack nodded, "I remember she nearly destroyed you, Daniel." Jack pulled his daughter in and held her tight. He whispered, "I'm so proud of you but don't scare me like that." He released his embrace and stood back up. "My kid just stopped Hathor in her tracks."

Daniel smirked, "We all remember her, Jack. She never really had a chance."

"I thought it would be harder than that," he admitted.

Hammond walked into the bunker next. He spoke to Jack, "Colonel!"

"Sir," he replied.

"Walter informed me that our prisoner is Hathor, a Goa'uld who can seduce men. We will keep female guards on her." He then looked at Jackie and mentioned, "Walter also told me about you and you just saved us a huge mess. Thank you for that."

"Welcome," she smiled.

Hammond asked Jack, "What do you know about Captain Cameron Mitchell? Walter saw his name on a pilot roster and said he comes here eventually."

"He was on SG-1," Jack replied. "That won't happen for years through."

Sam smiled, "Actually this is the third timeline. In the second timeline, Cam came much earlier. He did real well."

Jack squinted, "He came in even earlier the second time?"

She grinned nodded, "He did!"

Daniel added, "I like him better the second time. He didn't have your shoes to fill, Jack."

Jackie smiled, "And he's cute."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why not bring General Sheppard while you are at it!"

Sam smiled, "He would be a captain now too."

Jackie added, "And he's cute."

Sam sighed and nodded in agreement.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sam who then caught herself.

"Well…" Sam blushed.

Hammond stated, "If you have recommended personnel you know will be an asset I want to know about them."

Jack gave a nod, "Yes sir."

"Dismissed," Hammond stated and then marched off to work on other duties in regards to Hathor.

Daniel stood pondering, "Who should we bring in early?"

Jack smirked at Sam, "McKay!"

She rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

Teal'c suggested, "Vala."

Daniel shook his head, "She will be throwing herself at me."

Sam suggested, "Liz Weir worked out rather well in the second timeline."

Jack stated, "She died!"

"We changed that," Sam told him.

Jackie stated, "When does dad get the clone? I like Jon."

Jack gasped, "Loki clones me anyways!"

Daniel admitted, "You tried to avoid it…"

Sam suggested, "Jonas Quinn. He would be an adult…" she then looked at Jackie as a child. "Maybe not…"

Jack stated, "If we bring in anyone early it will be Mitchell and Sheppard. Can we all agree on that?" He looked about.

Daniel shrugged, "I suppose."

Sam nodded, "I can agree on that." She placed her hand around Jackie's shoulders, "Come on! I walk ya back to the control room."

"I'm getting bored not doing anything," she complained. "Charlie and I both are. Here you guys are talking about bringing in people early and me and Charlie are stuck here twiddling our thumbs. You know we can help out."

Sam agreed, "We know you can but you can't be going off world and I know that is what you want to do."

Jackie replied as they walked, "Of course I wanna go off world. That's the whole point of having a Star Gate."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Hathor was handed over to the Tok'ra upon making contact through the Free Jaffa. Soon things settled down as SG-1 was well aware of the pitfalls to come and taken measures to avoid coming tragedies. They prevented Charles Kawalsky from being taken by a juvenile Goa'uld that would have led to his death. They avoided a number of pitfalls and established contact with the Asgard earlier than they should have. Thanks to the knowledge of future events SG-1 soon became legendary among the ranks. They seemed invincible and nearly super hero like to some of the men.

Sam knew with Jackie and Charlie losing their mother early they would not be able to return to their own time unless they felt secure with their family. She recalled how Jackie and Charlie insisted they were too old to have a replacement mother in the second timeline for Sarah died when they were adults. However, something had changed and their mother died early in a car accident and they blamed themselves and figured if she stayed home and not left early the accident would have been avoided. Sam's goal in the Do Over was to ensure they felt like they still had a family after losing their mother early. She decided she needed to bond with them as their step mother and not as the woman their father would marry.

Sam pulled her small convertible blue Volvo into the driveway of the base provided home Jack had secured. It was the same home he secured the first time as a colonel much to her amusement. She found Jack's black dually truck sitting in the drive and she pondered how difficult it much have been to drive it with two kids. She stepped out of her car sporting jeans and a t-shirt with a denim jacket and grabbed a paper bag from the passenger's seat. She walked to the door and opened it. She called out, "Jack! Kids!" She then winced upon using the word "kids" for she knew they were not.

"In here," Jack called from the living room.

She walked further into home and found Jack and Charlie sitting on the couch sporting jeans and t-shirts and watching the _Simpson's_ in reruns. She glanced about, "Where is Jackie?"

Jack pointed, "Basement! She found herself a project to work on." He cocked his head, "What's in the bag?"

"Something I picked up at the mall for Jackie." she smiled. She lifted a peach dress out of the bag that was completed by a matching hat. She held it up, "Isn't this adorable? It's just her size."

Charlie cocked an eyebrow, "You understand my sister is a tomboy, right?"

Sam placed the dress back in the bag and threatened, "Next time I'm buying you clothes."

Charlie shrugged, "Long as it's not a dress."

She gave a defeated look.

Jack told her, "I like it! It looks good."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll go give it to Jackie now." She then slipped away.

Jack looked at Charlie, "She won't like it, will she?"

"Nope," he agreed.

Sam made her way down the basement steps. She spotted a work table set up in the corner with Jackie's back to her. Sam noticed that she too wore jeans and a t-shirt. She called out, "Jackie!" As she stepped off the last riser she could see a vague shell of a dollhouse coming together. "Tomboy! What tomboy builds a dollhouse?" she told herself. She grinned, "What ya doing?"

Jackie motioned to the box, "I'm trying to build a wooden dollhouse. I'm not sure I can make it look as good at the picture on the box."

Sam looked at the box cover and spotted the picture of a large, three story wooden dollhouse painted red with white trim. It featured many peaks and a wraparound porch. She came closer and admitted, "I always wanted a real wooden dollhouse when I was a kid."

"I thought it would make a nice display piece," she smiled. She motioned towards the sheets of plywood, "It's stamped out in the wood sheets; real pain getting the pieces out and sanding them. Then paint and then glue it together. It's all in layers…"

"It's a big project," Sam figured. She looked over the instructions, "You need some help with this?"

"If you want to help you can," she agreed. "What's in the bag?"

Sam grind, "Close your eyes."

"I do that and I can see right inside the bag with my mind," she warned.

Sam sighed and lifted out the dress, "What cha' think?"

"I think if you had the body of a kid you would look great in that," she told her.

"It's pretty!" she countered.

"It is!" she nodded. "Not my taste though. That's your taste." She then pondered, "Didn't you buy something like that for Livy?"

"Something similar," she nodded. "And she looked adorable in it."

"Save it for her," she told her. "Put it in a chest and just wait."

Sam sighed, "I remember that you told me that kids' clothes are 'so cute' when we were shopping for Livy."

"Kids clothes are adorable when you are not the kid wearing them," she admitted. "So far the only plus to being a kid again is I don't have to wear a bra yet." She ran her hands down her flat chest, "And jogging is even better! Nothing to jiggle…"

"Okay," Sam held up a hand. "We don't have to go into that."

Jackie informed, "The weirdest part about being a kid again is I have this energy and then poof…It's just gone at the end of the day. If I could just keep that energy level constant…" she looked at Sam. "What?"

"You know I'm gonna be here for you and your brother. You don't have to stay as a kid. You can return," she told her.

She shook her head, "Not until Charlie is ready. I don't think he is ready to give this up yet. To be honest, I can't leave until you and my dad get married and are settled down."

"You're afraid I won't be there for you?" she asked.

She shook her head, "No! I know you will be there for me. You will be there for Charlie and anyone else. Dad doesn't remember the second timeline. He only remembers the first timeline. He doesn't even know he has another child in the future and you really can't tell him. Now that you know that you and he can be together much sooner than before, anything can happen. If you have to take maternity leave from SG-1 things could change. You could need a replacement."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," Sam told her. She placed the bag down and stood be her at the work table. She rubbed Jackie's back as she looked over the instructions, "This is gonna be a big project."

"It certainly is," she agreed.

"I was wondering," Sam started, "How well do all of you get in your father's truck?"

"Mom's car was totaled. That's what we used for the family," she informed. "You still are driving that little sports car?"

Sam nodded, "I am."

"Ready to upgrade to a minivan?" she smirked.

Sam puckered, "How come Jack doesn't get the minivan?"

Jackie admitted, "I do miss being able to drive myself around. Having your own car makes a difference."

"You have a bicycle," Sam recalled. "You used to ride that a lot."

"It's more fun when it's a choice," she shrugged.

"I guess it is," she had to agree. "Maybe, we can ride together?" she suggested thinking of things for just the two of them to do.

"You have an _Indian_ … Not a bicycle." Jackie reminded her.

"I can sell the _Indian_ and get a bicycle and you and I can go on rides together," she assured her.

"You will also have to sell your car and get something family friendly." Jackie reminded her. "And move out of your house and into ours."

Sam wondered how come she had to do so much and Jack had to do so little. She pondered, "Your father can get a minivan or something…"

"Not how it works," Jackie told her. "You are coming into our family. If you were divorced and had two kids of your own then we would all be like the _Brady Bunch_. So, are you changing your last name to O'Neill?"

"I didn't change my name the first time," Sam replied. "I didn't change it the second time. Why would I change it now?"

"Maybe that's the reason you came back?" Jackie told her. "Maybe you regretted not taking Dad's name?"

"I don't regret that," Sam insisted. "I worked very hard to get my titles, ranks and degrees. You worked hard too. You know what that is like."

Jackie agreed, "I know you did. Ya know what the best title you ever had was?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Mom," she told her.

Sam blushed, "Thank you." She hugged her tight.

"Mrs. O'Neill sounds pretty good too," she added.

"Jackie," Sam sighed.

"Think about it. Dad can't call you 'Carter' anymore if you take his name. What's he gonna call ya when he gets pissed? O'Neill!" she suggested.

Sam stood and pondered. She had a point for having Jack call her 'Carter' when they got in an argument in the future was irritating. He would often tease Sam by calling her 'Carter.' Changing her name would indeed trump Jack's habit. She glanced down Jackie who was looking up and grinning at her. "I'll think about it," she muttered.

After working on the dollhouse for a while the pair emerged from the basement and found Jack and Charlie still watching television. Jack looked over, "You like the present?"

"It's very pretty but not my taste," Jackie told him.

Jack looked at Sam and she shrugged in reply, "I'll save it for later."

He gave a cockeyed look, "Who ya gonna give it too?"

Sam suggested, "I can give it to Cassie when she comes." She then winced, "We already prevented that attack…Cassie's world will be spared and she has her parents. Janet won't have to adopt her after all."

"Just return it and let the kid pick out something she likes," Jack suggested.

"I suppose," she sighed.

Jackie smirked at her father, "Um…When you getting a minivan, Dad?"

He gave her a look, "There is no way I am driving a minivan."

"You really gonna drive me Charlie around in that big truck you got?" she countered.

Jack looked at Sam, "You wanna get a minivan?"

"Not really," she smirked back at him.

Jack let out a sigh, "We need a second car; how about a Tahoe?"

"Not exactly good on gas," Sam countered. She took a seat next to him on the couch as Jackie sat in a nearby chair. She looked over, "We will need a family vehicle."

"I was thinking of buying the cabin. It's on the market," he told her.

"The cabin is nice," Sam gave a nod. "It will make a great family vacation getaway but we need a family car!"

Jack looked at his kids, "They can walk." He waited for a reply from his jest.

Charlie stated, "I know how to fly, Dad. I just can't reach the controls."

"I know how to fly too," Jackie added. "We both still remember how to drive a car. I'm sure I can reach the pedals if I tie blocks to my sneakers…"

Jack gave her a look, "Okay! I'll get another car."

Charlie asked, "What's for dinner?"

Jack smirked at him, "Hot dogs and beans."

He complained, "Please no!"

Sam suggested, "How about we go out to eat…" she then realized it would be difficult getting everyone in Jack's oversize truck.

"Let's just order a pizza," Jackie suggested.

Charlie added, "With wings."

Jack popped up from his seat, "That's an idea!" He headed towards the nearby phone. He asked, "Pepperoni?"

Jackie stated, "And olives."

Charlie added, "Peppers and onions."

Sam smiled, "I like mushrooms on mine."

"With everything," he figured.

Jackie winced, "No sausages but add pineapple."

Charlie huffed, "I want sausage. I hate pineapple."

Jack scowled, "You each get to pick one topping."

"Fine," Jackie sat back and crossed her arms, "Pineapple."

Charlie huffed annoyed, "Sausage!"

Sam closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She then stated, "Go with what they originally stated: Peppers and onions and olives. I think we all agree on that."

Charlie gave in, "Okay! Buffalo wings."

"No!" Jackie huffed, "Honey BBQ wings."

Sam told him, "Regular wings." She let out a heavy sigh and she looked at the pair.

Charlie asked, "You didn't think we would make this easy for ya, did ya?"

Sam shook her head and laughed to herself, "Nope! I knew you two would not do that."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Work came too soon as Jack and Sam returned to the SGC with kids in tow. As they rode the elevator down Sam suggested, "Maybe you two are ready to start attending school now?"

Jackie and Charlie traded glances. Charlie balked, "Why?"

Jackie added, "It would be boring."

"Well," Sam reached for a reason. "You could make some new friends and socialize more with other kids like you."

"There are no other kids like us," Jackie told her. "We're adults trapped reliving our lives. We're not kids."

"You do need to go to school to get those degrees you are supposed to get…" she argued.

"Carter," Jack started.

She gave him a helpless look.

"Trust me," he held up a hand. "They will be bored out of their minds. I had to do that all over again and I blew most of it off and pushed every boundary just to keep myself from getting bored. Everyone thought I was the biggest troublemaker. I couldn't tell my parents what happened. No one would have believed me. Being a kid and remembering everything is not what it is cracked up to be."

"They need to have friends their own age." she countered.

Charlie asked, "How old are you, Sam?"

She paused as she realized what Charlie was pointing out. Her mental age was much older than her physical age. She let out a sigh, "Okay! You made your point."

The elevator came to a halt the door slid open. They stepped out and started down the hallway. Janet Frasier rounded the corner before them. She had Walter beside her. She smiled at their arrival. "Sir!" she greeted them. "You guys look great as a family."

Jack asked, "What is it?"

"It's about Walter's son. He's six years old and is very ill." She motioned, "We have the ribbon device from Hathor. As I recall Jackie and Sam both used one before. Selmak has not blended with Jacob yet so we can't rely on her. We're wondering if maybe one of you would be willing to try and shrink a brain tumor in a six year old."

Walter stood with a pleading look.

Jack asked surprised, "You have a sick kid?"

He nodded, "He only has a year left to live."

"I never knew that!" Jack told him. "You never said anything."

"You were all dealing with so much I felt like it wasn't my place to bring it up," he told him.

Jack stated, "In first timeline you never said anything."

Jackie mentioned, "His son died in both timelines. He died of cancer. The first time he didn't want to bring it up because Charlie had died. In the second timeline he didn't want to bring it up because they were struggling in the SGC. In both timeline he watched as all this highly advanced technology came through here and watched as other people were saved and his son never was. That's his regret!"

Jack told him, "You should have said something."

"Everyone had enough to deal with," Walter told him.

Sam stated, "I was never that good with the ribbon device. Jackie did handle it better than I did. She and Charlie could just make another sarcophagus and use that to heal him."

Janet cocked her head, "It's a six year old child! They made that one out of a casket."

Sam winced, "I didn't think of that…My father thought that was hilarious."

Jackie suggested, "I can try the ribbon device we got from Hathor. If that doesn't work I can go raw."

Jack asked, "Raw? What you mean by that?"

"I use the telekinesis to make the energy in the room attack the tumor and kill it. It would be a raw manipulation of the energy. The ribbon device uses a similar method. It uses its own energy to attack and destroy the tumor," she informed.

Janet informed, "I'm having the boy brought in this afternoon. General Hammond has SG-1 slated for a mission this morning."

Jack asked, "Where too?"

"Ruins found on P3X-1980," Janet told him. She held out a hand for Charlie, "Come on! General Hammond approved you for flight simulator time. He thought you would like something else to do."

Charlie took her hand and grinned, "Great! See ya Dad," he called as she started to walk him away more than willing to hold the pretty doctor's hand.

Jackie took Walter's hand and told him, "We can go wait for your son."

Walter smiled, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this." He walked her down the hall.

Jack started down the hall with Sam. He shook his head, "Walter had a sick kid and never told anyone. He just did his job and kept his mouth shut."

"Pretty amazing," she agreed. "I bet there are a lot of families suffering like that out there."

"If it was my kid I would be screaming for someone to cure him," Jack admitted.

"Brain tumors are not the easiest thing to cure," she reminded him. "How many doctors told him your son has six months to live and make him comfortable? Then you just watch your child slowly die."

"That would be hard," Jack admitted. "As bad as finding your son on the floor with gunshot wound to the head…" he assured her.

"In the second timeline they had disclosure. We were hailed as heroes and all that kind of stuff. The press was everywhere and information got leaked…" Sam started to recall. "But it's people like Walter who are the real heroes. They do their jobs with dignity and respect and you never know what they are going through privately. Those are the heroes, the ones who keep everything running despite their own troubles."

"Disclosure, huh?" asked Jack.

She nodded, "Yup!"

"You regret that?" he wondered.

"I regret not being prepared for it," she told him.

"Do over," he smirked at her.

"Hank Landry became President before you," she told him.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "I'll lose the bet?"

She nodded. She then spotted the look on his face. "You're not thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"President O'Neill!" he cheered. "Has a nice ring to it."

She shook her head, "No! You become president and our lives will never be the same."

Jack grinned, "But we got a Do Over."

 **Meanwhile**

General Hammond sat behind his desk going over reports. He heard a knock at the door and looked up. There before him standing in a brown leather flight jacket over dress blues was an old friend he had not seen in a while, Colonel Hank Landry. He was still thin and still had bushy eyebrows and thick hair with a goofy face. How George wished he had Landry's hair. The bald General stood up, "Hank!" He offered a hand.

Hank shook his hand, "Good to see ya again, George. So, this is where Jack disappeared too."

"Have a seat, Colonel." Hammond told him.

Hank took a seat across from him.

"You have been debriefed on the Gate?" he asked.

"It was in a memo," he gave a nod.

"I'm going to tell you about something else that is above top secret." Hammond started.

"Above top secret?" he came sat up at attention.

"The Star Gate will eventually lead us to a device that has the capability to send people back through time mentally to relive one's life. You, I and Jack will be retired with they find it. Jack was exposed as an old man and sent back to be a child and recalled his life." Hammond informed.

Hank asked, "Like some sort of a do over! Living your life all over again!"

"Exactly," he gave a nod. "Jack used that to his advantage and to ours."

Hank shook a finger, "That's how he knew who would win the every major election, every Super Bowl, every World Series. Last time I ever place a bet with him."

"Me too," he smiled and gave a nod. "Jack also warned us about the first dial out and what we would find. He told us who to trust and how to defeat Ra. Jack wasn't the only one sent back. Captain Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, our Chief Medical Officer Major Janet Frasier, our tech sergeant, Walter Harriman, Teal'c of the Jaffa and both of Jack's young kids were also sent back. I was also informed by Teal'c that another Jaffa was also sent back. His name is Bra'tac and is currently leading the Free Jaffa."

"All of those people are reliving their lives?" he gulped.

He nodded, "Those are the people that I know of that are currently relieving their lives in this time frame. There two others who were exposed but have not been sent back yet, Captain John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. This reliving your life allows for the person reliving their life to change the timeline and change the future. Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson have informed me the timeline has now shifted three times to their knowledge. In the first timeline you would eventually sit in this chair. In the second timeline you were elected President and Jack had this chair for a short time. I want to bring you into the SGC early. I want you on a team and working here."

Hank asked, "Why?"

"In both timelines Jack married Captain Samantha Carter, Jacob's girl." he told him.

Hank looked surprised, "Jack just lost his wife in a car accident."

"The first time he lost his son and she left him. The second timeline she died of cancer when the kids were grown. This timeline she died in the accident." he replied. "In both timelines they still ended up together. In both timelines Jack was promoted to General and to this chair. That will be a problem for them as a family. Captain Carter is acting as the kids step mother. You had this chair in the first timeline after Jack was transferred to the Pentagon. I want you here now so you can take this chair over and prevent Jack from having a conflict of interest later on. I also figure it would be beneficial to you if you actually got out there and found what was going on. I'm bringing in two captains to be trained under you, Captain Cameron Mitchell and Captain John Sheppard."

"You said Captain Sheppard as part of that do over thing," Hank reminded him.

"He doesn't remember it yet." George assured. "I will also be bringing in Dr. Rodney McKay to work with your team under Captain Carter's department. He's a scientist and reports to her. She reports directly to me. She has been trained for combat and had been given a waiver by the President to perform her duties under a combat situation."

"We're placing a woman in combat?" he asked unsure.

"She can hold her own," he assured him. "Dr. Jackson has also received training and signed a contract which includes combat situations. If Captain Carter performs well we can have other female officers in combat in the future."

Hank shook his head, "Then what? Drafting women!"

"There is a push for that," Hammond agreed.

"Alright," Hank sighed. "What's this team I get?"

"You will be SG-2," he smiled pleased.

Landry shook his head as a grin crept across his face, "President! I would win the bet with Jack."

Hammond stated, "Probably the only bet you could win against him. You two still play chess?"

Landry told him, "One of these days I will win."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all gathered in the hallway on their way to the briefing room. They chatted as they walked.

"How was your weekend off?" asked Daniel.

Jack spouted, "Carter spent most of it in the basement with Jackie."

Daniel gave a funny look.

Sam explained excited, "Jackie got one of those wooden dollhouse kits and I'm helping her build it. It's a three story farmhouse with lots of peaks, a porch and it's the size of a table."

Daniel chuckled, "Getting into miniatures, Sam?"

She slowly nodded, "I took her to the craft store. Wow, those are expensive." She mentioned, "It's quite the project, Daniel. Those houses are far more difficult than I thought they would be."

Daniel asked Jack, "What did you do all weekend?"

"Laid around on the couch and watched TV," he shrugged.

"Sounds exciting, Jack!" he smirked.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I read Plato's account of Atlantis." he replied. "I think I might have found something."

"We already know where it is," Jack told him. He glanced at Teal'c, "We already know where it is, right?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

"Not Atlantis…Athens," he smirked. "Plato's account spoke of a sister city to Atlantis that also is underwater. He called it old Athens. He said old Athens was more powerful. We lost control of the device on Atlantis. Athens could hold a counter device," he suggested.

"Seriously?" asked Jack.

"We need to find the other city in the legend," he figured. He walked into the briefing room and his eyes landed on Landry, McKay, Sheppard and Mitchell all sitting at the table. Sheppard and Mitchell wore their dress blue uniforms with ribbon bars. Rodney on the other hand was dressed as his normal self in jeans and a t-shirt. He gasped, "Landry was exposed too?"

Hammond walked out of his office with papers in hand. He informed, "I recruited Colonel Landry myself." He then looked at Rodney and handed him a paper, "As civilian I need you to sign this disclosure agreement."

"What's this about?" he asked unsure.

"I can't tell ya unless you sign it, Dr. McKay." Hammond told him.

McKay stated, "You really need to read these things closely." He started to read before him.

Rodney looked more youthful and had far more hair and Sam took notice. "You looked really good," she mentioned of hand.

Rodney glanced up at Sam. She was the prettiest Captain he ever saw. He quickly signed figuring she was flirting with him. He smiled at her, "I'm Dr. Rodney McKay! I'm a quantum physicist and quantum mechanics specialist."

Sam replied, "I know." She then sighed and took a seat as she realized Rodney had not gone into recall.

Captain Sheppard smiled at her, "I'm Captain John Sheppard. I'm a combat pilot and I've had Special Forces training."

Mitchell then introduced himself to Sam, "Captain Cameron Mitchell. I'm also a combat pilot and Special Forces training."

She smiled at them, "I know who you are."

Jack took a seat next to Sam and asked, "What's going on, General?"

"I'm taking the initiative and bringing in some key people, Colonel." he replied. "With our recent advancements in the field we have positions to fill. Colonel Kawalsky is being transferred as a Pentagon liaison for the SGC. Colonel Landry will be leading a team, SG-2."

Jack looked at his team and then stated, "That's not supposed to happen like that."

"It is now," Hammond replied. "Captains Sheppard and Mitchell have been debriefed about the Gate along with Colonel Landry. Dr. McKay what you are about to find out is classified information."

McKay gave a nod, "I understand."

"In 1928 a large ring was found in an Egyptian dig. For many years is sat in storage for we were unable to work it. A year ago we made first contact with Colonel Kawalsky and Dr. Jackson. The ring creates a wormhole. Captain Carter can fill you in on the technical aspects after the briefing. After fist contact the ring sat silent for last year. This year it was activated again and guards were taken and killed. After that attack we activated this program. This is called Star Gate Command. We are to protect Earth from alien invaders, establish alliances and make new friends. This is SG-1. Colonel O'Neill is in charge of that team's safety and security. SG-2 will be headed by Colonel Landry. He will be in command of Captains Mitchell and Sheppard. Dr. McKay you are on as an advisor and will be working under Captain Carter's supervision. Do you have any questions?"

Rodney nodded, "Plenty! What kind of power source…"

Hammond held up a hand, "Captain Carter will answer any technical questions."

Rodney replied, "I understand."

Sheppard asked, "We've been invaded by aliens?"

Daniel shook his head, "Not yet! We were attacked by Apophis. When we made first contact we found a real baddy named Ra…These are fake Egyptian gods, Apophis is a Goa'uld, a symbiotic species that takes a host against his will…Then likes to play god, enslave humans and Jaffa and be an all-around pain in the ass."

Rodney asked, "Jaffa?"

Daniel mentioned, "Teal'c! He's Jaffa."

He asked, "You're from another planet?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed."

Rodney sat and looked at his new friends, "Okay then!"

 **Short Time Later**

SG-1 stood before the Gate is the wormhole established for their next mission. They sported white heavy winter gear and were ready for cold weather.

Jack asked, "You guys went to this address in the second timeline? I don't remember this one."

Sam shook her head, "No actually we never dialed it at all. It was too far down on the list."

"We dialed it because?" he wondered.

Daniel told him, "There was a reference to it in the Atlantis database that I remember reading about. It referenced a sister ship that was older than Atlantis. It's the last known whereabouts and it in our galaxy."

"You think we will find old Athens?" asked Jack.

"More like clues," Daniel told him. "I don't expect to find much to be honest.

Sam added, "The MALP sent back readings of temperatures below freezing and it's dark. It's gonna be a chilly one." She then noticed Jack gazing at her in thought. "What?"

"Amazing how you can just go right back into this," he noted. "I got use to not going off world over the years." He looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "It's been a while for you guys, right?"

Daniel smiled, "You know what they say. Once you learn how you never forget."

"You miss it being just us?" he asked him.

Daniel nodded, "More than you know, Jack."

Jack looked at Sam, "You miss it too?"

She smiled, "I remember two timelines: One with you on SG-1 and one without you. You really did make the difference. Going off world with you, Daniel and Teal'c is something I will always cherish no matter how many times I have to go back and do it all over again."

Jack smirked, "I'm way better than Captain blue eyes there." He motioned towards the control room with SG-2 overlooking the dial out from above.

Sam glanced up at Cameron Mitchell, "I'm glad he's here from the first year. He really did kind of get shafted even in both timelines."

Daniel replied, "He did better in the second timeline. The first one…Yeah he got shafted. He kept getting compared to Jack all the time. Then there was that time you teased him about when we all ended up in 1969 because he was born a year later."

Jack asked, "What did she say to him?"

"I suggested the timing," she smirked.

Jack stood baffled, "Timing about what?"

"You being sent back to 1969 and him being born a year later." she hinted.

He looked befuddled, "Nothing happened like that."

"I know," she grinned. "I was teasing him."

"Oh," he gave a nod. "I did know his mom before she married his dad. I was a cadet…" he then became tightlipped as he decided not to say anything else.

Sam cocked her head, "You knew Cam's mom when you were a cadet?"

"She was a cadet too," he nodded. "It was our final year."

Daniel paused, "You and Mitchell's mother were cadets together!" He looked and gasped, "Tell me that you didn't have an affair with her."

Jack quipped, "It was a fling! After we graduated she married his father." He glanced back up, "You don't think?"

Sam bit her bottom lip, "I'm sure it was just a fling and his father is his father. I was just kidding him when I suggested that. I knew you were with us…" she then admitted, "I didn't know you had a fling with his mom when you were cadet though."

Daniel patted his shoulder and smirked, "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Jack. So, he could be your illegitimate kid. He kind of acts like ya and all but…I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Sam assured, "Both Charlie and Jackie have the gene that Jack has. Cam doesn't. That kind of proves he's not any relation right there." Then she figured, "Of course their mother, Sarah could have it too and that would make the gene dominate…" she bit her lip once more.

Daniel asked, "Does Mitchell know you and his mom had a fling when you were cadets?"

"I don't go around telling everyone who my old girlfriends are!" Jack huffed.

Daniel smirked, "Maybe you should make a list!"

"Funny Daniel," he snorted. "Can we get this over with?"

"Sure," he chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure if Jack had an illegitimate child or not but he found the whole situation hilarious after Sam made the joke. He walked up the ramp and walked through the event horizon after Teal'c.

Sam stood pondering, "You could get a genetic testing done if you're not sure."

"I know his parents," Jack told her. "His father was a hell of a pilot who lost both his legs in a crash. I don't think I want to be the man who brings any question between him and his father. If even for a minute I doubted either of my kids being mine, I would hit the roof. I don't want to do that to his family."

"I understand," she gave a nod. They walked up the ramp together. She mentioned, "I can't imagine what it has to be like for men who end up having paternity battles over kids. I mean as a woman I know the kid would be mine. But for men…You can actually not know. That would drive me crazy."

"Or having kids that you never see," he added. "I know a number of guys that happened too. They got shipped off and then wife divorced them…Then pay for child support and never see their kids."

"I'm glad we had Livy later so you were there for her," she mentioned not thinking.

Jack paused and asked, "Livy?"

She gave him an assuring smile, "Our daughter."

He came to a stop before the event horizon and asked, "We have a daughter in the future?"

"In the second timeline," she nodded.

"We name her Livy?" he asked in wonder.

"Olivia," she nodded.

"Olivia O'Neill!" he grinned. "I like that."

"You do?" she asked.

He nodded, "Has a nice ring to it."

She smirked, "Because you wanted to name her George after General Hammond. You thought a girl named George would be cool."

Jack pondered, "George is a cool name for a girl."

"No!" she shook her head and then walked through the Gate.

Jack stood pondering, "Maybe I should name her 'Carter?'" He then walked into the event horizon hoping for his future family.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The first thing Jack noticed is it was cold and dark but lacked any fresh snow. Ice covered the area. Jack turned around and shined his flashlight on the Gate that they just emerged from. It was covered in ice as well. He flashed the light about and realized they were inside some sort of ice covered room.

"This is a cave?" he wondered.

Daniel found a column of stone that was half encased in ice. He replied, "I think we are in a room." He gingerly walked closer to study the markings, "This seems to be another dialect of Ancient. It's more like Greek than Latin."

Sam noted, "I don't see any dial home device." She looked about with the light trying to peer into the darkness.

Jack took a few more careful steps for the floor was covered with ice. He feared slipping and falling for his ice straps were not on his boots. He looked over at Teal'c who was also walking most gingerly. He kidded his friend, "We could set up a hockey ring in here."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed." He then lost his footing on black ice and slipped falling right on his behind.

Jack asked, "You okay?" He was worried for his friend but he had to admit seeing a Jaffa fall straight on his behind was a bit funny.

"I am fine," the Jaffa replied. He then attempted to get back up only to slip once more on the ice. Moving was most difficult in the environment.

Jack called, "Hold on, T! I'll help ya." He then found himself shuffling his feet across the ice covered floor to Teal'c. He held out a hand to help steady Teal'c to help him up. In the process Jack lost his footing and fell on top of Teal'c.

Daniel peered over from the stone column. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Jack and Teal'c struggling to get back up. "Problem Jack?" he smirked.

"It's black ice, Daniel." he warned.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Hold on." He started to walk over and found his boots were slipping. He started to do the ice walk shuffle as well. He got to Jack and helped him back up. Then they tried to help up Teal'c. They nearly got the Jaffa to his feet when all three went back down on the ice in glorious fashion.

Sam stood trying not to laugh as she watched them slip and slid trying to get back up.

Jack sat on his behind and huffed, "What's so funny, Carter?"

"Nothing," she chirped. "You did pack ice straps for your boots right?"

He pointed to Daniel's pack, "In Daniel's bag."

"Why are they in Daniel's bag?" she asked.

"Because I didn't have room," he told her. He noticed her doing the ice walk shuffle was well, "Where are yours Carter?"

"In my pack," she admitted as she went for Daniel's bag. She figured if she took it slow and easy she could get the straps to the men. As she neared with Daniel's bag in hand she slipped and landed on the ice covered floor on top of Jack knocking him back down.

She found herself face-to-face with him, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Jack winced, "Don't mention it."

She slid the bag to Daniel, "Here."

He retrieved the bag and started to dig out the ice straps. As Daniel placed the straps on his boots he looked over as Sam tried to get back up and slipped once more landing on Jack again.

"Carter," Jack made a face. "You just kneed me in the nuts."

"It's slippery," she rebutted.

"No kidding," he huffed.

Daniel slid a pair of straps to Teal'c, "Here!"

The Jaffa retrieved the straps eager to get his footing back.

Daniel looked on as Jack and Sam struggled to stand back up. He then looked at Teal'c, "Jack and ice really don't mix well."

Teal'c agreed, "I see."

Sam regained her footing and nodded in agreement, "Like that time we were stuck in the snow and cold and Jack couldn't get the stove working and poked me with his side arm."

Jack huffed, "You poked yourself with my side arm and my hands were too cold, Miss MacGyver." He got his boot straps and placed them on.

Sam smirked, "Just for the record! In the second timeline they had disclosure and that actor was cast to play you in a television series and he nailed ya."

Jack asked, "Who was cast to play you?"

"She was a British actress," she smiled brightly.

Jack shined the light on Daniel, "And him!"

"James Spader played him in the movie. Another guy played him in the series," she noted. "He was good too."

"James Spader? The teenage movie actor from the eighties! They might as well have gotten the kid from _16 Candles_ to play him." he huffed.

Sam grinned, "The handsome boy the girl had the crush on."

Jack shook his head, "The geek! He was only interesting character in that movie."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You watched old 80's teen movies, Jack?"

"No," he shook his head. "Jackie does! She has this thing for the 80's. She thinks the decade was cool!"

Sam nodded, "She kind of has that for life. Charlie has thing for _Dukes of Hazard_ and never out grew that one either. Though in another twenty years the 80's kind of becomes iconic when all those celebrities start dying off."

Daniel admitted, "I never got into that kind of thing so…It never bothered me. I was always amazed how the fans reacted when a celebrity died. They would start crying over someone they never met like they just lost their best friend."

Sam countered, "Some celebrities were very interesting people. When the _Golden Girls_ started dying off Jackie started going through all their old movies and life stories. It was interesting."

Daniel conceded, "But that show did have some talent on it and Betty White is adorable…" he noticed the look on Jack's face. "What?"

"Is that the show you watch, Daniel?" Jack asked him suspiciously. He was certain Daniel has a favorite television show but seemed to keep it hidden.

"I like that show," he admitted. "Sophia is the best…"

Jack held the light on him, "Isn't that the show with four little old ladies living in Florida?"

Daniel was busted. He let his deepest secret out of the bag. There was one show he actually enjoyed it was based of four old ladies sharing a house in Florida. He blushed, "Your daughter likes it too."

Sam defended, "I love that show!" She looked at Teal'c, "You watched it! You liked it too, didn't ya?"

Teal'c smiled, "Indeed."

Jack stood shaking his head, "The _Golden Girls_!" He started further into the ruins and called back, "Come on ya ole bats!"

Daniel sighed and muttered, "Far better show than cartoons, Jack."

They walked further into the ruins. As they got deeper the ice started to thin. They could see to the walls beneath. Daniel spotted more writings along the way. Soon they came to an area that was slightly above freezing. Water pooled at their feet.

Daniel sighed, "Great! Now we are gonna have wet feet."

Sam found an access panel to a computer, "Bingo!" She cheered. "I got access!" She opened the panel and started to attach the leads from her computer.

Jack's boots were starting to fill with cold water. He tried to tighten the laces and got his glove wet. "Great!" he grumbled. He removed the glove and leaned against the nearby wall to try to adjust the leaking boot when he activated the lights. Suddenly the room lit up and the air temperature started to rise.

Sam told him, "You just activated something."

A pump came on and the water started to retreat from the floor as the ice began to melt throughout the area.

Daniel gasped upon finding a name on the stone wall, "Oh' my god."

Jack asked, "What is it?"

"This is Athens! This is the city from Plato's account. Old Athens." he noted.

Sam called out, "Sir!"

Jack turned swiftly for the tone of her voice told him she found something. "What?" he asked.

"There are people here in stasis pods," she reported. "There are survivors here."

Jack looked about, "Where?"

"A few floors beneath us," she told him. "According to the computer we are three miles deep in ice. The planet is in a thirty thousand year ice age. Those who chose to stay placed themselves in stasis. The survivors have been in there for fifteen thousand years."

Daniel asked, "How can they still be alive? They would have to be so old."

Sam told him, "This is a different type of stasis. They are not just asleep, it's more like cryogenics. They are semi frozen and are beginning thaw process. We woke them up too soon."

Jack asked, "Can we just put them back to sleep?"

"No," she shook her head.

"For crying out loud," he muttered figuring they made a big mistake.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Janet Frasier had pulled Walter Harriman aside to speak to him about his son's condition. The small brown haired boy sat on a nearby bed in an exam room with Jackie O'Neill reading a book.

"I went over his records and gave him more tests." she started. "The tumor is inoperable. Even in the future with medical advances on Atlantis this would be a difficult tumor to get to."

"There's nothing you can do," he sighed.

"Nothing I can do but we do have a ribbon device from Hathor and I have gotten permission from General Hammond to attempt to use it," she told him.

Walter stated, "Jackie is gonna try it."

"She is," She waved for Jackie to come into the room through the glass.

The door of the infirmary opened and in walked Charlie at the same time Jackie entered. Charlie came to see how the boy was doing.

Walter smiled, "Dr. O'Neill. Major O'Neill."

Charlie grinned, "That's why I like him. He treats us like adults and not kids most of the time."

Jackie added, "You can call us by our first names, Walter."

He nodded, "I could but I thought you both might want to remind those of us around you that you are adults along with yourselves."

Charlie paused and pondered, "You're doing that to remind us to act like grownups."

Walter nodded with a smile.

"Figures," he complained. He then asked, "How about Zach? How bad is the tumor?"

"It's in the brain stem," Janet told them. "As the tumor grows it will push on the brain stem until it ceases to function. First he will lose the ability to walk and then…" she gave a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't long after he went into a wheelchair," Walter recalled.

Jackie asked, "You get permission for me to use the ribbon device?"

Janet reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the device, "General Hammond said you got one shot at it. He doesn't want to put this little boy through unnecessary pain."

"I understand," she took the device. She then walked back into the room to see the boy.

Charlie added, "If this fails I can build a sarcophagus like before."

Janet told him, "General Hammond is not as easy to get things out of as your father is. He won't approve that. He's far more by the book."

Walter nodded, "When General O'Neill came to the SGC my job got harder as I had to basically do all the reports for him."

Charlie told him, "You would have made a cool general, Walter."

"I would have to take courses for that," he chuckled.

Janet gave him a warm smile, "If Zach is healed then I don't see what would be stopping you. I think you would make a great officer."

"Really?" he pondered. "I always wondered if I could have become an officer and done something more."

Janet asked, "Like go off world?"

"That would have been cool," he had to admit. He looked on as Jackie spoke to his son in the next room.

Jackie spoke to the small boy. "You ready, Zach? I'm gonna try to help you make that bad tumor go away."

"The thing in my head?" his small finger pointed to the back of his skull.

"I'm gonna try," she smiled. "I need you to lie down and just relax."

"Okay," he lay down on the bed.

Jackie placed the ribbon device on her hand. She leveled her open hand over his face and concentrated on seeing the tumor. A red light softly imitated from the device. It showered over the boy's face as he lay on the bed. She could see the tumor in her mind as the device isolated it and began to destroy the cells, shrinking the tumor in the process.

Walter admitted as he watched, "She can use that device pretty good. Captain Carter struggled to use one on her own."

Janet agreed, "She can wield that pretty good."

Charlie suggested, "Maybe Hammond should let her keep it on her when we are on base. It won't drain her like telekinesis and she can use it to fend off any Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld."

Janet told him, "We have the iris installed now."

He asked knowingly, "Has the iris been breached before?"

She gave a heavy sigh, "I'll speak to Hammond but don't count on it."

Jackie finished and told the boy to rest. She walked out of the room and stated to Walter, "I eliminated the tumor. It's gone! I do not know if it will come back. He will need regular exams to check. He's resting now."

Walter to her, "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to," she told him warmly.

 **Athens**

Meanwhile on Athens, SG-1 reached the cryogenic pods as the occupants started to be animated. The futuristic pods began to open one at a time. The first pod to open revealed a woman. She was dressed in a flowing white gown and had long black hair that was placed neatly up in a bun. Her skin was light brown and her features seemed flawless. Her large brown eyes fluttered open. She seemed slightly confused upon seeing SG-1.

"Where is my brother?" she asked in Ancient.

Daniel replied in Ancient, "Who is your brother?"

"Apollo," she replied.

"What is your name?" he asked in her native tongue.

"Athena," she told him.

Jack looked at Daniel, "What did she say?"

"Her name is Athena and she was asking for her brother, Apollo." he told him.

Jack paused and then looked at Sam, "You sure we can't put them back the way we found them?"

She shook her head wide-eyed.

Daniel rubbed his chin, "Oh boy."

 **SGC**

Back in the SGC, Charlie and Jackie were trying to make themselves busy to fend off the boredom of being children again. They decided to take an inventory of artifacts recently brought back by other teams that were in a storage room with Hammond's approval.

Charlie finished taking notes on his clipboard as he peered inside a crate. He then moved to the next object as he worked. He removed a canvas from a mirror. He stood puzzled.

"Jackie!" he called out.

She looked up from another box, "What?"

"Look at this," he motioned.

She stood up and walked over and stood beside him looking at their reflections in the mirror. She noticed the dirt on her purple t-shirt. "Damn, I got dirt all over me." She wiped off her shirt and jeans.

Charlie stood in a red t-shirt and jeans and asked, "What are you doing? Look at the mirror."

"It's a mirror," she shrugged.

"Why would they have a mirror here?" he asked. "I don't remember any mirror! Do you?"

She paused, "Not in our timeline. I remember one in the first timeline that I saw while meditating." She puckered in thought.

Charlie reached up and touched the frame. He noted, "It's just a mirror."

Jackie shook her head, "I think we need to have Sam look at it. Let's see if they are back." She then led her brother out of the storage room. They stood in the hallways as men in uniforms walked by. General Hammond rounded the corner and spotted the kids. He walked up to them curious.

"Kids," he stated looking a bit baffled.

Jackie asked, "Is Sam back yet?"

"Captain Carter?" he asked.

Charlie squinted, "Who else? Are they back yet?"

"What's all this about?" he asked them.

Charlie told him, "We found this mirror while doing inventory and we wanted her to look at it."

"Mirror?" he asked unsure. "Inventory!"

"You said it was okay," he told him.

Hammond asked, "Who are you children and how did you get in the SGC?"

Jackie and Charlie traded glances.

Jackie asked, "You don't know who we are?"

"I do not," Hammond told her.

They traded glances again.

Charlie asked her, "You don't think?"

"Oh no," she winced.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

General Hammond led Charlie and Jackie to the briefing room. He sat them down at the table and took a seat. To George they were two kids who needed to go back home and he needed to figure out how they breached the base security.

"Now," he looked over the pair. "Just how did you two kids get in here?"

Jackie explained, "We came through the mirror. It's not a normal mirror. You have to have Sam look at it. She can verify what I am saying."

Hammond gave a look, "You honestly expect me to believe you two kids came here through a mirror?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

He shook his head unbelieving and removed a pocket size note book and pen. He asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Jackie O'Neill and this is my brother, Charlie." she told him.

Hammond paused, "Excuse me?"

Charlie figured they were in another reality and spouted, "Jack O'Neill is our father. Our dad is working in the Pentagon. He warned you about the Goa'uld on the first dial out…."

Hammond cocked an eyebrow, "Colonel O'Neill?" He held up a finger, "Just a second." He rose to his feet and walked to the control room and spoke incoherently in a mumble. He then returned and informed, "Colonel O'Neill will be back soon." He then leaned closer to the table, "Now either you two kids tell me the truth and how you got past security or I will let you deal with Colonel O'Neill directly and he's not nearly as nice as me." He gave a smirk figuring the kids were locals who were pulling his leg.

Charlie and Jackie glances. Charlie insisted, "We came here through the mirror. Our names are Charlie and Jackie O'Neill. Jack O'Neill is our father."

Walter's voice came from the door, "SG-1 is dialing in, sir."

The pair turned and found Walter standing in the door. Jackie shouted, "You have a son who is sick."

Walter shook and asked, "How did you know that?"

"You told us," she replied.

"I've never met you before," he insisted.

Hammond rose to his feet and started for the door, "I will meet SG-1."

Jackie motioned to her brother, "Come on! Let's follow him."

Hammond walked into the Gate Room as SG-1 emerged from the event horizon. They walked down the Gate looking worse for wear. Hammond got the end of the ramp and looked upon the travelers.

Jack started, "No trace of Apophis. Sha're was killed. Skaara is still out there…" his eyes went past Hammond and landed on the two kids walking into the room. He didn't recognize the girl but he knew Charlie when he saw him. His mouth dropped, he blinked unsure if he was seeing things.

Hammond glanced back and spotted the kids. He tried to explain, "I found these two kids on base. They claim that they came here through a mirror. They said their names are Jackie and Charlie O'Neill and you are their father."

Charlie got closer to his father to try and explain when Jack dropped to his knees before him. Jack studied the boy close; his hand gently touched his face to see if he was real. He breathed deep and asked, "Charlie?"

"Dad?" he asked unsure by the reaction.

Jack grabbed him and pulled him close. Tears ran down his face uncontrollably as his son seemed to have returned from the grave.

Jackie gulped, "Dad? Are you okay?" She had never seen him look so overwhelmed before.

Jack looked over at her and asked, "Who are you?"

Charlie pulled away, "She's my sister!" He looked up at Sam, "We came through the mirror. It only looks like a mirror. It's a device that allows travel between other realities." He asked his father, "Did I die?"

He slowly nodded unsure what was going on, "You shot yourself…"

He looked at Jackie who asked him, "First timeline?"

He shook his head, "Duplicate reality." Charlie then spoke to his father, "Jackie and I cross into your reality by accident. In my reality I have a sister and our mother just died in a car accident."

"Your mother left me after you died," he told him.

"In my world that didn't happen." he insisted. He looked up at Sam, "You can verify what I am saying by examining the mirror."

Sam looked on befuddled and then looked at Hammond.

He gave a nod, "I want a full report on that mirror." He soon began to realize his initial assumption was wrong and they were not simply kids who snuck into the base. He looked at Jack who was still on his knees, "Colonel?"

Jack looked up, "Yes sir."

"I want you to take it easy the rest of the day while we figure all this out." Hammond instructed. He then stated, "I will have the kids escorted to Dr. Frasier to be examined."

"I'll take him," Jack volunteered.

"You sure about that Colonel?" he asked concerned.

Jack nodded, "I'm sure."

He rose to his feet and grasped Charlie by the hand. He seemed to have ignored Jackie altogether in the process.

Charlie reminded him, "I have a sister!"

Jack looked over at her, "What's your name again?"

She replied, "Jackie! I was named after you."

"Oh," he gave a slow nod.

Charlie huffed, "I know this is all weird for you, Dad but try to not forget her."

"I won't," he promised. He started to lead Charlie away to be examined feeling as if he somehow got his dead son back.

Jackie lingered behind and looked at Daniel who seemed absolutely devastated. "You lost Sha're?" she asked him.

He nodded somberly.

"Ours was saved," she mentioned.

"Yours?" he asked her.

"In our reality," she told him. "She lost you." She told him without going into details.

"Maybe someday I will see her in this mirror?" he asked unsure what the mirror even was.

"Maybe?" she gave a haphazard smile and walked away to catch up with her father's alternate and her brother.

Daniel stood and looked at Sam, "I lost Sha're and Jack got Charlie back. This day just couldn't…" he bit his lip.

Sam mentioned, "I'll go and look at the mirror." She wandered off as they truly had a terrible mission and the day just got very strange indeed. She walked down the ramp and headed towards the storage room.

 **Storage Room**

Sam entered the room upon securing her gear to examine the mirror. She found a woman looking about the area sporting a green battle dress uniforms and speaking in broken English.

"Children!" Sha're called looking under a tarp. Though, Daniel told her they were not children to her they simply were. "Children?" She peeked into a box.

Sam stood gasping at the door, "Sha're?"

She looked over and smiled, "Hello Sam! Have you seen the children? General Hammond asked me to retrieve them." She then cocked her head, "You are back so soon from your mission?"

"Um," Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Mission?"

"To…Um…How did Jack put it? Ice hell hole!" she asked.

Moments ago Sam watched Sha're die and now she was standing in a storage room of the SGC. "I really need to look at that mirror," she gulped.

Sha're mentioned, "That is a very nice mirror. I was looking at it not long ago."

Sam told her, "Stay away from it for now. You better come with me."

"Do you know where Jack's children are? I promised I would look after them." she asked stepping away.

Sam nodded, "I know where they are."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 **Meanwhile on Athens**

As SG-1 worked to help the sleeping Ancient wake they found their mission was going to be a long one. They dialed back to base for Dr. Frasier and supplies to be sent for the recovery.

Athena could only speak to SG-1 through Daniel and was getting tired of the inefficiency. She led them to a seemingly seamless stone wall and placed her hand over latch and revealed an access panel. The stone slid sideways to reveal a compartment inside. She retrieved a number of small golden boxes no bigger than a jewelry box. She opened the first to reveal a small ear piece. She handed them each an ear piece and spoke to Daniel in her native tongue.

"These are translators. Have each of your friends place one in their ear. Then have them speak their name in your language." she instructed.

Daniel placed a piece in his ear, "Athena says these are translators and you put one in your ear and speak your name." He then paused and stated, "Daniel."

Sam placed in an ear piece, ""Samantha Carter. Sam!" She looked to Teal'c next. "You try."

"I am Teal'c of the Jaffa," he stated and waited to see if the translator would work. He looked to Jack.

Jack stated, "Looks like a hearing aid."

Daniel told him, "Just stick in your ear and say your name."

Jack placed the piece in his ear, "Jonathan O'Neill. Jack!" He looked at Athena, "Can you understand me now?"

She smiled, "Yes, thank you." She also sported the translator in her ear.

Jack grinned, "She speaks English."

Athena shook her head, "You are hearing English. Now, my people intended to sleep during the ice age and awaken when the planet was more habitable. You have woken us half way through the ice age."

Jack asked, "Can you guys go back to sleep?"

She replied, "We cannot. The stasis pods were designed to only work once. Once you activated the city the sensors assumed life had returned and began the thawing process. Unfortunately, we are under a sea of ice. The planet is still uninhabitable."

Jack suggested, "Move the city to another planet."

"The city's engines were long destroyed," she told them. "Athens is no longer flight worthy."

Daniel asked, "How were the engines destroyed?"

"One of our young scientists, Phaethon was attempting to prove he could pilot the city as good as his father…" she started. "He could not control the city and we were forced to land here. He was disgraced in his actions."

Daniel asked, "Was his father named Helios?"

"Yes," she smiled, "one of greatest warriors and pilots. Phaethon thought he could be as good as his father upon being challenged by his…friends. He did manage to help us build the stasis pods that would last through the ice age. He was trying to make up for his mistake."

Daniel asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's in stasis," she replied. "But don't bring up the engines for he feels much guilt."

"I understand," he gave a nod.

Jack asked, "I don't!"

Daniel explained, "In Greek mythology they have a story about him. Helios drove the chariot that carried the sun across the sky. One day his son wanted to drive the chariot to prove he was as good as his father when he lost control and to prevent the sun from burning up the Earth and chariot…That would be the city…was shot down from the sky and he died. In reality he was trying to fly the city-ship when he had engine problems and crashed here. Thus, old Athens sunk like Atlantis."

Athena squinted, "Atlantis! That city was under construction when we crashed. It was to replace Athens as our city. How does your legend go?"

Daniel explained, "According to our legends Athens and Atlantis were warning cities and Atlantis sunk beneath the sea. In reality we know it's in Pegasus System but we can't get it right now."

"Is the city intact?" she wondered. "If so we should retrieve it. We cannot live long term in Athens. The planet will retake the city once we lose power."

Jack told her, "Getting Atlantis now would be a pretty tall order to fill. How long will your city maintain power for?"

Sam told him, "They have enough left in the ZPM for about a year's worth of power at full. Of course if we evacuate the city and take the ZPM we can use it to dial Atlantis."

Jack reminded her, "We need a ZPM to power the city and bring it back."

Sam nodded, "We will find another one. Jack, Atlantis really does belong to them. It's their city."

Daniel told him, "They have less than a hundred survivors. If they cut the power back to needed areas they can save the ZPM and make it last longer than a year. We have a hundred Ancients who need our help, Jack. Once we bring Atlantis to Earth they can move in with us."

Jack asked, "Move in with us?"

Daniel nodded, "Why not?"

"For crying out loud," he grumbled.

Sam sighed, "Too bad Jackie and Charlie have to stay on base." She then cheered, "They would be so excited by all this. Living Ancients! Finding Athens! They would love this. Too bad they are stuck doing errands for General Hammond."

Jack shrugged, "George will keep them out of trouble. Now, we got a hundred frozen Ancients to take care of."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 **Other Reality**

Jack had escorted Charlie and Jackie to the infirmary. He wasn't sure how to explain the mirror or how he suddenly got a daughter. All he knew was his son was alive and he suddenly had a daughter. He wasn't certain if he should call his ex-wife or keep them all to himself.

Janet Frasier was informed via phone prior that Jack was coming with two kids who claimed to be his children and she was to screen them, complete blood work and physicals. She met them at the door.

"Sir," she smiled and looked upon two normal looking children. She asked, "Who have we here?"

Charlie asked hoping, "You don't know who we are?"

"Afraid not," she shook her head.

Jack stated, "The boy is my son. He says the girl is his sister."

Janet told him, "A simple blood test will confirm that." She looked at the pair, "I'm Dr. Frasier. I'm going to be running some test on you two."

Jackie sighed, "Fine." She looked at her brother, "Can you explain to them the multi-universe theory? I don't think Dad gets it."

Charlie started, "There are multiple realities all existing at once. In our reality our mother just died in a car accident. In this reality my sister was never born and I died in an accident. There are realities that can be exactly the same, slightly different or very different."

"Like your mother dying in your reality?" asked Janet.

"Yes," he nodded.

Jack stood pondering, "Can you cross over and meet yourself?"

"Yes," Charlie told him. "But there is a catch to that…Same matter cannot occupy same space. If I was alive here and Jackie was born then both of us would suffer something called 'cascade failure'. Our atoms would start to break down and we would have to go home or we would die. But since neither of us exists here, we are okay for now."

Jack looked at Janet, "That sound right to you?"

"Asks Sam! I have no idea." she admitted.

Sam's voice came from behind, "I have another."

Jack and Janet both looked down the hall and there was Sam walking with Sha're who then spotted the children.

Sha're looked relived, "Children! You not supposed to play hide and seek."

Jackie gasped, "Did you come looking for us in the storage room and find a mirror?"

Sha're smiled, "Yes! General Hammond sent me to find you for your food is ready." She then admitted, "I am most confused for I was told your father would be off world much longer."

Jack gasped, "Sha're?"

Sam stated, "I found her in the store room looking for them. She told me she was looking at a mirror. I think the kids might be telling the truth."

Sha're asked, "Why would they not tell the truth?"

Jack asked Sam, "Can multiple realities exist all at once?"

"In theory," she nodded. "There can be an unlimited number of other realities all existing at once. Some realities can be identical and some can be very different."

"Can you meet yourself?" he asked.

"You can in theory," she nodded. "But same matter cannot share same space and you could in theory have something called 'cascade failure.'"

Jack looked at Charlie, "How did you know that?"

Charlie sighed, "It's a long story."

Sam stated, "I have not told Daniel about finding, Sha're. I want to make sure everything is okay first."

Sha're stated, "He would not care if I was okay. He said he had changed and I was free. He said he was old. I don't have a husband anymore."

Charlie told her, "We are in another reality that is not going through a Do Over. You here just died today. You will not suffer any side effects. Daniel here just lost you. He would give anything to get ya back."

Sha're looked relived, "My Daniel is here?"

Jackie whispered to her brother, "Is that such a good idea to say that?"

Charlie whispers, "What happens to him if she is not here?"

"He falls for every alien chick…" Jackie pondered and then asked her, "What ya got to lose?"

 **Short Time Later**

General Hammond called a briefing to discuss the visitors who came through the mirror. Sarah O'Neill was asked to come into the SGC by General Hammond for comparison blood testing to help identify the children. She was not privy to the secret information but did wonder why she was requested to give a blood sample. Jack walked into the room with Charlie and Jackie in tow. They both stopped upon seeing her once more.

Sarah gasped upon seeing Charlie. She looked at Jack, "How?"

"It's hard to explain," he told her.

Charlie walked up to her and looked at her confused face. He smiled, "Mom! I'm your son but I came here from another reality. It was by accident."

She cupped his face, "I don't understand."

He held her hands tight, "Listen to what I say. In my reality I have a sister who is two years older and it was you who died in a car accident. I can't really explain to you how we got here but we accidentally came to your reality. I know how this will sound but there are many alternate realities. It's called multi-universe theory. You know how I was always good at science? There is a science behind it. There are many worlds all existing at once in the same time. Some can be exact copies and others can be very different. There is a thin veil that separates these worlds and my sister and I accidentally cross over into your reality."

"Sister?" she asked baffled.

"In my world I have an older sister, Jackie." he told her. He motioned behind him. "She would like to see you even if you don't know her."

Jackie stood behind him unsure what to say for neither of her parents seemed to have known her. She felt alone in their presence.

Sarah gasped, "You're her!" She looked at Jack, "The baby I miscarried when you were overseas. I knew it was a girl and remember I wanted to name her Jacqueline."

"My name is Jacqueline," she told her.

Sarah leaned closer to her and cupped her face, "I always wondered what you would have looked like."

Jackie grasped her hand, "You have no idea how much I wanted to see you gain."

Hammond stated, "Have a seat kids."

The pair took a seat though despising being treated like kids.

Janet Frasier came into the room with Sam next. Daniel followed escorting Sha're as he was recently notified she had come through the mirror as well. They all took their seats around the table.

Hammond stated, "I would like to thank everyone from coming on such short notice. Dr. Frasier, can you repeat what your findings are from the test?"

Janet nodded, "Both children are a match for a paternity test with Colonel O'Neill and Mrs. O'Neill. Genetically they are your children." She then turned her attention to Sha're, "You're blood is clean of any markers. You were never taken as a host?"

Sha're replied, "I was captured but the children saved me and my brother from Apophis."

Sarah asked, "Apophis?"

Hammond interrupted and told her, "Much of the information you are about to be exposed to is classified, Mrs. O'Neill. In this base is an artifact that was discovered in 1928 in Egypt. It was made by an alien race. What it does is create a wormhole to other planets. We have been using it to explore and make friends off world. Your children came from their reality to our reality through a mirror that was made by an alien civilization that appears to have the ability to lift this vial that your son spoke of." He looked to Sam, "Captain Carter has been studying the artifact."

Sam gave a nod, "The mirror has quantum abilities. It can connect with another mirror made by the same people in another reality. I don't know how they made these mirrors, we only recently discovered it. What does amaze me is how much you children know about the mirror, how it works and about the Star Gate."

"Star Gate?" she asked.

"What makes the wormhole that makes travel to other planets possible." she told her. "I'm assuming in their reality the children are far more advanced than here." She looked at the pair, "Do they have disclosure in your reality?"

Jackie puckered, "Almost."

"Did you learn about the Gate and the mirror in school?" she wondered.

Jackie pondered, "Sort of…"

Charlie decided trying to explain the Do Over would be difficult and going with a cover of two genius kids from another reality was more believable. He smiled, "In our reality my sister and I are child genius prodigies. We were recruited because of that. Matter of fact in our reality we both went through advanced schooling and already have PhD's. That's how we know so much."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow for they would surely never believe such tripe.

Jack stated, "My son is smart but not a genius."

Sam countered, "In another reality he can be, sir. He can be a child prodigy in one reality and normal kid in another." She grinned at Charlie, "I knew you were special."

"Thanks," he smiled back relived that they believed the story.

Sha're sat a bit befuddled for she was never told they were child geniuses but rather adults in child bodies. She wasn't sure what the difference was or if she misunderstood what she was being told. Thus, she didn't say anything in regards.

Jack asked, "So my son is a genius?"

Sam nodded, "In another reality. I'm working on figuring the controls of the mirror. I hope to be able to send them home soon."

Jack gasped, "Home!" He feared what she would say next.

"I'm sure they would like to return to their reality," she told him.

Sarah countered, "But they said I'm dead in their reality."

"Right," Sam nodded.

"Who is taking care of them? Jack can't handle two kids by himself." she figured.

Jack gave a look, "I can too!"

Sarah searched for a reason for them to stay. She didn't wish to give them up. "They can stay with me. That's why I was brought in. They need a home and mom."

General Hammond explained, "You were brought in because we needed your blood sample to conduct the testing. We also thought you would like to see your son once more. They cannot stay."

Jack started to breathe heavy, "What do mean they have to go? I just got my son back!"

Jackie spoke up, "Charlie and I can stay and visit for a short time. We're safe here. We won't suffer cascade failure."

Daniel added, "Neither will Sha're. She doesn't have to go back if she doesn't want too."

Sha're told him, "I am indebted to the children. I have to watch them and be there for them until my debt is paid. If they return than so must I."

Jackie assured her, "You don't owe us anything."

"I do," she disagreed. "My fate would have been enslavement and death if it were not for you and your brother."

Charlie looked at Jackie and whispered, "What do we do? Dad and Mom in this reality are a mess and so is Daniel. They won't want to let us go."

Jackie whispered defeated, "We really could use Loki right now."

Charlie paused and looked at her. A wonderfully wicked grin crept across his face.

Jackie whispered, "I was kidding."

"I'm not," he replied. He then stated, "Have you guys met the Asgard yet?"

Jack nodded, "We have."

"Great!" he cheered.


	58. Chapter 58

Note: There are two Gen. Hammonds in this chapter. "Do Over" Hammond will be underlined when speaking to himself from AU.

Chapter 58

 **Athens**

It had been hours for SG-1 as they worked to help the surviving Ancients revive and recover from their fifteen thousand year sleep. The city began to warm and the ice melted around the core of the city leaving a bubble in the thick ice that surrounded them. Dr. Frasier and support staff were brought in. The operation was huge as the recovery went on.

Jack started unpacking the next crate of supplies. He picked up the MRE and read off the menu, "Beans and franks." He glanced over to Sam who was helping move the supplies to a staging area. "I'm surprised Charlie and Jackie didn't bug Hammond to come here. They have to be going nuts just waiting."

It was apparent that no one seemed to notice they were gone.

Sam paused, "I am kind of surprised they didn't come with support staff. Jackie can speak Ancient and could have helped as a translator. That is kind of odd."

Jack asked, "Ya think?"

She then shrugged it off, "Maybe she just wanted a break. Though, I kind of thought Charlie would be itching to come and see all this." She stood cocking her head with a confused look.

Jack spotted Janet walk across the area nearby area sporting a green battle dress uniform. He called to her, "Frasier!"

She glanced over, "Sir."

"You see my kids?" he asked her.

She came to a halt and pondered, "No, I haven't." She walked over to himand asked, "They didn't come with support teams?"

Jack shook his head, "I haven't seen them."

Janet pondered, "I'm sure they are okay. General Hammond was going to have them take inventory today. Maybe he wants them to finish?"

"How long does that take?" Jack asked and figured, "Shouldn't take that long."

Sam bit her lip in thought and asked, "Did SG-7 bring back the mirror a few weeks ago?"

Janet recalled, "Yeah you sent it to storage to be looked at later."

Jack gasped, "Not THAT mirror!"

Sam slowly nodded, "I didn't know what it was at first." She gave a worked look.

Janet asked, "Mirror?"

Sam explained, "In the second timeline we never found it. In the first timeline we did and what it does is open a doorway to other realities. Another version of me and Colonel Kawalsky came through. We helped them save their reality and then General Hammond ordered it destroyed. In the second timeline Adria and Jonas came to our reality using the Gate. They never used the mirror. That mirror can activate for anyone. It doesn't require the gene. Daniel activated it first in the first timeline. If they found it and it activated…" she looked helpless at Jack.

"They could be in another reality." he figured.

Sam gasped, "They could be trapped! We have no idea how friendly that other reality would be."

Janet held up a hand, "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure they are on base and Hammond has them doing chores." She then thought about the possibility and gave a worried look, "I'll radio Walter."

Jack stated, "Do that."

 **Meanwhile, Other Reality…**

A signal was sent out to the Asgard in hopes Thor would reply soon. It became apparent this other reality had made a few advances but was not involved in any Do Over as with their own lives. The Tok'ra had become recent allies and Sam was infatuated with an alien host named Martouf. He seemed like a nice guy to Jackie and Charlie but he simply was not Jack O'Neill and thus they simply could not actually like him.

The Tok'ra had come for a meeting as Sam seemed to swoon over Martouf though she kept her distance for she reminded him of his lost love. Martouf was a great friend and ally to SG-1 but to the kids he was an enemy of epic proportions for he was far more likeable than Pete the cop.

Jackie and Charlie sat on the floor outside the briefing room playing with a deck of cards as the Tok'ra held their meeting. Jackie asked, "What ya think of Martouf?"

"He sucks," Charlie made a face.

"Sam likes him," she noticed.

"That why he sucks," Charlie agreed.

"I know," she sighed. "So, what are we gonna do once we get a hold of Thor? It's not like they are gonna just hand us over a ship."

"The Asgard need my genes," he smirked. "Or they all die. So, when they focus on me you sneak into engineering and start the cloning process on me. Then start one for yourself."

"What about Sha're?" she asked.

"She will stay here if our clones stay here," he reminded her. "We clone ourselves; leave them here to keep an eye on Mom, Dad and Daniel. They will be copies of us. They know all about the Do Over and what is out there."

Jackie warned him, "You know Hammond will not like that and want to destroy the clones."

"Asgard law states only the original has any say in that. Hammond has no say." he reminded her. "We leave copies of ourselves here and we can sneak home."

"That's really not ethical," she countered.

"Who cares?" he asked. "You saw Mom and Dad. They are barely keeping it together now. Think about it. They lost their only son and Mom had miscarried you. Suddenly your dead children from another reality show up. You know damn well they are not going give us up without a fight. Okay, sure cloning ourselves to stay behind is unethical, sneaky and bias on every level but what are our options? Go home knowing that our father in this reality is suicidal! They are real close to our first timeline here. Dad here is real close to the edge. We clone ourselves, leave the clones behind to stay with them and everyone is happy."

"You think our clones will be happy?" she asked.

"You will get mom back," he told her. "Our parents are divorced here. They will be fighting over our custody. Our clones can make sure Sam doesn't marry creepy Pete and marries dad. They can also make sure mom finds a nice guy too. And if Loki clones Dad again…they get Jon!"

Jackie countered, "If the Asgard already has your genes then why do they need Loki to kidnap Dad and clone him again? They won't! Jon won't exist here."

"Maybe our clones can kidnap him and make a clone?" he shrugged kidding.

"What makes you think Mom and Dad will accept our clones as equal to us?" she wondered. "They will know they are clones."

Charlie insisted, "No they won't! We clone every detail down to our underwear. Then we sneak back as our clones switch with us. They stay behind and we go home and they won't even know. Sha're will think they are us, Mom and Dad will think they are us. No one will know…"

"Unless Janet runs a blood test," she reminded him. "She can find the markers."

"Our clones will know not to let her do that," he assured her.

Jackie asked, "Are we really thinking of doing this?"

Charlie asked, "You really want to see the look on their faces when we say goodbye?"

Jackie winced, "That will kill them but two wrongs don't make a right."

"In this case it does," he disagreed.

Teal'c walked up behind the children. He wasn't sure what they were up to but had suspicious feeling about them. "Children," Teal'c stated and looked upon them playing cards.

"Hey T," Charlie smiled.

"What are you discussing?" he asked them.

Jackie lied, "How to make a teenage clone version of our father so we will have a brother to play with."

Teal'c gave to most bizarre and confused look.

Charlie added, "We should make a teenage clone of Teal'c. I bet he would be fun as a kid."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow concerned.

Charlie told him, "When you are a kid genius you don't have many friends so…we think we might just make some."

"I see," he replied and cautiously walked away fearing he would somehow be made into a teenage clone.

Jackie told her brother in jest, "If we clone Dad we will have to clone Sam too."

"Why?" he wondered.

"You saw Jon's love life," she miffed.

Charlie kidded, "If we do that then we should make a teenage version of Daniel."

Jackie laughed, "And make them go to high school!"

Charlie shook his head, "You remember how Jon beat up that kid twice his size. Can you imagine what the four of them could do?"

Jackie smirked, "If you are gonna screw around like that make sure you do it in someone else's reality."

 **Storage Room**

General George Hammond walked into the storage room searching for the missing kids and Sha're. He had been so busy sending support to Athens he had not noticed that were gone for some time. He found the clipboard Jackie was writing on near a crate. He lifted it up and then walked over to the mirror. He studied himself for a moment and reach over the frame to see if there was anything odd. At first nothing seemed to have happened. He pondered where the children could have gone as he stepped out of the storage room and soon came face-to-face with himself who was coming down the hallway. All the men suddenly stopped and stared at one another. Heads turned as enlisted soon realized there were two versions of George Hammond in the SGC. The only difference was one held a clipboard.

Hammond looked at himself standing before him holding a clipboard. He asked, "Did you just see a mirror in that room?"

Hammond with the clipboard slowly nodded, "I'm looking for some missing kids."

"I know where they are," he told him. He stared at himself. "You're me."

He pointed a finger, "You look just like me."

"Apparently that mirror can allow alternate realities to connect. Two kids and Dr. Jackson's late wife came through that mirror earlier." he told him. He rubbed his cheek, "I must say I never thought I would meet myself but this is different…"

"It is," he nodded. He tapped the clipboard, "I'm looking for Dr. O'Neill and Major O'Neill. I asked Sha're to retrieve them for dinner and they never came."

"Doctor and a Major! They are children!" he replied.

Hammond with the clipboard shook his head, "They were adults who were exposed to a device that sent them back to live their lives for a second time. They are adults in a child's body."

"They said they were child prodigies and that's why they were allowed in the SGC," he reported.

"I suppose that would be easier to explain that being sent back to relive your life for a second time." he confessed. "I just need the kids. Well, they are not actually kids. I suppose that is hard to explain."

"Not nearly as hard as trying to explain talking to myself in the hallway," the other Hammond replied.

"I know what you mean," he nodded in agreement. "Major O'Neill can work the mirror and bring us back. I just need to find them."

"They are not here," he told him.

"Where are they?" he asked concerned.

"Thor's ship in orbit." he pointed up. "We believe the boy might have the genetics to help the Asgard."

"He does," he nodded.

"I'll have Thor beam you up," he told him. He motioned to follow, "Walter can radio him." They walked down the halls to the control room. The base general called out, "Walter! I need you to contact Thor immediately."

Walter looked up from his station to see the two generals standing before him. His mouth dropped as he eyes grew wide.

Hammond with the clipboard smiled, "I see you have a Walter too."

"Indeed we do," the base commander stated. He had to admit the look on Walter's face was priceless.

Walter gasped, "Yes…sirs." He then felt his forehead to ensure he wasn't sick before turning his attention to the radio.

Hammond with the clipboard asked, "You have a SG-1 that consist of Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Captain Carter and a Jaffa named Teal'c?"

"Yes we do," he gave a nod.

"Your Colonel O'Neill a widower with kids too?" he wondered.

He shook his head, "His son died and he's divorced. He never had any other children."

Hammond with clipboard told him, "Our SG-1 was also exposed to the device that sent the kids back. It sent them back as well. Carter and O'Neill had retired and were married when they were exposed."

The base commander asked, "I don't see how that is any of my business."

"They put off getting married because Jack thought he was Captain Carter's commanding officer in the field." he smirked.

The base commander countered, "He's there to ensure Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter's security. Captain Carter answers to me only."

Hammond with the clipboard asked, "Has your SG-1 figured that out yet?"

He cocked an eyebrow and admitted, "I don't know. Carter is a great officer, though she has this habit of calling officer's 'sir' all the time."

Hammond with the clipboard stated, "You can have some fun with that."

The base commander had to admit, "I suppose I could."


	59. Chapter 59

In this chapter there are two sets of SG-1 speaking to one another. To help separate them for the reader I underline "Do Over" SG-1 and Hammond when they are speaking to each other.

Chapter 59

With General Hammond's disappearance into the mirror as well SG-1 decided they better be prepared for a hostile environment. With Janet Frasier in tow they donned battle gear and readied for a fight.

Sam examined the mirror, "I got a lock. It looks like the mirror was activated three times; all to the same destination. So, we should find everyone there."

"Sounds good," Jack stated. His mind swirled with kind of monsters must be holding his children against their will. Monsters so terrible they even took Sha're and General Hammond himself.

Daniel promised, "We will get them back!"

"I know we will," Jack agreed. "Let's go campers."

Sam activated the mirror and waited to see what kind of absolute horror they would suddenly find. Instead, they found another storage room just like their own.

Jack asked looking about, "You activate it?"

"Yes," she nodded double checking.

"How come we're still here?" he asked.

"We're not," she insisted. "We are in the other reality."

Jack took point and went to the door. He opened it slightly and peeked outside. He spotted familiar faces walking by. He opened the door wide and looked out, "We're still in the SGC."

Daniel corrected, "We're in an alternate SGC." He stepped out with Jack and looked about. "Hmm, looks like ours. Maybe they didn't know they left?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "How could they not know they left? If it's an exact copy they would find themselves."

Sam nodded, "True."

Walter came around the corner and suddenly came to a halt. His mouth dropped as his day couldn't get any stranger.

Sam smiled, "They have a Walter too!"

Jack waved him to come close, "Walter come here."

Walter walked over to them a bit baffled.

Jack asked, "You see two kids, Daniel's wife and another version of General Hammond?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"On Thor's ship in orbit with all of you." he noted.

Jack cocked his head, "Rough day?"

Walter nodded, "Been stranger than normal."

Jack asked, "Can you have Thor beam us up? We're here to take everyone back home."

"Sure," he gave a nod rather wide-eyed.

 **Thor's Ship**

While Charlie let Thor of the Asgard examine his DNA, he had given Jackie instructions on how to operate the cloning facility. Charlie figured he would be easy to clone for Thor would be doing an exam and Jackie could access the information through facility a floor below on the ship. She would initiate a scanner used by the Asgard to transfer data from the original to the clone by simply walking through. She walked through the scanner as she entered the facility and a blue light swept over her instantly. She held the handwritten instructions Charlie gave her on a piece of paper and walked over to the control panel and started the cloning process. She pushed certain buttons and added information to include cloning the clothing they wore. As she worked the computers started asking questions.

"Age?" she asked baffled for she wasn't sure what to put down. She wondered, "In Asgard or human?" She then pondered, "Nine and eleven in Asgard is what? Oh, just current body. Charlie, you should be doing this part," she complained feeling confused.

Two cloning pods came to life.

Jackie grinned, "I must have got it."

The Asgard computer then asked if she wanted to activate cloning again.

"Stupid computers," she huffed. "Yes!" She pushed the activation button. The request came up again and she assumed the computer was stuck. She then pushed the activation command a total of eight times. She complained, "I hate computers."

As SG-1 with Janet Frasier was beamed onto the ship the information was taken and sent to the cloning facility along with General Hammond's from a prior beam up.

Jackie then looked on as additional cloning pods came to life. She winced, "Not that many copies of us!" She assumed she had made additional copies of herself and her brother.

As Jackie struggled to comprehend Asgard technology her brother played it cool as he lay on the exam pod on the bridge and Thor retrieved the needed information. Thor was too distracted by all the beam ups and additional SG-1 from another reality to figure out something else was brewing below.

Charlie's father led his team onto the bridge, "Thor ole buddy." He then found himself standing on the bridge. "I'm here too!" He then found two versions of General Hammond standing side by side. He kidded him, "You make a clone of yourself, George?"

Hammond of the host reality stated, "I already have a wise ass, he's all yours."

George Hammond held onto Jackie's clipboard and sighed, "I see you came after us, Jack."

"Hey, we had no idea where you went," he told him. He looked about and spotted Charlie, "He's got that thing Thor needs to save his people. Where is my other kid?"

They all looked about a bit baffled.

"She was right with us," his alternate stated.

Thor spoke up, "I believe your daughter is a floor beneath us in the cloning facility. I have detected activation."

"What?" Jack asked.

Thor instructed, "I suggest one of your teams investigate."

Everyone left the bridge in a hurry except Charlie. He rolled to his side and stated, "Jackie is just gonna make copies of ourselves to stay with our parents. That's all."

"She initiated eight clones," he reported.

Charlie got off the table and walked over to Thor. They were nearly the same height. He looked over the readings before him. "Jackie, what are you doing? You got Dad, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Dr. Frasier and General Hammond." He made another adjustment much to Thor's surprise. He squinted at the readings, "Why does she have them only aging to teenagers? Jackie, I was kidding when I said we should make Jon."

Thor looked at Charlie, "You know much about Asgard technology."

Charlie replied, "You and I are old friends in my reality. I'm actually a lot older than I look."

Thor gave a nod, "I hope to be old friends with you here as well."

"You will," he promised him.

Both sets of SG-1, both versions of General Hammond and one disgruntle doctor ran into the room as the cloning process was finishing.

Janet hollered, "Jackie what are you doing?"

She looked on as everyone ran into the room. She huffed, "I have no friggen clue! I think I just made a bunch of copies of myself. Asgard technology is Charlie's shit."

Two cloning pods peeled open to reveal a clone copy of Charlie and Jackie. Additional pods each opened one by one to reveal teenage versions of SG-1, General Hammond and Janet Frasier.

Jackie winced, "I'm so screwed." She looked at both versions of her father and stated in true sibling fashion, "Just so you both know…This was Charlie's idea."

Clone version of Jack felt his face and then looked about. He stood up finding the duplicate clothing hung from his skinny frame. He looked at Jackie and asked, "Tell me Loki did this?"

Jackie winced, "It was an accident…Jon?"

The clone stated, "First time it was Loki. Second time you told me that Loki did it again. Third time and it's my own kid."

She figured, "I accidentally made clones of the SG-1 from MY reality."

The teenage version of Janet told her, "You also cloned me and General Hammond."

Jackie held up her hands, "There is a fix! Under Asgard law the originals can have the clones destroyed." She looked to those from her reality. "So, who wants to kill their clone?"

Sam gulped, "I'm not going to order the death of a teenage girl with my memories."

Her clone exhaled relived, "Thank you."

Daniel admitted, "I can't do that either."

His clone gave him a relived look, "Thanks."

Teal'c smiled, "He shall live."

His young clone gave a nod of gratitude.

Hammond looked at his younger self, "You could pass as my grandson."

His clone nodded, "I have all your memories."

Jack added with a smirk, "And hair!"

The clone closed his eyes and slowly nodded figuring Jack just sealed his fate.

Hammond stated, "Let him live." He looked at Jack, "Having a copy of yourself can come in handy."

The young clone let out a sigh of relief.

Jack's clone looked at him and simply stated, "You order my destruction and I will kill you."

Jack asked, "You remember the one Loki did. You wanna go through that again?"

"No," he shook his head. "But I have teenage version of Carter." He looked about, "Hell, I got the whole damn team." He looked at Jackie, "When you screw up you eclipse Loki. Hell, he doesn't hold a candle next to you. As I always said: Go big or go home and you went gigantic," he waved his arms.

"Thanks Jon," she muttered annoyed.

Charlie came into the room with Thor and looked upon the site. He looked at his sister, "How did you do that?"

She explained, "I thought the computer was stuck and I guess I pressed the button too many times."

Thor stated, "The computers indicate the originals are from the other reality. The originals must decide if they wish for the clones to be destroyed."

Jack spoke up, "We all agree…Let them live."

"Very well," he nodded.

Jack's alternate asked the kids, "Why did you two do this? Why make clones of everyone?"

Charlie told him, "We didn't intend to make clones of everyone…Just us!"

He asked him, "Why?"

"So they could switch with us and stay here when we went back home. We didn't expect a rescue. We thought we could tell you we would stay, slip in the clones and leave through the mirror. I saw how you were when we came through the mirror and I never seen you like that. I was afraid if we left and you couldn't let got that you would hurt yourself. So, I made a copy to stay with you." Charlie explained. "If you don't want him I can have him destroyed. And I can tell right now, he doesn't want that but he will do it."

He looked at the clone of his dead son and then at Charlie. "I can't let him die."

"That's good," Jackie told him. "Because I wouldn't have the heart to have my clone destroyed. She would be alone here."

Daniel asked, "How can you just make a clone of yourself and leave her behind in another reality?"

She smiled, "Would you really want two versions of myself and Charlie in our reality?"

"God no!" he stated wide-eyed. "That's like two versions of Jack…" he then bit his lip and decided to not go there as both Jacks and the clone gave a dirty look.

Jack from his reality held up his fingers, "Or three Daniel!"

Charlie approached his father's alternate. He told him, "If I could go back in time to prevent your son from dying, I would. But I can't do that. I can give you a clone of him…Well, kind of like him. He has all my memories and he's a bit older than he looks. He knows why he is here and he agrees. He is willing to stay here and be your son and help you and your SGC."

Alternate Jack looked at Charlie's clone, "Is that true?"

Charlie's clone nodded, "That's why I'm here. Least this way you know me and my sister are clones and not the originals. We know we are clones and we have decided to stay in this reality if you will let us." He walked over to him, "If you don't want me in your life I understand. My original and his sister didn't tell you the truth about something. They are not child geniuses. They both grew up and lived their lives. In the future, in their reality, they find a device that they were exposed to that sent them back through time mentally to when they were kids. They have to confront any regret to return to their own time. Leaving you behind unsure if you will be okay would be a huge regret. That will prevent them from going home. They are not the only ones stuck like that. So is SG-1 and Dr. Frasier. They won't go home if they regret them being trapped here either. Me and my sister are clones. We have their memories but were not exposed to the device…Same with the other clones. They will not return to the future because they are not trapped in the past to begin with. Not only can we help your reality with what we already know from the future but also we can help make sure those trapped reliving their lives can go back home."

He gave him a smile, "So you and your sister are clones with memories of a life that was lived in another reality. But you can stay here and live in this reality with me as your father."

He nodded, "We can exist in both realities. Cascade failure will not affect us here or there. We're clones. We can stay with you and you can be our Dad."

Jack shouted,  "Hey self! I was exposed the device first. I changed the timeline in my reality. I went back to being a kid again like Charlie did. In the first timeline, my son died too and I never had a daughter. I changed that when I got a chance to do it all over again. When you find Atlantis in the future there is silver thingy that can send ya back. Stay the hell away from it! You got both kids now. Yeah, they're clones but who cares? Do not get caught up in this thing. Got it!"

His alternate looked at him, "Find Atlantis?"

"I was sent back from the future. We all were…except Hammond. Listen, we can give ya some pointers. Anubis is a big baddy. Kill him first chance you get. Do not let your Frasier set foot on P3X-666. Seriously, do not let her go there. Next, stay the hell away from the Ori. Real bad news there. Also, your Daniel will meet this pirate…" he winced.

Daniel stated, "Sha're wants to stay with me. She said that I dumped her in your reality." He looked at his alternate self rather annoyed.

Daniel from the mirror countered, "I was exposed too. I'm an old man in my mind. I wanted her to be free and choose her own life because in the first timeline she died. I wanted her to have a second chance to live life to the fullest. I'm not you. I've changed over the years. If she wants to stay with you, I suppose that's her choice. I know she won't be happy with me."

Jackie stated, "Sha're feels indebted to me and Charlie for when we rescued her and Skaara. We were planning on having her stay here with our clones and their Daniel. She seems happy here."

"That's up to Sha're," Daniel insisted. "You can't just give her the slip. You have to be honest with her."

Jackie nodded, "I know! I told Charlie that but he's too much like Dad. This was his idea."

Charlie rolled his head back, "It was a great idea. You're the one who screwed it up."

"For crying out loud," she muttered her breath irritated.

Charlie's father Jack looked at his alternate self and stated, "Gotta admit that's a pretty cool idea. Make clones, put them in your place and slip back to your own reality."

"Boy has potential," he agreed.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

SG-1 returned home through the mirror with Charlie, Jackie, Dr. Frasier, General Hammond and six teenage clones all around the age of fifteen. Hammond decided they needed to hold a meeting on what to do with the clones. He led them to the briefing room upon returning. The Asgard cloning facility duplicated the uniforms minus the field gear. The cloned uniforms were much bigger than the clones themselves as a result with the exception of Janet Frasier's clone who was about the same size as Janet. They had all gathered around the table and looking at themselves. It was most odd to say the least.

Jack looked over the sight before him. Not only did he have a teenage clone but so did everyone else. He wondered aloud, "So what do we do with them?"

"That's why I brought us to the briefing room," Hammond replied. He looked at his young clone and asked, "You remember my life?"

He nodded, "Everything from being a small child to be beamed onboard Thor's ship. Then I remember waking up in that pod."

Charlie explained, "When you were all beamed onto the ship it automatically goes into a cloning mode as a default. The Asgard uses it as a safeguard to prevent losing their own. The operator is supposed to decline to process and thus the clone is never made and the subject is simply beamed up. I wasn't aware you guys would be coming for us and I never told Jackie about that safeguard." He looked at his father's clone, Jon. "You really didn't have to chew her out like that. There was no way for her to have known that could happen. If I was at the controls then I could have stopped it."

His father asked, "How come you know so much about Asgard tech, Charlie?"

"You changed the first timeline and prevented me from dying in an accident. When you came to the SGC, I was a cadet and you contacted Thor because you knew about the cloning processes and how their civilization was in danger. At that point you changed their fate and they survived. I continued my studies including studying with the Asgard and directly under Thor. The Asgard are with us in the future."

Sam added, "Charlie is one of leading experts on Asgard technology. Jackie can draw on the download for Ancient technology but when it comes to Asgard technology Charlie is the expert." She looked at Jackie and tried to keep a straight face, "You weren't kidding when you said you weren't good with computers."

"I thought the computer froze up when kept asking the same question," she admitted.

Charlie told her, "Asgard computers never freeze up. They are far better than _Microsoft_."

"Now you tell me," she miffed.

Janet asked, "Any suggestions on what we do with our clones? They are not adults physically."

Sam's clone stated, "We're not kids either." She looked at Jackie, "Why did you make us teenagers instead of adults?"

"It kept asking for an age and I thought they meant mine and Charlie's ages. I tried to put our ages in but I then wondered if they were asking for it in Asgard." she told her. "I have no idea how that happened."

Charlie clarified to his sister, "When you tried to answer the age the computer assumed there was an emergency and thus went to a default setting for the clones. For an Asgard clone the equivalent of a fifteen years old would be just the right age to be cloned for the Asgard do not go through puberty. For humans it's another story. The computer went to emergency default and applied those settings despite the subjects to be clones being human." He addressed the others, "It cloned me and Jackie as ourselves because we are under that threshold physically. The emergency setting is meant to give an Asgard to most lifespan out of the clone."

"Great!" Jon huffed. "So do we do? I'm not going to high school."

Daniel's clone agreed, "Neither am I and I would go directly to college anyways if I went to school."

Hammond's clone told them, "I think right now we have to have identification and someplace to stay and our basic needs met."

General Hammond agreed, "That will be the first step. The clones are too old for foster care. They have our memories and personalities. They can take care of themselves. The clones will remain highly classified. We will need to establish a background for them."

Jon asked, "Are you gonna keep us in the military and assign us to a base and barracks?"

Hammond told him, "It would look better if you were part of a military family." He looked at Jack, "He could pass as your son."

Jon and Jack both drew the same look of disbelief.

Charlie nodded, "We passed your clone off as your son and my brother in the second timeline. That worked well. I wouldn't put him school, that didn't work out so well."

Sam nodded, "I remember." She looked across as her own clone, "You could pass off as my niece. Physically, you are only about ten years younger. No way could I pass you off as my daughter."

Daniel looked at his clone, "I could pass him off as a nephew. No one would question that."

Janet smiled and wished, "I could pass my clone off as my long lost twin sister."

Jack asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm not that old," she huffed.

Sam told her, "Niece! She's still looks a little younger than you."

Janet muttered to herself, "Damn."

General Hammond looked at his clone, "You could pass as my grandson. I'm not sure how I will explain that to my daughter and granddaughters."

Jack smirked, "You were a good looking kid. Just tell her you had a fling, never knew you had another kid and viola…you got a grandson."

The General gave a stern look.

Jack shrugged, "Or just tell them you got cloned."

Daniel's clone asked, "Does that mean we go live with our original selves?"

Jack offered in jest, "We can trade. Daniel can take mini-me and I can take mini-Daniel."

Daniel's clone sternly replied, "You did not call me that!"

Jack asked, "What am I supposed to call you then?"

Janet's clone gasped, "I will be mini-Janet!"

"Mini-Sam," Sam's clone shook her head and winced.

Hammond's clone asked peeved, "You plan on calling me the mini-general, Colonel?"

The young clone of Teal'c stated, "I do not wish to be called 'mini.'"

Jack suggested, "We can call ya junior!"

The young clone gave a peeved look.

"Little T?" he asked him. He told Teal'c, "You were a cute kid. He can pass as your son."

Sam smiled, "I like Little T. That kind of fits him."

Daniel looked at his clone, "Little Daniel?" He chuckled knowing his clone would hate it.

The clone growled, "No way! I'm not going to be a miniature version of you. I can go by simply Dan. You took on Daniel in college because it made you sound older because you were the youngest kid there."

Daniel told him, "Fair enough."

Sam's clone sat debating, "Maybe I should change my name?"

Sam asked, "To what?"

"Olivia," she suggested. She then pondered, "No…I will never respond to that."

Jack told her, "Use your real name: Samantha. I always liked that name."

"I suppose I could do that," she agreed.

Hammond looked at his clone and asked, "What about the mini-general?" He kept a straight face but found picking on his clone to be ever so much fun.

The clone groaned, "Dear god."

Jack grinned, "MG!"

The clone glared at him, "You didn't say that."

George suggested, "Use our middle name: Sinclair."

"Better than mini-general," he gave a nod. "Sinclair Hammond it is!"

Janet looked at her clone and stated, "We both can't be Janet Frasier. We look far too much alike."

"Jan," she suggested. "Remember what grandpa us to call you. He always called you Jan as a kid. I will say I am your niece, I was named after you and everyone calls me Jan…Short for Janet."

She nodded, "That will work."

Hammond went over his notes. "The clones will be given identification as follows: Jonathan 'Jon' O'Neill, Sinclair Hammond, Samantha Carter will use her full name, Daniel 'Dan' Jackson, Janet 'Jan' Frasier…" he looked at Teal'c, "I need a full name for your clone. Little T cannot be a legal name."

Jack grinned, "Murray!"

General Hammond cocked an eyebrow and gave a look.

Sam suggested, "How about Christopher? I always liked that name."

Hammond scribbled, "His legal name will be Christopher Murray aka Little T."

The clone asked, "What age will I be given in this identification?"

Everyone traded glances.

Sam suggested, "We can pass them off as sixteen…Maybe even seventeen for Jan. We should least be able to get them driver's licenses."

Janet's clone Jan stated, "Being able to drive will be a plus for us."

Charlie sighed, "Tell me about it. I would give anything to be able to drive myself around again."

"Me too," stated Jackie. "Let them all be old enough to drive."

"I don't know," Jack looked Janet's young clone. "She kind of looks twelve to me."

"I do not!" the clone huffed.

Janet told her, "Hey take that as a compliment."

Hammond stated, "The clones will reflect an age of sixteen or above and be issued a driver's license. To get around mandated education laws I will place them in a private home school group. As they age a high school diploma will be generated. At legal age of eighteen we can place the clones on a payroll and give them official jobs. Until then, I will go through certain channels to get some government support for their cost of living. I will also have birth certificates, social security numbers and any other required identification generated. The clones will be passed off as family members. Any questions?"

Samantha asked, "Clothing?"

"Vouchers will be issued," he gave a nod.

Jon added, "Sinclair will need it. He's a lot skinnier than…" he spotted General Hammond's annoyed look, "Never mind."

Sinclair Hammond added, "I also know how to box…Mini-Jack."

Jon asked, "Really?"

The General told him, "I won a few competitions in my youth."

Jack spoke to his clone, "You probably don't want to get on his bad side."

"I figured," he agreed.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Athena had become the official representing Athens. She was the leader of the city. She was smart, charming and beautiful and naturally Daniel Jackson took a liking to her. As they helped Athena and her people Daniel had to walk a fine line between friendship with Athena and the doghouse with Janet.

Janet and SG-1 returned to Athens to aid the waking survivors. Apollo had been revived and was next for a physical by the doctor. Apollo was a very handsome man with dark hair and easy brown eyes. He was tall and athletic. He wore tan trousers and a matching tunic with dark brown boots. He found himself sitting on the examine table before the pretty doctor. Unfortunately for Janet, Apollo also had a thing for redheads. He smiled at her and tried to make small talk after his waking and debriefing.

"You are a doctor," he smiled.

She nodded, "Yes." She read over the hand written chart before her as the handsome man stared at her.

"My sister informed me that we will be relocating to Earth," he mentioned.

She gave a nod, "Soon as you are all cleared medically." She placed the file down and picked up her stethoscope. "I need to listen to your lungs."

"Of course," he gave a nod and waited. He wondered what the funny device around her neck did.

She placed the head of the stethoscope on his chest, "Breathe deep."

He took a deep breath and held it unsure how that strange contraption worked for Apollo's people listening to lung sounds simply requires a hand held scanner.

"Exhale," she instructed.

He let out a breath and relaxed figuring the test was over. Instead, she moved the device to the other side of his chest.

"Breathe deep," she instructed.

He sucked in a breath and held it unsure once more.

"Exhale," she instructed.

He let the breath go.

She moved the scope again.

"How many time must I do this?" he asked her. "Do you not have a pulmonary scanner?"

She shook her head, "Your medical equipment is far more advanced than ours and we don't know how to use most of it."

"What does that contraption do?" he pointed to her stereoscope.

She took the ear buds out and handed it to him, "You listen with it."

"Listen?" he asked taking the stereoscope. He placed the buds in his ears and then tapped the head with his finger. He nearly jumped, "How primitive!"

She removed the buds from his ears, "But effective." She smiled at him, "So can we finish now?"

"I suppose," he gave a nod.

She placed the buds back in her ears and finished listening to his heart and lungs. She then noted, "You have a good strong heart beat."

"Thank you," he smiled.

She looked up at him and wondered, "Why did you and the others decide to go into stasis when you could have just evacuated through the Gate? Why stay on a planet going into an ice age like that?"

"There was no place else to go," he told her. "The council of four had broken down and there was a plague. We knew if we went into stasis we could outlive the plague. It was the only way to survive."

Janet asked, "How bad was this plague?"

"Bad," he sighed. "Nothing could stop it; a one hundred percent mortality rate. We were trying to contain it for years. Eventually we couldn't contain it anymore. Some wanted to go other galaxies to escape it. Some thought if you could ascend to a higher state you could escape the plague and live forever." He simply shook his head.

"You don't believe that?" she asked.

"I believe you can do that. The mind is very powerful but in doing so you wipe out your race and your civilization. If everyone suddenly ascends and leaves than how is that any different than having your civilization wiped out by a plague? You are not preserving your people or you accomplishments. You're abandoning them."

"And you want to preserve your people and your accomplishments." she figured.

He nodded, "I want my people to live and go on and leave behind a legacy that our decedents would be proud of. We figured if we hibernated for the duration of the ice age on this planet it would be enough time for the plague to run its course and we could rebuild once we wake up. Of course we woke up far too early."

"But the good news is the plague is gone and you can leave the planet," she told him.

"I guess that is good news," he smiled.

Janet gazed at that perfect smile. She had to admit Apollo was captivating. She shook herself back to reality, "Let's get this physical over with."

 **Meanwhile**

The clones were trying to settle into their lives. They needed to blend into society and appear to be simply normal teenagers with normal families though they were anything but.

In the basement of Jack's house Sam's teenage clone, Samantha worked on the dollhouse. It became an effort between Sam, Jackie and the young clone. Jon walked down the steps for a moment of privacy. His blue t-shirt and jeans hung from his skinny frame. He spotted Samantha with her back turned as she worked the delicate pieces of the dollhouse. Gently, she glued the next piece in place.

Jon came up behind her, "It's coming along."

She looked over her shoulder, "Piece by piece. You come to help?"

"Dollhouses are not my thing," he replied. "I wanted to talk to you privately. He and she…we have their memories…"

"That we do," she agreed.

"I guess I'm asking if you changed your mind?" he wondered.

"About what?" she asked.

He sighed, "Us! Them! I mean…"

Samantha wiped the glue from her hands and looked upon his face. She told him, "I remember two separate timelines where Loki made you. In both timelines I watched…she watched you from afar as you struggled with it. She watched as you never found someone who could understand what this is like and it broke her heart. You were so alone! You seemed so angry at times. This time you are not alone and I know exactly what you are going through. I know you thought Jackie messed up big time when she accidentally cloned us all but I saw two timelines where you were isolated and by yourself and I don't want that for you. I know I have her memories but in way I am still Samantha Carter and neither one of us would want you to go through this alone for a third time." She held his hand, "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Jon stepped closer, "I guess I was hard on her. I remember the first timeline when he walked out that SGC and said he would be fine. I didn't know if he would be fine or not. Now, I'm him…"

She cupped his face, "You're not walking from me." She kissed his lips. His hands dropped to her waist as he returned the favor.

He paused, "How are we gonna do this? We both have bodies that are…"

Samantha told him, "We can wait for sex. Besides, I'm rather enjoying this."

"Enjoying what?" he asked.

"Being fifteen again," she smiled. "My first time at fifteen…I mean her first time…everything was rushed. I rushed to grow up, I rushed to get my education, I rushed to get my career, and I rushed to lose my virginity…"

"You lost it at fifteen?" he asked concerned.

"I was little older," she told him. "My senior year but I felt pressured…I mean she felt pressured. But this time I'm not rushed. I have you and I know what kind of man you are."

"I would never pressure you to do something you didn't want," he assured her.

"I know," she grinned. She chuckled, "Look at us. Two old farts that are young again. What we can do…"

"Love you," he kissed once more.

"Love you too," she kissed him in return.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel Jackson only had a one bedroom apartment of which he hardly used. His clone spent a few nights alone on the sofa and then opted to find someplace he would blend into without raising eyebrows. Daniel's clone, Dan showed up on the door step of Jack's house with a duffle bag hanging from his skinny frame. He pushed the oversize glasses up his nose and rang the doorbell. Much to his surprise Jackie opened the door.

She smiled at him, "Hi Dan! What brings you by?" She then noticed the bag. "Did he kick you out?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head, "No! I left on my own. I was alone and getting some funny looks from the neighbors. You tell everyone your nephew is staying with ya and then you are never there it raises a few eyebrows. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she swung open the door. Physically, there was only a four year age difference and Daniel's clone was shorter than Daniel but still taller than Jackie. She looked up as she led him in, "You wanna stay here for a while?"

"I was thinking of it," he admitted.

"You can room with Charlie and Jon. Charlie just got bunk beds for them to share. You can take Charlie's bed back. Samantha is using it but she wants something else," she told him leading him up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Dan stopped at the doorway and looked inside the room. The walls were painted blue with white trim. The floor was hardwood and a large bunk bed was to the far wall. Charlie was on the top bunk and Jon was making the bottom bunk which was slightly larger.

Jon huffed, "Can you stop bouncing so much, Charlie?"

Charlie cheered, "This is cool sharing bunk beds." He glanced over, "Hey! Mini-Daniel is here."

Dan snorted, "Do not call me that…Ever!"

Jon looked over, "Hey mini-Daniel is here."

He groaned and gave a look. "Dan! It's Dan. Not mini-Daniel. Okay, mini-Jack?"

"Ouch," he winced. "Now I know how the first clone must have felt when Loki stole my ass and made a mini-me." He then pondered, "His ass…"

Dan smirked, "Loki stole his ass twice. The second timeline Loki got him again."

Charlie cheered, "Not in the third timeline though. This time Jackie did it…and she got'em all."

Jackie gave a peeved look, "You didn't tell me about the safeguards."

Charlie shrugged, "Sorry."

Jon admitted, "I can't complain too much. This time I got a mini-Carter so…" he shrugged.

Dan stated, "Jackie said I could stay here for a while."

Jon asked, "Why not stay at Daniel's apartment?"

"He's never there," he told them.

"So," he replied. "You get the whole place to yourself."

"And people look at me," he stated. "This doesn't look odd?"

Jon smirked, "You always looked odd."

"No," he grew frustrated, "a teenager living with a grown man who is never there. It's one thing to say I'm his nephew, it another thing to explain why I am there all alone all the time."

Jon cocked his head and figured, "You're lonely!"

"Little," he admitted. "No one to talk too and who else is gonna understand what this is even like."

"Surprised you didn't go to Frasier's place," he told him.

"I did," he admitted. "Jan isn't there. So, I thought she might be here."

"She's not," he told him. "Put your bag down. We can have Charlie's old bed put back in the room and Carter can get that fancy thing she wanted."

Dan asked, "Fancy thing?"

"Girly bed," he replied.

Jackie stated, "I gave Samantha half my room and said she could decorate it any way she wants. She wants a brass frame bed with ceramic rose globes. It's actually very nice."

Jon told her, "Why not get a matching set and really go girly in your room?"

"Her taste and mine are not the same," she reminded him.

Dan asked, "Where is Samantha?"

"Working on the dollhouse…It's now a group effort." she grinned.

Jon asked, "Where the hell are you gonna but that big ass thing?"

"How about in your room?" she kidded.

"Hell no!" he huffed.

"We're gonna put it on display in the living room when it is done," she told him.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

Charlie wondered aloud, "I wonder where mini-Janet and Mini-Hammond are. Has anyone seen them?"

Everyone shrugged unsure.

 **Meanwhile**

At George's home Jan Frasier walked through the backyard with Sinclair Hammond. She asked, "What ya wanna show me?" She wore jeans with boots and a black windbreaker over a white blouse.

Sinclair Hammond dressed in tan trousers with a blue button shirt and sported a dark brown sweater. "In here," he motioned towards the pole barn. He opened the garage style door to reveal a gray Chevy van with a raised roof.

She cocked her head, "It's a van."

He motioned for her to follow, "I…I mean George got it six months before his wife died. They were gonna go on camping trips for retirement. It's basically brand new and he never used it. It's been in storage for nearly two years now. I talked to him last night and we agree that we can use it for a vehicle. It's got room!"

"This is great," she cheered. She walked to the side door and opened it. The inside was nicely furnished and included a small stove and refrigerator. She walked to the front and sat down behind the wheel. She looked over the controls, "It's small enough even I can get behind the wheel." She squinted, "Is that a CB radio?"

Sinclair sat beside her, "It's a CB radio. They were gonna take trips and he wanted it for emergencies. We have to maintain it and buy gas. He will put me and you down as drivers on the insurance."

"Why not Jon?" she asked.

Sinclair gave a look, "Would you put him down on your insurance?"

She puckered in thought, "He would drive my rates up."

"Exactly," he nodded. He sat in the passenger's seat. "I gotta admit that I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me. Suddenly, I'm a teenager and I have my whole life ahead of me but I have the memories of another life I already lived."

"It's kind of like going through the Do Over," she told him. "Except you are stuck and can't go back to when you started."

"I suppose," he gave a nod. He removed a pipe from his pocket and opened a pouch of tobacco. He started to fill the pipe.

"You smoke?" she asked him.

He glanced over, "Once in a while I smoke a pipe."

She told him, "You realize how you look."

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like an old man stuck in a young man's body," she nodded.

He smiled, "That's how I feel." He clenched the pipe between his teeth and lit it. He rolled down the window and sat back in thought.

Jan just watched him, "You are still General Hammond, aren't you? You're not gonna be someone else."

"Why would I be someone else?" he asked.

"In first timeline when Loki made the first clone of Colonel O'Neill the clone wanted to not be him and be someone else." she told him.

Sinclair shrugged, "I am what I am."

"Which is?" she asked.

He gave a smile, "General Hammond."

 **Note:** It appears I will be looking at eye surgery on my good eye in the near future to lower the pressure in the eye or lose my remaining eye sight. I will be posting a number of chapters in advance of the surgery. I will let you know when my surgery will be. There will be a pause in publishing as I recover. More information will be posted as I get it.

In regards to my latest guest review, I am attempting to keep the story from getting confusing. I have focused on each aspect one at a time and inserted prompts in bold when a scene changes. I underlined sentences spoken by SG-1 when speaking to AU selves.

I personally, don't do this to relax! For me this is an exercise of the mind and how far it can stretch. I do this to take myself on an adventure and I publish them to bring those who wish to come with me along. My suggestions would be find a more suitable story that lacks science fiction elements, such as romances for relaxation. This story is not meant to help my readers relax but rather take them on an adventure. Other options for relaxing that I find that help is music, taking walks, going outside, gardening, sports that are slower and have a single goal. There are many ways people relax and unwind. I believe you are simply looking for a different kind of story than what I have written.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

As Sinclair Hammond drove the van down the road with Jan Frasier riding shotgun they spotted a familiar small figure walking down the side of the road. From the distance he looked like any other young teen but Sinclair and Jan knew better.

Jan squinted, "That's Teal'c! I mean Murray."

Sinclair slowed the van to pull over. He glanced at Jan, "Not calling him 'Little T, huh?"

Jan shook her head, "Nope." They pulled over beside him and rolled the window down, "Murray! I thought you were staying on base."

The clone replied, "I got bored."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see JonO'Neill," he proclaimed.

"Well get in," she told him. "We're going there too."

The clone opened the side door and stepped into the van. He paused and looked about. A pleased look graced his youthful rounded face.

Jan looked back over her shoulder, "This is General Hammond's camper. He got it right before his wife died. He never got a chance to use it. He said we can use it. What ya think?"

Little T nodded, "This shall do." He took a seat behind the driver as Sinclair Hammond continued down the road.

Jan asked, "You really are alone living on base."

Little T nodded, "I cannot return to the Jaffa and I have no place else to go."

Jan suggested, "Live with Jon and Jack! They have room."

The clone pondered, "That is a possibility."

Jan suggested, "Or you could stay with me and my original."

Little T did not look enthused about the idea. He would rather stay with Jack and his clone.

Sinclair asked, "Isn't mini-Carter moved in with them too?"

Jan nodded, "She's sharing Jackie's room. Sam is giving up her house since they will be getting married. The lucky one is Dan. Daniel is never home. He gets that whole apartment all to himself."

They soon arrived at Jack's house and Jon opened the door. He looked at the three, "What ya all up to?" He glanced past them, "You get a van?"

Jan grinned, "It belongs to General Hammond. He's letting us use it. It's actually a camper he got for him and his wife before she died."

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "Camper! Cool!" He opened the door wide, "Come on in and stay a while."

As they walked in above their heads they heard shuffling across the upstairs floor and a loud thump.

Jan started, "On our way over we found Murray walking down the road. He was coming to see you."

Jon looked at his friend, "Long walk!"

"Indeed," the Jaffa clone agreed.

Jan continued, "He's alone on the base and has no one. I was thinking maybe he could stay with you and the Colonel here." She heard and thud from upstairs and looked up, "What is going on up there?"

"Mini-Daniel is moving in," he told her. "He is bored and alone at the apartment. He also thinks him being there alone makes Daniel look weirder than normal."

Jan sighed, "I guess you are full here."

Jon grinned, "We have room for little T. He can sleep with Charlie for now." He waved for them to follow, "Come on!" He led them upstairs. They found Dan moving the bed into Charlie's room and Samantha with Jackie attempting to construct a bed frame in the other room. Charlie was helping Dan move the old bed back into the room. Jon called out, "We got another!"

Everyone paused and looked at the three visitors. Jackie gasped, "Everyone is moving in!"

Jan assured her, "Just Murray. He's not happy on base. Sinclair and I are staying with our originals."

Charlie grinned, "Cool! Little T can sleep with me! We get the top bunk!"

Little T narrowed his eyes, "Have you been eating beans?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "No!"

"Very well," he agreed soundly.

Sinclair spoke up, "My original had purchased a campervan for him and his wife before she died. They never got a chance to use it. He's letting us use it for transportation."

Jon cheered, "We got wheels!"

Dan sat on the mattress of the bed he just moved, "Great! What we gonna do with it? Drive around looking for mysteries to solve?"

Jon did his best Scooby-Doo impression, "I dunno."

Jan told him, "It's a little camper. We can go to the park and have nice picnic. It has a little fridge and stove in it. It's very nice inside."

Jon smirked, "Sounds cozy."

Sinclair stated, "You can always walk, O'Neill."

Jon looked at him, "Even as a kid you were a hard ass, weren't you?"

Sinclair just smiled at him.

 **Meanwhile - SGC**

General George Hammond was most alarmed upon receiving a memo that a Goa'uld glider had been discovered on Earth. The host was found dead at the helm and tire tracks were located in the surrounding dirt. The Goa'uld was nowhere to be found. SG-1 was busy with the discovery of Athens. The last thing they needed to do was hunt down a Goa'uld on Earth.

He had called a briefing with Colonel Landry's team, SG-2. The team gathered at the table. Hammond took the head and spoke to the men, "I received this report this morning." He opened the folder before him and slid the report to Landry. "A Goa'uld fighter was found crashed in the Mohave Desert. The local rangers found the host who is deceased. They also found tire tracks nearby along with footprints. We think the Goa'uld survived the crash and took whoever stopped to investigate as a host. Then simply drove off towards California."

"Any idea who the person that stopped was?" Sheppard asked concerned.

"Foot prints indicate a male," he reported.

"Not much to go on," Sheppard stated.

Hank wondered half kidding, "Any reports of someone who is suddenly declaring themselves a god?"

"Something did come up," Hammond informed, "A cult that worships the Egyptian god, Shu."

Sheppard smirked, "Shoo?"

Mitchell added, "Maybe it's Shoe!"

"Shoo-you?" chuckled Sheppard.

Landry stated, "I believe Shu is the Egyptian god of the wind."

Sheppard kidded, "So it's more like ah-choo."

Mitchell smirked, "Or gesundeit."

Hammond looked at the pair, "You two like this often?"

Landry admitted, "They are but we have fun."

McKay crossed his arms and huffed, "Not all of us!"

Hammond continued with the report, "The cult claims to be a club. They are made of up high school students in L.A. The leader is one of the teachers, Mr. Ralph Hinckley. He had a solid work history and then suddenly became the leader of the cult."

Mitchell stated, "Sounds like we found our Goa'uld. This teacher probably saw the wreck, went to investigate, saw a body inside, tried to help and got snaked."

"That's what I think happened," Hammond agreed. "We need proof though. We can't just place him in custody without evidence."

Sheppard asked, "How are we supposed to get evidence? The guy is a high school teacher. None of us are in high school…" he then puckered in thought.

Landry figured, "We've got an entire cloned version of SG-1 who are teenagers and at our disposal."

Hammond nodded, "That's what I was thinking. They will need support. Colonel Landry can go undercover as a teacher at the school. So can Dr. McKay. Captains Mitchell and Sheppard can monitor the situation."

Sheppard nodded, "We can do that. If we got a Goa'uld on the loose it might come in handy to have Colonel O'Neill's daughter with us. I heard how she stopped Hathor in her tracks."

Mitchell added, "Ya know Charlie would want to help too."

Landry stated, "But they are both too young for high school. How would we get them in?"

McKay told him, "They are both geniuses. When I was their age I was in high school."

Sheppard asked, "You were in high school at ten years old?"

He nodded and gave a sigh, "I was! I graduated by the time I was twelve. I went to college after that. I know what those two kids are going through: Too smart for regular school and the dullards just going around beating you up."

"You got beaten up in school?" Sheppard asked.

"I was a ten year old child genius. Of course I got beaten up. If you are gonna go to public high school and be a child genius its better if you are a girl. They don't get beaten up. Just boys do!" he informed. "The real reason Charlie doesn't want to go to school and frankly, I don't blame him because he would be targeted for being too smart. It's actually better of the Colonel has in in home school." Rodney proclaimed.

Landry asked Hammond, "They still don't know?"

"Only if they go into recall," he informed.

Rodney asked, "Recall? Recall what?"

"Apparently, you and Captain Sheppard will be exposed to a device sometime in the future that will allow for you to relive your life," Hammond explained. "This information is top secret. Colonel O'Neill, all of SG-1, Major Frasier and both of the colonel's children were all exposed to this device and are currently in something called the Do Over. At any moment you could go into recall and remember your whole life up until the point you were exposed to the device. Charlie and Jackie O'Neill are not child prodigies. They are adults who were sent back to being kids. Charlie is a Major in the Air Force and has a PhD in your field, Dr. McKay. Jackie has a PhD in linguist. Her abilities were something she developed as an adult after she was exposed to a different alien device." He then informed, "The reason I had Captain Sheppard and Mitchell transferred here along with Colonel Landry and yourself, Dr. McKay is because eventually you would have all come to work here anyways. I was trying to give us a head start."

"Okay," Rodney processed the information. "But regardless someone like Charlie will be seen as a kid genius and targeted in high school by bullies." He then asked, "Do Over?"

Hammond nodded, "That's what we call it."

"How old was I when I was exposed?"

"Not for decades," he told him.

"Wow," he gasped. "The things I could do…"

Colonel Mitchell found himself in a dream like state and watched an event unfold as if he was watching a movie.

John Sheppard held Rodney back as the man tried to fasten the hood of his hazmat suit. "Rodney this is much worse than the first time!" he yelled. "The hazmat suit won't protect you this time."

"It's drawing energy right out of Atlantis's zed," Rodney huffed. "If we don't shut that thing down the whole city will go and we won't have the power to get it off the planet's surface. I have to go in."

"The suit won't protect you," he reminded him. "There are too many explosions."

"If we don't shut it down Earth turns into a black hole," he predicted.

Retired Colonel Cameron Mitchell then rounded the corner. He came to the city when heard of the ongoing emergency. He came to a stop before his friends, "What is going on?"

Sheppard looked at him, "There is a device that has activated twice. It shut down the first time but it reactivated and we lost control. It's sucking energy out of the ZPM's."

Rodney added, "Once the ZPM's are depleted it will suck the zero point energy out of the air. Once that happens Earth turns into a black hole. There are people trapped in the past who know about the device. If I can't shut it down we lose the entire solar system."

Mitchell huffed, "Where are Sam and Charlie! They should be on this?"

"They are trapped in the past," Sheppard told him. "They got exposed." He then stated, "Can you deliver them a message?"

Mitchell nodded, "You know I can."

"Go back and tell Sam and Charlie the device is feeding on zero point energy. That will give them time to figure something out to shut it down." Sheppard figured.

"How do I go back?" he asked them.

"Just walk in the room," he told him.

Mitchell gave a nod, "The device is feeding on zero point energy. Got it!" He walked to the nearby room and was hit by the energy and then saw a bright white light.

Mitchell blinked and sucked in a deep breath, "I was exposed!"

Hammond looked over at him, "What?"

"I was exposed," he nodded catching his wits. "I have a message. General Sheppard sent me back with a message."

Hammond asked, "What's the message son?"

"The device is feeding on zero point energy. It will eventually cause the solar system to turn into a black hole. Sam and Charlie need to find a way to stop it from happening," he recalled. His life washed over his mind like a water fall. He recalled the Do Over from the second timeline and how he felt like he was out of the loop.

John Sheppard asked, "I become a General?"

Mitchell looked at him and nodded, "You were in charge of the city."

"What city?" he asked.

"Atlantis," he told him. He then gasped, "That's why Daniel wanted to find Athens. He was looking for a counter measure for the device on Atlantis."

Landry asked, "You recall your life?"

He nodded, "I do! I remember General O'Neill coming here. Then everyone started going into recall. General O'Neill had changed things. We were on what Sam called the second timeline." He figured, "If SG-1 came back again then we are on another timeline."

Hammond stated, "I was informed this is the third timeline."

"Third," he slowly nodded. "I only remember the second. I led SG-1 in that timeline." He looked about and laughed, "Holy crap do you guys know what Hammond has done?" He pointed towards Sheppard, "He brought in the MVP's. You and Rodney are instrumental." He looked at Landry, "You always had thick hair!"

Landry smirked, "I become the President."

"I voted for ya," he admitted. He looked back at Rodney and Sheppard, "You two sent me back with the message. Rodney, you were suited up in a hazmat suit to try to shut the device off. John was afraid it would go right through. The second time the device activates will be far worse than the first. Rodney can't shut it down alone. He will need help."

Hammond stated, "We will make sure we find the help they need to shut that device off. In the meantime, we have a Goa'uld to find."

 **Note** : Thank you for all the kind well wishes. I will be going for my first eye surgery in the first week of June. I will be facing another after words for my bad eye but that surgery will be later this year and with a different doctor. Yup, two doctors…one for my good eye and one for the bad eye.

As to story - Thank you for all the reviews! The story will not have much of Jack and Sam in the next few chapters as the clones get a mission of their own. Sha're stayed in the other reality with their Daniel along with clone Jackie and Charlie. Clones of SG-1, Hammond and Frasier all returned. The mirror is still intact and not destroyed. There are multiple story arcs in this story. The main arc is going to be getting the device on Atlantis shut down. The other arcs are within that arc. I would also like to that those who sent private messages in regards to errors and questions. I hope to answer those soon.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Young rookie police officer, Pete Shanahan was in the shower when the phone started ringing. He quickly shut off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he hopped on one foot to reach the phone in his bedroom. He stood dripping wet, "Hello!" he huffed.

A familiar voice came over the phone, "Pete! It's your cousin, Doug."

"Doug?" he asked unsure what was going on.

"I need your help," he told him.

"What's this about?" he wondered.

"I'm out in L.A.," he started.

"Your new job," he recalled.

"Yeah," he voice grumbled. "This isn't quite like what I was doing before."

"You're a narc still, right?" he asked.

Doug replied, "That's how I got into this. Listen, what should have been an easy busting up of a drug ring that is going into a local high school has turned really weird. I need someone inside to find out what the hell is going on. I need you, Pete."

"Doing what?" he asked baffled. "It's a high school."

"Yeah, well in my old job we sent rookie cops into high schools undercover as kids to bust up drug rings," he told him.

"Ya did what?" he gasped.

"Get to L.A.," he requested. "I got a school with some weird crap going down and I need someone inside. You can pass as a senior in school."

Pete looked at his youthful face in the mirror, "But I'm twenty-two!" he insisted.

"Perfect age for what I need," his cousin assured. "I can go in as a teacher but I need someone who can pass off as a kid."

Pete's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Real undercover work!"

"You bet," his cousin confirmed.

"I can fly out tonight," he cheered.

"See ya then, Pete." He hung up the phone.

Pete grinned and brushed his thick hair brown back in the mirror, "I got my first real undercover job. Yay me!"

 **Meanwhile**

The clones were all requested to the SGC with Charlie and Jackie who actually liked having the clones around. They were exact teenage copies of their family and friends and hence, they had someone their own age to hang out with in a sense. They all gathered in the briefing room with General Hammond and SG-2.

Hammond informed, "SG-1 and Dr. Frasier are going to busy on Athens for a while as the survivors are cleared. In the meantime, I have a mission for you and SG-2."

The clones all looked baffled for what mission could they possibly do.

Jackie grinned at Charlie and then looked at Hammond, "We got a real mission!"

"You do," he gave her a nod.

Charlie became suspicious and asked, "Doing what?" he feared it would be some mundane job disguised a mission.

Hammond explained, "A Goa'uld glider was found in the desert outside of L.A. We found a deceased host, tire tracks and foot prints near the site. We think a Goa'uld crashed on Earth and took a host, possible a school teacher. There is a cult that suddenly sprang up in a high school that worships, Shu."

Dan sighed, "Shu is Ra's father."

Jon asked, "Bad guy?"

He nodded.

Jackie spoke up, "If you suspect a high school teacher was taken as a host then what do you need me and Charlie for? We're both too young for high school. I can understand the clones…They are just the right age."

Hammond replied, "You could always stay here if you like."

Rodney stated, "I went to high school at your age. You can pass off as a child genius. Besides, I need time with Charlie and Captain Carter's clone. Captain Mitchell was sent back in the Do Over with a message. The device is out of control and will cause a black hole if we don't find a way to shut it down. This will give us some time to come up with counter measures."

The clones looked at Mitchell.

Jon asked, "You went into total recall mode?"

Mitchell nodded, "I did!"

"Which timeline you remember?" he asked.

Mitchell held up his fingers, "Number two! I don't remember number one but I was told about it by Daniel and Sam."

Samantha smiled, "Nice to have ya back, Cam."

He grinned at her, "It's nice to be in the loop."

Jackie stated, "Why do you want me to go?" She looked at Hammond, "I can understand Charlie needs to tell Dr. McKay about the device but what can I do?"

Dan looked over, "You took down Adria and Hathor! This is a Goa'uld. I assume we are looking at a ribbon device."

"True," she pondered.

Samantha asked, "Do we know the teacher's name?"

"Ralph Hinckley," Hammond told her. "He taught special education for years and recently moved to history department. Not much on him."

Mitchell asked, "Once we find this teacher, how do we get the snake out of his head? We don't have that technology yet."

Dan looked at Jackie, "You can pull Shu out. You can use the telekinesis to force him out."

She nodded, "I could do that."

Hammond smiled, "Apparently you are more needed than you thought. Colonel Landry will go into the school as a teacher. Captains Mitchell and Sheppard are for support along with Dr. McKay."

Sheppard stated, "I thought you were gonna get Rodney in as a teacher too."

"I tried," he told him. "Apparently, there is some sort of drug sting going down and another teacher will be sent in by the local police department. The local police are not aware of our investigation."

"Who is this cop?" Jon asked.

"His name is Detective Douglas Penhall," Hammond reported.

Samantha gave a sigh of relief, "Whew."

Jon teased, "Afraid it was your ex for minute there?"

"Her ex," she countered. "Not mine!"

Jackie stated, "I have a question! Do you and Dad's clone still think of yourselves as married or do you think of it as something different?"

Samantha told her, "We don't have to follow in the footsteps of our originals."

Dan cheered, "True! We can be different and not have to do what our originals did."

Charlie smirked, "But I saw Jon and Samantha kissing in the basement so…" he waved a hand.

Dan asked Jon, "Working on the dollhouse, huh?"

Jon huffed, "That thing is complicated."

 **Note** : a review pointed out I seemed to have emphasized the campervan. If I did it was subconscious. I've been looking at them lately along with campers. Very sorry.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The Goa'uld, Shu liked his new life and his new body. The body was of a tall man with short curly blonde hair around forty years old. He had job that gave the Goa'uld access to children. It was a precious resource for sure for once you got the children to follow in your religion or ideal you had a budding army. Piece by piece Shu would build his army on Earth. As the Goa'uld stood before the bathroom mirror in a preparation to shave he could feel the host struggling to regain control. For a brief moment the host did regain control and spoke to him in the mirror.

"I will get out of my head," he huffed.

"Quiet host," he flashed the eyes to suppress him. He was most surprised at how strong the host was.

Ralph huffed, "I know what you are. You can keep me down forever."

The eyes flashed again and for the time Ralph was forced into suppression. Shu reaffirmed his position, "You will do as I say."

Upon getting ready for school, Shu opened the door to find an older man with graying hair and a potbelly standing before him in fishing gear and munching on a box of dog biscuits. He talked with his mouth half full, "Hey Ralph! How about we go fishing?"

Shu was most alarmed for he had no idea who the man was. He balked, "I have work to do. Now leave!" He pushed past him and walked to the car. He climbed behind the wheel and spoke to the host. "You know him but I cannot access who he is. Who is he and how are hiding information from me?"

Ralph bubbled through, "I will never tell you anything."

"Who is he?" Shu demanded.

"His first name is Bill," he sneered. "And he's your worst nightmare."

Shu placed the car in reverse and backed out of the drive. He threw a dirty look to Bill who stood looking baffled. He then drove away.

Bill pondered, "What the hell happened to you, Ralphie?"

 **Meanwhile**

The clones, SG-2 and the two kids arrived at a hotel in California. Jon scurried in the hotel room humming a famous _Eagles_ song that reminded him of the situation. As John Sheppard walked in with a bag he recognized the tune.

"Eagles! You know any Johnny Cash?" he asked him.

"Not off the top of my head," he shrugged. He sat down in the chair for a moment and looked about the room. It sported two large double beds, two dressers and one bathroom. He sang a verse, "Living it up at the hotel California….Such a lovely place…" Samantha then walked in carry her bag. His eyes settled on her, "Such a lovely face…"

Sheppard looked over his shoulder, "The girls staying in this room?"

Samantha stated, "I'll be sharing a bed with Jackie." She looked about, "Looks cozy."

Jon smirked, "You can share a bed with me."

Samantha asked, "You are willing to let Jackie sleep with Dan then?"

"She can sleep with mini-Frasier," he countered.

Sheppard muttered under his breath, "Thank god I don't have a teenage clone."

Jon warned him, "Whatever you do…Don't say that in front of Charlie. He can work Asgard tech pretty good and he's sneaky enough…"

Sheppard gasped, "He could make a teenage clone of me as a joke."

Samantha chuckled, "And he's better at Asgard tech than I am."

Charlie then walked into the room with his bag. He looked about, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jon told him, "You can sleep with mini-Daniel or Little T."

"I'll sleep with T," the boy declared. "Daniel farts worse than me."

Daniel called from the doorway, "I heard that!" He looked at Jon, "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Jon smiled, "I'm sleeping with Carter!"

Samantha gave a peeved look.

Charlie spouted, "I'm sleeping with T." He then kidded, "You can sleep with my sister. She's a bigger bed hog than you."

Sheppard spoke up, "Girls sleep with other girls. No boy-girl sleeping arrangements."

Charlie told him, "There are three girls. That's not an even number."

Jon added, "With all due respect, Captain. We're all adults here. In my mind Carter is still my wife; we just so happen to be stuck as teenagers and are clones. Charlie is in his thirties and so is Jackie. Mini-Daniel is still…Daniel. He's an old man for crying out loud. Mini-Frasier is still Frasier and Mini-Hammond is General Hammond. You seem to keep forgetting that we are adults."

Sheppard gave a sigh, "I know you are adults…"

Jan Fraiser walked into the room next. She was giddy, "Too bad we are on a mission. There are so many sites in California to see. This would be a great vacation…" she noticed all eyes upon her. "What?"

Jon told her, "I was just reminded Captain Sheppard how we are all adults and don't need to be dictated sleeping arrangements."

"Oh," she looked at Sheppard. "We're adults!" She then pondered, "There is an odd number of girls through…"

"See," Sheppard agreed.

Jan figure, "Jackie can sleep with her brother and Sam…I mean Samantha and I can share. That settles that!"

Jon miffed annoyed, "Fine."

Charlie noted to himself, "I should pick up some beans."

 **Meanwhile**

Pete Shanahan arrived in California soon meet up with his cousin in a hotel room. His cousin Doug was slightly heavier and had dark hair but they shared the same facial features and could pass as brothers. In the hotel room waiting for Pete with Doug was a black woman with lightened hair. She wore makeup and dressed much younger than her true age.

Doug greeted his cousin, "Pete! Ya made it."

Pete cheered, "I made it." His eyes settled on the pretty woman, "You're um…"

"I'm detective Judy Hoffs," she told him. "Your cousin and I worked for years together in narcotics." She held out a hand, "it's nice to see a fresh face."

He smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you too."

 **Next Morning**

Colonel Hank Landry posing as Jackie and Charlie's father led the pair to the new high school to enroll them as advanced students. He was to go inside as a substitute math teacher with the aid of the District Supervisor who was only staff who knew of the Air Force operation but not of the full details. With government generated fake documents in hand, Landry led the kids to the main office of the local high school.

He greeted the secretary behind the desk, "Morning! I'm Mr. Landry the new math teacher. These are my two kids, Jackie and Charlie. I need to enroll them as seniors. They are advanced for their age." He slid the faked documents before the secretary.

The secretary was dressed in a blue pants suit and had black rimmed glasses and shoulder length straight black hair. Her makeup was bit louder as she wore very red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She glanced at the paperwork and smiled, "Oh, they will be enrolling in college next year." She glanced over, "Both of your children are exceptional. You must be so proud."

"I am," he smiled. He glanced down at Charlie and Jackie who both faked being enthused. "Right kids?" he hinted.

"Exceptional," Jackie muttered.

Charlie added, "Right."

As Landry enrolled his two kids the clones were to filter in one by one as new students. Teenage Samantha Carter filtered in first with a document for enrollment. She sported jeans and a white blouse and flashed a grin at Landry and the kids. She asked knowingly, "New here?"

Landry played the part, "I'm Mr. Landry. I'm a math teacher."

Samantha spoke to the secretary, "I'm new here. I need to finish my enrollment."

The secretary, Mrs. Holt gave a sigh, "Just a minute. I have two before you."

Next into the office strolled someone Samantha thought she would never see. Pete Shanahan! He was much younger but it was still Pete. He wore a black leather jacket, white t-shirt and jeans. He looked as if he stepped right out of a fifties movie. He strolled up the counter that Mrs. Holt was working.

"I'm new here," he told her. "I'm supposed to sign in here. Pete Penhall!

Mrs. Holt wondered what the heck was going on for she had so many new students all at once. She felt pressured, "Just a minute Mr. Penhall."

Samantha made a face for she knew his name was not Pete Penhall. Pete smiled at her, "Hi!"

"Hi," she replied unsure what Pete was even there.

Next into the office was Pete's cousin, Doug. Samantha immediately noticed how much they looked alike. Doug was larger and a bit older. He was to pass off as Pete's older brother and new teacher.

Doug approached the overwhelmed secretary next, "I'm Mr. Penhall. I'm the substitute gym teacher." He looked over at Pete and announced, "He's my kid brother. We just moved here."

Samantha immediately figured out Pete was recruited by his apparent brother to help out in the narcotics investigation. She rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Holt stated overworked, "I'm a bit behind. Just have your brother take a seat, Mr. Penhall."

Next into the office came Jon with Dan and Little T. They were supposed to come in separately but it didn't work out that way. Jon spoke up, "We're here to enroll, Teach!"

My how the trio was a sight to be seen: Jon wore blue jeans, white high-top sneakers, an unbuttoned, un-tucked yellow flannel shirt exposing the white t-shirt underneath. Dan wore tan trousers with a red shirt and carried a book bag while adjusting his wire rimmed glasses. Little T wore black jeans and a black t-shirt and covered the emblem on his forehead with a sideways black ball cap. The trio came across as a wanna be bad boy, a nerd and a leader who looked more like the geek from an 80's teen movie.

Jackie sighed, "It's the cast from _16 Candles_."

Jan Fraiser then walked into the office next trying her best to pass off as a hip teenager. She cut her red hair short and sported a stylish straw hat. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. She smiled, "I'm here to enroll."

Charlie told her, "Now it's the cast from _16 Candles_."

Mrs. Holt huffed, "Have a seat please!"

Jan replied wide-eyed as she saw the backup, "Okay." She sat on a chair against the wall.

Next into the room was Sinclair Hammond who opened the door for yet another newbie. He was dressed in tan trousers and a checkered short sleeve shirt. He smiled graciously at Judy Hoffs who was dressed in a blue skirt suit and looking very professional.

"After you," his southern charm shined through.

Judy smiled, "You're not from around her, are you?"

"I'm from Texas, Ma'am." he stated.

"I'll have to go to Texas someday," she walked into the office and noticed Doug and Pete. She gave them a smile and then went to the desk, "I'm Miss Hoffs…I'm the substitute English teacher."

Mrs. Holt handed her a package, "Here's your room and class information." She looked over the load of work before here, "I will get to you after I am finished enrolling Mr. Landry's children." She motioned towards the kids, "They are seniors!"

Pete stood to the side and balked, "They are kids!"

Mrs. Holt rebutted, "They are going to college long before you are." She obviously took a liking to the kids.

Colonel Landry told him, "Both my kids are advanced in their studies. They will be enrolling in college next year."

Pete repeated, "They are kids!"

"And very bright kids," Landry told him.

Pete sighed, "Whatever." He wasn't interested in Landry or any kids. He had an important job to do. He was an undercover cop.

Next into the office was a tall blonde hair young teacher. She had blue eyes and reminded Jon of Sam Carter in physical appearance. She wore a black pants suit with heels and a white shirt. She grinned at Mrs. Holt.

"Remember me, Mrs. Holt?" she asked.

Mrs. Holt gasped, "Rhonda Blake! Oh' my gosh! I heard you were hired and I couldn't believe it. You look so good."

"So do you," she told her. "Mr. Hinckley in yet? I can't wait to see him again."

Mrs. Holt warned her, "Mr. Hinckley isn't the same man anymore, Rhonda. He's changed."

"What do you mean?" she asked baffled.

"He's not the same man you had for a teacher all those years ago," she tried to warn her. She quickly sealed her lips as Shu disguised as Mr. Hinckley walked in the office next and went to his mailbox. He completely ignored everyone in the office.

Rhonda stood baffled and called, "Mr. Hinckley!"

Shu looked over. Ralph knew who she was but managed to keep his memories hidden from Shu. Thus, the Goa'uld could not fake knowing her. "Yes," he simply replied.

"You don't remember me?" she asked with a gulp.

"Am I supposed to?" Shu asked.

"Rhonda Blake," she told him. "You were my high school teacher. It's because of you I went to college and I'm a teacher now. Remember, I was in your Special Education class."

Shu could have cared less, "So you were." He then marched out of the office with his mail in hand.

Rhonda gasped at Mrs. Holt, "What happened to him?"

She shrugged, "He was his old self until a few weeks ago and then suddenly…you saw it."

"That's not the man I remember," she insisted.

"We're all baffled by it," Mrs. Holt admitted.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Clones Jon O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Dan Jackson found they were all in the same class together, Mr. Hinckley's history class. Jon filtered to the back of the class and took a seat. Dan took a seat about the middle and Samantha found herself in the first row. They waited and watched as the class filled with students.

Much to their surprise Pete also strolled into the class passing himself off as a student. He took a seat behind Sam's young clone who sat rather annoyed.

Jon had a memory of Pete and how he followed Sam and nearly got killed by a Goa'uld. He also recalled how Pete swept Sam off her feet and shocked her with a house. He dug a straw out from his pocket and tore as a piece of paper. It chewed the paper until it was just right and loaded the straw. He quietly placed the straw between his lips and hit his mark in the back of the head.

Pete's hand reached up and found the wet, gooey wad of paper. He turned around and scowled at Jon. "You think this is funny?" he huffed.

Jon shrugged, "With a head shaped like yours it's a hard target to miss."

"Don't screw with me, kid." he warned him.

Jon smirked, "Kid? What are ya, a narc?"

Pete gulped for Jon just fingered him. "Of course not," he turned back around.

Jon then loaded the next spit wad and aimed it at Daniel's clone, hitting him in the hair.

Dan turned around, "Jon!"

He hid the straw, "It wasn't me."

He squinted, "I know it was you." He then turned back around.

Jon smiled to himself. Sure he was a teenage clone and no matter what timeline they were on he seemed to exist anyways but least he had Sam and Daniel as teenage clones with him this time. He wasn't alone and wouldn't trade the chance to hit Daniel or Daniel's teenage clone in the back of the head with a spit wad for anything.

Shu walked into the room next. He placed the briefcase at the desk before the class. "Today class we are going over Egyptian deities." He looked over the new faces, "Who are you?"

Pete lifted a finger, "Pete Penhall! I'm new in town."

Shu looked at the clones, "And you three?"

Jon smirked, "Jon O'Neill!"

Shu heard the name O'Neill and was alarmed for SG-1 had gained so much ground against the Goa'uld he came to Earth. He looked at Daniel's clone, "You?"

"Dan Jackson," he smiled.

Shu then gulped and looked at Sam's clone, "You are?"

"Samantha Carter," she told him.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. For a brief moment Ralph gained control for Shu found suppressing him far more difficult.

Ralph managed to quip, "Scared?"

Shu suppressed him once more using both hands to rub the face and eyes to hide the flash.

Samantha asked, "Excuse me?"

Shu tried to cover for his weakness, "Welcome to class. Now, let's start with Ra…"

 **Lunch**

The clones all gathered for lunch with Jackie and Charlie who successfully passed themselves off as child prodigies. As they waited in line for lunch Jon spotted the box the food arrived in.

He read it aloud, "Chicken, below grade D but edible." He puckered, "Hmm…."

Dan spotted the box and muttered, "I thought MRE's were bad."

Samantha recalled, "Why I always packed my lunch for school."

Jan nodded, "I think I will get yogurt."

Hammond stated, "It's edible!"

Little T made a face, "Are you sure?"

Jackie spotted the box and pointed to it as she nudged Charlie, "I bet ya can't eat that."

Charlie smirked, "Sure I can."

Dan asked with a sour look, "Who would want too?"

Pete Shanahan walked into line next. He spotted the kids before him. "I saw all you in the office this morning. You all know each other?"

Jackie looked up at him and nodded, "We sure do!"

Pete cocked an eyebrow, "How do you all know each other?"

She smiled and replied, "My brother and I are adults who were sent back to being kids and they are all clones from another reality."

Pete paused and then chuckled, "You have quite an imagination there, kid!" He then rubbed the top of her head in a condescending way, "You could be a writer when you grow up."

She casually mentioned, "Or a cop."

Pete laughed uneasy. It was like the strange teens all knew he was a cop.

Next in line to buy was the newest teacher, Rhonda Blake. She decided on a hot lunch but seemed distant to the students.

Jon started, "Miss Blake!"

She looked over and gave a smile, "Yes."

"I saw you in the office this morning. You said you had Mr. Hinckley when you were a student here?"

She nodded with a heavy sigh, "I did."

"He was a good teacher?" he asked.

She smiled at the memory, "The best! He taught me so much. If it wasn't for him I probably would have ended up waiting tables the rest of my life."

"I have him," he told her.

"I wish you had him when I was a student here," she admitted. "He was very caring. He cared a lot for his students…" she tailed off feeling terrible.

"Was he into Ancient Egypt back then?" Jon asked.

She shook her head, "No!"

Dan asked, "Into the occult?"

She chuckled, "Never!"

Samantha asked, "He like to take trips into the desert?"

"It wasn't his favorite thing," she laughed slightly. She sighed, "I wonder if Bill has seen him lately?"

"Bill?" Jon asked.

"Old friend of his," she told him. "He was a FBI agent. I think he's retired by now…" she pondered finding him.

Jon asked, "Did Mr. Hinckley ever say if he ever saw anything weird in the desert?" He was wondering if perhaps anyone else knew about the crash.

"Come to my room after school," she told him. "My whole class saw something weird in that desert."

Dan asked, "Like what?"

She repeated, "Come to my classroom after school and I will tell you the story."

"Okay," Dan agreed.

 **After School**

Jon, Dan and Samantha all gathered at Miss Blake's class room. She closed the door behind them and sat down at her desk as they gathered around. She looked at their faces, "You have to promise to not tell anyone this."

Jon spoke up, "You have our word."

"Okay," she began. "I know this is going to sound crazy. When I was in my senior year, Mr. Hinckley took the class on a field trip into the desert. The bus suddenly went dead. It was dark and getting cold. He went to find help when all saw lights in the sky. It was right over the area Mr. Hinckley was walking. That year Mr. Hinckley was working with the FBI on solving cases. He has some sort of experimental suit he was testing. At first I thought it was for the government. Then something weird happened. Everyone forgot Mr. Hinckley was working with the FBI and had the suit. I swear he was in the papers but I found nothing; like it was just erased. When I graduated I asked him if he remembered or if I dreamed it. He said it really happened but the suit was not given to him by the government. He said the lights we saw were an alien ship and the aliens gave him the suit and then took it back when he was exposed by the papers. He told me the aliens wiped out everyone's memory except his and Bill's. He was surprised that I remembered it. I remember him going back out to the desert afterwards to see if they would come back. I'm assuming he was still going to the desert looking for them even now." She gave a heavy sigh, "I know it sounds crazy but weird things happen in that desert."

The trio traded glances.

Dan asked, "This suit the aliens gave him. Was there any symbols on it?"

"There was," she nodded. She took a sheet of paper and drew what she recalled. "Apparently there is a book of instructions that was dropped in the desert written in the language. Mr. Hinckley never found it." She held up the drawing. It was Asgard. "I have no idea what it means…"

Dan took the paper, "I do!"

She cocked an eyebrow, "You know what the symbol means?"

He nodded, "It's Asgard."

"Asgard?" she asked unsure.

"Loki to be exact," he added.

Jon looked over and stated, "Loki!"

Dan nodded, "Loki!"

Rhonda asked, "What?"

Jon asked her, "Do you remember where you saw the lights?"

"About," she nodded.

He grinned, "Great! We need to check it out."

She asked, "Just who are you kids?"

Jon glanced at his companions. He replied, "I can't really go into details. I can tell you we think there is a reason for Mr. Hinckley's change. We think he found another alien and this one possesses him against his will."

Rhonda gasped, "You think he found something and it somehow possesses him?"

Samantha informed, "Think of this alien as a symbiont that can take and suppress a host. If we can expose the alien we can force it out of Mr. Hinckley."

"You kids think he found another alien?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

Jon smirked, "Would you believe we are clones?"

She gave a cockeyed look, "No!"

Samantha asked, "How about children of military officers with access to secret programs?"

"More believable than clones," she told her.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Rhonda Blake drove her silver four door coup out to the desert with Jon, Samantha and Dan to show them the spot where she saw the lights in the sky many years prior. She pulled to the side of the dirt road, "It was in this area." She parked the car and opened the door. She then removed her high heeled shoes and slipped on a pair of sneakers that she kept in the car. She stood up and walked in front of the car, "It was this area. The bus was right about here." She turned and looked at the three teens that were out of the car and walking about.

Samantha mentioned, "This is close to the crash they found."

Rhonda asked, "Crash?"

Samantha nodded, "The rangers found a craft with a dead pilot."

"How come I get the feeling it wasn't a plane?" she asked.

"Because it wasn't," she admitted.

Dan asked, "You said he went to get help. What direction did he go in?"

"That way," she pointed behind them.

They started to walk the area looking over the ground for any clues. In short time a shiny gleam caught Samantha's eye from under a bush. She knelt down and started to move the dirt away with her hand.

"I found something," Samantha hollered.

From under the bush she pulled out a metallic book. She lifted it up and opened the cover. "I'll be!" she shook her head.

Dan peered over her shoulder, "It's Asgard!" He cocked his head, "It's instructions on how to work a hazmat suit."

Rhonda gasped upon looking at the book, "You can read that?"

Dan nodded, "Yup!"

Samantha flipped through, "Loki even added instructions in English in the back. This is old technology for Asgard."

Rhonda asked, "How do even know that?"

Dan sighed, "It's a long story." He then summarized, "Loki must have an old out of date Asgard ship he was using. Disable the bus, wait for Mr. Hinckley and give him the hazmat suit and tell him to do what with it?" He looked about for answers.

Jon stated, "This is Loki we are talking about! This is his idea of fun!"

Dan countered, "He still had a reason."

Jon disagreed shaking his head, "Nope."

As they stood talking another car came down the dirt road. It was a two door brown coup that slowed to a stop before them. Behind the wheel sat Bill. He rolled the window down and cocked his head, "Rhonda Blake!"

"Mr. Maxwell," she smiled back.

"Out on a field trip?" he asked upon seeing the kids.

"Kind of," she sighed. "Have you spoken to Mr. Hinckley lately?"

He sucked in a breath and nodded slowly, "I have."

"He seem out of sorts to you?" she asked.

"Not himself," he agreed. "Not sure what happened to him. What ya doing out here, Rhonda?"

She replied, "You remember that year he had that red suit?"

Bill cocked an eyebrow, "You remember that?"

She nodded, "I remember."

Samantha held up the book, "We just found the instruction book."

He shut the car off and opened the door. He stood in jeans and a white shirt, "You serious? You found it!" His thick hands gasped the book. He opened it and found the alien writing, "This is it!" He started to laugh, "Boy could we have used this in 1980."

"I think Mr. Hinckley is in trouble and needs our help," Rhonda told him. "These kids think they know what happened to him."

Bill looked at the kids, "What ya kids think ya know?"

Samantha started, "A few weeks ago an alien craft crashed not far from here. The pilot was dead. The pilot was a host for another race, a symbiont race called the Goa'uld. Mr. Hinckley was out in the desert looking for signs of the lights in the sky from his first encounter. His first encounter was with a race known as the Asgard. An Asgard named Loki to be exact! His second encounter is with a Goa'uld named Shu who took him against his will as a host and is suppressing him. The short tempered man you see is actually the Goa'uld, Shu."

Dan added, "The Goa'uld are an ancient race who were on Earth thousands of years ago and posed as deities. The ancient Egyptian rose up against the oppressors and they left. But the Goa'uld never gave up the false god illusion they like to portray. We think Shu is starting his own cult here on Earth and using Mr. Hinckley's body to do it."

Bill looked at the kids, "How come I get the feeling you kids are not what you appear to be?"

Rhonda informed, "Their parents are military."

The trio traded glances and then nodded in agreement.

Bill wasn't buying the excuse, "I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life. What we got here seems to be some kind of deep state secret version of the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew."

Jon looked at Samantha and grinned, "Nancy!" He hinted at a new name.

"No," she shook her head.

Jon looked at Bill asked, "Would you believe we are teenage clones of top secret officials in the deep state?"

Bill pondered the notion. He reached into his car and pulled out a box of dog biscuits and began to nibble on one. Rhonda grinned as Jon, Dan and Samantha all looked on with sour stomachs. Bill admitted, "I have some friends who I spoke to not long ago in law enforcement. They told me about the crash. They said it was alien and the pilot was dead. He had some huge hole in the back of his neck, like something jumped out." He noticed the look on the clones faces. "So, who are you guys clones of anyways?"

Jon asked, "You are eating dog biscuits!"

Bill offered, "Want one?"

Jon shook his head, "No!"

Dan swallowed hard, "That's a sight I never thought I would see; a grown man eating dog food. If you must know I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. That is Captain Samantha Carter and Colonel Jonathon O'Neill."

Bill noted the name, "I can a background check run on those names."

Dan nodded, "We will show up as family members and not clones."

Rhonda gasped, "You really are clones! How could that be?"

Samantha admitted, "Asgard technology!" She looked at Jon, "There has to be a ship nearby. Loki had to have hidden it in the desert. The hazmat suit would be very old to fit a human."

"Right," he nodded making a sour face at Bill. He looked at the man, "Doesn't that give you gas?"

Bill shook his head, "Nah, it has a nice meaty flavor."

Samantha admitted, "Charlie will be in awe."

Jon shivered, "I hope he doesn't get any ideas."

Bill asked, "Okay! So you three think the ship that Ralphie and I saw is in this desert. Let's find it!"

Dan asked, "Why are you in such a hurry to find it?"

"Because somewhere on the ship is my dead partner." he told him. He wiped his hands on his jeans. "So, where you three clones think it was hidden?"

Samantha told him, "If it has cloaking abilities it could be sitting in plain sight."

"Let's find it," he told her. He looked at the three who seemed hesitant. "Well come on Nancy! Boys!" he smirked.

Jon pointed a finger at Bill and spoke to his companions, "He's almost likeable."

 **Meanwhile Athens**

Things were starting to fall into place on the city. The Ancient were all awake and aware of the early awakening. They worked on a plan to conserve power and help retrieve the city of Atlantis to be used as their new home.

Sam looked forward to going back home after her stay off world. She simply wanted to spend some time alone with Jack and the kids. As she made the final adjustments to the power controls Jack strolled into the engine control room and found her working yet again.

He spouted, "Ya ready?"

"Almost," she told him. She suddenly felt a sneeze come on. "Ah choo!" she dug in her pockets for some tissue. She looked over at Jack, "I'm just finishing up."

He cocked his head, "You look a little pale." He wandered closer, "You feeling okay?" his hand felt her forehead.

"It's just a sneeze," she assured. "I got the power levels set. Athens will be fine for a while."

"Okay," he agreed. He pulled her closer, "We've been so busy we hardly have had any time alone…"

She fell into his arms and nuzzled her head in his chest. She closed her tired eyes for just a moment, "I miss home and the kids."

Me too," he held her close. "I got word that Hammond sent the kids, Landry's team and our clones to California."

She asked concerned, "What for?"

"They found a Goa'uld glider crashed in the desert," he told her. "They think a local high school teacher might have been taken as a host. I guess when you need to be in two places at once clones can come in handy."

"I suppose," she agreed. "I'm just beat."

"Me too," he agreed. "Just you and me tonight," he hinted.

Sam looked upon his face, "Just us?"

He nodded, "Yup! You and me and big bed…"

She leaned closer and gently kissed his lips and then stated, "I could really use a relaxing bubble bath."

Jack kissed her in return and added, "Even better."

"And a goodnight's sleep," she added.

He pondered, "But we don't get to be alone all that much anymore. When was the last time we really got to be alone?"

"When we retired," Sam replied. She then added, "In both timelines."

"In both?" he winced.

She nodded, "In both."

He pondered, "Ya think the other me and you that we met in the other reality ever got time alone?"

She grinned, "We left a cloned version of your son and daughter there. How do you think that went? Their mother is alive there."

Jack pondered, "I suppose it would be a major custody battle of two clones with adult minds."

"And Charlie is better at Asgard tech than anyone I know," she added. "He can run circles around me."

Jack asked, "You don't think clone Charlie made more clones or something?"

"I would be shocked if he wasn't building an Asgard hybrid spaceship in his back yard." Sam admitted.

Jack smirked, "He's always been good at building things."

"He's a regular MacGyver," Sam told him with a straight face.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Let's go home," She kissed him once more. "I'm sure Charlie and Jackie will be back from California soon and can't wait to tell us all about it."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The team in California regrouped in the hotel room. Jon brought Miss Blake and retired FBI agent Bill Maxwell with him to the hotel. They all had gathered in Jon's room.

Bill looked about the room and spotted a number of adults. He gave a nod, "Least there are some grownup in on this little shindig." He spotted the youngest, Charlie. He couldn't help but asks, "You a clone too?"

Charlie shook his head, "Nope! I'm an original."

"You're a kid," Bill replied.

Hank Landry spoke up, "Charlie and his sister only look like kids. They are both adults mentally."

Rhonda Blake asked, "You registered them in school as your children, Mr. Landry."

Landry told her, "It's Colonel Landry."

"Colonel," she corrected herself a bit confused.

Charlie explained, "My sister and I were exposed to an alien device that sent us back mentally through time to when we were kids. To return home we have to deal with our regrets. Our mother died too soon. Do you understand now?"

Bill asked, "Like a do over? Just reliving your life from child up?"

He nodded, "We call it the 'Do Over.'" He looked at Jon, "Why are they here?"

Jon smirked, "We found evidence of Loki messing around. Apparently, back in 1980 Mr. Hinckley, Bill and Miss Blake were in the desert when they had contact. We think it was Loki. We think Loki has an old Asgard ship someplace hidden on Earth, possible in the desert. He gave Mr. Hinckley and Asgard hazmat suit and instructions to use it to better mankind. A year later he took the suit back when Mr. Hinckley was identified by a reporter. Loki then wiped everyone's memory of it but Miss Blake remembers along with Mr. Hinckley and Bill." He tossed the book to Charlie, "Check it out."

Charlie caught the book and began to read the alien language inside. He cocked his head, "This is old! Asgard don't use these suits anymore."

Samantha took a seat on the bed beside Charlie and agreed, "It wouldn't even fit the Asgard anymore. He had to have coded it genetically to work for Mr. Hinckley. He must have been watching him for a while."

"He could have taken him in his sleep and replaced him," Charlie agreed. He asked "Did you get a good look at the ship?"

Bill nodded, "I did! Big, round thing with lots of flashing lights. It beamed my dead partner down from the center. My partner gave us the suit and then beamed back up again. My partner said he was staying with his new friends. If he's on that ship…"

Charlie shook his head, "If Loki has him he was likely give an Asgard body and blended in with the collective. Your dead partner is not on that ship. His body might still be but he's not." He flipped through the book, "This is an instruction book for an old style hazmat suit. For us it would seem pretty advanced. For the Asgard it's obsolete. You said Mr. Hinckley had the suit for a year. What did he do with it?"

"Caught bad guys," Bill replied. He dug into his pocket and found a few dog biscuits and began to nibble on his habit.

Charlie squinted, "What are you eating?"

"Dog biscuit," he offered him one.

Charlie took the biscuit uncertain by the habit. He placed it down on the table nearby.

Colonel Landry asked, "What kind of things could Mr. Hinckley have done with the Asgard hazmat suit, Charlie?"

"The suits are designed to maintain deep space engines and allow for exposure to high levels of radiation. It's also a form of armor. The suits come in three parts: a helmet to protect the head and face, an outer shell for space walks and an inner shell for protecting the technician. Thor gave me one to wear when I studying under him. The suits have anti-gravity capabilities. They can levitate you hundreds of feet. The suits can protect you from high speed projectiles and work on a bio feed to enable you to see high frequency hazards and through walls…Like x-ray vision. In a suit you can levitate up hundreds of feet and see what is behind an engine casing and make repairs. It's a mechanic's suit."

Bill asked, "You actually used one! Thor?"

"Supreme Leader of the Asgard," Charlie told him.

Bill stated, "So you flew in the suit…"

"Flew!" Charlie balked. "It's not designed for that kind of thing. Levitation is for access where a ladder cannot reach."

Bill puckered in thought, "But you could fly if you needed too."

Charlie figured, "I suppose…You would have to tilt yourself in a horizontal position to get the anti-gravitational feed to work that way. You would look like a comic book character flying but landing…" he winced.

Bill admitted, "Never was able to really get that aspect."

"You would be crash landing into walls with the momentum," he balked. "Did Mr. Hinckley get the whole suit or only part? The instruction manual is lacking a number of key chapters."

Bill deduced, "I think he got the inner section…All red in color."

"Inner shells are red. Outer shell is silver." Charlie told him.

Bill puckered in thought, "The outer shell would have been nice to have." He then nibbled on another dog biscuit.

Samantha looked at Charlie, "It has to be an obsolete ship. Maybe S class?"

Charlie nodded while watching Bill eat the dog treat. "That's just incredible," he admitted.

Bill sighed, "That suit was pretty incredible."

"I mean you," he admitted. "I have never seen anyone eat dog treats before."

Bill shrugged, "Each his own."

Jackie sat on the nearby bed and picked up the treat Bill had given Charlie prior. She broke it in half and smelled it.

Charlie asked, "What does that taste like?"

She took a small nibble off the end and replied, "Like a meat flavored cookie." She handed him the other half, "You try."

Samantha gasped, "You just tired a dog biscuit, Jackie!"

"When you're a kid you're hungry all the time," she shrugged.

Charlie took a nibble of his half. He smacked his lips and told Bill, "This isn't bad. Kind of dry…"

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "You are not gonna start eating dog biscuits. I'm drawing the line there."

Charlie threw his father's clone a wicked smirk and finished the dog treat before him.

Jon growled, "For crying out loud."

Bill stated, "The boy has good taste. Now, how we find the ship and how do we get this Goa'uld out of Ralph's head?"

Charlie told him, "I can locate the ship. Jackie will have to get the Goa'uld out."

Bill asked the girl, "You're Jackie?"

"I am," she smiled.

"You can save Ralph?" he asked unsure.

"I can force the Goa'uld out," she agreed.

"I sure hope so, kid." he told her.

Jackie liked Bill. He reminded her of her father in a way. He was a crusty man who had his quirks but was genuine and caring. She smiled at Jon, "I like him!"

Jon asked with a sigh, "Why you say that, kid?"

"He's like you," she cheered.

"I don't eat dog biscuits," he huffed.

Charlie popped up, "These aren't bad."

 **Later that Evening**

Jackie lay in the bed beside Charlie trying to sleep. Colonel Hank Landry slept in the other bed in the room for he posed as their father and promised Jack he would take care of them. The Colonel tried to sleep as the mission swirled in his mind.

Jackie suddenly caught a terrible whiff of air. Something smelled horrible. Her eyes opened and she sniffed. She rolled back towards Charlie and the smell grew more intense. She lifted the covers and was hit by the horrid smell. "Oh my god," she threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed.

Landry sat up and turned on the light. He found Jackie standing in her nightgown beside the bed and Charlie giggling endlessly. He then caught a whiff of something terrible in the air. It reminded him of the gas his dog would pass. He waved his hand in front of his face, "What is that?"

Jackie pointed to her giggling brother still in bed and sporting his Spiderman pajamas. "He did it!" she accused.

Charlie sat up, "Sorry, I can't help it. Boy those dog biscuits work better than beans."

Landry told him, "Do not eat any more of those."

Jackie opened the nearby window, "I'm gonna choke." She waved her hand to ventilate the room.

Charlie laughed, "It was just gas."

"That's putrid," she balked.

Charlie lay back down, "Thank you Bill! That is the best practical joke EVER!"

Jackie then grabbed the blanket off the bed and shook it out before the open window. She pulled up a chair and wrapped herself in the blanket and sat down before the fresh air. "I'm sleeping here," she proclaimed.

Charlie huffed, "But with the window open it's cold. I need a blanket too."

"Sleep with Colonel Landry," she huffed.

Hank shook his head wide-eyed, "No way!"

Charlie rose from the bed and found his bag. He dug through a retrieved an emergency space blanket. He opened the article and placed it on the bed. He muttered, "It was just gas."

Jackie asked, "Do you fart out Penny like that?"

He shook his head, "No! If I did that she would put me in the doghouse."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Sam arrived back in the SGC with Jack. She felt a bit tired and her head was beginning to throb. As a precaution she decided to go to the infirmary to be screened. As she walked into the infirmary she found Daniel sitting on a table looking rather pale himself.

She asked, "You okay?"

He looked up, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Me too," she stated.

Janet walked into the room next. She too was looking pale. She handed a thermometer to Daniel, "Take your temperature. I'm running a fever myself." She looked at Sam, "You don't feel good either?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

"Take a seat," she told her. "How is Jack feeling?"

"He seems fine," she noted.

"We can't leave the base with a fever," Janet told her. She handed Sam a thermometer as well, "See what yours is."

Sam placed it under her tongue and waited.

Soon Daniel's time was up. He removed the thermometer from his mouth and read off the number, "One hundred and one. How did I spike a fever so fast?"

Janet stated, "We could have been exposed to a pathogen on Athens. It's been a few days. That's enough time for something to incubate."

Sam read her temp, "One and one also." She handed the stick back to Janet and remarked, "So much for a nice relaxing bath when I got home."

Janet told her, "No one can enter or leave this base. I have to put us on lockdown."

"Great," Daniel gave a heavy sigh.

 **Meanwhile**

"Living it up at the hotel California," Jon sung to himself as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his skinny waist and looked at his face in the mirror. He peered closer looking for any signs of whiskers. He rubbed the side of his cheek, "I think I might feel one starting." He stood back and started making faces at himself. He puffed out his cheeks and held his breath. He exhaled then puckered his lips and wiggled his nose. "I'm a kid again," he sighed.

A knock came at the door. It was Dan's voice, "Ya gonna be in there all day, Jack…I mean…"

Jon opened the door and looked at Dan who stood in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, "Daniel!"

"I didn't mean to call you Jack," he apologized.

"Never mind that," he waved it off. He tilted his head and pointed to his cheek, "Look!"

"At what?" he asked.

"I have a whisker," he cheered.

Dan gently felt the area with his finger, "More like fuzz." He then mentioned, "I hate shaving! This is kind of nice not having to shave every morning."

"Which do you hate more? Shaving or being in a fifteen year old body?" he asked.

Dan pondered, "Not sure…"

"You must really hate shaving," he gathered.

Dan admitted, "Sometimes I wish I could just turn the whiskers off. Why are you so anxious to start shaving again?"

Jon sighed, "It's hard being in a teenage body and being in love. You of anyone should understand that. You got Jan…"

Daniel shook his head, "We decided to not be just like our originals. We have an entire life to live and well, as you know people change. Jan and I decided to go our own separate ways the first day. We thought a clean break would help establish us as different people."

"So you don't have anyone?" he asked.

Dan shook his head, "Nope! Jan has already found someone else."

"Who?" he wondered.

"Sinclair," he told him. "They have been getting close…"

Jon cocked his head, "Mini-Frasier and Mini Hammond!" His face contorted with confusion.

Dan nodded, "Yup! But ya know it's okay. I'm good with it. I got you and Mini-Sam and Mini-Teal'c."

Jon asked, "You tried calling her Mini-Sam yet?"

Dan asked, "Are you insane? Of course not!"

"I know better," he assured him with a grin. "You're just gonna coast through puberty and not worry about it, huh?"

"Boys mature later than girls. I didn't start shaving until I was sixteen…I mean he…"

"I know what ya mean," Jon assured, "About that age for me."

"But Jackie is eleven going on twelve." he reminded him. "Girls mature earlier. She's not that far behind us. Sam and Jan are both already in it. Jackie will be catching up to them soon." He then reminded him, "I remember what she looks like as an adult."

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "And?"

Daniel smirked, "There is a four year age difference in us physically."

He shifted his weight, "And?"

"I'm not gonna be too old for her much longer," he reminded him.

His eyes narrowed, "You're not thinking what I think you are thinking."

"No guarantee Jonas Quinn will even meet her this time," he shrugged.

"She is only eleven physically," he reminded him.

"I'm only fifteen physically," he rebutted.

"You really think you will have a chance with her?" he asked.

Dan nodded, "Yeah I do." He admitted, "I never really liked her with Jonas. I mean he…"

"He has Fraiser," he reminded him.

"He does," he nodded. "If Jackie becomes stuck in the Do Over for years what do you think her social life will be like? She already knows her father will be against anyone she likes. She already knows the type of guy Big Jack will approve of. She already knows what her life would be like with Jonas Quinn. You know something? Before we came along all she had was Charlie. She has no friends! Even when she was an adult in the second timeline she had few friends. She had very few people in her life other than Jack and Charlie. Jackie's best friend is Sam. And now she has a version of Sam who is closer to her age. She has all of us. You notice she's not so alone anymore?"

"Okay," he sighed. "I like her having us…But you are talking about doing something to someone who I still view as my child."

"I would never take advantage of her like that," he assured him. "But I will be there for her."

"And so will I," he warned. He walked by him, "Don't stink it up this time."

Dan walked into the bathroom, "That was you who stunk it up last time."

 **Atlantis - Future**

The device was raging out of control and time was ticking down. General Sheppard was running out of options on how to shut it down. He ordered the evacuation of the city through he knew it was a useless gesture. He stood looking defeated in the hall as everything he tried failed. He looked up and found a familiar face walking towards him. His wife Elizabeth Weir refused to leave the city. She was a sight for sore eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a red sweater over a white blouse and looked as beautiful as ever to John.

She called, "John!"

"Liz," he replied with saddened eyes.

"The device is out of control," she gathered.

"It's going to cause a black hole if we don't get it shut down. Rodney can't get near it. It will go through the hazmat suits." He placed his arms around her, "I can't get it shut down."

Liz looked up and asked, "What can I do?"

"There's nothing we can do," he told her. "I sent Mitchell back with a message for Charlie about the device but nothing has changed. It's still out of control."

"Could we shut it down with better hazmat suits?" she wondered.

"Nothing we have will protect Rodney," he told him. "He thinks he can get shut down but…" he shook his head. "He can't get close enough."

Rodney rounded the corner from behind. He wore the hazmat suit and carried the hood in his arms. He spotted Liz, "Hey Liz!" he gave a half smile.

"You need a stronger suit," she figured.

"I need an old Asgard suit," he told her. "Unfortunately, we don't have any here."

"Can the Asgard bring one?" she wondered.

"They don't use them anymore." he told her. "Years ago in the first year of operation we found an old Asgard ship in the Mohave Desert. It had the suits we need in it but a Goa'uld got a hold of it and used it to escape. He took a school teacher as a host. If I could somehow get a message to keep the ship or least get the suits off the ship then maybe I could get close enough to shut it down. If I go back again then I will be unconscious and not be able to get the suit or shut it down. I need to get a message to my younger self."

John volunteered, "I will go back again."

Liz shook her head, "We need you here. This device will send anyone exposed back to relive their life, right?"

"Kind of," John told her.

"During the first year of operations I was in California. I can go back and find Rodney." she stated.

John glanced at Rodney, "What ya think?"

"We're running out of options," he told him.

Liz stated, "Then let me go."

John gulped, "I can't stop ya."

She gently kissed him and assured, "I'll be back." She looked past Rodney to the room with the device. "How close do I have to get?"

"Not close at all," Rodney told her. "It's growing in range. It will hit you half way there." He then stated, "Here," and then tied a rope around her middle. "You will go down and I pull your body out."

She grasped the rope in her hand. It was the only lifeline they had left. She gave a nod and the bravest face she could muster. "I'll get the message to you." She walked by them and halfway down the hall she was hit by the energy from the device. Liz then saw a bright light.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

With degree in political science in hand, young Elizabeth Weir set out on her life to be the next great peacemaker. She was going to lobby against the military and the outrageous spending. Unfortunately, for Liz the only job the fresh college grade could get was teaching social studies at a local school. She began to wonder if she wasted those six years in college upon landing the job as a substitute teacher but bills needed to be paid.

She found herself in a pet shop after landing the job. She was looking for a dog to keep as a companion. She found a furry little puppy barking and jumping at her feet. She knelt down and picked up the wiggling fuzzy bundle. "Aren't you the cutest?" she nuzzled the puppy.

The young clerk asked, "You interested in the puppy?" She was short with long blonde hair and sported a green bib apron with a name tag. The name "Shelly" was boldly displayed.

"I think I am," she cheered. She walked over to the Shelly the clerk who took then the puppy.

"I'll get his box." Shelly replied.

"Great," she smiled petting the puppy.

"What ya gonna name him?" the clerk asked.

"Sedwick," she cheered. Suddenly Liz was awash in memories. She had a dog named Sedwick she left on Earth when she went to Atlantis. She then recalled her husband John Sheppard and her good friend, Rodney McKay. She stood staring off into space before the clerk.

The clerk asked, "Miss! You okay?"

Liz blinked and gathered her wits. She recalled she had a message for Rodney. "Um…" she tried to get herself functional. "I'm fine…How much for the puppy?"

"Two hundred," Shelly replied.

Liz nodded, "Well worth it." She dug out her wallet and handed the clerk her credit card. She then wondered how she was going to find Rodney. "Have there been any stories in the papers lately about finding anything odd in the desert?" she asked.

The clerk shrugged, "When isn't there?"

"Right," she sighed.

 **Next Morning**

Liz Weir walked into the local high school for her new position. She had no idea how she was going to find Rodney or get him the message. She walked into the office and reported for her new job to the poor secretary who so far was having a rough week.

Liz smiled, "I'm Elizabeth Weir. I was hired as the new social studies teacher for the week."

The secretary gave a heavy sigh, "We seem to be having a lot of that lately." She handed her a welcome package for new teachers.

Shu marched into the office next and went for his mailbox. He ignored most everyone in the room.

"Morning Mr. Hinckley," the secretary tried to cheer.

"What's good about it?" he huffed and then marched back out.

Liz stood tightlipped for she never seen such a miserable teacher before.

The secretary stated, "He used to be a nice man. A few weeks ago he changed. I don't know what happened to him."

"I see," she stated taking her packet. As she headed for the door she came across Colonel Landry walking into the office for his mail. She stopped in her tracks. "Um…" she wasn't sure what to call him. "Mister….Pre…Landry."

Hank looked over, "Yes."

Liz smiled, "I'm Liz Weir. I'm a new teacher here."

"Nice to meet you," he told her. He gathered his mail. "So, first time teaching?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"You'll do fine," he assured.

She asked, "Do you by any chance know a man named Rodney McKay?"

"I do," he gave a nod and looked on concerned at her.

"I need to speak to him," she told him. "Is there a number I can call him on?"

Landry asked, "In regard to what?"

"Something about a…Do Over." she smiled. "I really need to see him."

"I'll tell him," he gave a nod.

Charlie came into the office with Jackie in tow. He looked at Landry and stated, "Hey…Daad! You forgot to give us our lunch money." His eyes then landed on Liz. He blinked and stared at her.

Jackie gasped, "Dr. Weir!"

Hank told them, "This is Liz Weir. She is looking to speak to our friend Rodney."

Liz told him, "Your kids are adorable…" she looked upon their faces. They seemed very familiar to her but she never saw Charlie and Jackie as children before.

Jackie asked, "You get caught in the Do Over too?"

Liz gave a nod, "I have a message."

Charlie asked, "What's the message?"

"Dr. McKay says he needs Asgard hazmat suits to get close. He can't get close enough to shut it down." she told them. She cocked her head, "Wait a minute. Charlie! It's you! Jackie!"

Jackie nodded, "It's us!"

She smiled, "Gosh you two were adorable when you were kids."

The secretary stood trying to figure out what was going on. She gave a confused look and complained, "As if things couldn't get any weirder around here!"

 **Meanwhile**

The SGC was in lockdown as men starting falling ill with a fever and chills. Word soon came from Athens that the surviving Ancients were also falling ill with a fever. The only ones who seemed unscathed by the infection were Jack and Teal'c. Athena came to the SGC to help find answers and so far was the only Ancient who had not fallen ill.

Jack met her in the Gate Room. He stood and watched as she graciously emerged from the event horizon sporting a long white gown with a worried look upon her face. She made her way to the end of the ramp.

"Colonel," she greeted him.

"Any idea why everyone is sick?" he asked.

She nodded, "I ran a palmary test on the others in the infirmary on Athens. I have very bad news. It's the same plague that was raging across my civilization. I thought we could outlive the plague if we went into the stasis pods. Instead, we someone brought it with us. Everyone else is sick on Athens including my brother."

"Me and T are the only ones not affected here." he told her. "We're on lockdown. No one gets in and no one leaves."

"Have you lost anyone?" she asked concerned for the plague wiped out her people and feared it would do the same to her new friends.

"Not yet," he told her. "Everyone is running high fevers. Our medical staff is pretty much down. Frasier is trying but…" he let out a sigh. "I could use her clone right now."

"She has a clone?" she asked.

"Asgard," he gave a nod. "I called Thor. They are on their way but won't make it here for two days. By then…" he grimaced. "It might be too late."

Athena assured him, "We will figure something out."

"Hope so," he admitted. "I've never seen anything move this fast before."

"It does move fast," she agreed. "I don't understand what happened. We should have avoided this. No one was ill when we went under. Everyone was clear."

"Right now," Jack told her. "Let's find a way to stop it. Frasier is getting sicker by the minute. I just placed her in bed. Teal'c is establishing IV's and pushing medicine. I need Sam and Janet to figure this out and they are too sick."

"Do they have clones too?" Athena asked.

He nodded, "They do."

"Maybe you should find them?" she suggested.

"I already called for them," he told her.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Clones Jan Frasier and Samantha Carter were requested back to the SGC. Upon discovering something was horribly wrong Jackie requested she go with them to the SGC to help.

Landry needed Charlie to stay for he was expert on Asgard technology. He also needed men to help capture Shu. He grudgingly agreed and had the three girls flown back to the SGC for the emergency that very day. After taking the girls to the airfield he returned to the school and walked to the side entrance the staff used. He overheard voices.

Pete Shanahan spoke to his cousin, Doug Penhall. "Not sure what is going on but I don't think this is drugs," he told him.

Doug nodded, "Hinckley has some sort of cult going but he seems to keep it hidden rather well. It's weird!"

"Landry and his two kids are weird," Pete stated. "How do you get two young kids in high school?"

Doug smirked, "I had a friend in the FBI run a background check. Landry is a Colonel in the Air Force. The kids are not even his. He has one daughter and she's in medical school. Those two are not his kids."

"What about their pals?" he asked.

"The goons?" asked Doug. "I'm not sure who those kids are but boy they don't act like kids. Christopher Murray…The one they call 'Little T.' Nothing on him and he doesn't act like a normal kid. He barely speaks. Sinclair Hammond is the grandson of a general. Jan Frasier…her aunt is a Major in the Air Force. Samantha Carter…She has an aunt in the Air Force too. Dan Jackson. His uncle is a contract worker for the Air Force. Jonathan O'Neill, well guess what? His father is Air Force."

Pete asked, "They all have family in the Air Force?"

Doug replied, "Not just family! Samantha's aunt is Captain Samantha Carter. Jan Frasier…her aunt is Janet Frasier. Dan Jackson…his uncle is Daniel Jackson. Jon O'Neill…Guess what his father's name is."

Pete figured, "Jonathan O'Neill."

"Only one I cannot find an Air Force connection for is Little T," he told him. "Then we got a teacher who apparently is not himself and is in some sort of underground cult. Guess what else I found?" Doug stated.

Pete asked, "What?"

"Rhonda Blake was a student here in the early 80's. Her teacher in her final year was Mr. Hinckley. Rhonda Blake is paling around with three teenagers who not only have relatives in the Air Force but they even share the same name as those relatives." Doug told him.

"Okay," Pete admitted. "This is weird! What about that old FBI agent we've been tracking. Maxell is his name."

Doug reported, "Retired FBI agent. His partner was killed by drug gang in 1980 in the desert. They never recovered the body. The same year Maxwell had recruited Hinckley to help find the thugs that killed his partner. Details are kind of sketchy. Same year the locals had a lot of UFO sightings in the desert."

Pete gasped, "UFO sightings! Air Force is neck deep in this thing. This isn't just some drug bust, Doug. What is going on?"

"And Landry just took his alleged daughter, with Samantha Carter and Jan Frasier out of school today," he told him. "Things are getting weird."

"I'll say," Pete agreed.

Hank Landry walked around the bush that concealed him. He smiled at the pair, "So you two must be the cops."

Doug gave a heavy sigh, "I'm not trying to spy on ya, Colonel."

Hank held up a hand, "It's okay! That was pretty impressive, Mr. Penhall. Or is it Detective Penhall?"

"Detective," he admitted. "I was asked to investigate Hinckley's cult."

"Shu," he told him.

"The cult is called Shu," he nodded.

Landry told him, "No…Shu is the cult." He then walked up to Doug, "You're pretty smart. I suggest you read Dr. Jackson's papers on Ancient Egypt." He walked by and got to the door. He turned slightly to the detective, "And research Dr. Langford." He then turned and swiftly walked inside.

Pete asked, "You think we should research that or is he sending us on a wild goose chase?"

Doug told him, "You keep an eye on Hinckley. I'll do the research."

 **SGC**

Upon donning medical grade hazmat suits the three girls rode the elevator down to the SGC where they found Jack waiting for them. He hadn't shaved in a few days. He looked tired and worn. He managed to somehow come up with his usual cocky greeting. "Mini-Carter, Mini-Frasier…Kid," he greeted them.

They stepped off the elevator. Samantha found she had to look up more than usual to see Jack's face and the suit was slightly big on her. She assured him, "We're here to help."

Jan found her suit was slight bigger as well. She added, "I just need to see my original's work."

Jackie stood swimming in her suite for she was the smallest with such a young body. Even Jan Frasier was bigger than her. She suggested, "I can help too."

"This way," Jack motioned for them to follow. The three followed him down the hall swishing in the yellow suits and trying to keep the hoods on tight.

Jan asked, "Is everyone sick?" She noticed a lack of personnel.

Jack nodded, "Everyone but me, T and Athena. The Ancients on Athens are also sick. They already lost five." He then stated, "Athena identified it as the same virus that they were dealing with before the ice age. They thought it would have died off…"

"Obviously it didn't," Jan figured.

Jack led the girls to the infirmary which was now over flowing with patients. Teal'c was spotted near Daniel's bed as he cleaned up vomit. The Jaffa looked very worried and very tired. He gazed upon the three relived some help had arrived.

Jan went to her original lying in the bed. She gently shook her, "Hey! Hey me."

Janet slowly opened her eyes and looked upon the face in the suit. She managed a smile, "The Colonel…"

"What did you find out about the virus?" she asked. "Where did you leave off?"

"It's the plague," she told her, "The same plaque that killed off the Ancients. You can't let it leave the base."

"I won't," she assured her.

Janet fell back asleep too weak to continue.

Jan looked at Jack, "I need a blood sample from you and Athena. I think the Goa'uld symbiont is keeping Teal'c from getting sick. I need to find out why you and Athena are immune."

"Okay," he agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Rhonda walked into Mr. Hinckley's class room wondering if she could somehow reach him. She found him sitting at the desk making notes in an odd language. "Mr. Hinckley," she gave worried smile.

Shu looked up, "What is it?"

She shifted her weight, "I know you are in there, Mr. Hinckley. You have to fight it."

For a moment Ralph shined through, "I'm trying with everything I have."

The eyes suddenly flashed as Shu tried to suppress his host.

Rhonda gulped and took a step back. She told him, "Where gonna save you."

Shu huffed, "Get out!"

"I know what you are! You can't suppress him forever," she balked in anger. Slowly her fear turned to anger as she realized the Goa'uld was real and one had her favorite teacher held hostage.

Shu asked amused, "Who is gonna stop me?"

She huffed, "Friends!"

Shu chuckled, "What fiends? Those kids! They will not help you. That old man eating dog food! Please!"

Rhonda huffed, "Come on, Mr. H. Fight him! I know you can. I remember the suit. I remember what you did. I know can fight him."

Shu asked, "Suit?"

Ralph managed to come through once more, "If I had that suit I would find a way to kill you, Shu." He shook trying to maintain control. "I need Bill's help Rhonda. You have to tell him…"

Shu flashed eyes once more, "Silence host."

Rhonda grew even angrier and snorted, "Bill knows, Mr. H. He's gonna help you."

Ralph fought hard to get the last request out, "If he can't have Bill shoot me to stop him."

Shu flashed the eyes once more, "I said silence." He then looked at Rhonda, "Is that all?"

"You won't win," she insisted.

"You cannot stop me," Shu told her. "No one can."

Ralph squeaked, "SG-1! He fears something called SG-1."

Shu spoke to Rhonda, "Aren't you late for class?"

She slowly walked out of the room wondering what SG-1 was and how to find it.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Jack sat beside Sam on her bed as she battled the virus. He had been overwhelmed by the number of sick and simply wanted to stay by her and help her feel better. Her fever had spiked to one hundred and four. She felt chilled to the bone and had vomited a number of times. She remained on IV fluids and fever reducing medication. Jan Frasier had prescribed anti-vomiting medications and Sam slowly began to turn the corner.

She opened her eyes as she felt the cool cloth gently wipe her forehead. She focused on Jack and managed a small smile, "You're here."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. "Feeling better? Mini-Frasier said your fever seems to have broken."

"The clones are here?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Base is on lockdown. I pulled some strings and got her, mini-you and Jackie in."

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"We seem to be doing better than the Athens. They lost nearly a dozen already," he winced.

"Athena okay?" she wondered.

"She's got it but isn't sick," he reported. "Mini-Frasier found she is a carrier. She never knew she had it. Mino-Frasier also thinks the Athens got hit harder because their technology allowed them to live in such a sterile environment for so long that when a bad virus did come along they just have no immunity to it. She and mini-you are working on a vaccine for the virus now."

"How come you aren't sick?" she wondered. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Higher immune system," he shrugged. "Apparently all that playing in mud when I was a kid helped. I had the sniffles and that was it. Mini-Frasier found anti-bodies in my blood and wants to use it to cure Athena and her people. She's working on a serum."

"I guess our clones came in handy," she had to admit.

Jack nodded, "They just stepped right into it like it was nothing. The rest have found the Goa'uld in a teacher. They are working on that one. Apparently, Loki was screwing around on Earth back in the 80's. They think their might be an old Asgard ship hidden someplace. I was told Liz Weir was sent back and went into recall. She had a message to give to Rodney. They need to find Asgard hazmat suits to get close enough to shut off the device. It's still out of control."

"We will find a way to shut it down," she promised him.

"You want something?" he asked concerned.

"Something to drink," she nodded.

"Ginger ale?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she gave him a smile.

 **Meanwhile**

Detectives Doug Penhall and Judy Hoffs met up with Officer Pete Shanahan at the hotel where Colonel Landry asked them to see him. They walked into a meeting room that Landry had reserved in the hotel. Much to their surprise they found Rhonda Blake and retired FBI agent Bill Maxwell sitting at a table.

Doug gave a sigh, "I see the Feds are involved too."

"Retired Fed," Bill smirked. "Ralph is a friend of mine." He looked at the trio, "You two are seasoned detectives," he pointed to Judy Hoffs and Doug Penhall. "I read your records. That narc program you guys were in back in the eighties was pretty slick. Running it out of a chapel, sending in rookie cops to high schools to bust up drug rings, gangs, car thieves…all sorts of stuff." He grinned, "I see you tried it here."

"You obviously did your homework," Doug admitted. He took a seat at the table to wait for Landry.

Bill reached in his pocket and pulled out a few dog biscuits. He started to nibble.

Doug cocked an eyebrow, "Dog biscuits?"

Bill nodded, "Back in the day I was told to quit smoking. They didn't have the gum or patches back then. I tried suckers, chewing gum, everything and nothing worked. One day I had this bad graving for a smoke. I didn't have anything but a box of dog biscuits. I was watching my neighbor's dog for the week. I put in my mouth to get me through the craving. Been eating them ever since." He offered him one, "Want one?"

Doug shook his head, "Nope."

Judy winced, "I'm sure there are better ways to stop an addiction, Mr. Maxwell."

Pete laughed, "You got hooked on dog biscuits."

Bill shook his finger, "You are a sloppy cop. You followed Ralph all over and he knew you were following him. The cult has gone deep underground now."

"He didn't know I was following him," Pete insisted.

Bill huffed, "I can't believe you are related to Penhall. Your cousin is a hell of a cop. You're making rookie mistakes…"

Doug defended, "He's a rookie! I asked him to help me. He's doing this on his own time."

Bill replied, "It's obvious he's a rookie."

Landry entered to room next. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at the table. He stated, "Thank you all for coming." He looked at the audience and handed each a paper. "If you will sign this we can get the meeting going."

Pete asked, "What's this?"

"Standard disclosure agreement," he told him. "You are about to be debriefed on classified information."

Doug asked, "In regards to the Langford dig you pointed me to, Colonel?"

Bill started to chuckle, "I knew they found something." He leaned closer, "I tried to get an interview with his daughter but she would speak to me. What did he find?"

Landry smirked, "You have to sign that paper before I can tell you anything, Bill."

Bill took a pen and scribbled his name across the dotted line. He started to nibble on another dog biscuit as he pondered.

Rhonda sighed, "Just tell me how to get that thing out of Mr. Hinckley's head. I don't care about what they found."

Pete asked, "What's in his head?" He looked to Doug and Judy who both sat without a clue.

Landry started, "Earth made first contact over a year ago. We discovered a race called the Goa'uld. It turns they were here before over two thousand years ago. They are a symbiotic race that takes a host and can suppress the host and use the person as a puppet. Once someone is taken they are suppressed and who you see passing off as the host is actually the Goa'uld. In this case, a Goa'uld named Shu. S-H-U is how it is spelled."

Rhonda stated, "Wait! When I spoke to Mr. Hinckley today he started to come through."

"That's impossible," Landry told her. "You spoke to Shu."

"No," she insisted. "Mr. Hinckley would try to talk and get a few things out before Shu shut him up. Shu made Mr. Hinckley's eyes glow whenever he did so. He told me is his fighting him and if he fails he wants Bill to kill him and the Goa'uld both."

Landry stated, "Just a second." He rose to his feet and walked out of the room.

Bill asked, "You sure you spoke to Ralphie?"

Rhonda nodded, "It was him!"

Pete shucked, "Shu! You guys are not actually buying this?"

Landry came back into the room with Charlie, Jon and Dan. He stated, "Tell them what you told me, Miss Blake."

Rhonda looked at the boys, "Ralph Hinckley is in there. I spoke to him! Shu tried to shut him up a number of times. He would make the eyes flash a yellow glow whenever he tried to shut up, Mr. Hinckley. He's fighting him."

The three traded glances.

Jon asked, "Can a host fight a Goa'uld?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know but Loki chose him for some reason."

Pete smirked, "I thought the alien was Shu."

"Different alien," Charlie told him. "Loki is Asgard. Shu is a Goa'uld…Big difference."

Pete chuckled, "What's the difference?" Surely was some sort of elaborate joke to Pete.

"The Asgard are a lot nicer," he told him smirking back.

Dan insisted, "We need to find Loki's ship."

Jon assured, "We will."

Doug asked, "Exactly who are you kids?"

Jon cheered, "We're the Hardy Boys." He gave a grin to Bill.

Bill asked, "So just where did Nancy take off to with the redhead and Jackie Landry…" he glanced at Landry doubting the name.

Doug told him, "Charlie and Jackie's last name is actually O'Neill. Not Landry. Their father is Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and funny thing is his wife died four months ago in a car wreck and then suddenly he has another kid, Jonathan O'Neill the Second who is lacking a long form birth certificate." He looked at Jon, "Your brother and sister I presume."

Bill began to wonder if the clone story was true. "No long form?" he asked Doug.

He shook his head, "Just the short form."

Jon admitted, "It's a long story."

Doug stated, "I'm all ears."

"Well," he winced trying to find a way to explain. "There is team called SG-1...And…"

Rhonda spoke up, "SG-1 is a team? Shu fears them. Mr. Hinckley said so. I think Shu came here to hide from this SG-1."

Bill asked, "Just what is SG-1, son?"

"It's a team," Jon told him. "Jack O'Neill leads the team. There are four on the team: Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and another alien named Teal'c who is Jaffa."

Rhonda insisted, "I need to find Jack O'Neill. Where can I find him? Please, Jon if he is your father you can help me."

"He can't help you," Jon told her. "I'm afraid ya got the B team. Okay! I'm his clone! Dan is Daniel's clone. Samantha is Carter's clone and Little T…"

Bill figured, "Is Teal'c."

Pete laughed, "Clones! Really kid!" He looked at Doug and Judy, "Tell me you are not buying this nonsense."

Doug told him, "I don't know but whatever is going on is above the normal, Pete."

Rhonda asked Jon, "You're SG-1?"

Jon and Dan both nodded with a disgruntle look. Bill noticed they did not seem all that enthused about the claim. If it were a joke or hoax they would be insisting on it. Instead, they looked like two teens who just busted smoking in the boy's room.

Charlie added, "We only look like kids." He spoke to Pete, "And you are really annoying me."

Pete asked, "You really expect me to believe all this!"

Charlie admitted, "Nope! I really kind of hope you don't. I just want you to believe it enough to help us and do the job your cousin asked you to do."

Pete held up a hand, "Okay! I'll believe anything you say."

Rhonda asked, "If Samantha Carter is part of SG-1 and she just left for some reason can she come back to help?" She gave a pleading look.

Charlie shook his head, "She was called away for emergency. I can't go into details. You got me instead. I'm plan C!"

Pete chuckled, "You're a little kid. You're nine."

Landry spoke up, "Actually his name is Major Charles O'Neill and he's thirty-five. He's also an expert in Asgard technology." He spoke to Rhonda, "Charlie knows more about Asgard tech than Samantha Carter. You want that young man on this team."

Pete bulked, "How can he be thirty-five and a major? That's impossible."

Landry replied, "That's above top secret. You are not cleared to know that information, Officer Shanahan."

Bill leaned closer to Landry and whispered, "You can tell me?"

Landry whispered back, "Maybe."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Captain John Sheppard sat across the table from Liz Weir the next morning for breakfast at the hotel. He wondered who was she and why his future self, had sent her back. She had yet to tell him she was his wife and chose not to for it seem awkward at the time.

John sipped his coffee and asked, "So what exactly do you do, Liz?"

"Currently I'm teaching social studies at the high school," she replied taking a sip of orange juice. It was most awkward to go back and meet your future husband and he had no idea who she was. To her recollection John knew all about her when she was recruited by him to run the SGC when they retrieved Atlantis. Suddenly it struck her just how it was for John for he knew her from the first timeline. She wanted to hug and hold him tight; to kiss him and wake up in his arms like she had done for the last decade. Instead, she was complete stranger to him and she understood he could not send himself back for he needed to stay with the raging device on Atlantis.

"You don't plan on being a teacher?" he assumed.

"Teaching was my backup plan," she informed. "I was planning on saving the world through diplomacy. I was going to negotiate peace treaties and end the military industrial complex."

John cocked and eyebrow, "Didn't work out that way?"

She shook her head, "Nope! Instead, I ended up not only working with the military I even married an officer."

John wondered, "Who is your future husband?"

She sighed, "He doesn't know me here." She picked at her food before her, "I volunteered to go back to give Rodney the message about the hazmat suit. I knew I would be stuck."

John told her, "You basically sacrificed yourself to get a message to Rodney."

"The device is out of control and will turn our solar system into a black hole. I don't think I really had a choice." she sighed.

John told her, "You can go back if your face your regrets. You have regrets?"

She smiled, "Doesn't everyone?"

He leaned closer and asked, "What's your regret?"

"I never really got off world much," she admitted. "You see we are in a second timeline and I apparently died in the first timeline. So, he didn't want me off word much. But I was wanted to go off with a team."

John told her, "Charlie said this is the third timeline."

She smiled, "I stand corrected. Major O'Neill would know what timeline this is." She sat back and giggled, "Gosh he and his sister were cute kids. I can't imagine going that far back."

"They are cute kids," he agreed. "So, why do you want to be on a team?"

"I always figured that perhaps if I was out there maybe I could do more diplomacy and help establish good relations off world." she told him. "Dr. Jackson did wonders but I always thought I could do more to help."

John figured, "You won't be able to go back until your feel like you are doing more to help."

"Sounds like it," she admitted. She dug into the eggs, "Ya know I didn't realize just how much I missed eating eggs. When you are older you have to watch what you eat more."

"You should enjoy it," he told her. "You should see what Charlie eats. That boy can eat anything. Last night he was eating dog biscuits. A lot of them too."

"Major O'Neill is known for playing practical jokes but…I can't explain that one. He will purposely eat a can of beans if he has to don a hazmat suit. He then farts his way through the whole mission so everyone he's working with can hear."

John slowly nodded, "I can see him doing that. He's a little stinker."

 **Meanwhile**

The men and women of the SGC were recovering from the alien flu. Clone Jan Frasier had identified the virus part of the influenza family. Upon making a vaccine she inoculated herself, Samantha and Jackie. It would take a number of weeks for the vaccine to fully take affect and thus all she could do was hope she and her friends did not get sick in the meantime.

Sam had recovered first and was up and about. She went to Janet's office to speak to Jack and the girls. She walked in with a red nose but her skin tone was much more normal. She was still stuffy and it changed her tone of voice. She spoke through the congestion.

"How's it going?" she wondered.

Jan got up from the desk and walked over to a cart in the office. She grabbed a packet of petroleum jelly and handed it to her, "This will help heal that sore nose."

"Thanks," she took the packet. "It looks worse than it feels. I feel better."

"You're still contagious," she reminded her.

"How's the Athenians?" she wondered. "How's Athena?"

"Athena is in isolation," Jan reported. "The rest are recovering. The anti-body serum I made seems to be helping. They lost nearly a dozen."

"Anyone I know?" she sighed.

"Apollo," she reported. "His loss hit them hard. Athena blames herself of course. She didn't know she was a carrier."

"So the plague that wiped out the Ancients is basically a really bad flu," Sam summed up.

"They have little immunity," she told her. "The common cold could be deadly for them. They wiped all diseases from their home world. Their civilization was so sterile they didn't have any of the bugs and germs we deal with. Over time they did away with vaccines because there was no need for any. Then when they started going into space they started getting exposed. Those who survived mated with humans from other world…Including ours. The children of those Ancients all had the gene. In time that gene was passed down. People like Jack O'Neill and John Sheppard are the result. Basically, what is a very bad flu for us is a deadly plague for them." She cocked her head, "The good news is every human exposed to the alien flu now has anti-bodies that can be used for the serum. I also have a vaccine."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sam replied. "With Athena in isolation and Apollo gone who is charge of Athens?"

"Phaethon," Jan replied. "He's acting as the leader now."

Jack asked, "Didn't he crash the city and caused the mess they are in?"

Jan slowly nodded, "I think so."

He rolled his eyes, "Great."

 **Meanwhile**

Charlie felt ever so relieved that it was Saturday and thus no school! He liked school the first time but now it was mundane and boring. There was nothing challenging in the curriculum. He mastered it all a long time ago. His next mission was to locate the Asgard ship hidden somewhere in the desert. Finally, he had something more challenging to do. He spent all morning modifying a pair of night vision goggles to hone in on Asgard cloaking mask. He sat the table in the hotel room with tool and parts about the table as he made his adjustments.

Bill walked in to the door looking for Colonel Landry. He spotted the boy, "What'cha doing?" he asked.

"I'm modifying the goggles to see the light spectrum used by the Asgard to cloak their ships," he informed. "This way I can scan for it visually."

Bill gasped, "You can do that with those goggles?"

Charlie nodded, "Yup."

"Dang!" he gasped. "Boy, Ralphie would just love you. A kid like you would be a teacher's dream. You could teach him!" He looked about the room, "Where's Landry?"

"Getting breakfast," he replied.

Bill took a seat on a nearby chair. He looked over as the boy worked, "So where did your sister go?"

Charlie replied as he worked, "To the base in Cheyenne Mountain."

Bill wondered, "What she doing there?"

"Cleaning up puke," he figured.

Bill cocked his head, "What?"

"There was a flu that broke out," he simply replied.

Bill pondered, "They brought in two clones and a whiz kid for the flu? That doesn't make sense."

"It was an alien flu," he reported. "It came from off world and knocked everyone out." He then continued to work.

Bill slowly nodded, "That ring is in the mountain and someone brought back an alien virus."

"Bingo," Charlie admitted.

He asked, "Your dad alright? Your real dad."

"He never got that sick," he nodded. "He's fine. I spoke to him this morning."

"Glad to hear that," he told him. "How we gonna get Shu out of Ralph's head? You said Jackie could do that."

Charlie told him, "We have to capture him alive and bring him to the base. There, Jackie can force him out. I'm gonna warn ya. Goa'uld are real nasty and Shu will put up a fight. It's not gonna be easy."

"That's why you want to suits in the ship," he figured.

Charlie shook his head, "Suits are not for that."

"What do you need the suits for then?" Bill wondered.

"The device that sent me and my sister back to relive our lives is going into meltdown. It's out of control and will turn our solar system into a black hole if we don't get it shut down. Our hazmat suits are no longer enough protection. We can't get close enough to shut it down. We can't shut it down remotely because it drains the power of anything we send into the area. We need the suits to save the solar system in the future." he explained. "So, I really need to find that ship and those suits."

"Sounds like a hell of a pickle, kid." Bill admitted.

"It is," he agreed.

Bill stated, "Help me save Ralph and I will do whatever I can to help you guys shut down that device. You just name it. I will do it."

"I need to make sure a suit gets to Dr. McKay," Charlie told him.

Bill assured, "We will get that suit."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

He was skinny and had straight black hair. He sported a tan tunic and matching trousers as he went over the engine room readouts. His people had suffered much over the eons. He was often teased and ridiculed for his ideas, his small stature and for his lack of status. He was shorter than most men. He was too thin and lanky. He stuck out as an odd one from his early years into adulthood. He survived the plague that took Apollo and has now isolated Athena. No one seemed to know who was in charge but Phaethon was an engineer who understood they needed leadership and stepped up to the roll. He figured Athena would be back soon but the treatments given to her by their new friends reportedly did not work and she was still a carrier of the virus.

Sam had returned to Athens to check on things as the remaining survivors recovered. She found Phaethon in the engine room going over readouts. She smiled, "How's it going?"

He looked back over his shoulder and reported, "The power is steady. I have cremated the remains of the decease."

"Sorry you had to do that," she admitted. She asked, "How are you holding up?"

He gave a small smile, "As well as to be expected." He had to admit he liked Sam. She was very nice to him when most were not. Most blamed him for the crash and for being stuck in the city. Phaethon had few friends and no love potential. He pondered if perhaps he might find happiness with a human from Earth.

"I see you got the spikes smoothed out," she noted. She wanted to make sure he knew she appreciated his effort. "Thank you for that. I was having trouble with it."

"It was nothing," he replied unsure what to say. It was a hassle and he did his job but found Sam thanking him rather odd. Most of his people simply weren't so kind to him. "I heard you know the location Atlantis," he mentioned.

"It's in the Pegasus system," she told him. "The Gate can dial it but it would drain the power module and Atlantis will need a power module."

"How would you know that?" he wondered. "Have you been there and seen the condition?"

"Kind of," she told him. "We found Atlantis in the first and second timeline. In the city is a device that can place your mind in ascended state and you end up going back and reliving your life to face regrets. It's out of control and I'm stuck." she told him.

Phaethon asked, "Is it silver coated and oblong? About this long," he held his hands wide apart.

She nodded, "Yes!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh."

"You know of it?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "It was supposed to ascend those who could not. It was to be an escape mechanism from the plague. I warned them…" he shook his head.

"What did you warned them about?" she asked.

"In theory it could start pulling on zero energy and dark matter and that could lead to a massive gravity well." he told her. "I told them that could happen…"

"Do you know how to shut it down?" she asked.

He pondered, "I'm sure it could be shut down but I would have to look at the schematics again. I didn't build it. I just saw the plans. I thought it was an insane idea…"

"Well," Sam told him. "It's doing just that. It's feeding on zero energy and is out of control. It's going to implode and cause a black hole."

"Shame," he sighed.

"You have to help us," she told him.

He asked, "Why?"

"Because once it becomes a black hole it will grow and eventually consume the whole galaxy." she reminded him.

"There are other galaxies," he shrugged. "Billions of them!"

"But this is my galaxy," she stated. "I kind of like it."

He gave another bothering sigh, "Fine! I'm sure the schematics are on Atlantis. Once we find them we can figure a solution."

"Thank you," she sounded. She cocked her head, "Don't you understand how many lives are at risk?"

He rebutted, "You mean those who don't care about me to begin with! Why should I care about them?" he wondered.

"Because it's the right thing to do," she told him.

He replied, "Right thing! I've spent my life always doing the wrong thing. Even when I try to do the right thing, it's the wrong thing. Why should I bother now?"

She countered, "You know we all make mistakes. We've all been humiliated at one point. Just asks Daniel. He was laughed at by his peers because he believed something that no one else did. And ya know what? Daniel was right. You are a smart man. Don't let what happened in the past define you now."

He gave another sigh, "I suppose."

"Help us," she pleaded.

"Then you will need more power modules," he figured.

"Right," she nodded in agreement. "You by any chance know where we can find some?"

"I imagine there might be some left on Gaia," he shrugged.

"Gaia?" she asked.

"Home," he told her.

Sam's eyes grew wide, "You're home planet?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You know where it is?" she asked.

"Not in this galaxy," he told her. "Next one over."

"Next one over?" she pondered. "Andromeda is the closet galaxy to this one."

He nodded, "I crashed Athens in the nearest galaxy to our on a planet that was heading into an ice age. That's why I am not liked." 

"We can get there by ship," she pondered.

"I was told you don't have ships," he informed.

"We might be able to get one," she smirked.

 **Meanwhile**

Shu sat in Ralph's car outside the hotel watching for Landry and the clones. He spotted Bill's car in the parking lot and simply waited.

Ralph bubbled up once more and was able to speak, "Bill will get you. You won't win."

Shu miffed, "Silence host."

"I have a name," he huffed. "It's Ralph. Not host."

Shu rolled the eyes annoyed for Ralph was gaining more strength.

Ralph huffed, "Do not roll my eyes at me, Shu. You keep trying to keep me down but I keep coming back up. One of these days you won't be able to shut me up and I will tell everyone just what you are."

Shu rolled the head back, "Six billion people on this planet and I got you."

Ralph smirked, "I have no intention of letting this be easy for you."

"Obviously," the Goa'uld sighed. He needed a new host for Ralph would overcome his attempts to suppress soon.

"Once I get control back of my hands I am going to yank you out of my head and beat you to a bloody pulp," Ralph proclaimed. "You picked the wrong guy to possess."

Shu assured, "I will be out of your hair soon."

"Damn right you will be," he huffed. "You are gonna to die. And normally, I would have an issue with that kind of thing but not today. You deserve everything you got coming you…snake."

Shu let out a heavy sigh. He spotted another car behind him. It was Pete Shanahan. Shu got an idea. "Let's go say hi!"

"You know he's a cop," Ralph huffed.

Shu opened the door and walked up to Pete's car. He leaned close to the open window, "Hi Pete!" he cheered.

Pete looked up, "Hi Mr. H." He figured he was busted.

"What ya doing here?" Shu asked.

"Just meeting up with a friend," he lied. He was to follow Shu and Ralph.

Shu squatted down beside the window and asked, "You got a match?"

"What?" Pete asked.

Shu smiled, "What's that on the floor?" He pointed.

As Pete bent down to look Ralph figured something was up. He called, "What are you doing?"

As Pete glanced back he caught a glimpse of the Goa'uld as it leapt from Ralph's body and into his. It settled into the spine and neck. Ralph had momentarily lost consciousness and dropped beside the car. Shu found Pete far easier to control. Pleased he got out of the car in Pete's body and then dragged Ralph's body behind some bushes. He then got back in Pete's car figuring he now could get into the meeting at the hotel as Pete and Ralph would surely be unconscious for hours. It was going to be a good day for the Goa'uld.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Pete's cousin Doug pulled into the parking lot next. He spotted Ralph Hinckley's car sitting back in a semi-hidden position. He got out of the car to investigate. He walked about and found the keys still in the ignition. He then walked a bit further and discovered a shoe sticking out from under some brush. He approached cautiously fearing a trap. He found Ralph lying face down under the brush with a large wound in the back of his neck. He felt for a pulse and was relived to find one.

Ralph started to come around. He pushed himself up, "Bill!" he called for his friend. He thought it was Bill standing over him at first.

"You okay?" Doug asked helping Ralph up.

Ralph steadied himself and soon discovered the blood running down his neck. He gently touched the wound and recalled what happened. "He got him!"

"Shu?" Doug asked.

Ralph nodded, "Shu!" He looked about, "He took Pete."

Doug gulped, "What?"

"He got your brother," Ralph told him. "Shu is not from Earth. He's some sort of alien. He wants off this planet. He's looking for something called a Star Gate. He thinks Landry can lead him to it."

"Can you walk?" he asked concerned.

Ralph nodded and looked himself over. "I can walk."

"You need to come with me," he told him.

Doug then led Ralph into the hotel. He soon found Landry's room with Pete's body present. The Goa'uld was able to access all of Pete's memories and thus pass himself off much more effectively. Shu had snuck in right under their noses and was now aware of the ship in the desert.

Bill's eyes landed on Ralph. He wasn't sure what had happened but he didn't expect to see his old friend so soon.

Doug looked at Shu and declared, "Shu took Pete as a new host. I found Hinckley unconscious under the bush outside." He stared at Pete's body while grasping his firearm in his waistband.

Shu put on his imitation of Pete, "Come on! Doug, that's Shu and he's fooling you. It's me."

Ralph shook his head, "Shu left me and took Pete for a host. He wants access to the Star Gate so he can leave the planet." He looked at Bill, "Bill…It's me."

Bill asked, "Can a Goa'uld leap from one host to another like that?"

Landry nodded, "They can."

Ralph insisted, "Bill it's me! Shu is in him," he pointed to Pete. He then spoke pleading to Bill, "I know you. I know you eat dog biscuits because you tried to quit smoking. I know you didn't really want to retire without finding out just where you old partner went. I know you."

Shu had stood up and tried to point the finger at Ralph. "Come on guys. That is Shu and he's trying to make it seem like he let Hinckley go. He's faking it."

Bill looked at Ralph. He figured something was up. He pulled his revolver from inside his belt and held it in his hand. He faced Ralph and stated, "I'm bringing you in." He then swiftly turned for he knew Shu was lying and found some strange alien device leveled at him.

Shu hid the ribbon device well and unleashed the power on Bill forcing him to take cover with Ralph.

Doug pulled his pistol and leveled it on Pete. He shook at the thought of what he had to do. "Drop it!" he ordered. He figured if he could capture the Goa'uld he could save his cousin.

Shu unleashed another round with the ribbon device and headed for the door. He knew Charlie and the clones were out searching for the Asgard ship by the information he gathered posing as Pete. He was going to get the ship and off the planet. He ran past the men and down the hallway. He erupted from the hotel and climbed behind the wheel of Pete's car. He drove off before the men could stop him.

Ralph asked Bill as they headed out the door in pursuit. "How did you know it was me?"

He grinned, "I know you, Ralph!" He got behind the wheel in his car as Ralph took the passenger's side. He looked over, "Good to have ya back, Ralphie."

"Good to be back," he replied.

Bill then opened his center console, "You know how to use this?" He handed Ralph a cell phone.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone, Bill." he stated and took the phone.

"I hate it," he admitted. "Call Rhonda and tell what Shu took the rookie."

Ralph started to dial, "Rhonda did good. I wanted to congratulate her but Shu was in control."

"Rhonda did great," he agreed. "Now we get that snake."

 **Meanwhile**

Charlie had completed the alterations on two sets of goggles. One set was given to Sheppard and Mitchell to use and the other Charlie wore himself. He sat in the front seat of Rhonda's car as she drove across the desert. In the back seat were Jon, Dan and Little T who came along as extra helpers.

Mitchell and Sheppard had gone in a helicopter to scour for any signs of the ship from above. With them was Sinclair Hammond acting as an engineer.

Hammond's voice came over the hand held radio Jon held in the back of the car, "Hammond to O'Neill."

Jon pushed the talk button, "Got anything?"

"Negative," he replied. "Just finished first sweep. We'll keep ya posted."

"Roger that," he replied.

Rhonda's phone suddenly began to ring. She reached in her purse while driving and opened the flip phone, "Hello!"

It was Ralph's voice, "Rhonda! It's Ralph. I'm with Bill. Listen to me…Shu took Pete as a host. He's in Pete."

"Seriously?" she gulped.

Ralph told her, "I was breaking through and he left me and took the officer. He's armed with some device that fits on the hand."

"I'll let everyone know," she replied and closed the phone. "That was Ralph. Shu took Pete as a host and has some hand thing that is a weapon. He said to be careful."

Jon leaned forward, "Pete Shanahan got snaked?" He glanced back at Little T and Dan sitting beside him. The clones looked on concerned.

"I thought his name was Penhall," Rhonda replied.

Jon let out a heavy sigh, "Hammond!"

"Hammond in," the voice replied.

"The snake left Hinckley and took Shanahan. Tell Mitchell and Sheppard." he instructed. He looked over at Dan, "You wanna tell the Carters?"

Dan shook his head, "Hell no!"

Jon winced, "I guess I will have too."

Charlie asked while scanning, "Pete got snaked?"

Jon huffed, "Yup!"

He smirked, "I wish I could feel sorry for him…"

Dan stated, "You know what this means? We now have to save Pete."

Jon disagreed, "No we don't!"

Rhonda asked, "Pete is a young police officer. You guys sound like he's some awful pain."

Jon told her, "Big pain."

Dan nodded in agreement, "He's a pain."

Little T agreed, "Indeed."

Charlie told Jon, "In the second timeline Pete was on a civilian defense force after disclosure. I can't tell you how many times I had to go save his ass."

Rhonda asked, "Second timeline?"

Charlie mentioned, "As people got stuck in the device reliving their lives they changed the timeline. We are timeline number three now."

"Wow," she sat wide-eyed.

Charlie pointed, "See that big rock over that way?"

Rhonda nodded, "That's what we call 'Little Devil's Rock.'"

Charlie told her, "Head towards it."

Dan looked out the window and asked, "Why you call it 'Little Devil's Rock'?"

Rhonda stated, "Around this area cars usually go dead and weird things happen. That rock just kind of sticks out of nowhere."

Charlie told her, "It's not a rock. It's our ship."

Jon spoke on the radio, "Hammond…Charlie found the ship. It's Little Devil's Rock."

Sinclair Hammond asked, "It's near that rock?"

"It is the rock," he clarified.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

It didn't take long for the Goa'uld, Shu to figure out where the old Asgard ship was hidden. He knew he wouldn't get access to the Star Gate and the ship was his best chance at escape. The car skidded to a halt as he arrived just moments before. He climbed out of the car and spotted an oncoming chopper and other cars closing in. He ran for the ship looking for a way inside.

As the vehicles closed in around Pete's car the ship lost the façade and was de cloaked upon Shu entering the vessel and activating the systems. Bill climbed out from behind the wheel with Ralph climbing out of the passenger's door. Bill looked over, "So that's what it looks like in a daytime."

Ralph huffed, "We have to stop him!"

Rhonda gasped, "That's the ship!"

Charlie nodded, "It's an S Class Asgard scout ship. Kind of small…"

She gulped, "Small?"

"The Asgard have bigger ships," he told her.

The chopper landed and the men climbed out. With pistols drawn they started for the ship.

Sheppard stated, "You kids stay out here."

Jon, Daniel, Sinclair, Little T and Charlie all stood looking dumbfounded.

Jon huffed, "We are not kids!"

"It's dangerous," Sheppard reminded them.

Mitchell miffed to himself, "Boy are they pissed off now."

Charlie retrieved his trusted slingshot from his pocket, "I can take care of myself." He glanced around the ground for small rocks. He picked up a few that would work and placed them in his pocket.

Jon miffed, "Least Charlie is somewhat armed."

The men went in the craft ahead with Rhoda remaining outside. She then watched as Jon, Daniel, Sinclair, Little T and Charlie entered. She gasped, "They said to stay outside."

Jon looked back over his shoulder and snorted, "You can stay out of you want! We're going in."

She watched as everyone disappeared into the ship. She stood debating what she should do. She hesitated and then gave in to her curiosity for she wondered what was inside. She threw her hands in defeat, "Oh!" she then walked into the vessel behind the rest.

The inside of the ship wasn't nearly as pleasing to the eye as current Asgard vessels. It was rough and looked more like the inside of a Navy vessel with steel walls and a gray interior.

Jon looked at Dan and stated, "This is like vintage…"

Charlie spoke up, "Shu is going for the helm. I can over run the helm controls in engineering. I can disable the engines so he can't go anywhere."

Bill was ahead with Ralph. He looked back at Charlie for he heard him talking. "Charlie! You can disable the engines?"

The boy nodded, "Will need a hazmat suit to do it." He then winced, "I won't fit in one. They will only fit a grown human."

He asked, "Can one fit Ralphie?"

Ralph asked, "Hazmat suit?"

"The red suit you were given," Bill stated. "It was the inner part of a hazmat suit. Charlie has used one before."

Ralph pondered, "Hazmat suit! No wondered I looked so stupid in it."

Charlie told him, "The suits are coded genetically. I can code one to Mr. Hinckley and he can use it to throw the manual override in the engines. I can talk ya through the steps."

Jon ordered, "Let's get the engineering."

As Cam Mitchell, John Sheppard, Doug Penhall and Hank Landry went for the ships' helm Charlie led the others to the engineering room. The room housed a large computer panel to the far wall with a center console before it. Off to the other wall were the hazmat suits. They were in three sections. The red inner part looked much like a pair of long underwear with matching red boots. The outer shell looked like a silver set of coveralls with larger silver boots that resembled something from Earth's flight to the moon. The hood was a bubble helmet that attached to the coveralls. Over all it looked much like a vintage space suit.

Bill looked over the red under suit and asked, "No cape? Ours had a cape with it."

Ralph added, "And a patch on the chest."

Jon found an altered suit hanging in a nearby storage closet. He lifted it up. It had a cape and a patch with Loki's name. He asked, "Like this!"

Ralph gasped, "That's the suit I wore." He looked back at the others, "How come that one has a cape and patch on it and the others don't."

Jon informed him, "The Asgard that gave you this suit was named, Loki. That's his name and he added the cape for flare." He placed the suit back, "He was screwing with ya, Hinckley."

Charlie was at the console and added, "I have to code you genetically to a suit, Mr. H."

Bill asked, "Why can't he use the one Loki gave him?"

"It won't be enough to protect him from the engines." Charlie informed. "It's only part of the suit."

Ralph stated, "I can use another suit. I have figured a lot of it out before."

Dan handed him a manual he found near the hazmat suits, "You might want to brush up."

Ralph took the manual, "This would have come handy back in the day." He started to thumb through, "Um…I can't read this."

"Sorry," Dan took the book back. "It's in Asgard. I'll go through it with you." He read the first page, "Hazmat suits model number 500. These suits are designed for maximum protection…"

Ralph asked, "Just who are you kids?"

Bill told them, "They are clones. The originals are on that SG-1 that Shu fears. His original is Dr. Daniel Jackson…"

Ralph asked, "The man who wrote the paper on the Pyramids being landing pads for extra-terrestrial craft?"

Dan asked, "You read my work? I mean his work."

Ralph nodded, "After that year with the suit and it being taken back, I wanted to know what had happened and who was behind it. No one else remembered but Bill and now Rhonda. I thought perhaps, I was losing my mind. I just wanted answers. I even went to New York City and listened to his presentation. Most everyone walked out. I was way in the back and he didn't see me. Me and some lady were the only ones left…" he recalled.

Dan gave a warm smile, "The woman was Catherine Langford. Her father found the Star Gate in Egypt in 1928. Had I known you were there and what you went through with the Asgard, I would have wanted to have met with you." he then corrected, "I mean he would have. I'm a clone…"

"How come you are a teenager?" Ralph asked. "Dr. Jackson is my age."

"That's even longer story," he sighed.

Charlie quickly explained as he worked, "My sister and I went to another reality were I had died and she was never born. We tried to make clone copies of ourselves because our parents were a mess. Anyways, she totally messed up and accidentally cloned all of SG-1 the base doctor and General Hammond. She didn't know the Asgard default setting is what is equivalent for a teenager in humans. When my sister screws up, she screws up big!" he grinned.

Rhonda, Bill and Ralph all looked at Sinclair.

"You're a general?" Bill asked.

"I'm Major General George S. Hammond," he told him. "I was nearing retirement when…" he pointed to himself.

Bill grinned, "Boy! I wish I met you kids earlier. I could have used ya a few years back."

Charlie told them, "They are only a month old."

"What?" Bill gasped.

"It was a month ago when they were made," Charlie informed. "They are one month old." He then told Ralph, "Loki saved your genetic profile to the computers. You have something called the Ancient gene and some other oddities he noted in your genetics. I think the reason you were able to resist Shu was due to those oddities."

Ralph asked, "Is that why Loki chose me?"

Charlie nodded, "I think so. The Asgard are all clones themselves. Each clone has a slight genetic deviation. They lost the ability to reproduce naturally so they started cloning themselves to stay alive. After generations of cloning the clones look different from the original Asgard. Before, they were more human like."

Bill asked, "What they look like now? Little green men?"

Jon told him, "Gray! Little gray men."

Bill puckered in thought.

Charlie announced, "The suit is ready for you, Mr. Hinckley. The one to the left on the rack." He walked back over and removed the suit from the wall. He stood before Ralph, "I will give you a crash course on how to use it. The suit can levitate you hundreds of feet."

Ralph gently grasped the suit, "And fly."

Charlie shook his head, "It's a hazmat suit. It's not designed to fly, only levitation for access to the engines. The override is up on top of the engine housing. You pull that and Shu will not get off this rock."

Ralph assured, "I will."

Bill asked, "Question! Where would Loki have taken my dead partner?"

Charlie told him, "I found a human body in a stasis pod in the computer. He's dead! He's not alive. According to the report Loki downloaded his mind into an Asgard clone shortly after reanimation. Reanimation is only temporary. Your partner isn't there. He's an Asgard now."

"I want to see him," Bill insisted.

"After we stop Shu," he told him.

Bill nodded, "Stop the snake first."

Jon asked Charlie, "Can you code a couple of suits for me and mini-Daniel, here?"

"I can," he nodded.

"Do it," he grinned.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Shu reached the bridge and found the controls at the helm and quickly sealed off the bridge as the men reached the door. They couldn't get through. Shu started the engines. Please he smiled at his accomplishment.

Landry spoke into a handheld radio, "Landry to Hammond."

Sinclair's voice replied, "Hammond."

"Shu has sealed us off the bridge." he reported. "Can you over ride it?"

"Not yet," he reported. "Charlie is getting Mr. Hinckley, Jon and Dan in hazmat suits."

Rodney McKay searched for an access panel by the bulkhead. "I think I might be able to override the lock," he stated opening the panel and looking inside at the electronics.

Landry replied, "McKay thinks he might be able to override the lock."

Hammond replied, "Have him work on it."

The ship came to life. The engines gave off a soft hum as Shu started take off procedures.

Charlie reported from the engineering controls, "Shu has us taking off. We're leaving Earth's atmosphere."

Bill asked, "Where is he going to take us?"

Ralph answered, "I could see his thoughts when he was in my head. There is a planet with a ship shaped like a pyramid. He planned on getting the ship with the help of his followers in the cult. I think he's trying to go for the ship early."

"You got a name on this planet?" Jon asked.

Ralph shook his head, "No!" He grasped the hazmat suit in his hands. "But we can still stop him. We got the suits." He then started to remove his shoes, trousers and shirt for he knew the red inner layer must have direct sink contact to work.

Jon muttered, "You're as bad as Daniel." He then looked at Charlie, "Do I have to strip to make this thing work?"

"Down to your underwear," he nodded.

"For crying out loud," Jon complained as he started to take off his clothes.

Dan removed his shirt, jeans and shoes. He started to put on the red inner layer of the suit. He looked down at himself, "Like wearing those old union suits with the drawers in the back."

Ralph gave a nod.

Jon pulled on the trousers over his underwear and complained. "This is like wearing red long underwear…" he pulled over the top inner suit and then looked red boots, "with elf booties…."

Dan admitted, "I could do without the boots."

Ralph sighed, "I never liked the boots." He then found the silver outer layer and slid the suit on much like a space suit and put on the boots. He cocked his head and looked at Bill who stood grinning. He held out his arms to his side, "How do I look?"

"Like a rocket man," Bill grinned. "Like pilots going into space on Gemini."

"As long as I don't look like a comic book character," he agreed. He then found silver gloves, "Look at that! Gloves!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Of course the suits have gloves." He then brought up a schematic of the ship. "Look at that! We have some smaller scouting ships in the hangar."

Bill asked, "You mean there are more ships on the ship?"

"The Asgard used them for scouting back in the day. The ships are obsolete to the Asgard now." Charlie replied and made a few adjustments the computer before him. "Six scout ships…Intact and flight worthy." He looked at Jon, "The scout ships require a pilot with a flight suit. The hazmat suits double at flight suits."

Jon stood in the silver suit holding the helmet beneath his arm. He felt like an astronaut from the sixties space program in the gear. He paused and wondered, "How do I breathe in this thing? There are no air tanks or hoses!"

Charlie replied, "The suit recycles the air you are currently breathing and converts the carbon dioxide you exhale to oxygen. It's a self-sustaining."

Jon puckered in thought, "Cool! What else can it do?"

"Levitate you, shield you from high velocity projectiles and shield you from radiation waves." Charlie told him. "It can also give you x-ray vision, heat vision, night vision and vision that can allow you to see chemical spills…such as ammonia."

Jon grinned, "Really! X-ray vision! How do I work that?"

Ralph spoke up, "You just think it."

Charlie nodded, "Think it."

"Think it," Jon pondered and suddenly found he could see right through wall before him at the inner workings. "This is cool! I can inside the wall." He looked to Charlie and only saw a human skeleton. He jumped back, "Ah!" Jon scared himself.

Ralph then told him, "You think 'normal vision' to turn it off."

Jon closed his eyes, "Normal vision, normal vision for love of god please give me normal vision again." He opened his eyes and he could see normally. "Whew!" he sighed relived.

Charlie reported, "We've entered hyperspace." He looked at the three, "You have to throw the manual override for me to drop us out and gain control."

Ralph assured, "We can do that." He looked at the two teenage clones. "I think we can do that."

Charlie lowered the bulkhead door behind them exposing a corridor. He instructed, "You have to go through the corridor. I will maintain communications through your helmets. The engine core is right on the other side of the door. I can walk you through it."

Ralph agreed, "Okay!" He looked at Jon and Dan, "You boys ready?"

Jon reminded him, "We are not boys."

Ralph slowly nodded, "I guess you're not."

Bill smirked, "I call them the 'Hardy Boys.'"

Dan looked at Jon and admitted, "He's a bigger pain in the ass than Jack."

"I'd like him better if I was Jack again," he admitted. Jon motioned towards Ralph, "Let's go Mr. H."

They started into the corridor and the bulkhead closed behind them. Charlie's voice came through the helmets. "Okay, I got you on sensors. Go straight ahead to the second bulkhead.

The walked to the door and waited.

"I'm opening the bulkhead door now," Charlie informed.

The door peeled open to reveal the engine core of the old Asgard ship. The core was much larger than modern Asgard engine cores. It emitted reddish-yellow glow and burned much like a sun. The men stood before the huge glowing ball of energy. The bulkhead door closed behind them.

Jon spoke, "We're here! What do we do now?"

Charlie's voice replied, "You have to go up."

Jon looked up. It seemed like a long way up to the top of the core to him. He asked, "How do I do that?"

Ralph spoke to him, "Think it!" he tapped the helmet.

Jon started to concentrate, "Yup! Just go up." Nothing happened. He looked to Dan, "Not working for you either?"

Dan admitted, "I haven't thought about it yet. I'm still looking at the size of that core."

Ralph gave them a hint, "It helps to give yourself a little boost with your knees. Like this!" He bent down slightly and then jumped but instead of jumping he floated above the floor. He looked down at the teenage clones, "This is much easier this way."

Dan and Jon but copied the move and they found themselves floating as well. Jon felt a strange and wobbly, "Okaay! This is different."

Dan carefully got himself level and agreed, "Different!" He looked at Ralph and asked, "How do we get up there?"

Ralph pondered, "I think you just have to motion up." He looked up with his head and raised his arms. He started to move upwards. He then figured, "I was doing this the wrong way the first time." He looked down and found the teens following him up the side of the core. They arrived to an access panel near the top of the core. Ralph spoke, "Charlie we've stopped at an access panel."

"You need to open it," the boy instructed.

Jon and Dan arrived beside Ralph and looked on.

Ralph's gloved hand landed on the large metal handle and he pulled hard. The suit had to aid him in strength to open the latch. He gritted, "This is hard to move."

Bill's voice came over, "Use the suit, Ralphie!"

"I am," he told him.

"You might need a hand," Charlie told him. "The latches are heavy duty…Asgard heavy duty!"

Jon moved himself closer and placed his gloved hand on the latch next to Ralph's. He spoke, "On three, Mr. H. One, two, three…"

The pair pulled together and the latch moved to unlock. Upon opening the latch Mr. Hinckley gave Jon a smile, "It's good to hear that old name again."

Jon asked, "What ya mean?"

"My students used to call me 'Mr. H' the year I had the suit." he grinned. "I kind of missed it."

"You had special needs class," Dan stated as he watched from the side.

"Oh, they were all bright kids. They were troubled! Many had issues at home and blew off school." he informed. "Rhonda was the only girl in the class. As you can see she wasn't special needs." He looked at Jon, "You remind me of Tony. He was the leader of the class."

Dan asked, "What happened to Tony?"

"He joined the Air Force," he smirked. "Last I heard he got a commission."

Jon stated, "I'm honored!" He looked inside the panel and spotted a large yellow handle. "Do I pull the yellow handle?" he asked.

Charlie replied, "Yes!"

Jon reached in and grabbed the handle. He pulled and it wouldn't budge. "I need a hand." He looked at the pair.

Both Ralph and Dan each grabbed the handle and the three pulled hard. It was an effort but they managed to disengage the helm's control. Jon stated, "We got it, Charlie."

Charlie told him, "I've got pilot control. I am rerouting our course."

"To where?" asked Ralph.

"Asgard home world," Charlie told him. "Loki has some explaining to do."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Shu suddenly discovered he lost control of the Asgard ship and the bridge was about to be breached. He figured he had little for options. He ran to an exit and snuck out of the bridge as the men were coming through the door.

Doug walked onto the bridge looking for his cousin but no one was there. He looked about, "Where did he go?"

Mitchell and Sheppard found the escape, "This way." Sheppard stated.

Landry ordered, "Get him!" He got to the helm and opened a communication link to Charlie, "I'm on the helm, Charlie."

"I've plotted a course for the Asgard," Charlie replied. "I'm going to reroute controls back to the helm now."

"Understood," Landry agreed. He then found pilot controls returning and he had to fly the vessel. Landry stated, "You might want to come up here, Charlie. I don't know how to fly an Asgard ship."

"Sheppard can fly anything," Charlie told him.

"He's gone after Shu with Mitchell and Detective Penhall." Landry told him. "It's just me, Rodney and mini-Hammond."

Sinclair gave a peeved look.

Landry shrugged, "It fits."

Charlie informed, "An escape pod has just been launched. I think it was Shu."

Landry sighed, "Understood." The men then ran back to the bridge. Sheppard huffed, "He got into some kind of escape pod and launched. We weren't able to stop him." He then threw a look to Doug.

Doug stood and asked, "You really think I am going to shoot my cousin?"

Sheppard stated, "You had him in your sights. You let him escape."

"I can't pull the trigger on my own cousin," he shook his head. "I have to find a way to save him. I'm not gonna kill him."

Landry informed, "Time is running out for your cousin, Detective."

Doug asked, "What do you mean?"

"After so long a Goa'uld can corrupt its host," Landry explained. "After so much time as passed the host is just as evil as the Goa'uld."

"How much time?" Doug asked concerned.

"Depends on the host but as little as a year or less." he informed.

Doug insisted, "Not my cousin! I know him. He won't be corrupted. He's a good guy."

Landry gave a helpless look, "A Goa'uld can find ways to corrupt. You cousin is already dead."

Doug shook his head, "No! I can't believe that."

Charlie's voice came over the comm-link. "Colonel, I tracked the escape pod to a nearby planet with a Gate. I also detected Gate activation. Shu is already gone. This one is gonna be hard to find," he concluded.

Doug stated, "Can't we go after him?"

"It's too late, son." Landry told him. "By now Shu had already dialed a number of other systems to hide his tracks. He's light years away."

Doug pleaded, "Find him! Bring him home and get thing out of his head."

Landry told him, "We will try but as you can see it won't be easy."

Doug cried, "Just find him. I know I can reach him."

Landry sighed for he knew it was already too late, "We will do everything in our power."

 **Short Time Later**

Bill Maxwell found his way to the stasis pods in the old Asgard ship. In a sole pod was a lifeless corpse of his dead partner. The dark skin was grayish and pale, the eye sockets were sunken. He still wore the very clothing he was killed in and the bullet holes were still present in the body along with the blood. Bill shook his head, "I don't know what to say, pal."

Ralph came up behind with Jon and Dan after returning to civilian clothing. He spoke to Bill, "You know he's still alive. Charlie said they made him into an Asgard."

"I want to see him again," Bill stated.

Dan assured him, "You will. You will meet Thor and he will set that up." He placed his hand on his shoulder, "You will get answers to all this."

"Hope you're right kid," he admitted. "Not knowing has been the hardest part."

Ralph assured him, "Charlie said we are almost to the Asgard home world and we will find your partner there."

"Little gray man," Bill assumed and looked at Jon and Dan.

They both nodded.

"Okay," she gave a heavy sigh unsure what to expect.

They made their way out of the stasis room and back to the bridge. Bill found Captain Sheppard in the pilot's chair with Little T in the co-pilot's chair with Charlie at the center console behind them. Rodney had taken the engineering station and Hammond was on navigation. They seemed to be working as a crew for the ship with Landry at the Commander's station before Charlie.

Bill noted in jest, "Looks like we have our own Star Trek crew."

Little T miffed, "Trekkie." The young clone preferred Star Wars much like his original.

Landry looked up from his seat and admitted, "I feel like Captain Kirk sitting here." He looked at Charlie and kidded, "Right Mr. Spock."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I was never into that show."

Sheppard spoke up, "As long as you're not wearing a red shirt you will be okay."

Charlie asked, "Red shirt?"

"Anyone in a red shirt always died in the series," Sheppard told him.

"Whatever," Charlie miffed.

Bill asked, "So what ya gonna do with the ship?"

Landry replied, "Return it to the Asgard."

Charlie then added, "Who won't want it because it's an outdated piece of junk and tell us to keep it."

Landry figured the Asgard would take the ship back and told him, "If they tell us to keep it I will give it to you, son."

Charlie balked, "I don't want this piece of junk either."

Bill kidded, "Can I keep it! Who doesn't want their own UFO?"

Landry stated in jest, "If the Asgard tell us to keep it then I think the clones should have it." He looked at Jon for a reaction.

"That would be cool," Jon nodded. "Who doesn't want their own UFO?"

Sinclair Hammond informed, "We're here! Asgard home world."

Landry smirked to Bill and stated, "Watch this! On screen." He gave a command.

The area to the front of the bridge suddenly changed to what appeared to be a window. Before them was the Asgard home world surrounded by Asgard ships. It was soon apparent just how small the little scout ship was in comparison.

Charlie informed, "I have Thor on the line." He gave Landry a nod to talk.

"Colonel Landry to Supreme Leader, Thor." he spoke to the air.

Over the speakers Thor's voice replied, "Colonel Landry of SG-2. This is Thor speaking. I see you have found an old scout ship."

"We found it hidden on Earth," he told him. "We think Loki was using it."

"I see," the voice replied annoyed. Only Loki could such trouble for the Supreme Leader.

Landry stated, "We are returning it to you."

Thor paused for a minute and then replied, "We do not require such a vessel. Perhaps, Earth could use it?"

Bill gasped, "He's really giving us the UFO!"

Landry looked at Charlie surprised. He gave the boy a nod, "I suppose we could." He then turned his attention to Bill's request. "There is the body of a deceased human onboard in stasis. Sensors indicate he was made into an Asgard. Are you aware of his existence?"

Thor sighed, "I am. He has fully intergraded into the Asgard culture. He had been with us for many of Earth's years. His body is no longer needed."

"His old partner, Bill wants to see him." Landry replied.

"I will have him, Loki and I beamed over to your vessel." he informed.

Landry told him, "We will be waiting."

 **Short Time Later**

Three Asgard beings were beamed aboard the bride of the old scout ship. All three looked exactly the same and none wore clothing.

Thor spoke, "I am Thor, Supreme Leader of the Asgard. I have spoken to Loki and your partner. They each have something to say."

A small Asgard walked up to Bill. He cocked his head and looked up, "I never thought I would see you again," he confessed.

Bill knelt down and gazed upon the small being. "Clint?" he gasped.

"Clinton now," he nodded. "The Asgard prefers to use full names."

Bill stated, "You're body is on this ship."

"The body is gone," he told him. "I died in the desert that day, Bill. When Loki reanimated me so I could give you the suit it was only temporary. The Asgard have given me a new life. I'm an Asgard now."

"They could clone that old body and you could be you again," he suggested.

"I'm happy here," he told him. "How would I go back to Earth now after I have lived for so long with my new family? I am Asgard. I was once human but not anymore. I died a long time ago, Bill. You have to let that life go."

Bill sucked in a breath, "I guess so."

Clinton held out a hand, "It's good to see you again, Bill. I hope to see you again in the future."

"Me too," he chocked.

He walked back to Thor and stood by his side. Thor then looked at Loki with expectations.

Loki came forward and spoke to Ralph, "You did well with the suit for a human with no instructions." he told him.

Ralph stated not so amused, "Thanks."

Loki then returned to Thor's side.

Jon asked, "What? That's it? No 'I'm sorry' or anything!"

Loki replied, "I am Asgard. I do not apologize."

Jon miffed, "You little bastard."

Thor assured, "Loki has been spoken too." he then stepped forward, "I gift to you this vessel. Earth has proven a great ally and the fifth race, I admit, I under estimated." He looked at Charlie, "You know much about Asgard technology."

"You taught me in another time," he smiled.

"I look forward to working with you," he stated. "I hope to be old friends."

"We will be," Charlie told him.

Clinton spoke up, "If you decide to take the ship, Bill then I will be more than willing to help you learn the Asgard systems."

Bill asked, "Learn the systems. You mean if I stay on this ship you are gonna come and help?"

Clinton replied, "Of course."

"I'll keep that in mind, Clint." he told him.

Thor gave a nod to Charlie, "My people owe you much. The Asgard will be there for you."

Charlie told him, "We're gonna need your help in the future. When I'm a grown man there is a device we will discover that can send someone back to relive their lives. The device was activated twice and is out of control and will turn the entire system into a black hole. We will need your help more than ever."

"You will have our help," he promised him. With a nod Thor, Loki and Clinton were beamed off the ship.

Bill then looked about the bridge, "So where to next?"

Landry stated, "Charlie! Take us home." He took a seat at the chair and then held up a finger looking at the boy, "Can I saw 'engage'?"

Charlie told him, "I already engaged the engines but you can if you want."

Landry then did his best Captain Kirk impression, "Engage."

Sheppard muttered annoyed, "Let's hope the clones get the ship."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Athena was responding the therapy to destroy the virus she carried. As her people recovered they began to doubt their future and wondered if perhaps they should split up and try to forge out a life on other worlds.

Many wanted to start a colony someplace far away while some wanted to go to Earth and live with modern humans. The idea of gaining Atlantis seemed distant to even to the surviving Ancients after the loss of Apollo and many others.

Athena lay in bed in the infirmary in the SGC. She was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and a central IV was established. Dr. Frasier had recovered and came to see how Athena was responding. She found Daniel sitting by her bedside speaking to her in Athena's native tongue. Janet loved Daniel being a linguist and often found him charming but seeing him nearly flirt with Athena in a language she did know was most irritating. She walked into the room and asked, "How is my patient?"

Daniel looked over his shoulder, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," she miffed at him. She came to the bed and spoke to Athena, "You're lab work is clean. I think we got the virus but I have to be sure and screen you again in a few weeks."

Athena gave a thankful smile, "I understand. You were able to cure a virus we could not. That's amazing!"

"Thank Jack O'Neill," she told her. "His body was able to fight it off and produced the anti-bodies. Weren't for him it would be a different story."

Daniel had to admit, "That was a bad flu."

Janet admitted, "You're right. The virus is in the influenza family but far more potent. I'm working on a vaccine to inoculate the general population in case it gets off base."

Athena asked, "How will you inoculate so many in such a short period of time?"

"We have yearly flu vaccinations," Janet informed. "I will simply have it added to our normal vaccine. For us the flu was pretty bad but for your people it was deadly. Our population should be able to fight it off even without a vaccine. It will hit us like a very bad flu. For your people it was far worse because your environments were so sterile you never got sick and thus never developed the immunity of more primitive societies."

Daniel figured, "I guess being too clean can work against you."

Janet nodded, "Especially if you are going to other worlds that are ripe with diseases. Sanitation helps eradicate diseases but it can also leave you open to foreign pathogens." She then added, "So, you two seem to be getting along rather well."

Athena replied, "Yes! Daniel is so sweet. He reminds me so much of my brother." She then gave a heavy sigh for she already missed her brother dearly. "He is like a brother to me." she gave him a warm smile.

Daniel felt miffed for he liked her as more than a friend but at the same time she saved him from Janet's doghouse. He squeezed her hand, "I'll be here for you." He looked back at Janet with the most innocent look he could muster.

She knew him better and figured he was infatuated. Daniel once again developed a crush on some alien beauty. He was as bad as Charlie to her estimation. Charlie liked redheads and Daniel like exotic women from another planet. She gave a heavy sigh, "I suppose."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack was walking down the halls of the SGC and heard the most horrid sound coming from his daughter's quarters. He came to a halt, made a face and opened the door. Inside the room stood Jackie and Sam's clone Samantha. They had a music stand before them and both held a violin in their grasp. Jack then watched as Sam's clone tried to play a cord and made a hideous screeching sound.

"What are you two doing?" he huffed.

Samantha looked up, "Jackie is teaching me to play the violin. I always wanted to learn to play but never had time before."

Jackie added, "It's her first lesson."

Jack made a face, "Maybe you should teach her something easier?"

Jackie asked, "Why? Samantha wants to learn the violin and I've played it for years. I can teach her to play."

"Mini-Carter sucks at it," he snorted.

Samantha growled, "It's my first lesson!"

"How about piano?" he asked her. "She can teach ya that too."

"I want to play the violin," she insisted. "I always admired how Jackie could play and now I have the chance to learn it."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Charlie back yet?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, ship's at Area 51." he told her. "The Asgard said to keep it."

She wondered, "What are we gonna do with an obsolete Asgard scout ship?"

He shrugged, "Don't know! Hinckley and Maxwell are on base along with Rhonda Blake and Detective Penhall." He looked at Samantha, "Pete Shanahan was taken as a host by Shu. You should be aware of that."

Samantha gasped, "Pete was taken! Does my original know?"

"I'm on my way to tell her," he informed.

"We never expected that to happen to him," she confessed.

"No one saw it coming," he told her. He closed the door and continued down the hallway wondering just how he will break the news to Sam. He soon turned the corner and came face-to-face with the strangest sight he ever saw. Bill Maxwell was walking the halls after his debriefing and eating dog biscuits. Bill dug a biscuit out of the box he held in his hand and glanced up. He spotted a new yet familiar face. He spied the name badge.

"You must be Colonel O'Neill," he figured. He wiped his hand on his shirt and offered it to Jack. "You're Charlie's dad."

Jack cocked his head, "Are you eating dog biscuits?"

Bill nodded, "I tried to quit smoking and ended up with this habit instead." He waited for Jack to shake his hand. "Am I supposed to salute ya?" he asked cocky.

Jack shook his hand, "Jack O'Neill. I heard about you and Mr. Hinckley."

"Ya did?" he grinned. "So, this is the SGC and you are Jon's original."

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Bill then dug another biscuit out of the box, "Want one?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You really think I am going to eat that?"

Bill shrugged, "I'm sure you've eaten worse. You were in Nam?"

Jack did not answer.

"I was in Nam. Some of the rations were so bad I would have eaten dog food," he had to admit. He took a bite of the biscuit and continued to talk. "I spent four years in Nam as a demolitions expert. Came home, went into the FBI spent thirty years and retired early. Now all I do all day is fish."

"You like to fish?" Fish! It was music to Jack's ears.

Ralph nodded, "Oh yeah! It's relaxing." He offered Jack another biscuit by holding out the box, "You sure?"

"I'm good," Jack assured. "Demolitions expert in Nam, huh? FBI agent for thirty years. So, how is retirement?"

"It would be easier if I had a fishing buddy," he admitted. "Old guy like me. Wife left me long ago. No kids…" he shrugged.

Jack told him, "You're not much older than me."

Bill noted, "You're in better shape. I got terrible knee aches."

Jack stated, "I get knee issues too."

"Huh, ya do?" he wondered.

Jack pondered, "Just where ya going?"

"I was just checking the place out." he told him. "General Hammonds said there is a commissary somewhere."

"But what will you be doing?" Jack asked. "You got experience and background."

"What ya mean?" Bill asked.

"What will you do with your life now?" Jack asked. "Gonna go back into retirement?"

"I never left retirement." Bill replied. "I was just helping to save Ralph."

Jack pondered, "Ya know, we could use him. We got six teenage clones and two kids who need to appear like they are having some kind of education. He's a teacher who knows what Loki is like. He knows what the Goa'uld are like. He could help them keep their cover."

"I'm sure he would like to help," Bill agreed.

Jack instantly liked Bill. He was genuine and upfront about himself despite the dog biscuits. Heck, for Jack the dog biscuits was a plus. He asked, "Ya ever think about joining the SGC as a private contractor?"

Bill paused and asked, "And do what?"

Jack turned him around, "Commissary it this way." He placed his hand on Bill's shoulder and grinned, "I'm sure we can find you something."

They soon arrived at the commissary. The tables were half full as men and women from the base came and went for lunch. Sitting at a table was Sam Carter with Rhonda Blake and Ralph Hinckley as they chatted and had a bite to eat. Jack gave a heavy sigh for he would have to break the news about Pete to her.

Bill noticed, "Ralph found this place before me."

"This way," Jack motioned for him to follow.

Ralph had been telling Sam all about his adventures during the year he had the Asgard suit. He made a flying motion with his hand, "So Bill was trapped in a mine and I had to get there before he ran out of air."

Sam asked, "How did you get there so fast?"

"It turns out if you put on an Asgard hazmat suit and give yourself a running start you can nearly fly." he told her.

Sam cocked and eyebrow, "How would you stop?"

"That was difficult," he admitted. He spotted Bill and Jack coming. "Over here!" They got to the table and Ralph continued, "Bill…I want to introduce you to someone. This is Captain Sam Carter. This is Samantha's original."

Sam looked up at Bill standing with a box of dog biscuits. She gave a cockeyed look, "Do we have a dog on base?"

Bill replied, "These are mine." He offered her the box, "Want one?"

Sam shook her head as she made a disturbed face. She then watched as Bill shrugged and placed a biscuit in his mouth. Her stomach soured. "That's disgusting," she told him.

"That or smoking," he told her and took a seat.

Sam stated, "We have patches and gum to help you quit. When was your last cigarette? I'm sure Dr. Frasier can help you."

"My last cigarette was in 1980," he smirked at her.

"Then the nicotine would be long out of your system," she told him.

Ralph looked on amused, "But the biscuits aren't."

Sam asked concerned, "How long have you been eating dog treats?"

Ralph told her, "Since he stopped smoking."

Sam winced, "That can't be good for you."

Bill shrugged, "So far I'm healthy as a horse."

Jack smirked, "As a dog."

Bill shrugged, "Each his own."

Jack looked at Ralph, "You're a teacher."

Ralph nodded, "I am."

"You are in a unique situation," Jack started.

Bill blurted out, "They want to hire you to be the teacher for the clones and the two kids. Help give them a cover. You know…Like your days of special ed."

Ralph cocked his head and stated, "They know more than I do."

Bill took another biscuit, "But they need to look kind of normal and you know all about the Asgard and the Goa'uld. You pretend to be their teacher and kind of help guide them along the way. Hey, Ralphie, I saw how you guided Dan and Jon with the hazmat suits. You can help them."

Ralph thought about it, "I don't know. They aren't really kids. They are in a very unique situation but I'm not sure I can even help. What am I supposed to teach them? We saw Charlie run that ship. That was just amazing."

Sam smiled, "Maybe you can help them cope with being clones and having to make their own lives. You can also help Charlie and Jackie both. They are still going to grow up. You see the reason Jackie and Charlie are stuck reliving their lives in the Do Over is because their mother died in a car accident and they felt like it was somehow their fault. I thought once they felt secure with me being their stepmother they could return. But now we have a six clones and Jackie feels responsible for that since she was the one who accidentally cloned us all. Charlie feels responsible because he didn't tell her about how to prevent that from happening. So, Jackie told me she cannot leave until she knows the clones will be okay. With you as their teacher and helping them I think that will help her let go of the fear."

Ralph asked, "Could she return home then?"

"When she is ready," Sam told him.

Rhonda offered, "I can help too. The clones are amazing and so are Jackie and Charlie. I would love to help."

"I appreciate that," Sam told her.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Sam, "I have some bad news."

Sam asked, "What?"

"You heard that Detective Penhall's cousin was taken by Shu." he stated.

"I heard," she nodded. "Detective Penhall seems pretty shaken up. I promised him we get his cousin back."

"He tell you his name?" he asked her.

"He said it was Peter," she nodded.

"Pete Shanahan," Jack told her.

Sam went pale, "Pete!"

He nodded, "Doug and him kind of look alike."

"I thought he looked kind of like him but I never put it together," Sam confessed. "I thought his last name was Penhall."

Jack replied, "That was his cover. They had him as a student in the school."

"Oh," she looked worried and sick, "Poor Pete."

Jack wanted to disagree for he never cared for Pete but he didn't wish to upset Sam and he certainly didn't think he deserved the fate of being a host. He slowly nodded, "Poor Pete."

Bill asked, "You knew him?"

Sam nodded, "In the first and second timeline. I would have met him in the future. In the first timeline, I was briefly engaged to him. I wasn't in the second but he did have an infatuation with me," she admitted. "He didn't deserve this! I mean he had his faults but not this."

Bill sighed, "He was a rookie who made rookie mistakes. He had no idea what he was up against."

Ralph shook his head, "It was my fault. I was fighting Shu so much he was having trouble keeping me down. So, when Pete presented the opportunity, he took him."

Bill asked, "How is that your fault?"

"I should have warned the cop," he sighed depressed.

Sam reached over and grasped his hand, "It's not your fault! You are the only human that I know of that was able to resist a Goa'uld. You did what you had to. Don't ever blame yourself." She looked at Jack, "We will rescue Pete and get Shu."

"He's slicker than most," Jack warned.

Sam reminded him, "We took on a whole room full of Baal's. We can take on Shu."

Bill sat wondering, "Balls?"

Ralph stated, "Baal! Egyptian god."

"Oh," he puckered in thought.

Sam smiled at Ralph, "You will work really well with the clones."

Ralph replied, "What about Bill?" He looked at his friend, "You going to retirement and fishing all day? I won't be able to go with ya as much."

Bill glanced at Jack and then informed, "The Colonel offered me a position here, Ralphie. You and I are gonna be working together again."

Ralph looked at Jack and asked, "Am I required to wear the inner layer of an Asgard hazmat suit?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope."

"Okay then," he gave a nod.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

A few days had passed and thing quieted down once more. Athena had made a full recovery and was in debates as to the future of her people. Daniel managed to dodge the doghouse with Janet thought he still had fond feelings for Athena who seemed to have placed Daniel as a substitute for her late brother.

Athena had donned the green battle dress uniform that was surplus and placed her long black hair up in a bun for she had little for clothing options in the SGC. Jack could easily see the infatuation Daniel had developed for the beauty and decided to pay her a visit. Athena sat at the briefing room table going over a list of names of those who wished to come to Earth to live with modern humans. She knew holding her people together against their will would be disastrous and figured Earth would make a suitable new home.

Jack casually entered the room and asked, "Can I have a seat?"

Athena looked up and smiled, "Of course."

He took a seat across from her, "You moving to Earth?"

Athena pondered, "I'm not sure yet. I have to get my people settled first. Then I will decide."

"You are open to the idea," he figured.

She smiled and confessed, "There is someone here who is very special to me. I would like to get to know that person better."

Jack assumed she was speaking of Daniel. He leaned closer to her, "Let me tell you something about Daniel."

Athena cocked her head, "What?"

"He's a doo-fus." he stated. "He's always finding the hardest pressed alien hottie and is always trying to save her."

"I see," she pondered. "I adore Daniel, after Apollo's loss he has filled the void."

"Daniel kind of is taken," he informed.

"I know," she sighed. "To the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Jack gave a look, "What?"

"Dr. Frasier is exceptional," she told him.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You like Daniel or Frasier?"

"I adore Daniel but I have never been attracted to men," she admitted. "I admire and appreciate our men. I just have never found them as alluring as women."

Jack gasped, "You're a lesbian!"

She admitted, "I have no idea what that word means in your language."

"You like other women," he figured.

She nodded, "Is there an issue?"

"You like Frasier," he figured.

"She is so…" she sighed.

"She's a power monger," Jack insisted.

"She is caring," she countered. She then wondered, "Is your society accepting of women who are attracted to other women?"

Jack gave a cockeyed look.

"I mean to ask do you think Dr. Frasier might find me attractive too?" she wondered.

Jack informed, "She likes men. She like to boss men around."

"I see," she sighed. "I'm glad Daniel has someone as special as her."

"Me too," he nodded. He smirked, "Don't tell Daniel you like other women?"

"Is that relevant?" she wondered.

Jack told her, "Not anymore." Jack figured it was best if he and Athena kept that information between them for near future.

 **Few Hours Later**

Jack arrived back home after his long grueling work week. He wanted to rest and relax. Just sit on the couch and watch TV with a cold beer. Instead, he found a house full of teenage clones!

He heard pounding coming from upstairs and music blaring throughout the house. He walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

He then heard his young clone, Jon yell, "Whoever turned that off better turn it back on!"

Jack yelled back, "Not in my house!"

Suddenly the pounding stopped and feet were heard rapidly coming down the stairs as well as coming upstairs from the basement. All of the sudden the clones gathered in the living room with Jackie and Charlie. They looked upon Jack as if they were busted doing something wrong.

Jack asked, "What is going on? What is all that pounding?"

Dan spoke up, "We were putting together a desk and free standing closet."

Jon added, "And hanging up some pictures on the wall."

Charlie chirped, "And moving the furniture."

Jackie stated, "Me and Samantha were working on the dollhouse. We weren't making any noise."

Jan Frasier stood next to Sinclair Hammond and stated, "We weren't doing anything."

Dan smirked, "Just making out in Jackie's room."

Jan threw him a peeved look.

Little T proclaimed, "I have been quiet."

Jack asked, "Just who lives here? Raise your hand."

All but Jan and Sinclair raised their hands.

Jack gave a look, "What? Mini-Daniel has his own apartment and Little T is supposed to be on base."

Dan stated, "I'm all alone in his apartment and that's weird. Jon said I could stay here.

Little T added, "I was invited to live here by Jon as well."

Jack looked at his clone for an answer.

"I know for a fact that you would do the same," Jon smirked.

"How many people do I have living in my house now?" he huffed.

Jon looked about a counted, "Let's see: Me, Dan, Little T, Charlie, Samantha and Jackie. Six! Ya got six kids and you!"

Dan huffed, "We are not kids!"

Jon gave a nod, "I stand corrected. Four clones, two kids and yourself. Then add in the fact that big Carter practically lives here you got eight."

Dan couldn't help but add, "Eight is enough." He kept a straight face as he looked upon Jack.

"Funny Mini-Daniel," Jack smirked back.

The doorbell rang.

Jon cheered, "Pizza is here!"

Jack snorted, "Who ordered pizza?"

Sinclair Hammond replied, "I did!" He then turned and removed his wallet as he got to the door. He opened the door and found a pimple faced teenage boy staring back at him and holding three large pizza boxes. "How much I owe ya, son?" he asked.

"That's thirty dollars," he told him.

He handed him forty dollars, "Keep the change son." He then took the pizza boxes from the delivery boy.

"Thanks…" the teen seemed confused on what to call Sinclair for he appeared young but acted like a much older man. "Um…sir." He then turned and walked away feeling a tad confused.

Sinclair brought the pizzas to the dining room table. Jack stood and watched as three different pizzas were opened before him.

Jack snorted, "Ya know I was going have a nice quiet evening home with my kids and Sam. Now…I got a clone pizza party."

Jon held a plate with a slice and mentioned, "But it beats sitting all alone at the cabin fishing in a pond with no fish. That's what ya did in the first timeline."

Little T added, "While being consumed by mosquitoes."

Samantha stated, "I kind of miss that cabin. It was fun those few times we went there."

Jon asked, "You gonna buy it…Big me?"

"I would like to," he admitted as he got himself a slice of pizza.

Samantha informed, "You told me…I mean my original…That you regretted selling it. Maybe you cannot that mistake again?"

Jack agreed, "I suppose."

Jon added, 'That would make a cool hangout for us."

Jack gave him a stern look, "I am not buying the cabin so a bunch of teenagers can hand out there!"

Jon told him, "If we are hanging out there then you get alone time. Think about it."

Jack muttered, "I will hang out there and you can stay here."

"But there we can be loud and no one will call the cops," Jon countered.

Sinclair added, "And I have a camper we can use."

Jack looked at the clones, "You guys…" he shook his head.

 **Next Morning**

The light crept into Jack's bedroom as the morning sun rose. He lay snug in his bed with Sam in his arms. He missed her being in his arms. He missed waking up to her scent and her warm body next to his. His missed the passionate nights he spent making love followed by the calm and blissful morning of waking up snuggled under the covers. It was heaven for Jack; a moment of serenity in a cruel world. He pulled Sam closer as he settled into the pillow that she laid her head upon. Nothing could break that moment to Jack's estimation.

Then Jack heard a loud thump. His eyes opened wide. He heard another loud thump. He shifted his eyes suspiciously. What could be making that noise? He had a sneaking suspicion as to who was behind the disruption for his house was full of teenage clones. Jack then heard the pounding of feet in the hallway and the distinct sound of stair risers squeaking. He then heard yet another loud thump.

Sam was wakened by the noise. She lay in his arms wondered what was going on. "What's that?" she asked.

"I'm listening," he softly spoke.

"Is that the clones?" she pondered.

"I would say so," he nodded.

She then wondered, "Should we see what they are up to?"

Jack asked, "Do you wanna?"

She had to admit, "No! I'm afraid of what I will find."

Jack asked, "What ya think we will find?"

"Your clone giving orders, Charlie building something weird and my clone helping him, Daniel's clone telling them how it's a bad idea, Little T, going along and not saying a word and your daughter telling them to be quiet so she can work on that dollhouse." Sam replied.

Jackie's voice could be heard through the house from the basement, "Can you keep it down up there?!"

Jack held up a finger, "That's one." He listened for his clone to reply.

Jon's voice was then heard, "Yell at Charlie!"

Jack held up another finger, "That's two."

Charlie's voice echoed next, "I'm working!"

Jack figured, "Three."

Dan's voice came next, "I told you now is not a good time, Charlie."

"That's four," Jack counted.

Samantha's voice came next, "We're almost done."

"That's five," Jack figured. Then all was quiet. "Little T!" he smirked.

Sam asked him, "What are we gonna do with a house full of teenage clones?"

Jack admitted, "I was hoping they would run away."

Sam told him, "I don't think they are going to do that."

"Move in with Hammond?" Jack hoped.

Sam shook her head, "Not a chance. We have got to get them off world and doing something."

"They want to help find Shu," he told her.

"And they can," she agreed. "Let's make them an actual team." She rolled to her side. "They proved how much they can with Shu already."

Jack asked, "Make them a team? You mean an actual team with uniforms and all?"

"Why not?" she asked. "They are clones! They know everything we know."

"You want to make them a team and give them weapons?" Jack gulped as his mind conjured up what his clone could do.

"They can handle a P-90. They have all been trained by our memories." She looked up at him pleading, "Let them go off world and do what they know how to do. That or they stay here all day…" Another loud thump was heard. Sam winced, "And keep themselves from getting bored." Then the sound of something shattering echoed through the walls.

Jon's voice was heard, "What broke?"

Dan's voice called, "Sorry!"

Jack complained, "For crying out loud."

Sam caressed his chin with her finger, "The clones can do so much more than what we give them credit for. They are here for a reason. I firmly believe that." She kissed his lips.

He agreed, "I know they are."

"Only time will tell," Sam figured. She nuzzled close. "We should get up before they brake something else or worse."

"Worse?" Jack asked.

"We don't know how the timeline will be affected now." She told him. "We could wake up from the Do Over and our lives could be very different."

"Ya think?" he wondered.

She nodded, "We need them and the suits to shut down the device."

"You're right," he agreed.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

 **Atlantis - Future**

General John Sheppard's eyes settled on a clone version of SG-1 walking towards him down the hall. They were grown adults and sported the silver Asgard hazmat suits they gained from the scout ship they discovered in the desert years prior. A slight smile crept across his face.

Clone Samantha Carter spoke up as they neared, "We can take it from here, General. I know how to shut it down."

"I'm counting on it," he told them.

Jon stated, "Let's do this Carter." He placed the helmet on his head.

John watched as the clones SG-1 went forward into the harm's way. Like clockwork Samantha Carter and the other clones were soon able to isolate and shut the device off as they years to plan for the counter measures. The only gear that could protect them was the suits from the defunct Asgard ship and they worked perfectly.

Samantha read off the computer readings, "I have not only shut down but also I am preventing it from activating again with a few safeguards." As the device wound down and energy levels returned to normal she removed her helmet. "That was easy…"

The other clones removed their helmets and gave her a funny look.

"Okay…not that easy…" she winced.

General Sheppard walked back to the room and poked his head inside, "It's safe?"

Samantha nodded, "It's safe. I added protocols to prevent it from being activated so easily. I've effectively disabled it."

"Great!" he grinned. "Wonder how we will explain this mishap to the press?"

Samantha replied, "Just tell them it was a radiation leak and we needed to evacuate the city. They don't need to know about the device."

Dan asked, "But the press will be all over this since Jack was exposed."

"I'll take care of the press," John assured him.

Jack's clone Jon pondered, "I wonder which timeline he will remember? He could be in for a real shocker."

Dan sighed, "The fact he was elect President is still a shocker for me."

Samantha added, "And Mr. Hinckley is the vice president!"

Dan told her, "Hinckley makes a good VP."

Jon stated, "I think the old man is doing good. I mean the media hounds like no tomorrow but he throws it right back at them."

Daniel winced, "He called them fake news."

Clone of Teal'c stated, "They are!"

Samantha nodded, "True! So, let's get this in the box and secure it."

Sheppard asked as he watched them work, "Maybe I could be president? I could get another do over…."

"No," Dan huffed.

John teased them, "President Sheppard sound good."

Samantha shook her head.

"While you guys get this thing in storage I'll go check on rest in the infirmary." Sheppard stated.

"Sounds good," Jon agreed. He then watched as Sheppard walked out of sight. He stated, "I could be President!"

Dan shook his head, "If anyone of us is gonna run for President it should be Samantha. We already have a President Jack. We don't need another."

"I could handle it," he muttered.

 **Infirmary**

Retired General Samantha Carter slowly opened her eyes. She found Jack sitting next to her in a chair as she recovered from the exposure. "I made it back?" she figured.

"You did," he agreed. "The clones are taking care of the device. They got the suits…"

"It worked," she soon recalled.

"Yup," he nodded. "You scared me going in a second time."

"Jackie and Charlie wake up?" she asked.

He nodded, "A few minutes ago. Everyone started waking up after the clones got it disabled."

"I guess they came in handy," she smiled "Which timeline do you remember?"

He held up three fingers, "I remember the first timeline the clearest. The other two are a bit overlapping and little confusing in some areas."

"I remember the clones getting the Asgard scout ship and the suits," she pondered. "They were getting underfoot at the house. I guess I felt secure enough with them being there that I could return."

"You don't remember the election?" he asked unsure.

"Election?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not sure if it's a dream or a memory but I seemed to recall actually running for president and winning. Thing is, I ran on a bet with Landry and I didn't think I would win. Landry is still the President, right?"

She pondered, "I don't know. We could have changed things. I'm sure it was just a dream. I know you and Landry that bet for some time." She then lay back in the bed and looked at the ceiling, "You can't be the president, can you?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure."

General Sheppard walked into the small room. He spotted Sam awake as she sat back up and smiled at him. "You're awake too. That's great! Everyone is awake now."

"I'm fine, John." she nodded. "Um…Can I ask you a silly question?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Who is the President of the United States?" she wondered.

He smirked, "Your husband."

Jack looked up, "I really did run and win it?"

"Don't ya remember?' he asked him. "You and General Landry went head to head. Hank dropped out to support you when we found a Shu had taken the other guy and we needed to stop him at all cost. Hank Landry is your Secretary of State, sir."

Jack sat baffled, "I'm the President?"

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Do my kids know?" he wondered.

"Jackie and Charlie remember all the timelines." he told them. "Livy doesn't understand what the device did."

Sam stated, "Livy is only a child."

"She's in her twenties," he told her.

"That's impossible," Sam told him.

"Was she younger in the other timeline?" he wondered.

Sam started to nod, "She was."

"Not sure how to explain that," he told her.

"Me neither," she agreed as she slowly recalled having her daughter years earlier.

Jack sounded rather baffled, "I'm the President!"

 **White House - Few Days Later**

Jack found himself sitting in the oval office at the big desk wearing a blue suit and red and silver stripped tie. He was now the President of the United States and he wasn't sure just how he got there. Hank Landry walked into the oval office sporting a black suit with red tie.

He grinned at Jack, "Daily briefing Jack!" he handed him a file folder. He noticed the confused look on Jack's face. "You okay?"

Jack took the folder, "Fine! I'm just kind of wondering how I got to be President."

"I would have been president if we didn't have to stop, Shu." he told him.

"I know," he agreed.

Next into the office came Sam in a red dress. She had to maintain a public image as First Lady. She wore her long blonde hair in a bun and looked stunning. She greeted Landry, "Hi Hank!"

"Sam," he smiled at her.

She then informed Jack, "I made an appointment for you to have a dietitians to deal with that extra weight you put on, Jack."

He sat blinking, "What?"

"You're the President. You need to lose a few pounds." she told him. "So, I got the top dietician in the country for you."

"You're putting me on a diet?" he asked. Oh no, what horrible news!

"The nation is putting you on a diet," she grinned. "Also, I spoke to Charlie this morning. He's staying on Atlantis for now and Penny is pregnant. You're gonna be a grandpa. That's supposed to be a surprise so act surprised when he tells you. Jackie has agreed to be your assistant and will take over your twitter account. We all decided it would be best if you stayed off of it after what you said to CNN."

"I hate the media," he muttered.

"And it shows," she nodded. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" he asked.

"Daniel and Teal'c will be coming for dinner tonight." she told him.

"That sounds great," he agreed.

"I will have the White House Chef consult your dietician for the dinner." she informed.

"That doesn't sound great," he complained.

"White House rules," she told him.

Landry stated, "I would like to see Dr. Jackson and Teal'c for dinner as well."

"I will have your name added," she told him.

Jack asked, "How much longer until the next election?"

"You've only been in office six months," Sam replied.

He asked, "Can I get that Do Over Device back?" The notion of being on a diet for the next four years and restricted to the Secret Service wasn't sounding so pleasing to Jack.

Sam shook her head, "No!"

"For crying out loud," he muttered.

The End

A big thank you to all who stayed with me through this very long story. And thank you to all who reviewed.


End file.
